Lonely Portrait
by EvilGu
Summary: The spell had gone horribly wrong, somehow. Hermione was left trapped in the dark, lonely painting...But the only one who knows is the cruel Draco Malfoy! It's not like he would help her...Right? Hmmm... And who is this other Hermione?
1. Chapter 1

Lonely Portrait

Hello! I hope everyone likes this, I'm terrible at summaries! Takes place in a make-believe sixth year. This is a Dramione, but will include some moments that seem a little…multi-pairing. You'll see.

Anywho, rated M for later scenes.

Chapter One

Hermione stared at the canvas in front of her. She was determined. She was going to do this. It had nothing to do with her needing to feel like she was always the best at everything. Nope. It was for the sake of learning, that's all. _Learning_.

It had started earlier that day during Transfiguration class. It was mentioned briefly that Wizard Portraits are made with a technique related closely to transfiguration. It was actually amazing- visualize the portrait and transform the blank canvas into one with a moving, talking copy of a wizard in it. Of course, the proper potion must be spread across the canvas as a sort of "paint," which then soaks up the image.

The theory of it didn't seem too complex to Hermione, which is why she was so indignant at Ron and Harry's earlier comments.

"It seems impossibly hard- they don't even have a class for it here." Harry had said.

"Yeah." Ron had laughed. "I bet even you couldn't do anything like that, Hermione."

She had been shocked. It was such a simple theory, and the ingredients were legal and easy to find (which was more than anyone could say for _some_ of her pet projects of the past couple years).

It felt as if the universe had challenged her, and she was not going to ignore it.

She had spent hours on the potion. While the ingredients were not illegal or anything, making portraits was, er….frowned upon. Not against the law, but definitly would cost you some house points. Supposedly, according to McGonagall, it was dangerous. But Hermione had read about the procedure, and it seemed only a complete idiot could mess this up.

In any case, she had vouched to play it safe, and was hiding out in an empty, unused classroom in the dungeon.

She had also failed to mention the whole thing to her friends. They honestly didn't think she could do this? What an insult! After all the times she's solved the puzzle and helped save the day…

Hermione decided she would make it a surprise.

She just had to figure out what to "paint"…an image of Neville facing the Bogart came to mind…hilarious, but no. She should just start out with something she knows, something simple…

In the end she decided to just paint herself, since this _was_ her practice run. That should be simple enough, right?

She dipped the paintbrush in the potion and smeared the canvas with a nice, thick coat. It was many colors all at once; shifting and moving smears of the color wheel. It was actually very pretty just as it was…

Hermione shook her head. The next step.

She visualized the image she had seen in the mirror that morning. After she had fixed her hair and dressed, of course.

Lifting her wand she said in a soft whisper, "Imago Loco In!"

The colors began to move quicker and brighten. They grew brighter and brighter until they almost seemed to give off their own light.

The light seemed to hypnotize the young witch standing before it. She couldn't help but reach out a hand and lightly touch her fingers to the canvas. The light grew and enveloped her in an instant, and everything went horribly dark and quiet.

***

The girl stood up, slowly, from her spot on the floor. She placed a hand lightly to her head. She drew her fingers down her face, ran them over her lips, and down her neck. It was real. It was all real. She could feel her body, really _feel_.

She smiled, but it wasn't a pleasant smile. In fact, if anyone had been present they would have found it quite frightening.

She walked to the small potion sitting on the floor and kicked it over, spilling the contents all over the stone. She laughed as she picked up the canvas and saw the image of the unconscious girl within it.

Hermione Granger placed the portrait of Hermione Granger into the trash can in the room, the oversized canvas sticking out enough that Hermione's eyes could still be seen, scrunching up in sleep as if she were having a bad dream.

***

Filch was not a happy man. Cleaning all day long after snot-nosed kids with magic they could only put to bad use…it was enough to make anyone angry. And today Dumbledore had asked him to clean out the unused rooms in the dungeon.

Now, don't get him wrong; he'd always be willing to do what Dumbledore asked. While he might not agree with his soft nature on the subject of the students, he knew Dumbledore was a great man. So when he was asked to complete a task, he complied to the best of his ability.

He rolled his cart out from room to room, clearing out debris and putting useful objects back in their place. Many things had been stored throughout the years, and it was Filch's job to organize them.

'Junk. Junk. Crap. Junk. What's this?' he thought, picking up the square frame from the dusty trash bin.

A rather boring picture of a girl sleeping. She moved with her snores as he picked up the portrait.

Another picture to jam the halls of Hogwarts. Sigh. Where the hell would he put this one?

***

Hermione strode purposefully into the Gryffindor common room. She loved the feel of her shoes hitting the stone floor. Ron and Harry were seated by the fireplace, doing some homework.

"Oh good, Hermione's back! I need help!" Ron whined, motioning for her to sit next to him.

Harry grinned. "Er, yeah…we're kinda stuck on the potions paper…"

Hermione plopped down on the small couch. She loved the feel of it under her, and the warmth of the fire. She loved it all! She ran her hands over the fabric, marveling at the bumps and ridges.

She didn't say anything, and must have had a strange look on her face, because the boys both frowned.

"Hermione? Something wrong?" Ron asked, nervously.

"You know, we don't mean anything by it…Snape's papers are just difficult. You don't have to help us…" Harry said.

"…course then we'll fail…"

Hermione looked at the boy sitting next to her. Ron was in love with her. She knew that much. Any idiot could tell. Harry…she wasn't sure. Hmm. Harry Potter, the Chosen One.

He was a much better catch than Ronald Weasley, if she did say so herself.

If she was going to be Hermione Granger, for _real_, then she was sure as hell going to be a better Hermione than the _other_. She was going to really live, since she was alive.

Alive. Really and truly alive.

She grinned at Harry. "Nothings wrong. Nothing at all…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione regained consciousness and was met with a less-than-encouraging sight. A wall. A blank, cold, dark dungeon wall. What the hell was going on?

She looked from side to side and saw that she was in some hallway in the dungeon. But something wasn't right. She was still lying down, but the vantage was wrong. She was up off the ground. She looked down. She was lying on blackness. Nothing. Behind her was nothing, too.

Huh? None of it made any sense. Something else was wrong. She felt…small. Yes, the hallway was too big. Had she shrunk?

She wasn't as surprised as the average muggle would have been. Afterall, she was a witch; magical mishaps were part of the everyday. A spell must have gone awry and shrunk her. Shrinking spells were first year stuff, so anyone could have done it.

She sighed. She had to make it up to Madam Pomfrey…

She began walking and was very confused to find herself slamming into something. She reached out in the darkness and felt some sort of force blocking her…but it didn't look like there was a wall!

Hermione Granger did not like being confused. And she was very, very confused. She was also very trapped, apparently.

"Hello?" She called. No answer. She tried again. And again. And again.

It wasn't long before she sat back down, crying softly and continuing her call for help…

***

Draco Malfoy was rather giddy. Crabbe and Goyle and he had just had a bit of sport at the expense of some first-year mudbloods. They had even made them cry! Pathetic!

Parting ways so his partners-in-crime could go stuff their faces at the kitchen, Draco was wandering aimlessly in the dungeons. He was too excited to just go back to the dorms; not like he'd get in any trouble for neglecting that potions homework, anyhow.

Hmm…he had never gone down this stretch of hallway before…

He practically skipped as he headed down the dark hallway. At least until he heard the crying.

He pulled out his wand, slowly. "Who's there?" he asked, looking around. Could it be an invisibility cloak? He didn't see anyone.

"W...what?" A voice said, and the sobbing ended. "Who are you? Oh! Not you!" the voice said in an exasperated tone.

Who wouldn't be glad to see _him_? Draco was confused. Hmm…It really must be a friend of Potters in that damn cloak. He grinned. This could be fun.

"Please…please, just get some help, Malfoy! I'm in trouble!"

It was definitely that frizzy-haired mudblood Potter always hung around with. But where was she? Wait, had she said she needed help? From _him_? Fat chance!

He snorted. "I can't even see you. Forget it; I'm sure one of your precious Gryffindors will find you in this dark, abandoned wing of the dungeon. Bye bye."

He turned on his heel, grinning and ignoring the pleas of the invisible girl behind him.

***

Hermione walked around the lake, stretching and enjoying the warm spring evening.

"Er, Hermione?" Harry asked, following behind her. "Is there something wrong? Why are we here?"

He wasn't sure exactly what it was that seemed strange; he just couldn't put his finger on it. The way she was moving…it was fluid, strange, like she was floating. And then there was the fact that instead of doing her homework she had dragged him out here. Yeah. That was it.

"Are you sick?" He ventured, moving closer.

She ignored him, and instead started to spin in circles with her arms outstretched.

Harry was by this point quite concerned. She was acting somewhat like Luna.

He grabbed her arm. "Ok, we're getting you to Madam Pomfrey."

She stared at him with wide doe eyes. "But I'm not ill." Her eyes lowered and she smiled.

"I'm just excited…" She moved closer into him. "…to be alone with you." She leaned against him, putting her arms around his neck.

Harry backed away as fast as he could, completely caught off guard. What the _hell_ was going on?

Unfortunately, Harry's balance was not what it should have been in his panic. His foot caught on a rock and he felt himself fall to the ground, the (obviously) sick Hermione falling with him.

She laughed as she pushed herself up slightly from his chest. She pulled up one arm and stared at her elbow, showing the bloody cut on it to Harry.

"I hurt myself! See? How are you going to pay me back for that?"

Harry tried to stand up and push her off of him, but she was too quick. She leaned down, pressing her lips to his.

He finally decided he'd have to be rough. She was obviously out of her _mind_! He shoved her off of him, breaking her hold on his lips.

As he stood up, Hermione looked up at him, confused. "What? What's wrong? Am I ugly?"

The question might have made Harry feel bad, if it wasn't for the way she said it. It wasn't like she was upset, or worried…it was honestly like she wanted to know. Like it was a piece of information she didn't know about herself.

Harry frowned. He was really worried. Something was very wrong.

Hermione stood slowly, brushing at the dirt on her robes. She stepped in towards Harry again. Closer than would be considered polite.

Harry would have stepped back, but he had come up with a plan for dealing with the situation. A tactful plan. Who would have thought?

He had decided he would try to persuade her back in the castle. From there, he just had to find a professor to help get her up to the nurse…

She grabbed the front of his robes. "I'm sorry. I'm doing this all wrong, aren't I? I just…I wanted to know what it would feel like…to kiss you…" Her hands started to drift down to his waist…

He grabbed her wrists. "Hermione? I'm sorry…come on inside. We can…talk there. Ok?"

Hermione stared at him. "Talk?"

He sighed. "Er…Empty classrooms are more…private than the lake, Hermione."

"Oh!" She said, her eyes wide. She latched onto his arm, allowing herself to be led inside the castle with a happy grin.

Harry fought not to roll his eyes. Hermione wasn't that dumb…it was obvious that he wasn't giving in to her advances, so of course he was leading her inside to get help! Was this a spell gone wrong? Maybe a love potion made her go silly?

Whatever it was, Madam Pomfrey would sort it out…

As the two entered the castle, an unfortunate thing happened. They bumped into Snape. Of course.

"What, exactly, is going on here?" Snape asked in his usual loathfull tone, glaring at Harry. Hermione was still attached to his arm, staring back disconcertingly at the Professor.

"It's not after curfew, is it…Professor?" Harry said in his most "this is me pretending to be respectful but actually hating you" tone.

Hermione put one hand on his back, rubbing at the fabric of his robe. It might have been cute or sweet for two lovers…but with Hermione? It was creepy. It was even more so as her hand began to move down…

"Ok! That's it! I'll even take Snape's help on this one!" Harry burst out. He just couldn't take the time to get away from Snape and find another Professor: The sexual harassment had to stop before it got weirder.

Snape raised an eyebrow as Harry detached himself from Hermione.

"I think she's been hit with a love potion or something weird! I need to get her up to Madam Pomfrey's!"

Snape smiled his condescending smile. "Oh? Are you so sure? We all know how _popular _you are, Mr. Potter."

Harry's heart sank. Of course Snape wouldn't actually help; it wasn't a life or death situation. The only one being made uncomfortable here was Harry. Snape was probably thrilled. Shit.

Hermione grabbed his arm again. "Harry! I'm fine! I just want to feel you!"

Creepy creepy creepy!

He tried to detach her again. "Fine! Don't help! I'll just try and drag her the rest of the way upstairs, thank you very much!"

"What exactly is going on here?" Asked a shrill voice as McGonagall appeared from around a corner.

Professor Snape turned to her, "I was just escorting these two lovebirds to detention, Minerva." He smirked their way. "They seem to be engaging in unbecoming behavior in the hallowed halls of our school."

"Detention! We aren't doing anything…ugh! Professor Mcgonagall! She's under some enchantment or something! This is NOT normal Hermione behavior!" He reached behind him and pulled Hermione's hand away from his butt…again.

Mcgonagall stared, appraising. She seemed caught between disbelief and amusement.

She finally nodded, taking care to keep her lips in a straight line. "Let's get her up to Madam Pomfrey immediately.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione sat quietly in the dark. She couldn't cry anymore. She had to _think_.

It had been _hours_. By now the others must have noticed her absence. Right?

But no one had found her. In fact, no one else had even walked down the long stretch of hallway she was trapped in.

She wasn't dumb. She had figured it out, for the most part.

Somehow something had gone horribly wrong with her painting. Maybe she just wasn't the artistic type…

In any case, she was defiantly trapped in a portrait on the wall.

The worst part was that she felt numb. Literally. She couldn't feel anything; not the blackness under her, or the cage that was the picture frame around her.

She had found that, as time went on, she was able to move forward and backwards in the painting, giving her a better view of the hallway beyond when she pressed her face to the front.

But no matter how far back into the painting she walked, all she found was more darkness…The candle-lit hallway looked like a pinpoint speck of light from back there, and she had turned and run back to it. She was frightened; what happened if she kept walking backwards into the painting-world? What if she lost sight of the window that was the front of the painting? Would she be lost in the blackness forever?

She shivered. She had to get out of there! It was enough to drive someone mad! The numbness…the dark…and she was all alone…

***

Hermione was bored.

She sat on the bed in the hospital wing, swinging her legs up and down as she watched the conversation going on in front of her.

"So, Mr. Potter, you're saying you're absolutely certain Mrs. Granger has been acting…strangely."

Madame Pomfrey's questioned was answered by a glare from Harry. "Anyone can tell that she's not herself!"

"I think this is a misunderstanding. I feel fine. I want to go somewhere else now." Hermione piped up, causing the nurse, Harry, and both professors to turn her way.

"Hmm…" Professor Mcgonagall started, "I agree. Mrs. Granger is…somehow different."

"_Somehow_ different?! Professor…Sorry, but I have to say that something magic has to be going on here."

Madame Pomfrey shook her head. "There doesn't seem to be any spell on her, no potion used, no hex…nothing. Mr. Potter, I think your friend just needs to rest. She must be stressed…"

"This is _not_ caused by stress." Harry argued, starting to feel very frustrated.

"Unless, of course, Mrs. Granger has been 'helping' her friends do all of their homework." Snape stated, staring at Harry with a look of contempt. "That would certainly be enough to cause stress."

McGonagall glared at Harry, as well. She sighed. "Be that as it may, Mrs. Granger is acting far too different for us to just ignore."

Madame Pomfrey broke in on the conversation. "But she has all of her past memories! She's the picture of health! And as I mentioned, she doesn't seem to have been bewitched by anything. The only thing odd that seems to be going on is that she's picked up on some of the "Chosen one" craze going on among the students."

Harry rubbed at the bridge of his nose. He had a headache. He could not even believe that even Madame Pomfrey thought that that was what was going on.

"No, this is _not_ normal Hermione behavior. She…she didn't even do her homework today…"

Mcgonagall gasped. Even Snape's eyebrows rose at the thought of Ms. Granger ignoring her studies.

Harry rolled his eyes. _Now_ they were worried.

***

Draco Malfoy sat on the green couch in front of the Slytherin fireplace. The dungeons were cold; he'd had to kick out some second years to get the seat. He was in the process of reading through some history homework when he picked up on a nearby conversation.

"Granger?"

"Yeah, it was hilarious! Making a play for Potter right out on the lawn! Professors dragged her up to Madame Pomfrey."

"Pomfrey? What, is that so unusual? I figured the famous "Chosen One" would be banging most of the Gryffindor chicks, anyways."

The other boy snorted. "Not stick-up-her-butt Granger."

"Must have been a love spell gone nuts. But who would bother with a love spell on _Granger_? There are plenty of hotter Gryffindors…"

Hmm….something about that wasn't quite right.

Draco turned in his seat. "When was this?" He asked, butting into the boy's conversation.

"Oh, Malfoy! Hey…it was just an hour or so ago, I guess…"

An hour or so? But it was only about a half-hour ago when he had heard her down here, in the dungeons…strange.

He remembered her call for help…

He shook his head. Who cares?

"So, Malfoy, there's a party down by the Quidditch field tonight. We managed to snatch some firewhisky…"

Draco now deemed it worthy to actually pay attention to who he was talking to. Zabini and Harper. Ok, so they were from ok families…he supposed there could be gains to going to the party.

He nodded. "I'll be there."

Zabini grinned. He always wanted to hang around Draco…he was certainly somewhat of a poser. But he wasn't without merits. He wasn't a muggle-hugger, for starts. "It'll be at midnight. Nott cast a charm around the Slytherin locker rooms so the Professors won't catch wise. See ya."

Parties like this were pretty commonplace for Slytherins. Malfoy had been to a few, but the appeal had dropped considerably in the past couple of years. He was a sixth year now; there were few people in a position above his own. Why would he want to hang out with a bunch of young no-names?

But since it was his Quidditch captain's party…

He sighed. He'd round up Crabbe and Goyle and make his way down there soon. But for now…

He stood up, shoving his books into his leather bag.

It wasn't because he was actually thinking of _helping_ her. Ugh. Like he cared…

But he was curious. Had it actually been that mudblood's voice he had heard in the hall?

_Curiosity_. That was the reason he went back to that dark empty stretch of hallway. Just Curiosity.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hello?"

Hermione's head snapped up. She had definitely heard a voice.

"This is ridiculous…hey, mudblood, you here still?"

Her voice was raw from crying out. She managed to croak, "Yeah…yes! Here, I'm over here, on the wall!"

"W…what? On the…oh, you have got to be kidding me!" Draco Malfoy appeared in front of her. Hermione was standing further back in her cage, so he looked _huge_ to her.

It shouldn't have made sense; in real life, perspective doesn't work quite that way. But in this painting world, if she were to step forward enough so only her head showed in the frame, she would feel just as big as him. Very disorienting.

She felt like freaking thumbellina currently, though.

Draco Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Who in their right mind would paint _you_? And who would put you down here in the dungeons? Someone has a sick sense of humor…"

He was turning away, walking back the way he came!

"Wait! Please, wait! I'm not a painting! I swear!" She started to cry again. She felt so numb…she hated it here! And Malfoy had disappeared from her limited view.

"P…please…" She managed to get out through her sobs.

A moment later he was backing up into her view-frame again, looking exasperated.

He sighed. "Why in the hell would you be telling people that? Do you say that to everyone who comes by here?"

"No one comes by here…I mean, it's true! I'm not a painting! Ok, maybe I'm _in_ a painting, but I'm really Hermione Granger!" She stepped forward, putting herself close enough that she didn't feel quite as tiny.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "And why should I believe this? No, this is stupid. I know it's not true. I'm out of here."

And with that he left, seeming angry with himself for even bothering to come down here in the first pace.

"Wait! Wait! Come back! Bring help! Don't…don't go…"

But it was too late.

She was trapped, and the only person who had any knowledge of the fact was Draco Malfoy.

And he didn't believe her.

Even if he believed her, he probably would just leave her to rot.

She was screwed.

***

Harry sat on his bad cross-legged, facing Ron.

"So…how exactly was she acting "weird?" Ron asked, his long lanky legs hanging over the edge of his four-poster.

"er…well, she didn't do her homework, for one…"

"Uh, huh…" Ron agreed, looking suspicious.

Harry sighed. He hoped Ron wouldn't do his usual thing and freak out. "She also…kinda…jumped me."

"What do you mean?" Ron faked ignorance in his voice…probably hoped he had heard wrong. His voice going up at the end of the sentence gave him away, though.

Harry winced. Yeah, Ron would freak out. "She was acting kinda creepy…trying to kiss me, and stuff."

"And _stuff_?!"

"Ron, she's sick, ok? She'll probably be embarrassed as hell when she gets back to herself. Let's just forget it, ok? She's spending the night at Madam Pomfrey's."

"What did she find wrong with her? A love potion?" Ron still sounded a bit annoyed, but worry overpowered his jealousy.

Hmmm…what could Harry say? "She…didn't find anything wrong. But I still think there is! I _know_ there is! I mean, of course, right? Hahaha. Hermione, acting like that…It's weird!" Harry tried very hard not to sound nervous, but Ron's face was darkening.

"Right. Whatever. Just another girl for the famous Harry Potter. Good night." And with that, Ron flipped over and under his covers, leaving his back to Harry.

Harry's mouth fell open. He had no way to answer that. He was hurt; how could his best friend act like that? Ron knew perfectly well that Harry didn't relish his fame! Harry didn't want any of the girls that threw themselves his way…he just wanted one specific girl…and that one would piss off Ron, too.

He sighed, took off his glasses, and went to bed.

***

Draco Malfoy swaggered onto the Quidditch field, Crabbe and Goyle in tow. There were students here and there, leaning against the walls of the Slytherin locker room.

There were a few shadows moving about the posts that held up the stadium, too. Students who wanted a bit more privacy. Draco rolled his eyes. Very private. Classy, guys. Classy.

A bit of light could be seen from the open doorway, but no music could be heard until Draco moved into the room itself. Only then did the music wash over him in a thundering wave. Slytherins were definitely good at hiding their parties.

Crabbe and Goyle moved silently over to the food, of course, as Nott came over and handed Draco a bit of firewhisky.

Draco went through the motions, talking with people, drinking…a few girls asked to dance with him, and he obliged.

All in all, the night felt like a total bust to him. He just wasn't interested in the party.

Why?

Through his buzz he felt an answer coming into his head.

Guilt?

No, why would he feel bad? About Granger? That wouldn't make sense….

But he remembered her crying…suppose it actually was her?

So what if it was! She was only getting what she deserved, mudblood showoff…

He took a swig from his glass, willing himself to not be bored. Willing himself to forget about that damn tiny girl in the painting.

***

Hermione pulled back the covers from her bed. The warm, soft fabric…

She felt the cold floor on her bare feet. Even that was nice.

The light in Madam Pomfrey's office had gone out a while ago, so Hermione assumed it was safe to sneak out now.

She only had on her sleeping gown…no shoes. But she didn't mind; it was warm enough out.

She headed down the cool stone steps. She wanted to explore; she couldn't waste time sleeping!

She tiptoed, aware that the professors were always patrolling. Couldn't run into Snape; that would be trouble. She managed to make it outside unseen.

She took a deep breath of the cool night air, feeling it fill her lungs.

She walked on, feeling the grass between her toes.

Feeling the light breeze.

She was lost in it all, just feeling.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A rather pretty third year girl snuggled up to Draco. She had had one too many, and seemed about ready to pass out.

From across the room a rather unfriendly look passed over Pansy Parkinson's face. She had been pissed about their break-up, but come on! It had been like a year!

Draco rolled his eyes. He wasn't interested in the third year anyways; she looked like she might even throw up soon.

He was very tired of this scene. Bored. Kinda drunk.

He sighed and stood up, wavering a little. The girl who had been leaning on him fell into the spot he had been in, asleep.

Everyone looked like they were having a good time, dancing, drinking…a few couples leaving and heading for the bleachers…

Draco just couldn't snap out of this funk he was in. He wanted to head down to a particular stretch of hallway and find out…what? If it was really her? What would he do then?

He grinned. Maybe he could have a little fun, if it really was her.

He continued towards the school until he saw something…strange. A ghost? No, not transparent enough…

Out by a stretch of tree's spun, yes, _spun_, a girl in a white gown. She had her arms thrown out, and her hair flailed around her as she turned around and around.

He looked around him to see if anyone else was looking. No one seemed to have noticed…His curiosity peeked, Draco headed down.

He wasn't far from the girl when he noticed something. He was too far now to see by the thin sliver of light coming from the party. His only light was the moon, which added to her ghostly appearance…but it was definitely Granger.

He had an incredulous look on his face as he softly asked, "Granger?"

She stopped her spinning abruptly and stood, staring at him. Her eyes almost seemed to glow in the moonlight. It was somewhat eerie…

Draco moved closer, his brow wrinkled. As she moved closer to him, too, it seemed…wrong, somehow. She moved like fluid…too graceful. Almost Veela-like.

Draco blinked. No way was this Granger.

But there was the undeniable fact that she _looked_ like granger.

She had a strange look on her face, a questioning look followed by a grin. She stepped up close, too close, her arms reaching up to grab Draco's shoulders.

"I never noticed you were so tall. Your eyes are very pretty, too." She said simply. She spoke like it was all just facts; no real emotion or hesitation in her voice.

She linked her hands behind his neck and pulled him lower. He didn't resist…he felt almost hypnotized by her ethereal grace…her soft eyes…Granger's eyes…

She kissed him, her lips soft. It was as if she had never kissed anyone before…so slow, as if she were savoring every moment.

He was dumbstruck. Here was a very pretty girl…someone forbidden, someone he should never have been able to have…kissing him. He gave up on trying to figure out what was going on and just kissed her back.

He wanted her. He realized that all of a sudden. The thought of her kissing him should have been disgusting, but instead it was exciting…

He ran his hands in her hair, deepening the kiss. She gasped in surprise as his tongue moved into her mouth, tasting her.

His hands gripped her hair and pushed her head against him, making the kiss rougher, more urgent.

"Draco Malfoy…" She said when the two broke away to take a breath. "I want to feel you…"

He pushed her against one of the pine tree's near them. They were just on the edge of the forest, now. He kissed her again, placing his hands low on her waist. She touched her hands to his chest, moving up and sliding off his school robes from over his shirt.

He slowly moved up the fabric from her gown, loving the feel of the silk moving over her skin underneath.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her deeper in the trees, away from the eyes of any curious partygoers up the hill.

She sat down on a log, staring up at him. The moonlight seeping through the tree's almost seemed to make her glow. He kneeled down so he could kiss her again, and in so doing knocked her backwards off the log. He was a bit tipsy, afterall. The two moved so he was on top of her, her nightgown up over her stomach.

She began to undo the buttons on his shirt as quickly as possible. "I want to feel you…" She repeated, finally sliding off his shirt.

He kissed down her neck as her hands slid up and down his naked chest.

She was fiddling with the waistband of his pants, giggling, when it occurred to him what he was doing.

What in the _hell_ was he _doing_?

What in the hell was _she_ doing?

She succeeded in unbuttoning his pants, pulling down the zipper afterwards.

Ah. What was he thinking about? Who cares…

No, wait! This wasn't right! She was under some kind of spell or something…or maybe he should go with his first impression: This wasn't Granger.

Could it be someone using a polyjuice potion? Why would someone make themselves look like Granger, of all people, to try and sleep with him? That makes no sense!

He pushed away from her, sitting on his knees and looking down on her half-naked body.

She cocked her head to the side. "What's wrong?" She moved up on her elbows. "Don't you want me? Or…" She looked off somewhere in the distance. "…or am I really just unattractive? I want to have some fun…to feel…but no one wants me…"

This was not right. Not Granger.

"What…are you?" He asked, moving closer to look at her eyes. Her big doe brown eyes…there was something off about them. He couldn't place it.

If this wasn't Granger, but she was posing as Granger…then it seemed wrong. Like, he was taking advantage of her or something. Like it was somehow taking advantage of the real Granger, to sleep with this imposter.

Why? Why did all this matter?! What was wrong with him today? He wanted her. Contrary to the opinions of most Gryffindors, Malfoy did I fact find Granger to be hot. Maybe not as much as many others…maybe not model-hot…but she had some kind of traditional beauty. Or maybe it was just that she was forbidden that made her attractive.

In any case, he couldn't bring himself to sleep with the girl in front of him, whether it was Granger on a spell or not Granger at all. He stood up, redressing as fast as he could.

Granger…er, let's just call her Mirror-Granger…stood up too, wrapping her arms around herself.

Damn it.

Why did he feel bad _now_?!

He groaned, rolling his eyes as he faced her. "Look. You're very…" His eyes traveled down as one of the thin straps keeping her dress up slipped down her shoulder. He gulped. "…very attractive. It's just…" he snapped his head back up to look at her face, forcing himself not to look down again. "I'm not sure what you are."

"W…what do you mean?" She asked, sounding offended. Or did she sound scared? He couldn't tell.

"I mean you could be under a spell, or you could even _be_ a spell, for all I know. I don't even know if you're human."

She stared for a minute, then seemed to shake herself out of her paralysis. She smiled. "I'm Hermione Granger, silly."

He shook his head. "No, your not. First off, Granger hates me…"

"But, I like how you _look_. You may be mean, but what does that have to do with wanting to _sleep_ with you? Plus, you're a pretty good catch, no? Much better than any Weasley…maybe not as good as the famous Harry Potter, but still…"

That was it. That was all he needed to hear. He was done here.

He turned around and stalked off out of the woods, picking up his school robe and putting it back on on the way.

Mirror-Hermione stood still, confused.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harry woke up the next morning to find that Ron was already up. Fine. He didn't really want to talk to him right now, either.

All alone Harry made his way down to breakfast, his book bag in tow. He was very surprised to see Hermione sitting at the table, in their usual spot, helping herself to some eggs.

He sat down carefully across from her. "How are you this morning?" He asked, preparing for more weird behavior.

She didn't look up at him, just buttered some toast rather violently. Ah. She was pissed.

"Er, have you seen Ron?"

She stabbed the knife back into the butter on the table, looking up and meeting Harry's eyes. "No, I have not seen him. I didn't think I'd be seeing you, either, seen as how you find me so awful." She took a big bite of toast, staring down at the table.

Harry's heart leapt into his throat in panic. It couldn't be…was it all just stress? She seemed relatively normal, now…did this mean she really had been just trying to make a move on him? Did Hermione…like him?

But _come on_, even if she hadn't been under any spell, she had to admit…

"I'm was being weird, I know." She said, almost finishing Harry's thought. She sighed. "I'm sorry. I just…wasn't feeling like myself, that's all." She turned to meet his eyes. "I just wanted to have a bit of fun. You didn't have to pull me up to Madam Pomfrey's, for crying out loud! It took forever to convince her to let me go to class today."

Harry nodded. Maybe he had over-reacted….wait, she wanted to "have a bit of fun?" How so? It was like she had no inhibitions at all…not like Hermione. Could he really trust that she was back to normal?

He decided he would watch her carefully today. If only he had Ron on his side here…Damn his useless jealousy! Hermione needed to be watched; she could be in trouble. And where was Ron? Off pouting somewhere, no doubt. How annoying…

***

Hermione had decided to be on her best behavior today. She couldn't let herself get carried away. She wanted to live a better life than Hermione had been living up until now, but the novel fact that she could _feel_ made her forget the _rules_. There were rules to being alive. Very subtle, very difficult to pick up on. She had been acting outside of those rules…at least for Hermione, she had.

She needed to act more like Hermione of the past. She didn't want people suspecting her.

Like Draco Malfoy. It was almost like he knew something….like he was catching on to her. How?

He was rich and good looking. It would have been nice to play with him, for a while…

But he had rejected her, too. He had even said that she was attractive. So what was the problem? She wanted him, and visa versa, so why had he pushed her away?

Whatever. The important thing was that she lay low for awhile…start slow. Maybe she could sway Harry afterall, if she could just make him believe it was really her.

Boy's aside, there were many more things to fix in Hermione's life, anyways.

Like this obsession with studying. All the hours wasted, when she could have been appreciating life! When she could have been really _feeling_…

Old Hermione had only kissed Victor Crumb, only drank butterbeer, and only danced to slow dances. She had been so careful… But careful was boring! Careful wouldn't get you the things you want!

Hermione would be different from now on, but not so different as to alarm others. She would be careful…for a while longer…

***

Draco Malfoy walked into Potions class and to his usual seat. Hermione Granger, from a few rows back, stared at him as he passed. He felt hers eyes follow him all the way to his chair.

It was strange…just last night, she had wanted to jump his bones. Did that really happen? Maybe it was a dream…

He hadn't gone to check on the painting. He really just didn't want to be involved in all this anymore. He didn't want to care about what was going on with _any_ mudblood, let alone Granger.

Her eyes looked strange. He chanced glances every once in a while during class, and every time she looked up to meet his gaze. She looked calculating, but in a cold way….almost malicious.

She looked a bit like a Slytherin, actually.

Class went on smoothly. Afterwards, Draco made his way towards the door as quickly as possible. He didn't even want to be around the creepy Mirror-Hermione any longer.

But he wasn't the only one in a hurry. A blur of red hair shot by, walking even faster than him. To Draco's utter horror, Ron Weasley _talked_ to him as the two left the room. Ugh!

"I need to talk to you." Weasley said, gritting his teeth in anger.

Draco continued walking. "Well, that's tough."

Weasley stepped in front of him, blocking his way. "Then I'll just talk to you here, in the hallway."

Draco sighed. He saw the cluster of Slytherins leaving the classroom at a leisurely pace.

"Fine." He hissed, clutching his wand in his pocket.

Ron led him to an empty classroom nearby, and the two ducked in before anyone else saw.

"Now, explain to me why I should be here, talking to you?" Draco asked, pulling out his wand. He hadn't wanted to be seen with Weasley in the hallways, but to tell the truth he was a bit worried to be alone in a room with such an angry person.

Why would he be so pissed? It's not like Draco had done anything recently to him…oh, wait.

Ron eyed Draco's wand. He began to reach in his own pocket.

"Don't even think about it!" Draco called, pointing the wand purposefully at Weasley's head.

"Fine." Weasley said, holding his hands up slightly. "I just wanted to ask you something."

OK, he couldn't know about what happened…

"It's about Hermione. Hermione Granger."

Ok, so nothing's really private at Hogwarts. Someone always sees everything, and spreads it around the whole damn school…

"What happened last night? I heard rumors…"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Why was he denying it? He was the one with the wand! Like he cared to spare Weasley's feelings. "Ok, maybe I do know." He grinned. "Is it about your little Granger getting hot and heavy in the forbidden forest? With…_not you_?"

Ron's face turned red. Then he blinked, and his anger seemed to deflate. "So it's true? You and her…ok then, it makes sense now…"

What? That was not the reaction Draco was expecting.

"When it was just Harry, I thought maybe…I know he said she was acting strange, but maybe she just liked him, afterall…but YOU? Now I _know_ she's under some spell or another."

Hmm…Draco had a feeling he was being insulted, somehow.

Out of nowhere the fist came flying at his face, before he had any chance to utter a spell.

As he sat on the ground, bleeding from the nose he was holding onto, Weasley kicked his dropped wand across the room.

"Ok, so she's bespelled! You should have been able to tell that! So how _dare_ you take advantage of her!?"

Draco tried to say through the blood, "Fuck you!" but instead it sounded more like "Bluck Blue."

He didn't have to explain himself!

Weasley pulled out his wand.

Ok, maybe he _did_ need to explain himself.

"Er, calb down websley…" Draco said through his broken nose. "I dibin do nothing! I coulb see somethin was wong!"

"Oh? That's not what the Slytherin's taunted to me this morning!"

"Ok, maybe we started…but I sbwear nothin happened!"

Weasley gave him a long appraising look. His wand wavered. "Really? For some odd reason, against all my better judgment, I believe you." He pocketed his wand and headed for the door.

"That's all I wanted to ask you Malfoy. I would apologize for beating the tar out of you…but it's _you_, and I've always wanted too, so I won't!"

And with that he left.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

53. That was the number of bricks on the opposing wall that Hermione could see from this position in the dark space.

She had been down here for a very, very long time. She had tried her best to sleep through the night, but sleep didn't come easily…

There was nothing to do. It occurred to her that this was unusual, since most paintings had backgrounds. Why didn't this one? Maybe she hadn't thought of one when she did the spell? Is that why it backfired like this?

It really didn't make sense. Nothing she had read about could account for this. She had done everything exactly right. Why did this _happen_?

She heard footsteps and snapped out of her thoughts.

"Hello?" She called. She thought about it a moment, then added, "Malfoy?"

It seemed he was the only one who knew she was here…no one ever came down this unused hallway.

She found she was correct when she heard a heavy sigh.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm here."

He stepped into view, and Hermione never thought she'd be so happy to see _him_.

"Thank you for coming back! Thank you…"

Draco's eyebrow twitched. He looked…sympathetic? Very reluctantly sympathetic?

Maybe he would help her, afterall.

"Look…give me one good reason why I should help you?"

"What happened to your nose?" She asked, ignoring his question. His nose was swollen and a strange color.

"Tsk…nevermind!" He growled in frustrated, running his hands through his hair. He began to pace. "Look," He said, pointing at her. "I believe you, ok? I think your actually Granger. The problem is…ugh!"

"What?" She asked softly. She didn't want to piss him off, to scare him away. He was her only hope. "What is the problem?"

"The problem is that I shouldn't care! Damn it! First I feel…guilty or something for leaving you down here, then I can't even fuck the Mirror-Her…"

"…what?"

He looked up at her with a surprised look on his face, as if he had forgotten he was talking to her.

"Oh…nothing."

"No, not _nothing_! That was a very weird thing to say!" She forgot about being nice to him in the hopes he would help her; he had just said something she felt compelled to ask about. What was a Mirror-Her? Did she really want to know?

Malfoy blushed. Blushed? Yes, blushed. Hermione was very confused now.

He sighed. "Well, haven't you wondered why no one was looking for you?"

Hermione had wondered that. But Hogwarts was a big place; she figured no one had thought to check all over the dungeons. But why was he bringing that up? Now she was even more confused.

"There's another you." He said simply.

That piece of information made her forget all about the Mirror-Her. She gave him a moment to explain. Of course, being Draco Malfoy, he wasn't about to make things simple. He just stood against the opposite wall, arms crossed. He was purposefully not looking at her.

She sighed. "Malfoy, dammit, explain! What do you mean another me?!"

He shrugged. "She looks like you, but she isn't you. She seems to know things you know, but she acts completely different."

"…different?"

"She's kinda…Lovegood level of crazy. But with a bit of a trampy element." He smirked, looking up at her. "Unless you've just been hiding your…_extracurricular_ activities well, and you've always been this loose."

Hermione's face turned scarlet. There was another her, and she was giving her a bad name! Hermione took a deep breath, willing herself to calm down. There was nothing she could do about it until she got out of this prison. "Does she…does she really look just like me?"

Malfoy nodded, giving her a careful, meaningful look.

Hermione sat down in the darkness. It was disconcerting sitting down when there didn't seem to be a ground, but Hermione was getting used to it. She was stunned. "If…if she looks just like me…who has she been messing with? What exactly has she been doing? Has she…kissed someone?"

***

Malfoy avoided her eyes. Kissed? Kissed?! Oh, boy. This girl was seriously goody-goody. Your typical Gryffindor hero type. Wow. She was not going to like knowing what Mirror-Hermione had been up too…

And _why_ should that stop him from telling her?

Whatever the normal, cruel side of his brain was telling him, the truth was that he felt a twinge of pity, and _guilt_. Hadn't he kissed Mirror-Hermione? And a bit more? And real Hermione was _so distressed_ at the thought…she would be so embarrassed to find out that she…er, Mirror-Hermione…had been making out with _him_, of all people!

The feeling of guilt was fairly new for Draco Malfoy. But even newer was the sympathy he felt for Granger…and something else. He felt like protecting her. _That wasn't normal_.

But he wanted to shield her from the embarrassment she would suffer. He wanted to help her out…

He shook his head. What did he hope to accomplish? He found her somewhat attractive…was he so interested in helping her just so he could get into her panties?

No, if that were the case then Mirror-Hermione would have done just fine. But he had felt like sleeping with Mirror-Hermione would be somehow offensive to the real Hermione. It was the real Hermione's body, right? Or a copy of it? He was so confused. All he really knew was that it was probably a good thing he hadn't screwed around with Mirror-Hermione.

So, if it wasn't just about sleeping with her, then what did he hope to gain? That was the question: what was in it for him?

She was staring at him, waiting to hear more about what this other Granger had been doing in her name…

Her eyes were large and full of something that the Mirror-Hermione just didn't have. He couldn't figure out what it was.

"She's…been kissing some guys, yeah."

"…Ron?" She asked, hesitatingly.

"Geez! What do you think; I keep tabs on all the 'Followers of Potter?' I don't know! I don't care! She's just been acting weird, and that's why I figured you were the real deal afterall."

Hermione gave him a suspicious look. "So…you know I'm really Hermione Granger. Not that I'm not incredibly grateful….but why would you help me? I figured it wouldn't matter to you if I was real or not…"

Draco snorted, putting on his best scowl. No, it didn't matter! He would get something out of it…right? That's how these things worked, right? He wasn't a selfless hero-type! Hmm…

"Yeah, I want something out of this!" But what?

"I'll help with your homework." Hermione ventured.

Draco tried to hold it in. It wouldn't help with his I'm-too-cool-to-even-talk-to-you image. But he just couldn't help it. He laughed. Really, really laughed.

Hermione frowned. "I hardly find that funny."

Draco was gasping for air. "I…I, Draco Malfoy, offer to help the stupid little mudblood in return for something…gasp…and…gasp…you say you'll do my _homework_!?"

"Well…I said I'd _help_ with your homework."

Draco laughed harder. He had been thinking more along the lines of "be your slave for a month" or "turn Potter into a badger," or something like that…but her mind went straight to _homework_? Like it was on the top of everyone's list. If nothing else, Granger could be amusing.

He was so amused that he just couldn't help saying through his laughter, "Ok. Yeah, homework. You can help me with my homework."

"And you'll get me out of here…" She said carefully.

All Draco could manage was a quick nod though his slightly unbalanced-sounding laughter.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Somewhere in the midst of this weird conversation Draco had actually agreed to help her…and she thought she had heard him say he felt _guilty_ for leaving her alone down here. Who was he, and what did he do with Draco Malfoy!?

Ok, funny thing to say, given the current situation with her and her double.

Wait a minute…Mirror-Her…mione?

No way had he said what she thought he said…right?

"Malfoy!" She called. He was still laughing at her. He stopped and looked up. He was sitting on the dungeon floor opposite her, making himself comfortable. "How exactly do you know this other me has been acting weird?"

He shrugged.

"This…Mirror-Hermione?" She tried.

His face froze. Busted. He _had_ been keeping something secret! But why? Certainly not to spare her feelings, right? Not Draco Malfoy, nooo…

"Did you…did me…_her_ and you…"

"No! Gross! Me and you, Granger? Never would happen! Never in a million years!"

"I didn't say I _wante_d it too…"

"No way! The idea is just insane!" He frowned, looking down at the ground. "For some reason she said she wanted to…'feel me' or something like that. Actually, out of context, it does sound really creepy." He looked up at Granger with a smirk. "Does this reflect the real Granger? Got a crush on me, do you?"

She blushed scarlet. "You're an idiot." Her face seemed like it was ready to melt at any moment into a red tear-filled mess. "Idiot. I…sob…I don't want everyone to think I'm…like that. It might be _my body_ she's taken! Either way, it's the same thing…Did you see me naked?! How dare you!" She said, glaring at him.

"Whoa! I said nothing happened…hey, why am I defending myself from you? You _need_ me! You should probably cut the hostility and blame-game if you want even a shred of my help in all this!"

She stared at him, and slowly nodded. There were still tears in her eyes. Damn it. She didn't want Malfoy of all people to see her cry! How pathetic!

She couldn't yell at him, either. If he left her here…she might never get rescued!

Everyone might just assume Hermione Granger had decided to become a total party-girl for her sixth year, and that would be that.

"I'm sorry…" She said softly. Malfoy met her eyes. "Really. I guess I should have realized I would just disgust you, and that you wouldn't have done anything with her….Mirror-Hermione." Malfoy's face gave the smallest of twitches at that. "Somehow that's just as embarrassing…anyways, she's obviously out of her _mind_ to think you would want to…kiss her, right? So maybe someone will notice her weirdness?"

Draco sighed. "Yeah, well…I think Potter knows something's up. He dragged her to Pomfrey's, but they didn't find anything strange about her."

"Dragged her to…oh my god, what did she do that worried Harry?" Hermione's face burned again. "She so did NOT…"

Draco looked like he was trying hard not to laugh. Again: why? Why wouldn't he laugh at her misfortune? He was acting unusually charitable.

"Well, I'm not sure. All I know is that Potter and Weasley will probably keep her in check, now."

Hermione sighed in relief. Good. Now, to get herself out of here…

"So…do you want me to go get a Professor or something?" Draco asked. He was probably confused as to why she was just talking to him instead of getting down to the whole rescue-me-thing.

"Er…no…I kinda…Malfoy? Would you do me a big favor?"

He looked very confused. "Um…no?"

"Please! I'll do whatever you want to make up for it! Maybe I could pay you for your time…"

He looked extremely annoyed at that idea. Oh, right. He had money.

"I just don't really want people to know that I messed up on this, ok? Look…I was trying to make a painting, and instead I _became_ the painting, see? And I had been so upset with Harry and Ron for suggesting I couldn't so this…"

Malfoy's mouth fell open. "You don't want to be proven wrong."

"Well…"

"No, that's it! You can't stand the thought that people would know you were wrong!" He laughed. "You are absolutely out of your mind! Warped priorities!"

He stopped laughing abruptly. "What do you want me to do about it?"

Now she felt suspicious. He had agreed rather quickly…why?

"Why are you offering?" she asked carefully.

He shrugged. "You're funny, and I've been rather bored lately. In any case, I won't have to worry about homework when this is all done. _What a relief_." He laughed a little as he said the last. Hermione just didn't get what was funny about it.

"Ok…I need you to get some books from the library. We need to find out why my spell went wrong, and what to do about it." She met his eyes with her tiny ones. "I need you to pretend, just for a little while, that you're on my side, ok? I…I really need someone on my side…This place is kinda choking…is that the right word? Lonely? Depressing? Disquieting? Hellish?"

He looked like he was going to say something rude, what with the evil smirk that covered his face, but he was suddenly silenced when she started to cry again. She wasn't sobbing. Just silent tears began falling.

"I don't understand it, but this is a very, very bad place. It makes me feel…numb…and hopeless. It makes me cry too easily. Sorry."

He nodded. Just nodded. And left. Just…walked away. Just like that.

What had he been agreeing to? To being on her side? That she cried too easily? That he would bring books?

Or was this just a big joke and he was never coming back?

***

Hmm…so she didn't want her loser friends to know she had messed up on this little painting project of her's.

She was so afraid of being called out as dumb that she would resort to trusting _him_?

Draco Malfoy thought it was a real testament to her fear of losing face.

But then again…he didn't like seeing her cry, for some reason. Making a mudblood cry should have made his day, but instead it made him want to help her…to protect her…

He sighed. What a mess. _He was such a mess_!

Ok, so it was true that he had been bored lately…so why not spice it up by torturing the trapped Granger? Why _help_ her? Maybe he was going soft…

But non-the-less, he still found himself in the library that afternoon. He had skipped Transfiguration to have that long conversation with Granger, and as a penalty he had been assigned extra homework and a detention that Friday. If only he hadn't run into McGonagall after classes…

Oh, well. He had a mission, now. He could shut off all the strange questions forming in his mind and just focus on the task at hand. He riffled through several books on magical paintings and photographs, picking out several that looked promising. With all the books on the subject, Granger should have her answer somewhere here.

It was almost too easy finding books on paintings…good thing it wasn't in the forbidden section.

Though if being in there was as awful as Granger said it was, maybe someone should have these books put in with the dark books.

Hmm…He seemed to remember McGonagall mentioning it was dangerous, afterall…

***

Hey, all! It's Gu!

I need to take a bit of a break from posting. I want to write a bunch so I know where my stories are going (I'm working on a couple others, too, including a sequel to "Perfect Impossibility")

I should have a significant amount written by the end of the week, and I'll start posting my usual 2 chapters a day again then. :)

I just don't like to stop posting without giving everyone a heads up! Thank you for your patience!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hermione tapped her quill against the parchment impatiently, splattering ink. This was so boring! Homework homework homework…why did Hermione do this? She certainly didn't _enjoy_ it! Hmm…It's probably because she liked the praise she got afterwards.

But Hermione, the current Hermione, didn't want the praise. She wanted to have fun! She wanted to do everything she was never able to do before!

She shivered, thinking about the before-life-time…she never wanted to fell numb again!

She slammed her book shut, startling the two boys sitting next to her. Harry gave her a careful look. "Are you ok, Hermione?"

Hmm…he was still suspicious. And did she just see him exchange a look with Ron? Damn.

She flipped her hair behind her and stood up. "I'm just feeling a little tired. I think I'll head off to bed."

"At…eight O'clock?" Harry questioned.

Her face flushed. She really needed to work on keeping up appearances of "normal." She had planned to sneak out after the boys went to bed, originally. She had gotten impatient, though. It was only eight!? Ugh! She felt like she had been doing homework for hours, but it had only been minutes!

She sighed and plopped back down on the chair across from the two boys. She opened up her book and pretended to read. She held the book up, blocking herself from Harry's view. Yes. When all else fails, hide.

She couldn't lie. She was embarrassed about before. She was only human, afterall! Well, sort of…

Being rejected by Harry had actually gotten to her. Being rejected by Draco, too. But _this_ Hermione wasn't going to let a little rejection stop her! She was the new, improved, ambitious Hermione, right? She was better than the original, damn it!

But that didn't mean she wasn't embarrassed. She couldn't believe she had messed up so bad! The subtle rules of society…if she wanted Harry, or anyone else, she had to remember not to get carried away! No more spinning (when people could see), no more using the word "feel" (people seemed to think it was 'creepy'), and no more throwing herself at hard-to-get guys (not right away, anyways).

She sighed. So complicated.

But if she followed the rules, she could _still_ be better than the old Hermione. She could still make life fun!

***

Harry followed Ron up to their room, chancing a glance back at the "studying" Hermione. He was pretty sure she was doodling in her book, currently.

He sighed as he closed the door. No one else was upstairs yet; it was only nine, afterall.

"Ok; what the heck happened to her!?" Ron asked, running his hands through his hair in frustration.

Harry shrugged. "Things like this happen all the time here, right? But Madam Pomfrey couldn't even find a spell on her or anything…I just don't get it..." He grinned suddenly, looking up at his friend. "They say Malfoy missed Transfiguration because of a broken nose…"

Ron grinned back. "Maybe...I wouldn't do anything like muggle fighting though, now would I?"

"No, you're not prone to violence at all, Ron."

They both just looked at each other and laughed. "Very nice. I'm guessing it has something to do with what the Slytherins were saying earlier? And since we're laughing about it, I'm guessing it was just a rumor…?"

The laugh died in Ron's throat. "Well…that's how I knew you were telling the truth…" He blushed. "Sorry about last night…I know…I mean, you and Hermione…"

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry Ron. Er, I know you were jealous…_upset_, I know you were _upset_ about her hitting on me, I'm just glad you believe me now about there being something wrong with her."

He nodded. "Hermione would never even touch Malfoy with a ten-foot poll! This has to be a spell gone wrong."

"Ah. So the rumor is true. Hence Malfoy's broken nose…" Harry trailed off. "Wait. Did that little git…?"

Ron's face grew red. "No! No, he said nothing happened. If I hadn't believed him, I would have broken more than his _nose_!"

Harry nodded, looking grim. So the little blond jerk had some morals about taking advantage of an obviously bewitched girl? Good. Cause Harry agreed with Ron on the "breaking more than his nose" bit.

He would have been sure to break very sensitive bits, too.

Harry wasn't certain he believed Malfoy, though. "Did he say this before, or _after_ you hit him?"

"After."

"Oh, ok."

_Now_ Harry believed Malfoy. Draco probably _would_ tell the truth if he was scared shitless. If the creep was anything, it was a coward.

***

Draco was almost to "the hallway" from the library when he stopped cold. He was balancing about eight books in his arms. He felt like just dropping them all.

Damn! What the hell power did she have over him, to make him go through all this crap!?

The great Draco Malfoy, reduced to Granger's book-carrying…person…Ok, maybe there wasn't really a word for what he was reduced to, but it was defiantly a reduction!

He continued to walk, and by the time he arrived at the portrait he was in a foul mood. He was scowling, and about ready to throw the books and tell Granger to shove it when he saw her.

She was sleeping, lying down on nothing…that couldn't be comfortable, could it? She must not get a lot of sleep in there…

Her eyebrows were drawn in in a worried expression, her lips parted slightly. She was closer to the frame than earlier, so that only her torso was in sight, her hair splayed out over…nothing. The blackness. What would be a word for it?

She moved as she breathed softly, one arm supporting her head. Draco felt the angry words he had been thinking die in his throat. He quietly placed the books down on the ground by the painting, straightening back up so he could look in on her.

He just watched, amazed that she looked so…gentle. He couldn't deny that she was an attractive girl, but he had never thought of her as anything but a frigid control-freak bookworm. But here, sleeping, she looked soft somehow…soft and vulnerable and lovely…

Before Draco realized what he was doing he had a hand reached out, gently touching her hair on the canvas. _Canvas_; that's all it was.

He felt an unexplained sadness…she looked so real, but in the end she was a painting. For now. He remembered her list of adjectives to explain the place: Lonely. Depressing. Disquieting. Hellish. He couldn't even feel her…did she feel when he touched her? Probably not.

He felt a surge of determination to get her out of there. Maybe it didn't make sense, but he _did_ want to help her. He just had to admit it to himself and stop throwing tantrums.

***

Hello all! I'll be posting with my usual rapidity now. :heart:

I'm thinking of doing some illustrations for the fanfics. For PI and LP, I'll probably just add a "chapter" at the ends with links to photobuckets. Or can you post IMG's here and have them show up?

See how new I am? I don't even know about IMG's here…..


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Finally_ the boys had gone up to bed! Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, slamming her book shut. She uncrossed her legs and jumped up.

On the way outside the common room she ran into…was his name Hooper? Geoffrey Hooper and a few other Gryffindors were heading back in for the night. They looked at her in surprise as she headed outside the portrait.

"Hey, it's past curfew, Granger!" A puzzled Hooper said.

She just winked as she passed him. A third year girl in the group rolled her eyes as Hooper tripped.

Hermione giggled when she was out of sight. No, she wasn't worried about following the rules, like the old Granger! It's a testament to how boring the old Hermione was, that those Gryffindors would be so surprised!

She wanted to go outside! She found herself somewhat obsessed with it; she didn't like how _confined_ she felt indoors.

She also wouldn't mind stumbling across another Slytherin party…although it was only Thursday…but they _had_ had a party on a Wednesday.

Why didn't the Gryffindors throw awesome parties? Oh, wait…maybe they did. Old Hermione wouldn't know about any of that, would she?

Hermione was nearly to the exit when she heard the footsteps.

"Ms. Granger?" Asked a familiar sharp voice.

Crap.

Crap crap crap.

She just couldn't catch a break!

***

Hermione woke up. It was very slow in coming; she didn't want to wake up. As she felt consciousness coming, she tried to will herself back to her dream. She couldn't remember her dream now…it had started bad but gotten much better. But it wouldn't come back: She was awake.

She groaned as she stretched. She knew she should feel sore, but of course she didn't. Just numb. As usual in this crap-hole…

It was then that she noticed the noise. A gentle breathing, coming from outside. She peered out of her frame and was utterly stunned.

There sat Draco Malfoy, several books strewn around him. On his lap was an open book, so it looked as if he had fallen asleep reading.

In the hall.

Asleep.

What the hell?

"Malfoy?" Hermione questioned in a soft voice. Should she wake him up? She had no concept of time here: It could still be Thursday, or it could be Friday morning. She had no way of knowing.

In any case, he was going to be _sore_.

Why was he here? He had actually found books to help her? And more than that, he had stayed up late trying to find an answer…

She was touched. Really, it was too much from anyone, but from _Draco Malfoy_? This was a complete 180. She was touched, but confused.

She was beginning to see him in a different light. It helped that in his sleep he couldn't open his big mouth.

She smiled.

Yeah, he could be a jerk, but right now he just looked sweet.

He made a small noise and jerked his head up, only to have it fall back down against his chest again. He groaned a little, opening his eyes just the slightest bit.

"Uhhhh…what time is it?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Oh, she _had_ woken him up. He was a light sleeper.

"I…I don't know, Malfoy." She said gently.

His head snapped up. Hmm…_now_ he realized where he was. His head whipped around, taking in all the books around him. The one on his lap slid off.

He blushed, looking up at her. "This isn't what it looks like! I just…I must have been hit with a petrificus totallis as I dumped this crap here for you."

"Wow. That was lame."

"What?"

Oh. She hadn't meant to say that out loud. She just stared at Draco, willing her face to look innocent.

He glared her way, but couldn't stop his lips from curling upwards. He barked out a quick laugh. "Dammit, Granger! I should just stop trying, huh? I can't seem to be myself around you."

"Meaning you can't be a total dick around me?" She camped her hands over her mouth.

Damn it.

Outside voice VS Inside voice. Need to work on that.

He laughed, shaking his head.

He stood up slowly, stretching his back.

Hermione couldn't help but watch the shape his body made as he stretched. Wait, what? Thank god she had kept that thought in her head, where it _belongs._

She shook her head. What was she thinking? It must just be because he was being so nice to her for some reason…or because he was the only person she had seen in two days. There was just no justifying her noticing Draco's _body_, for crying out loud…although he _was_ tall, and slim, built like a seeker…his legs were long and slender…._stop it_!

She sat down and made a point of staring at her knee's, her face slightly pink.

"Hey, so…I was looking through some books…what exactly happened? Can you tell me in detail what you did to get yourself in this mess?"

Hermione frowned, looking up. "I haven't the foggiest what I did wrong…but I suppose I can't really read through the books myself, huh? Let's see…I started with the potion, of course…"

Hermione proceeded to go through the details of her experiment. Draco scrambled to follow along in one of the books, the one he had had on his lap.

"And then I said the words…"

"And you pronounced them properly?"

"Of course I did!"

"Yeah…of course, you're Hermione-know-it-all-Granger, afterall."

She frowned. Then sighed. "Yeah, I guess that's right. Though I can't say I 'know it all' about making portraits, I had to do _something_ wrong…"

Draco shook his head. "Maybe it was sabotaged. It seems like you did everything like your supposed too…hmmm…" He continued to read the page he was looking at. "Ok, well, it does have a warning listed afterwards…"

"Huh. Great place for a warning."

"Yeah, I know. Anyways, it's nothing important. Everyone knows this, anyways."

"Hmm? Everyone knows? What is it?"

He looked up, meeting her eyes. "Well, just that you never paint yourself. But that would just be egocentric; no one ever does that. It's common wizard knowledge that it's bad luck. Well, bad-magic, more like it."

Hermione stared, open-mouthed. She managed to control herself enough to ask, "And what, exactly, would happen if one did try to paint oneself?"

"I haven't heard of it happening, since everyone knows about the rule…"

"I didn't know about it."

Draco seemed distracted, looking up from the book again. "Hmm?"

"I said, I didn't know about it."

Draco's eyes widened a bit. "You actually mean you…you actually…wow, for a smart chick, you can be really, really stupid sometimes. And kinda full of yourself, too."

Hermione would have come back with "and you're one to talk," but she was feeling like he might be right, at that moment. Just maybe.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hmfh. Friday. Hermione was not pleased.

She had been dished out a detention with McGonagall. It also seemed to rekindle the Professors suspicion of Hermione. Damn, she just couldn't do anything right!

It was this school, with all it's rules! She should just leave, really…she didn't like how everyone was suspicious of her, just because the old Hermione was so boring!

You would think they would be _glad_ she had dropped her interest in homework! That the stupid boys would accept the pretty girl who _wanted_ them! That they would let her go outside of the creepy old school and get some fresh air, despite the late hour! But noooo….picky picky picky.

She needed to get out of here…in fact, it was a pretty good plan. The further away she could get from her place of origin, the less likely anyone would find out and send her back _there_.

She decided, once and for all, that after the weekend (which has to be more fun than the week, right?), she would leave. Just pack a small bag and leave. She was seventeen already, right? She could do whatever she damn well pleased!

Hmm…perhaps covering her tracks first wouldn't hurt. She should retrieve the painting out of that old trashcan, first off, and get rid of it. Destroy all evidence, then leave. Perfect plan.

***

The trio walked into Transfiguration that day, Harry and Ron trying to pretend nothing was wrong. Harry still hadn't figured out what to do about Hermione…though research on these subjects was usually normal-Hermione's department. Sigh. The two would just have to take a trip to the library that afternoon. Or rather, one of them would go to the library, and the other would keep an eye on their crazy friend.

During all day hours the two had decided to follow her. But they hadn't banked on her getting into trouble after curfew…

"Ms. Granger has detention with me this afternoon." McGonagall said to the boys. She had made them stay late after class, and Harry had just assumed they were in trouble. They were in trouble a lot, afterall. "That has never happened before. Ms. Granger would never sneak out of the dorms…at least not without the provocation of you two." She raised an eyebrow, watching the two boys carefully.

Ron shook his head, and Harry protested, "No…er, not this time, Professor. We had assumed she was still in the common room! Where was she going?"

"I hardly see how that matters." The looks on Harry and Ron's faces prompted her to sigh and continue, "She was headed outside the school."

Harry nodded. "She always seems to be looking out windows, and the night before all the trouble happened outdoors…"

"You think she's just drawn outside?" Ron asked Harry.

"Probably. It's a clue, anyways."

McGonagall, not appreciating being ignored, piped up. "And what is all this about "clues" Mr. Potter? Is this still about Granger's…er, actions of late?"

"Yes, Professor…I…we, are pretty sure she's under some spell or another." McGonagall raised her eyebrows at this, and Harry continued, "I know, I know, Madam Pomfrey didn't find any spell on her, but we _know_ there is one. This is _not_ just normal stress; it's like someone stole away the real Hermione….the real…oh."

Ron was staring at Harry as if he were a genius.

"That's it. It's not her. It's not a spell or anything placed on Hermione; it's just _not her_!" Harry exclaimed.

McGonagall frowned. "I'm sorry? I'm not aware of any potion or spell which can make one assume the form of another person without some residue. In other words, if someone _were_ using a Polyjuice potion, I can assure you Madam Pomfrey would have been able to detect it. Things like that are detectable if you know you're looking for a spell."

Ron ruffled his hair in frustration, while Harry just frowned. Dammit! What other possibilities were left? Could there be someone who just…looked like Hermione? Naturally?

Ron seemed to be on the same track as they headed up to the common room. "Does Hermione have a twin, by any chance?" he asked.

Harry sighed. What other explanations could there be?

***

Draco was frustrated. He had made it to class on time, after spending the night in that uncomfortable cold hallway, but he still had detention today.

He had no idea how to reverse the damage that dumb muggle-born had caused by trying to paint herself, but he had a few idea's. Most likely, so did she. She had plenty of time to think of them, anyways.

But it would all have to wait. Classes were over, and he was headed to McGonagall's office for the hours of torture in the form of copying essays or something lame…

He opened the door, and just stared.

Of course.

There, in front of McGonagall's desk, sat the Mirror-Hermione. Upon seeing him, she frowned.

"Come in, Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall instructed, pointing to a chair by the Mirror-Hermione. "Ms. Granger here felt the need to be out after curfew last night, so you'll be serving your detention with her." The old Professor stood, straightening some papers on her desk. " I will be back in one hour. I expect all of these papers to be alphabetized, Ms. Granger, and all of these one's to be organized by the date, Mr. Malfoy." She handed them their respective piles and left.

And so, Draco was left alone with the last person he would want to be alone with.

He had only seen her briefly in class, and had made a point not to look at her. He wasn't sure what she'd do if she found out he knew what she was. If she knew the real Hermione was figuring out how to escape, and that he was helping her, how would Mirror-Hermione react?

He was sure by this point that Mirror-Hermione _was_ the painting, somehow brought to life. She would most likely cling to this life, at all costs…would she hurt the real Hermione? Draco couldn't be sure what she'd do: She wasn't human, afterall.

But now that he knew, he felt nothing more than a deep hatred for her. She had possibly stolen Hermione's body, stolen her life, and might even try to harm her. Draco wanted to drag her downstairs right now to figure out how to get her back in the painting, but she _did _have a wand. In class, she had known how to use that wand, too. She had all the knowledge of the real Hermione, somehow, stored in that big, fake head of hers.

No, it wasn't likely Draco could get the upper hand in a duel with this girl, and he wasn't exactly a strong enough guy to use brute force, either. He would have to trick her….later, after him and Hermione have the whole thing figured out.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Draco shifted the papers so they were all straight and stood up. He handed the stack to McGonagall while Mirror-Hermione did the same with hers. They finished at the same time? Great…

Mcgonagall nodded. "Very good, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger. Don't give me a reason to ask you here again."

Draco just nodded and walked out. Mirror-Hermione followed, close on his heels. He headed down the staircase leading to the dungeons, and still she followed.

As he reached the bottom of the staircase, he turned on his heel and confronted her. "Just what do you think you're doing, following me? Go back up to your tower, or don't you even know where that is?"

"Hmm? Why wouldn't I? I'm a Gryffindor, afterall." She challenged.

Hmm…he was sure that she knew that he knew, by now, and she was challenging him to admit that he knew that she knew that he knew that she wasn't Hermione…ARGH! How confusing!

"Anyways, I'm not following you! How full of yourself can you be? I have other things to do down here."

'Other things?' he thought, worried now. Out loud he just scoffed and continued walking.

Right. Left at the second passageway…she was still right behind him…another left, then down another staircase…

He turned again. "Look, where exactly do you think your going?"

"Where am I going? Where are _you_ going? Slytherin house is somewhere back there, isn't it?" She pointed over her shoulder and glared at him.

He was getting a bit worried, now. She looked like she was, too. He gripped his wand in his pocket. He didn't like having his back to her, but he had no choice but to continue on. If they got to Hermione's hallway he would turn around and stun her…

Maybe she really was heading somewhere else? Fat chance…

But just as they were one turn and a hallway away from the portrait, Mirror-Hermione turned.

Draco breathed a sigh of relief….but then didn't Hermione say she had actually made the painting in a room down here? That she had been moved?

Draco sped up. He was certain by now that Mirror-Hermione was looking for real Hermione. As soon as she saw that the painting wasn't in the room, she would try and follow him…

"Ok, we have to go. Now." He said, coming around the corner to Hermione's hallway.

"What? What's wrong?" Hermione asked, standing up. She was thumbelina-sized again.

Draco stepped right up and pulled on the frame, trying to jerk it off the wall.

"Whoa, whoa! What are you doing?" She asked, putting a hand out as if to balance herself on the bronze frame.

Draco could shake it, but he couldn't get it off the wall! "Damn it! What is sticking this thing to the wall?"

"Probably a permanent sticking charm. Why are you in such a hurry to carry me off, anyways?"

"No time to explain. How can I get this off?"

"Well, I don't think you can undo a permanent sticking charm…"

"Shit."

Draco stood back, looking around as if an answer would jump out at him. "Ok…Just, just try to hold still."

"Hold still!? What the hell are you going to…"

"Defodio!" Draco yelled, pressing his wand up to the wall on one side of the portrait, angled outward. A good chunk of the wall cracked and blasted away.

Footsteps could be heard now, moving quickly towards them. She was _running towards them._ Shit.

Draco dug his wand in the hole that was created and blasted again, backwards straight into the wall. With a loud crack a chunk of wall fell forward, the painting still attached.

Hermione…real Hermione, screamed as her world fell face-first towards the floor. Draco reached out and managed to stop her fall.

The painting was awkwardly big, and had chunks of wall stuck to it still, so Draco struggled to balance it properly between his arms. It wasn't so much that it was heavy (though it was pretty heavy), but that it was an awkward shape to carry.

Leaving a trail of loose rubble and library books behind him, Draco carried off the painting as quickly as he could away from the approaching…creature.

***

Hermione's world was blackness, and the sound of breathing and footsteps pounding.

Her painting was now pressed against Draco's chest as he ran for…where? She had no idea. Why? She also had no idea. It wasn't like she had any say in it, anyways. What could she do in protest? She just had to trust him; there was no other choice.

After a while the footsteps slowed. He was out of breath, panting. The portrait was probably heavy, with the back coated in stone and all.

The next thing she saw was Draco's face as he tilted the portrait up. "Just keep quiet for a bit, ok?" He asked in a relatively polite voice. Hermione just nodded.

He pressed her back to his chest and walked on.

"Draco!" Said a female voice close by. "Are you working on that Transfiguration homework? I know you missed class yesterday, so if I can help at all…"

"No." He answered simply, and presumably walked by the girl. Hermione was fairly certain it was Parkinson. The look on her face must have been priceless as Malfoy all but ignored her.

She suddenly was washed over by many voices, mostly of people she didn't know. They must be in the Slytherin common room.

"Malfoy! Whatcha got there?" Called someone.

"It's too small to be the fat lady, though that would be funny."

Malfoy ignored them all, and soon it was quiet again.

He lifted the painting, setting it down on his bed. Hermione could now see that they were in his dorm room.

She never thought she would be alone with Draco on his bed. Huh.

Too bad she was nothing more than paint on canvas. Wait, _too bad_? What was she _thinking_?

She was thinking about how Draco's chest moved as he took in deep breaths from the quick-paced heavy lifting. About how his hair had fallen out of place…one strand falling in front of his piercing gray eyes…

She watched as he loosened his tie and lifted the collar of his shirt back and forth, trying to cool down. He pulled off his school robes, leaving just his trousers and stark white uniform shirt.

"Ok. We need to hide you."

"Hmm?" Hermione asked, completely not listening.

Draco gave her a funny look. "Granger? You ok? Didn't jostle you around too much and scramble your brain, did I?"

She snapped back to reality. "Oh, uh, yeah. I'm fine. But…Why exactly did you need to blast me off the wall in a crazed hurry rather than think through a logical solution?"

Draco sighed. "The Mirror-Hermione is looking for you. I had detention with her and she followed me down here. I had to move you or she…well, I'm not sure what she would have done, but I'm sure it wouldn't have been good."

Mirror-Hermione sounded terrifying to Real-Hermione.


	13. Chapter 13

Can I just say this is one of my favorite chapters?

Chapter 13

Hermione was silent for a moment, thinking. "Maybe it would be better, at this point, to ask for help from a Professor…"

Draco nodded. "Yeah, if we can prove you're the real deal."

"Do you think that will be an issue? I mean, I thought she was acting really strange…"

"Yeah, but she checks out with Madam Pomfrey. There's no real hardcore proof that you're not just a painting and she's just not Hermione having some sort of a meltdown. That's what most of the Professors think."

Hermione hesitated. He wouldn't know the answer to this, but she felt compelled to ask anyways. "Do Harry and Ron know? That she's not me, I mean? Have they been looking for me?"

"How would I know?" Draco answered, anger in his voice at the mere mention of the word "Potter." Yep. That's what she thought.

"But…" he continued, "I think they're under the impression Mirror-Hermione is just you under a spell."

That surprised her. The fact that Draco had an 'impression' on anything having to do with her friends, that is. "Why is that? How do you know?"

Draco shrugged. Then sneered. Then sighed. "Weasley…talked with me about it. He thought that I had acted inappropriately with poor defenseless not-you. He didn't seem to get that it just wasn't you, as far as I could tell."

"Did you…'act inappropriately' with me…her?"

"I thought we'd been through this already!"

She looked down. "Yeah. You said I was disgusting."

He sighed. He had seemed kinda…flustered when he had said that. And now, he almost looked apologetic about it.

Draco sat down on the bed. Her world slid slightly down was his weight made the bed sink. "I didn't really…"

The door swung open just then, and Draco scrambled to push her painting face down on the comforter.

She heard a male voice ask, "Draco?" Then laugh. "What is that? A painting?"

"Mind your own business, Zabini."

"Oh, ouch Draco!" he laughed. "What, did you steal a painting? And brought it back to your _room_? Very suspicious, mate. You need some…time alone with it?" He then proceeded to, yes, laugh some more.

"What? No! It's...it's not…I wouldn't…" Draco sputtered, trying to defend himself. But he really didn't have another excuse he could give Zabini, did he?

"You know, you don't have to go stealing paintings, I have some magazines under my mattress…"

"Just go away, ok!?"

Zabini left the room, cracking up as he went. It was a little while before Draco lifted up the painting again. He probably locked the door. He also probably needed the time to compose himself, because when she could see him again he looked like nothing had happened.

Hermione felt her face go red once she got what Zabini had been implying. Not as good at pretending nothing happened as Draco, her face was still red when he lifted the painting.

She was still very aware that she was alone with Draco on his bed…technically.

Draco cleared his throat, looking away from Hermione. "Ok, so what do you want to do?"

"What?!"

He looked down at her, an annoyed look on his face. "About getting you out of there! Do you want me to try and get a Professor's help?"

Hermione thought about it. "We may not have enough proof that I'm the real Hermione…plus…" Her face was a bit redder at what she said next, "I would rather if you wouldn't leave me alone here. I don't like this; being completely helpless. If Zabini or someone else comes in, or if the other me somehow tracks me down…"

Draco nodded. "So, you have a plan for me to get you out of there without leaving you alone here?"

"Maybe…and if I get out of here, I can track down the other me and trap her again. No one would ever have to know about all this…"

Draco grinned. "Except for me."

She looked up, meeting his eyes. "Yes, except for you."

***

Hermione stepped into the dimly lit hallway. She was sure this was the direction Malfoy had headed in; he must have moved the painting! It wasn't in the bin she had left it in…perhaps Filch put it up on a wall?

Either way, she was sure Draco knew exactly where the old Hermione was at. She got her answer as she rounded a corner and found what looked like the remains of some strange battle. So that's what the loud bang had been about!

The wall had been blasted partly off; no doubt a crude way of removing the painting.

Damn it! She was too late.

What she found on the ground alarmed her much more, however. Books on paintings…he knew where she was, he was hiding her, and he was trying to _free her_!

Hermione was horrified. What was she going to do!? She never thought someone would take a painting seriously! Her new life was about to be stolen away from her!

She was desperate now.

It was time to get serious.

***

"She's a bit late, isn't she?" Ron asked, not really paying attention to his homework.

Harry had been thinking the same thing, but was afraid of voicing his concerns.

"Maybe we should look for her?" Ron tried.

Harry nodded. More than likely the detention was over…

The two of them were both thinking the same thing: What now? What other trouble could she be getting into?

They had to figure out what was going on! They couldn't just let this go on. Harry stood up.

"We should find her, keep her out of trouble. When this is all over with, she'll be furious with us if we let her make a fool of herself."

Ron nodded.

The two of them made their way down the tower, not really sure where to look. With normal Hermione, they would check the library first. Crazy bespelled Hermione…not too sure.

Harry just hoped they would get lucky and bump into her.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Ok…so, what happened was that I tried to create a painting of myself, which created an opening for her to escape. My imaging myself in the painting backfired, putting the actual me in the painting. Hence, we switched. So, what we need to do is follow Bartholomew's basic principles of the "genie syndrome," by which a spell's basic connotation switches due to one misinterpreted aspect…"

"Ok, ok, I get it. You're smart. Don't care. Just tell me what to do."

Hermione couldn't help the smile that curled up her lips. "You're telling me to order you around?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Just tell me the spell I should try, already! Geez…"

"Well…basically, what I'm getting at, is that we have to reopen whatever door let the other me out. Try 'Imago Loco Sicco.'"

"See? Was that so hard?" He grinned, pointing his wand at her face. "Imago…"

That was when the door flew open. Timing.

Draco wasn't as quick this time to flip the portrait down, as he had his wand in one hand.

Zabini blinked. "Wh..what was that?" He shut the door behind him quickly. "Do you have a picture of Granger?" he frowned. "I gotta say, I just might be worried about you Draco…"

Draco's face flushed. "Didn't I tell you to get the hell out, Zabini?"

Blaise scowled. "Well, what's got your panties in a knot? This is my room too, you know. Anyways…there's someone here to see you." He grinned. It wasn't an altogether pleasant grin, either.

Draco had a bad feeling about this.

He sighed. "Let me guess: It looks like Granger."

"Oh, so we're psychic now, are we? Look, she keeps trying to sneak in here. Says she needs to talk to you. Every Slytherin in here is getting sick of having to go past her to get back into the common room. She even tried to force her way in when some first years came back!"

"So, go get Professor Snape! That's his job, right? To keep out the crazy Gryffindors?"

Zabini just stared at him. "I. Am. Not. The Slytherin. Dorm. Mother. It's not my problem. You go get Professor Snape, or go talk to the bitch! I am _not_ responsible for any of this crap!" He squinted. "But I am wondering how you got involved. There was the party this past week, too…what the hell is up with you and Granger. You're not…you're not seriously into her are you? A Mudblood? I'm actually worried."

Draco sniffed, assuming his best better-than-thou expression. "It's not any of your concern who I play around with, Zabini. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go make sure the mudblood gets the hint and leaves me alone."

Zabini grinned. "Ah, a mudblood booty call. Careful, that can be dangerous if some witch gets too attached. That girl out there is acting _crazy_!"

He had no choice. He had to go down and face the Mirror-Hermione…but before he left he turned to his roommate. "I'll be right back. Don't TOUCH that painting, got it?"

Zabini rolled his eyes, but nodded.

That had to be enough. Draco would be as quick as he could. He remembered Hermione's worries about being defenseless in that painting…dammit. He felt terrible leaving her.

Since when did he become so protective?

***

The moment Hermione saw the smirking Draco Malfoy she was filled with rage. Now she understood why old Hermione hated him so much! Hmm…perhaps there was a reason everyone thought it was so weird she had tried to sleep with him.

He just looked so smug, like he would just turn her away and there was nothing she could do about it!

"Listen, you bastard. I know you have her in there. No one's going to believe you, cause I'm here!"

He shook his head. "Then why are you so worried? Let's just come out and say it; I know what you are. You're just a painting. You need to go back to where you belong."

Quick as a whip, she pulled her wand, aiming for Malfoy's throat. "I am NOT just a painting, you idiot! I'm alive! Look at me!"

He shook his head. Pompous asshole!

"Do you have any idea what it's like in there!? I've just been inside, watching her waste precious moments of her life. I've always thought, "If I was alive, I would have done this" or "How could she being doing that, when she could be doing this?" I've been given a chance to live, finally! And you want to take it away!?"

She couldn't help herself. The tears just started to fall. "You want to take it all away…She's had her chance, this whole time…why not me? I don't want to be numb anymore…" Damn. Crying won't help against boys like him, huh? So why couldn't she just stop!?

Draco's brow furrowed, his face set in a frown. "But…she only just made you. Besides, there are plenty of paintings around here, and they all seem happy enough…"

"I'm different! I don't know why…I just don't know why it's so dark all the time…"

Draco thought for a moment, the asked, "Has anyone ever tried to paint Hermione before?"

She sniffed. Why was he asking such a dumb question? "No. I'm all alone." She took a deep breath. "I've always been watching her…She didn't just make me, that much I know."

Draco shook his head. "It doesn't make sense…no one else made a painting of her, but you say you've always existed…"He looked up, meeting her eyes. "Can we just call a truce? Maybe we can all work something out…"

"NO! NO! You just want to trick me! I won't go back, I won't! This is _my_ life now! I'm taking it!" She took a step closer, the wand still extended. She was furious. How dare he pretend like he wants to help!? She was getting smarter now that she was remembering the rules of the game. One of the big rules about being Hermione Granger: Never trust Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy's eye's narrowed. He took a deep breath.

At the same moment, the two of them cast their spells.

"Avis!"

"Confundo!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Harry heard the yell of spells flying from down the corridor. He knew from experience that the sounds came from the Slytherin common room entrance.

"Come on." He said to Ron, and the two hurried over.

Birds were flying all around, attacking the head of none other than Draco Malfoy. Across the hall they saw Hermione, slumped against the wall.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled, running forward.

Malfoy was screaming in a less-than-flattering way as the birds dive-bombed his head.

Harry wasn't really in any hurry to help him out. "What in the hell did you do to her?" He yelled as the two boys reached Hermione.

"Looks like she's been confounded, to me." Ron said. Harry noted the rather vacant expression on Hermione's face. Hmm…

"What did _I_ do!? Damn it! Protego!" The birds bounced back as they hit his shield. Several spots on his head were now bleeding. Good, served the asshole right! Anyone messing with Hermione Granger was sure to end up in a bad way….she was skilled with a wand, afterall.

Harry and Ron had their wands pointed at Malfoy by this point.

"Whoa! Hey! I'm not at fault here! _She_ attacked _me_!"

Ron rolled his eyes. Harry seconded his feelings on the matter.

"Why, exactly, would she attack you?" Harry all but growled. "Unless you did something to her?"

"Why is it everyone is always blaming me!?" Draco yelled, finally figuring out the counter-spell. The birds disappeared.

"That's cause you're always at fault!" Harry yelled back.

Ron grabbed Hermione's arm and led her a few paces away from Malfoy, asking her, "Hermione? Is this why you've been so weird? Did Malfoy do some kind of spell?"

"Ok, you know what? I don't have to put up with this! Take care of your crazy friend, and keep her away from the Slytherin common room! I have other things to do."

Harry moved to block his way. What did Malfoy think he was playing at?

Unless he really didn't do anything wrong…Hermione was acting weird, afterall…

Harry sighed. "Look, we need some kind of explanation, Malfoy. Just tell us what you know." Harry glared. "Even if you didn't do it, if you know what's gotten into her…"

"Tsk…I don't know, and I don't care! Just go, and take that _thing_ with you!

Something about that caught Harry's attention...In any case, he was done fighting for today; it was more important they get Hermione up to Madam Pomfrey's to be de-confunded. Harry stepped aside.

Draco looked suspicious, and his eyes followed Harry's the whole way back to the common room entrance.

Just as Draco was about to enter, Harry decided to ask one last question. "Why did you call her a "thing," Malfoy? Not your usual insult, is it?"

Draco smirked back. "Well, obviously that's not Granger, you idiots." And just like that he left.

***

Draco Malfoy stomped up the stairs to his dorm. He was so sick of this! Why should he have to deal with accusations from those idiots?

He sighed. It might be that he knew the answer to that…and the logical side of him didn't like it.

Could it be that he…liked Granger? He wanted more than just her body…he wanted to protect her, wanted to save her. He wanted to sit and talk with her while she…laugh…helped with his homework. That was part of the deal, right?

He liked whatever it was in her eye's that made her different from the Mirror-Hermione. The thing that let him know that the other Hermione wasn't real.

They looked exactly the same, so it wasn't a question of her eyes being physically different…it was more like the real Hermione's eye's held some unidentifiable human quality.

He shook his head. That made no real sense.

He opened the door, and saw that Zabini was nowhere to be found. Probably out at a party; it _was_ Friday evening. That's probably where the rest of his roommates had gone, too.

He turned to the bed to find the portrait face-down, just where he left it. He let out a sigh of relief. Zabini knew it was a picture of Granger, afterall. Draco couldn't rely on Zabini's respect for him to trump his hate of mudbloods.

Did his feeling for Hermione trump his hate of mudbloods? It would have to, right? He shook his head. Try not to think about it.

He walked over to his bed and lifted the painted. "Sorry I left, but I think she's…"

Draco's jaw fell open. White paint had been splattered everywhere, like a bomb had gone off. One corner was free, and in it huddled Hermione. Apparently, where the white spread she was blocked from…what if it had hit her? What would have happened then?

"Are…are you ok!?" He asked. Hermione looked up. Now he could see why she didn't answer.

A line of white paint was covering…erasing…her mouth.

Damn it Zabini!

"Can you move where the white is?"

She shook her head. He could see that she had marks running down her cheeks from tears. Zabini may not have known this was anything but a normal enchanted portrait, but Draco was still bent on kicking his ass the next time he saw him.

***

"Ok, hold on…the paints still wet…" Draco said, bringing up a corner of his shirt. He wiped at the paint covering her mouth.

She didn't entirely understand it, but she couldn't move it at all herself. It was _on_ the canvas; she was _in_ the canvas. The paint had blotted out a good portion of her world, but rather than just push herself in a corner she had backed up, so as to become smaller.

It was a hard thing to explain. From the outside, she was 2D. From the inside, her world moved in three dimensions. But the rules from the front, from the world that saw her in 2D, still applied.

She didn't want to think what would have happened if she had been coated in the white paint.

Would she have disappeared forever?

She was about the size of a hand, now, and that tiny corner of Draco's shirt swiped off most of the paint from her face. Her mouth wasn't damaged under it; it really had still been wet.

Of course, she didn't feel his shirt brush her lips.

She did, however, see a line of his bare stomach underneath the fabric…She wished she could reach out and _feel_ his skin…

Huh, to someone who had never been in this place of numbness, that would sound pretty creepy, right?

Well, since this was the guy that she was supposed to hate, it was creepy anyways.

What was wrong with her? This guy was a total jerk to her for five years! He was quite probably on his way to becoming a death eater, for god's sake!

But the fact remained that he had been trying to save her. He _had_ saved her from whatever the other her would have done. He was snapping at people that she had thought of as his friends, trying to keep her secret and safe.

She wiped at her tears. Zabini had scared the crap out of her. She wasn't sure if telling him she was really Hermione would have made him leave her alone…or do worse. In fact, when Draco first found her, she had asked herself that same question.

In any case she had just stayed quiet as he laughed and threw paint at her. He had taken a brush and wiped a clean line across her mouth, saying, "If only we could shut up the real Granger so easily! Ha!"

Jerk.

"Thanks…" She muttered, using her sleeve to clean up the last traces of her tears.

Draco had a strange look on his face. Anger, and something she couldn't quite place. He was staring down at her.

"Let's…let's just get you out of there, ok?"

She nodded. "Please."

"Imago Loco Sicco." Draco said softly, pointing at her tiny face.

She felt a strange tingling. Then something started to happen. The frame in front of her started to come closer. Or, in the language of the outside world, she began to grow.

Which was very bad, considering where the white extended was like a solid wall to her.

"Shit!" Both she and Draco exclaimed at the same time.

Hermione pushed at the front of the painting, and found, much to her relief, that she could extend outside the frame now. Draco saw her ever-growing hand come out of the canvas and grabbed it, pulling her body out as quickly as he could. She grew instantly as her body hit the real world. She had just barely made it out of the painting before she was squished by the white wall- her hips had barely squeezed through. The force of Draco pulling on her sent them both flying backwards off the bed and onto the green rug.

Hermione felt her heart racing from the recent panic.

_That_ had been close.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The thumping in Hermione's heart moved from panic to…something else.

She realized she was now directly on top of Draco Malfoy. In his room. How the heck had this happened?

More importantly, she could _feel_ again! It all came back, rushing through her nerves, the moment she flew out of the portrait. Unbelievable! It could have been anything, anything at all. She could have landed on tacks, and it would still have blown her mind.

But she hadn't landed on tacks. She had landed on a warm Draco Malfoy, his arms still wrapped around her from pulling her out.

She laid her head down on his chest, taking a deep breath. He smelled like lilacs and soap…

He slowly brought down his arms, as if intending to let her stand up. But she didn't want to stand up. It didn't make sense…but then maybe her reasoning wasn't coming from her brain.

She wrapped her hands in his shirt, feeling the soft fabric move against his skin.

"G…Granger?"

She wondered what it would be like to kiss him. It's not like she was particularly experienced in that area, but she didn't even feel nervous about it. She just wanted to feel his soft skin under her lips. She wanted him to wrap his arms around her again. She wanted him to…she didn't know what else.

***

Draco Malfoy was confused. He almost hoped…well, he wanted her. But this whole thing seemed a bit too…familiar.

He had unwrapped his arms from around her. He hadn't wanted to. But he knew he had to. Now things where back to normal, right? Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy just didn't _do_ this. It was completely unbelievable.

But she held onto him, moving her hands over his chest…

He felt her lips move against his neck and he froze. Was this really…ok? Was this part of the spell? Could he kiss her? Was it allowed?

Or was this all wrong?

But it felt so good…Her lips softly caressing his neck…she moved up higher, kissing along his jaw. His breath quickened.

Hermione brought her face in front of his. It took all the will-power in his body to grab her face and hold her inches away from him.

"Grang…Hermione. Is this…a good thing? Or is this…not ok?"

She looked a bit surprised, her big brown eyes staring into his. Those eyes. They were definetly her's. They were Hermione's eyes, and Hermione's only.

Aw, hell.

He brought her face down the last couple of inches and pressed his lips to hers.

She moved her mouth against his. She was so soft…her lips tasted so good…

He put his arms back in place around her, pulling her against him tightly.

He gasped for air as the Hermione broke the kiss. She moved down to kiss his neck again.

"Hermione, not that I'm complaining, but are you sure…" he gasped as she bit his ear gently. "a…are you sure you're back to normal?"

"Draco…shut up." She whispered in his ear. He shivered.

That was a "yes," right?

He flipped the two of them over so he laid on top of her, his lower half pressed against hers. His arms laid on either side of her head, keeping some of his weight off of her. He kissed her again.

She reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck, her hands running through his hair…

And _that_ was when for, yes, _the third time_, the door burst open.

But this time it wasn't Zabini.

The head of Slytherin house, Professor Snape, stood in the open doorway, a less-than-amused look on his face.

***

They were so screwed. This was it. Expulsion, for sure.

Hermione Granger was terrified, following the footsteps of her potions Professor. To the headmaster's office. To get her expelled.

She got the impression he really hadn't wanted to blame Malfoy for anything. He had focused specifically on what she was doing in the Slytherin dorms in the first place. Like it was all her fault.

But even Snape's favoritism couldn't get Draco out of this.

She glanced over, feeling guilty. It was kind of her fault, afterall. Not the being in the Slytherin dorms part, but the "inappropriate behavior" was initiated by her. Damn.

She had acted crazy! She was just so happy to be out of there…and Malfoy had saved her, really saved her! He had been so kind to her these past couple days…she could almost imagine that he liked her…maybe even more…

She shook her head. It didn't matter why they were making out in the boy's dorm room in a house she had no business in; it just matters that they got _caught._

"I was informed by the very helpful Mr. Zabini that you were the reason behind the disturbance Ms. Granger was making outside the common room, and that you could conveniently be found in your room." Snape sneered. "Obviously Ms. Granger didn't leave as he and others had told me."

"No, she's not…not…it's a lot to explain…" Malfoy tried.

"Mr. Malfoy, some rules are very clear in this school. And several of those, big one's, where just broken. I'm afraid no excuse is going to be good enough, for you." He actually sounded sorry he couldn't get Draco out of trouble! What a bias jackass!

Hermione said nothing, but inside she was fuming.

Inside she was also very upset at being interrupted…ok, so it had probably been a good thing, in the long run.

She glanced over at Draco. His head was down, and his face was strangely paler than usual.

Nothing good could come of this, making out with Draco Malfoy. And if they had gone much farther…what would of come of it? Would the two of them had gone on- the thought was laughable- _dates_!? Would he have asked her to Hogsmead? Invite her over to his parents house for the holidays!?

She tried hard to wipe the smile off her face that appeared at the thought.

Draco saw her, and gave her a puzzled look. She just shook her head at him.

What were they going to do?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The three of them arrived in the headmaster's office a few minutes later.

Snape explained his less-than-positive perspective on the situation, the two students remaining silent.

What would happen to them? Draco couldn't even think past the past fifteen minutes.

He had almost…what? How far would they have gone? Pretty, innocent, goody-goody Hermione…did he almost take advantage of her? Was what happened some residue of the spell? It did seem familiar, like the time the Mirror-Hermione tried to hook up with him…

He went though all that, trying to free her, and then he messed it all up at the end. Maybe he really wasn't cut out for playing the good guy, afterall?

She was blushing, now, looking down at the ground. She had a rather sad look on her face…she must think he's a horrible person, now.

Now?

What was he thinking!? She always thought he was a horrible person- he hated her, afterall. Correction: He used to hate what she was. Muggle-born.

But he couldn't even hold that hate inside him anymore.

When he looked at her, he just wanted her to think good of him, to want to be with him…and he had probably just lost that chance.

Stupid, stupid!

He was beginning to realize that Hermione had, somehow, in only a couple days, changed something inside him.

He realized with a start that Dumbldore had been talking. He decided to listen, since this probably was a decision about his very future.

"…very odd, indeed. I will send down a message to Madam Pomfrey, and see if we can get this sorted out." He handed a quickly penned note to fawkes, who disappeared in a puff of fire.

"I must insist that you pay closer attention to the reason their in here, not how fast Ms. Granger arrived."

Dumbledore looked at Professor Snape over his glasses. "Professor Snape, it may pertain to the current situation. I think you won't argue that Mr. Malfoy is a…good student, and that we shouldn't jump to any conclusions about him?"

Snape just nodded, slowly, not liking where any of this was going.

"Well, I think we also must look at Ms. Granger's normal character, and at her recent behavior. I think it's safe to assume there may be more going on than meets the eye, here." He winked at the two students.

What the hell was he talking about? Madam Pomfrey? How Hermione got here so fast? And to top it all off, was he talking about getting the two of them out of trouble!?

Then he remembered the Mirror-Hermione, and the idiot Gryffindors taking her to Madam Pomfrey's…

Ah. That's what the old man had been talking about.

It seemed he had noticed that Hermione was in two places at one time.

***

The note might have been listed "To Madam Pomfrey," but Fawkes had brought it right to him.

Obviously Dumbledore had wanted him to be the one to "intercept" the note, which read,

_My dear Madam Pomfrey,_

It appears we have an unfortunate case of inappropriate behavior between two students and one student being caught in the wrong house. Very unusual.

Harry thought the last would have been said sarcastically. He wasn't sure why he should be reading this at all until he continued,

A Ms Granger has been brought to my office. Would you please send your Ms. Granger up too, immediately? Best wishes…

Harry folded the note and shoved it in his pocket. Ron was giving him a curious look.

"It…Hermione, Dumbledore wants to talk to all of us…about the fight."

Hermione sat on top of the clean white sheets. She was now no longer confounded, and Ms. Pomfrey had stepped out of the room. Perfect timing.

Hermione huffed. "Hmph. I don't see why I should. I'm _so_ out of this place, the moment I can!"

"That's not like you at all Hermione…are you actually talking about leaving school?" Ron asked.

She sniffed. "I can do whatever I want; I'm seventeen. I just have some unfinished business before I leave."

"Well, if your going to be here any longer, then you have to follow Dumbledore's rules. You broke a rule about fighting in the hallways, and now he wants to see you." Harry said slyly, hoping she would just go along with it.

She turned suspicious eyes to Harry. "Fights happen all the time…Why wouldn't Snape or McGonagall handle this? Why Dumbledore?"

"Like I know! Are you coming, or not?" Harry asked, frustrated and already walking towards the door. Please, just let her follow! This is the chance to set things right!

Harry had been thinking about what Malfoy had said before he walked away. That this wasn't actually Hermione. Ron had seemed disturbed by that, as well.

They had been talking with her, doing homework with her, and trying to protect her from herself for a few days now. And she was…what? Another student? Or not even human?

It was a disturbing thought.

***

"Now, students, sneaking into the wrong house is indeed against the rules. Sneaking around to do…other things, is also against the rules, thought I won't pretend it doesn't happen all the time."

"Sir…" Snape protested.

"Oh, come on Severus! You remember being young! A school full of teenagers, these things are bound to happen!" He turned to a mortified Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. "The difference is you two had the unfortunate circumstance of getting caught."

He raised an eyebrow. "Though I will say it's a most unusual couple. Ah, the power of love, eh?" He elbowed Snape, who proceeded to roll his eyes.

Draco thought this was punishment enough. Having the old Headmaster analyze their relationship was _not_ his idea of a good time…

"So, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, shall I give you two a chance to defend yourselves?"

"Er…" Malfoy began, not sure what Dumbledore wanted him to say. He was guilty as hell, that's for sure. And it's not like it was the first time, either! He was right, the only reason they were in trouble was because they got caught…dammit Zabini!

"It was my fault, Professor." Hermione ventured.

Why the hell would she say that!?

"I…I snuck into the Slytherin dorms…and I…er, initiated things with Draco…" Her face was beet red. Wow. That took something to be able to say that crap in front of the two Professors.

Draco shot her a disbelieving look. Ok, he was a Slytherin. No arguing that point; he wouldn't put his own ass of the line for someone else like that!

Hermione really was a Gryffindor. Brave, but stupidly so.

He sighed. On the other hand, he was probably in trouble anyways…and he couldn't just let her take all the blame. "She's lying. It's my fault too. But there is more to it than you think."

Dumbledore nodded. "I think we'll get the full story as soon as Mr. Potter arrives."

"Harry!?" Hermione asked.

"Potter!?" Draco asked at the same time.

Dumbledore nodded. "With Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger in tow, of course."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Whatever Harry had been expecting upon entering the headmaster's office, this was certainly not it.

The note had mentioned "inappropriate behavior…"

What he had not expected was for Draco Malfoy to be the other student involved.

Of course, the complete surprise over the double dose of Hermione was also a big issue in his mind.

"What in the hell…?"

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione called, and made a step towards them. Then she saw…er, herself, and stopped cold.

She blinked. "You must be the other me causing all the trouble, huh?"

"Me? You're the one causing trouble!" Her eyes flicked to Malfoy. She grinned. "What would a good girl like me be doing with a boy like that?"

Harry thought _that_ was rather hypocritical. "I think the question would be what would _Hermione_ be doing with a…jerk like that." His stared from one Hermione to the next. "I'm inclined to believe neither of you are real."

"What! Harry, what the hell is wrong with you!" The closer-to-Malfoy-Hermione exclaimed.

The closer-to-Ron-Hermione reached out and gripped Ron's arm. "That's not fair, Harry…I'm hurt."

Harry sighed. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Indeed." Dumbledore began, standing up from his chair. "We have had the delight of hearing Professor Snape's views on the delinquency at hand, but as we can see there is indeed some more to be told. Could you please enlighten us on your viewpoints, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco started at his name. "Me? Well, this is the real Hermione, here…"

"I was trapped in a painting…it was my own fault…and this other me was let out." She pointed.

The other Hermione looked affronted. "Me? I'm the victim here! You're just a painting come to life, probably by Malfoy." She smiled a rather crude smile. "I wonder why you would make a painting of me alive in your bedroom, Malfoy."

Harry groaned. This was getting complicated…and taking a weird turn.

Malfoy looked insulted (but wouldn't he even if it was true?).

Harry didn't know what to believe about this whole thing. Both of the Hermione's were acting very out of character.

Harry Potter was very confused.

***

Hermione couldn't believe that she looked so much like her! Completely identical…the only way Draco had even told them apart was because the crazy other-Hermione had been acting like such a weirdo!

Although, to Ron and Harry _she_ probably was acting a bit odd, too.

Dammit! If only she had just been good, gone straight to the headmaster, and explained the situation. Noooo….She had to act like a crazy person and jump Draco….

Ok, was it crazy? She had thought it before, that it was probably better that nothing happened…but it still might have been…nice. You know?

She couldn't help thinking about what it would be like to be able to be with him. Like, a normal couple. It wasn't really an option for the two of them, but all she wanted to do right now was reach out and grab his hand.

She could imagine it, the feel of his soft skin against hers…the gentle pressure as he grabbed her hand in return…

Wait, this was all in her head, right?

With a start she realized, without meaning too, she had in fact grabbed his hand. And he had in fact squeezed hers back…his hand was warm…It made her heart beat like crazy yet made her feel calm and safe, all at the same time.

She didn't dare look up to meet his eyes. Maybe no one noticed she had just done that?

Wrong.

Everyone had stopped talking, and Harry and Ron were giving her a very odd look. Great. Way to help your case, Granger.

But she didn't want to let go of his hand.

She could feel the heart rise into her face, and she knew it was beet red by now.

"I…I don't know how to prove it to you…" She felt hurt, and it must have shown through in her eyes, because the boy's expressions softened. "…but I'm really Hermione Granger. Ron, Harry…how is it you can't just tell? What can I do to prove I'm real?"

"Hmph." Said the other Hermione, "That's ridiculous! We're both the same- you would have all of my memories, right?"

"You would have all of _my_ memories, you mean!"

"Say what you want, but I'm the real Hermione." She gripped Ron's arm tighter. Damn. Latching onto Ron like that…it was more plausible than her, grabbing Draco's hand…

Smart bitch, that one.

"Look…" Draco started. Hermione looked over at him, but he too wasn't willing to meet her eyes. And was he blushing, too? "I can tell you that _that_…" He pointed at the other Hermione, "…Is just some crazy Mirror-Hermione. Come on, Potter! Even you should be able to tell it's not really your friend, right?"

Harry sighed. "Well, like I said, neither seem….quite right."

"Why? Cause I'm holding Draco's hand?" There. She had gone ahead and voiced the elephant in the room.

"Well, yeah, Hermione. And the fact that you just called him "Draco" brings up some questions, too. And what was going on that got you dragged down here, anyways?" Harry said.

Ron glared in Draco's direction.

"Whoa, guys, Draco didn't do anything wrong, so don't get that idea, ok?" She was beginning to get pissed. She didn't want to snap at her friends, but she was getting close to her breaking point. "He saved me! He got me out of that awful, numbing, dark place! I…I don't know if I could have standing being stuck there any longer…" She glared up at the other Hermione, "And you! You would have destroyed the painting, wouldn't you have? That's what you wanted; to kill me to have my life!"

"You're just a painting; you can't kill a painting."

"If _I'm_ the real painting, then why is it you felt the need to destroy me?"

The boys seemed to think about it, and Ron gently shook his arm out of her grip. Good.

"But then…" Harry looked like he was having a thought. "That talk of numbness…it rings a bell. When you came out of the painting, you must have been like her." He pointed at the Mirror-Hermione.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…" he blushed a bit, looking very uncomfortable, "I mean, all that talk of wanting to "feel" things. People."

"Oh!" Hermione didn't think things could get much more uncomfortable. The two Professors were still standing by, allowing their conversation to continue. How embarrassing! "Yeah, well…maybe I felt that way, a little…"

Draco's hand in hers twitched, and it seemed as though he was trying to drop hers. She wouldn't let him. For some reason, she needed to keep holding his hand.

Harry nodded. Ron piped up "So that's why she's acting so strange with Malfoy, then."

The other Hermione's face was red, too, but with something closer to rage. "What are you talking about!? Don't tell me you believe _her_!?"

Everyone in the room ignored her.

"So then, Malfoy, what the hell did you do!? This is your fault, then, as to be expected! How dare you! She was vulnerable, under some spell still!" Ron all but growled, coming a few steps too close. Close enough that Draco backed up a bit and let go of Hermione's hand. She had been holding his wand hand, afterall.

She stepped purposefully in front of Draco. "No, it's not like that! It's not really a spell…I wasn't some stupid, vulnerable thing! I really, really would rather not talk about this here, in front of everyone…hell, I would rather not talk about this with anyone ever, but since you're forcing me to say it…" She took a deep breath. "Coming out of the painting makes you want to feel, since you were so numb before, but it could be anything! You get an appreciation for the stone under your feet…the feeling of air filling your lungs…but it doesn't really take away your free will!"

"So, you're saying…" Harry began.

"I'm saying that whatever I want to or don't want to do with Draco Malfoy is my own damn business! But yes, before, after coming out of the painting, I wanted him! Ok! Happy, now that I've mortified everyone by going ahead and saying it out loud!? I wanted to sleep with Draco, and I find him attractive!"

"Yep." Said the other Hermione. "We do."

Hermione just glared her way. Not helping. "In any case, I'd rather be expelled than have everyone putting all the blame on Draco! He didn't try to take advantage of any spell-created situation; in fact, he saved me from one! So yes, I broke a rule. That's all there is to it. Can we deal with that after dealing with her?" She pointed at the Mirror-Hermione.

Everyone was quiet. Harry looked angry, and Ron looked a few shades into the "green" category.

She had snapped, just like she didn't want to.

Damn.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Draco couldn't believe she had just said that. By the look on her face, she didn't believe it, either.

But she had to say something to excuse her weird behavior, right? They had to convince everyone that she was the real Hermione, right?

He was completely confused as to how he should react to such a confession. He still wondered how much of what went on upstairs was due to the affects of being locked up in that portrait for three days…she said he was innocent of taking advantage of the situation…but he wasn't so sure that was the full truth.

Dumbledore whistled. "That was quite an outburst, Ms. Granger. Though I'm happy you wouldn't allow Mr. Malfoy to receive all the blame, it's still true you two will have to be punished. How about…a weeks detention with me?"

"Sir!" Professor Snape burst, frustration on his face. "Rules are rules!"

"Yes, yes, Severus. Are you suggesting detention with me is too lenient?"

"Of course, that's what I'm suggesting…Professor Dumbledore, these students…"

"Come, come, Severus. No harm done, eh?" He winked at the two of them. "As long as it doesn't happen again, right?"

They just nodded.

Of course, in Draco's mind, he was simply agreeing to not get caught again.

Wait, would he actually ever get a chance to be with Hermione again? Now that she was back to normal and with her friends?

Things were too complicated between them. Was it just a physical thing? If so, booky and proper Granger wouldn't let herself slip with him again…but maybe she felt more for him.

He wanted her to.

He took a deep breath. "Professors? Can we please just put this other one back in the portrait now?"

The Mirror-Hermione gave him a look that, if it were a wand and not eyes shot his way, would have struck him dead.

The real Hermione shivered, and turned his way. "Draco, we can't send her back there…it's too terrible."

"But that's where she comes from!"

The real Hermione glared at him now. "Don't you feel bad for her at all? You know how much I suffered there!"

"Yes, but that's _you_. She's not important."

Hermione blinked. "Important?"

Crap. He shouldn't have put it quite like that. He decided to handle that slip with silence.

"No! I can't go back there! Just let me stay out here, please!" The Mirror-Hermione pleaded, looking from one person to another. Her eye's finally settled on Dumbledore. "Please don't put me back…"

Dumbledore's eye's softened. "Poor thing. It's not so bad; you just need to be finished, that's all."

"Finished? She asked, cocking her head tone side as if she had never heard those words before.

"You'll see. Just stand over here, and I promise you'll be sent to a good place." Dumbledore smiled. Perhaps because the real Hermione would never suspect Dumbledore of cruelty, the Mirror-Hermione obeyed, her face hopeful.

"Will you send me someplace fun? I don't want to be bored, or numb, ok?"

He nodded. With a flick of his wand she vanished. Just vanished. Quick as that. Almost as if it were just a trick of the eye. Silent, too; nothing like apparating, which was often noisy.

Harry and Ron stood dumbstruck, looking at the spot where the Mirror-Hermione once stood.

"Wh…where did she go?" Hermione asked hesitantly, looking up at Dumbledore.

He was smiling. "Oh don't worry about her. She's gone back to where she belongs. Her painting was just unfinished; it should be a much more pleasant place, now. Severus, would you please go and take care of it for me? I believe it was in Mr. Malfoy's dorm, correct?"

Draco just nodded.

After casting one more frustrated look Hermione's way, Professor Snape left the room.

"She said, " Draco began, not knowing why he felt he needed to know, "that she had always been around, watching what Hermione did…"

"Well, yes. How else do our paintings know everything we know up until they are painted?" Dumbledore took his seat. Draco could see they were about to get a lesson, and possibly a lengthy one, so he took a seat as well.

One by one, everyone in the room sat in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"You see, we all have our other selves, locked away in a painting…"

"What about when one has never been painted?" Hermione asked. Yes, she raised her hand to say it. Draco might have found that annoying before; now, he thought it was kinda cute.

Dumbledore smiled at her. "Like you, Ms. Granger? Some students have never had their picture painted, which is why it is the policy in Professor McGonagall's class to teach that painting is dangerous." He gave Hermione a meaningful look and she shrank back in her seat. She definitely was a girl who didn't like to be told she was wrong, or had messed up. "Painting yourself is usually not a problem- it just creates a double of the happy portrait you already have somewhere else. They both are that same painted person- which is why they can travel back and forth to visit each other. But the first time you're painted, you're painted self is unhappy, having never been in a happy world. A painting can be a happy place, as you know from many of the contented portraits here at Hogwarts. But before their painted, our other selves are very secluded…"

"And numb. And Lonely." Hermione added, staring at the floor.

"Exactly. Which is why they will use the opportunity to switch with you. They can't switch with someone who isn't themselves, which is why having someone else paint you the first time is…recommended."

"So…she was a painting, the whole time?' Potter asked. Stupid Potter and Weasley; they were, of course, the last to catch on to the whole situation.

"Yeah, something I've known for a couple days, now!" Draco said, rolling his eyes.

Dumbledore looked at him. "You never answered my question, Mr. Malfoy; why were you so sure that this was the real Hermione. I could tell, of course, but being so old I'm afraid this isn't the first time I've seen this."

Draco felt rather awkward, everyone looking at him. Even Potter looked curious. He stared from Draco to Hermione. "Hermione why did you tell him and not just get us? And why would he actually help you, anyways!?"

"Well…I didn't want you two to find out I messed up…" She said, her head bowed and her face red.

"That's why!?" Weasley yelled. "Come on, Hermione!"

"Well, it wasn't like I could move! I was trapped in that painting! Draco just happened to see me…no one else ever went by…"

"Draco? Since when is he "Draco", anyways?"

She blinked, and looked back at Draco himself. "Since he saved my life. I wasn't just blowing smoke to get him out of trouble; I really am grateful for all your help, Draco." She gave him a questioning look.

Was she wondering the same thing he was? Were they back to being enemies, now? Or, if he could just let go of his issues with her being a muggle-born, a friend of Potters, and a Gryffindor, could they be…something together? Or was it just his imagination that something had really clicked between them? Was it just a physical attraction, brought on by her terrible stay in the portrait?

Weasley looked fuming. "So, everything you said before…"

"God, Ron. Don't make me say it again." She said, her face in her hands.

She was embarrassed. Was that a good sign or a bad sign?

Or was he just thinking too hard?


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Her eyes." He said suddenly, interrupting what sounded like an argument brewing between Hermione and her…ugh…friends.

Everyone went quiet, looking at him.

"What the hell are you talking about, Malfoy?" Potter asked, exasperation in his voice.

"Er…nothing…"

Dumbledore chuckled. "I believe Mr. Malfoy was answering my question, am I right?"

Draco nodded. "Right….er….her eyes were…different."

"They both looked exactly the same!" Weasley cried out. He was clearly embarrassed that he hadn't noticed what was going on. Draco grinned. He rather liked having been the one to help her and to know about her. Made her "friends" look pretty bad, eh?

"How sad; you couldn't even tell. Maybe you just don't pay too close of attention to your little would-be girlfriend, eh Weasley?"

Weasley's face grew redder. Potter looked pissed, too. Nice.

Draco crossed his arms. "She looked exactly like Hermione. Except for her eyes. Not really, her eye's looked the same too…" He rubbed the back of his neck…how could he put it? "Well, it was more like something in her eyes was…wrong. Not Hermione. That's why I pushed her away. That and I remembered the portrait I had seen downstairs. I didn't believe that Hermione was real until I saw the fake's eyes."

Potter was giving him a strange look, and seemed to be deep in thought. Screw you, Potter! He obviously thought Draco was lying, right? Or maybe…Maybe Draco had just said something embarrassing…did he see her eye's, really see them, because he had always paid more attention to her? Why? Had he really liked her for a while now?

Maybe because he wasn't _supposed_ to like her…maybe that's why he had always been even crueler to her than to most other students. Did that make sense? I mean, what would his friends say? What would his _family_ say? How about certain…friends of the family?

The thought was scary. Not embarrassing. Hardcore _scary_.

The two of them, as a couple, could quite literally get someone killed.

That thought shot through Draco like lightning.

He stood up. "Look, are we done here? We have detention, right?"

Dumbledore nodded. For some reason he seemed a bit sad. Maybe he had sensed the change in Draco? Naw…

"Just make sure you are punctual, Mr. Malfoy. Tomorrow at 7pm."

Draco nodded, then walked briskly out of the room without looking at anybody. Anybody meaning, of course, Hermione.

***

So that really was it, huh? Hermione figured it would be this way…

He had noticed something different in her eyes, huh? It was almost sweet, until he had ducked out.

She sighed, walking back to Gryffindor tower with her friends.

No one was talking. Great. They both were obviously pissed at her.

"Harry…" She started.

He glared at her.

She stopped walking, forcing the two boys to stop as well and look at her. "Look, I know you two are angry with me…but I've had a very hard couple of days, ok?" Her voice broke on the last word. Great. The last thing she wanted to do right now was cry.

Ok, that's a lie. She wanted to cry more than anything else. Just not in front of her friends.

Their faces softened instantly. Great. Just what she wanted: Pity because she was crying rather than real understanding. She hated how easily the tears came running down her face.

Ron came right up to her, surprising her to no end, and put his arms around her. This was very un-Ron-like. She actually couldn't remember him ever hugging her; he was awkward around girls…or maybe it was just her?

She felt somewhat guilty as she hugged him back, crying onto his robes. Guilty because she knew that he loved her, but she just couldn't return those feelings.

Guilty because she wished it was Draco holding her close…

How had this happened? Why _Draco_, of all people? What a sick, twisted game fate was playing with her.

"I…we're here, Hermione. And I'm not…well, it would be a lie to say I'm not angry…but not with you! I'm angry at many things…like myself…"

"Wh..what? Why?" She looked over Ron's shoulder at Harry, confused. Ron was still holding her.

Harry sighed. "I think he means that we're upset about what Draco said. He was…ugh…right. We should have known she was a fake. If Draco saw something different about your eyes or whatever, then why didn't we? It definitely doesn't reflect well on us as friends, right? We should have been looking for you…"

"But…sniff…" She pushed Ron away awkwardly. "…you're both also pissed at me, right? Because of what I said back there? I can't believe I said that…"

"You were just doing your usual selfless thing, right? Trying to protect Malfoy since he…saved you." Ron said, his voice perhaps a bit too hopeful.

This was it. Her chance to take it all back, to pretend that Draco really was the one all over her, and that she was still just their sweet princess bookworm. That she would never be attracted to someone as awful as Draco Malfoy.

He hadn't seemed like he wanted anything to do with her, did he? Just walking out…he could have said something, right? He could have waited…maybe even walked her back to Gryffindor tower…

She shook her head. What was she thinking? It wasn't who he was. If she liked him, it had to be because of _who he was_. You can't just expect people to change.

Draco Malfoy would never be the boy who would walk her back to her house. He could never eat at her table, or talk to her friends. He would probably do his fair share of snubbing her when he was in a foul mood, like upstairs. That's probably what it was, right?

She had to decide, now: Was it worth trying?

She looked at the boys and shook her head. "I meant what I said: I like Draco. I don't know what he thinks of me, but I like him. He saved me, and I saw another side of him. I want to try to be friends with him, if nothing else…"

"If nothing else?" Ron asked in a slightly weak voice.

"You don't know what he thinks of you?" Harry voiced at the same time. "You know exactly what he thinks of you, Hermione! He makes it quite clear, all the time!"

Hermione just shook her head. "I've said my piece. Take it for what it is. Do you hate him enough that you hate me too, for liking him?"

"We could never hate you, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed. Harry didn't look like he exactly agreed, but his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"What you're saying makes so little sense that I don't even know how to handle it. I think I'm going to just choose to believe I didn't hear any of this, ok?" Harry said in a quiet voice.

Hermione nodded, but inside she couldn't help but think 'Oh, _that's_ healthy.'


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

On Monday morning, Hermione sat at breakfast with the two boys, thinking about what she should do. The weekend had gone by agonizingly slowly, with no sign of Draco at any meal times…He must have taken his meals in the common room. They had potions with the Slytherins later that day…should she try to talk to him then?

She looked across the room. No, he wasn't here, yet. Maybe he was avoiding her, afterall?

Her heart sank. Should she just give it up? Maybe there really isn't anything deeper to the situation; maybe she was reading too much into it. It could be that he was done with her, done trying. He probably just…gave up.

They were, afterall, the most ill-suited couple she could think of.

She finished her breakfast in silence.

The three of them made their way to their first class of the day with the Huffepuffs, History of Magic. For the first time in a long time, she just didn't feel like taking notes. She just sat there, half listening. At one point she noticed Harry giving her a puzzled look, but she refused to meet his eyes. Whatever. Even she was allowed to be in a bad mood once in a while, right? It's not like either of _them_ ever took notes…

As class ended, Hermione hurried to pack away her things. Potions next. She ignored her two friends and rushed from the room.

She really didn't want to give them the impression that she was mad at them, because that wasn't the case. However, she was anxious to talk to Draco…but what if he didn't want to talk to _h_er?

She was so lost in her worry that she didn't even notice the boy waiting outside her History class, leaning against the wall. He stepped in front of her, bringing her to an abrupt and surprised halt.

"Are you ignoring me, now?" Draco asked.

She blinked, trying to wash away her surprise. "Oh, uh…no! I was just in a hurry to get to…class."

"Hmm? I guess that's what I should have suspected; always the academic, eh? But don't think you can get out of your promise."

The rest of the class was pouring out, walking past the two of them. A few students gave them confused looks. A few others looked excited, as if they expected a fight.

"Promise?" She asked, distracted as she saw Ron and Harry exit the classroom. That was the real reason she had hurried; she had hoped to reach the classroom well ahead of her friends so she could talk to Draco. She didn't want them to see her talking to him…it would only make things worse.

"Yes…" he said, eyeing her two friends coming up to them. "You said you'd help me with my homework, right?" he grinned. "Or did you forget?"

She _had_ forgot! And he had even brought it up? So…he didn't want things to just go back to the way they were, afterall? She felt a bit of hope well in her chest.

She nodded. "Sorry, I forgot. You know me: there's nothing I love more than homework!" She laughed, awkwardly. Wow. That sounded really lame. So did the slightly mad laughter. Sigh.

"What about homework?" Ron asked, standing next to her.

Harry was glaring at Draco as he stood on her other side. "What are you doing, Malfoy? Don't you have class or someone to torture or something?"

Draco sneered back. "Don't you have something better to do than stand guard over Hermione like she's a Gringotts vault?"

"Harry, he called her Hermione!" Ron whispered loudly, "That's a good deal different from his usual favorite derogatory term for her, huh?"

Draco didn't have any snappy comeback for that. In fact, he looked a bit…ashamed? Was that right?

"Tsk. Whatever." Draco said after an overly long pause. He walked away from them, in the opposite direction from class.

Hermione would have pointed this out to him, but she didn't want to embarrass him. He would probably circle back around after the three of them made it to class.

She sighed, walking alongside her two old friends.

"You two didn't have to be such jerks…" She said in a low voice, which she almost hoped they wouldn't hear.

Harry sighed. But Ron seemed to get angry, stepping in front of her path. "What do you mean!? _We're_ the jerks? We're talking about Malfoy here, Hermione! Malfoy! How can you just forgive him for everything he's done before!? How can you be _nice_ to him!? How can you want to…to…I don't know, date him? Is that what's going on?"

Hermione blushed. "What…why is that your business? It doesn't matter. I was just talking with him about helping him with his homework, _that's all_! If I date him or not, it's not up to you." She sighed. "I haven't even decided something like that. I don't even know if he would want to…date me, ok? So just drop the…" She was going to say 'Drop the jealously act,' but thought better of it. "So just drop it." She finished.

Both the boys looked once again like they were going to be sick. Hermione rolled her eyes. It wasn't that bad, was it?

This really wasn't going to get any easier, was it?

***

Draco tried to play it cool as he swung around and began heading in the opposite direction. He hadn't even paid attention to where he was going; his only thought had been to escape. He didn't have any Slytherins with him, afterall…he should have expected her two bodyguards to be on duty. But then that's why he had snuck out of his last class early: he wanted to talk to her where no Slytherins were around. He kinda hated himself for that…he was ashamed to be seen with her. That made him a real jerk, didn't it? Hopefully she didn't notice.

Sigh.

He had given up afterall. He had intended to stay away from her, but he just couldn't. He remembered the promise she had made him, and clung to it as a great excuse to talk to her again…he was doomed.

He stopped just short of the Potions room. Ok, he would go in, and act like nothing had happened. Right?

The minute he entered the room, however, his eyes met hers. She smiled at him, apparently happy he had shown up to class.

He fought the urge to blush at the fact that he had gone in the wrong direction. Great. Of course she had noticed. He hated looking foolish.

What was he going to do? Where was he going with this? Sure, things had happened between them before…he could still remember the taste of her lips….no, bad line of thought!

He plopped down in his seat, frustrated. He would just talk with her, do homework with her. That's all. He had to forget what happened before.

It was too dangerous, the idea that he might….fancy her _like that._

Then why even talk with her? Shouldn't he just ignore her?

But he wasn't that strong-willed.

Hence, he was doomed.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Hermione's potion making skills were probably not up to par. That was a definite first. All of this crap was definitely messing with her studies…she should really focus more.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow she would go back to her usual, bookworm self. For today, all she could do was sneak glances at Draco, sitting in the front row.

She wanted to hold his hand again...she wanted to feel his arms around her again…

She snapped out of her daze, turning back to her work. No, she couldn't think like that! She didn't even know if that's what _he_ wanted…

Right. And maybe he just needed help with his schoolwork. Riiight.

When class ended, she packed up slowly, hoping to he would do the same. She was a bit disappointed to see him leave as quickly as possible, forcefully not looking her way.

What was his problem? So moody…

Then she had a thought. He was surrounded by his classmates, now. Perhaps he just didn't want to be seen with her around them…

It made sense. What had Zabini said the night before when he had thought she was just a painting? Something like "I'm actually worried about you Draco…" and something else about Mudblood booty calls…etc, etc. Well, the gist of it was that Slytherins, or at least Zabini, were not so hot on the idea of one of their own dating muggle borns…

She wanted to say that that didn't hurt at all, but frankly, it did.

Was that the real problem with them being together? Not the animosity between Draco and Harry and all of Harry's friends, but the fact that she wasn't from a wizard family?

Her shoulder's slumped, and she hurriedly finished packing up her supplies.

She realized with a start that Harry was staring at her. Both him and Ron were waiting, standing behind her.

Maybe she was being stupid. A stupid, stupid schoolgirl with a crush. Maybe she just liked him because she couldn't have him. She had two good friends right here, who always stick up for her. Two friends who love her for what she is…

The most she could hope for from Draco is that he would love her _despite_ what she is…

It's not like it's something she could change, right? It's not even something she should _want_ to change! So she wasn't born a pure-blood….she was still the most talented witch in her class! Ok, so maybe that sounded a bit stuck up…but it was true that she knew her way around all the textbooks! What else could she _possibly_ do to prove she was a good witch?

Maybe she was blowing it all out of proportion…maybe it wasn't actually that big of a deal…

Right. She knew very well what Draco, his friends, and his family thought about muggle borns. It was sure as hell a big deal.

So, was it still worth it to try?

***

Draco sat at the Slytherin table, pretending to eat his dessert.

He was trying to kill time, waiting for Hermione to finish eating, waaay over on the other side of the room. It was interesting, and kinda over-dramatic, that the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables were on opposite sides of the great hall, huh?

He sighed, stirring around the broken remains of his pie with his fork.

She, along with her loser friends, had arrived late to dinner. And so, he was left waiting for her to finish.

His overall plan was to try and catch her after dinner, away from both of their housemates. He did have a promise from her that she would help with his homework, right? What better time to start then right after dinner?

Finally, she started to get up. He hurriedly stood as well, following her with his eyes.

"Uh, Draco?" Crabbe asked, glancing up at him. "Where are you going?"

"Nevermind. I'll see you two later." And with that he abruptly cut across the room. To his dismay he saw Potter and Weasley follow Hermione out, having stood as soon as they saw that his intention was to follow her.

This put him at the exit at roughly the same time as her two friends.

He chose to ignore them, continuing down the hall with the two of them walking beside him.

"Where do you think you're going, Malfoy?" Potter asked.

"Why should I tell either of you?" He grinned, looking at Weasley. "Maybe I've got a date with Granger, ever think of that?"

He was quite pleased with the look that passed over Weasley's freckled face.

"What the hell is going on?" Hermione asked calmly. She hadn't been that far ahead of the three of them; she must have heard them talking and turned back.

"Er, uh…" for some reason, Draco felt his face go red. No, that was so not calm and cool! He was embarrassed for getting caught picking on Weasley…but they had started it, right? Besides, just because he liked her didn't mean he had to be nice to her dumbass friends, right? "I just wanted to ask you something…"

Harry rolled his eyes. Ron glared, and grabbed Hermione's arm. "Come on, Hermione. We have better things to do than waste time talking with this creep."

Harry nodded. "I need help with the potions assignment…"

Hermione sighed, looking from one boy to the next. "Would you let go, Ron! I swear, it's like you're all playing some sort of game to get more attention from me! Would you all stop acting so selfish and just let _me_ decide what I want to do?"

Huh. She had a good point. They were all acting like she was some toy to be fought over. He sighed. "Sorry. All I wanted to do was talk with you for a second…"

She glared. "I could yell at all three of you. First of all, if you wanted to talk to me, why didn't you do it for the hour or so I was taking my time eating? I was hoping the whole time you would come over!"

Ah. So that's why it had taken so long. She was waiting for him, too. He was partly ashamed for not wanting to talk with her in front of others…but also happy to find out that she had wanted to talk with him, too.

"And as for you two." She pointed at Weasley and Potter. "Stop acting like my body guards! Just because you feel guilty for not helping me out of the painting is no reason to get all over-protective now."

"Er, that's not really why…" Ron started, but Hermione jumped in again.

"Yes, yes, I know. 'This is Draco Malfoy we're talking about.'" She said in her best Ron-voice imitation. "We've been over this: Let me decide who I want to talk to, ok? Even if it is Draco Malfoy! Can you handle being my friends _and_ allowing me to make my own decisions? Or is that too much to ask?"

"Fine!" Harry said. He didn't get angry, really angry, often, but right now he sounded pissed. "We wont get in your way again, Princess Hermione. Just don't come asking me for help when he does something evil. Which he always does. Come on Ron."

Ron looked like he might argue, but in the end he turned and followed his friend out of sight.

Hermione's shoulder's slumped, her back to Draco. He wasn't quite sure what he should say. He had messed up, but somehow he felt they had messed up more. Maybe. Just a little bit. Oh, crap. Her shoulders were shaking. Was she crying? How would he handle her crying?

Suddenly he heard voicing coming up the hallway from the great hall. Crap. Students were coming. Slytherins? Maybe.

He grabbed her arm and led her down the hall, away into a rather secluded section on that floor. He sat her down gently on some steps, sitting next to her.

She was crying. What should he do? Ugh! He had no idea how to handle these situations!

"Draco…" She said in a soft voice, interrupting his thoughts. She wiped at her face with her sleeve. "Did you lead me away so other's wouldn't see me crying…or just so other's wouldn't see me?"

Crap. How to answer that?

He decided to go for the honest approach. At least a little bit.

"Both…kinda…"

"Oh."

Silence.

Crap. He was really messing this all up, wasn't he?

"Look, I just wanted to ask you to meet me somewhere to study together. That was the plan, right?"

She stared at him, her eyes still red and puffy. She nodded. "We could use the room of requirement as a kind of "neutral common room," I guess…"

Draco tried to stop himself from the excitement he felt at the idea of being in such a secluded place with her. No. He'd messed up too many times recently. Don't even think of making a move on her now.

He had to figure out a lot of things before he could try anything with her, anyways…dating, kissing, holding hands…all that was out until he could figure out how to get around the conflictions at war in his head.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Hermione was actually pretty happy that he had told the truth. She knew very well that he hadn't wanted to talk with her in front of his friends…at least he wasn't hiding it from her anymore.

She smiled, and reached out to grab his hand. She loved how wide his eyes got in surprise, and the warm feel of his hand entwining with hers.

She wanted to throw away all of the annoying buzzing thoughts in her brain. She had so many questions, so many problems with Draco's general character flaws…but she just wanted to throw those worries away.

Well, for now, she had a promise to keep.

She pulled on his arm, leading him to the secret doorway where just last year he had been her enemy.

***

The room of requirement met Hermione's demands exactly, or at least Draco assumed so.

It looked pretty much like the school library when they arrived, but with comfortable couches like a common room.

Everything was decorated in maroon and green, so it looked like Christmas. Hmm…well, the room tried to be common ground. It's not the room's fault if it had no sense of style.

Hermione pulled on his arm, leading the two of them to a couch by the fireplace. It was honest-to-god split down the middle green and maroon, with gold and silver trim. It was really quite hideous.

Draco must have made some face, because Hermione started laughing. "Yeah, I know, right? Absolutely horrendous!"

Draco couldn't help the curl of his lips up into a smile. He just nodded.

Hermione pulled her bag up on the table and began pulling out books. "Do you want to work on the potions assignment, or the charms paper? I know we don't have charms together, but I assume you were assigned the same paper?"

"On chapter 15?"

"Yep, that's the one."

Draco pretended not to be disappointed that she did, really and truly, intend to do homework with their time together. Not that he had expected anything else…nooo, not at all…

***

Harry Potter was not in a good mood. It had been several hours of struggling past his anger for him and Ron to get anywhere on their assignments.

She still wasn't back.

And it was late.

Ron was going from brief stages of anger, to worry, and back to anger again. Honestly, the whole situation was just a big mess.

She had been so…so…infuriating! But then again, maybe it hadn't been fair of him to yell at her.

Maybe she was just avoiding them now? Crap.

He sighed, shutting his potions book hard and shoving it back in his bag.

"We didn't really finish yet…" Ron commented, noticing Harry's hasty retreat to the dorm room.

"Whatever." He was just not in the mood for potions anything.

Ron followed him, the two for them changing for bed and talking.

"You know…I kinda want to wait up for Hermione…"

"Then go ahead! I said my piece: I'm not going to come running if she get's herself in trouble with him." He plopped down on his bed, determined to fall asleep.

"Hmm…I'm pretty angry, too… but this is _Hermione_ we're talking about…"

"Whatever." Harry said, pulling the comforter over his head. He felt bad about yelling at her, but at the same time he just didn't want to think about her.

He heard Ron go to bed, too, and finally fell asleep.

***

Hermione glanced over her book at the boy on the other side of the couch. The green side, of course.

The two of them had worked on all their assignments. They had then studied for an exam that wasn't scheduled for another three weeks. Not wanting to part ways for the night (or at least that's how Hermione felt about the situation), the two finally pulled out their history books and started reading ahead.

They had spent hours like that, neither one wanting to be the first one to put down their book and leave.

Draco was leaning on his fist, his elbow on the arm of the chair. His legs were crossed and he was (seemingly) reading at a rather quick pace. His gray eyes were moving back and forth, completely unaware that she was studying them.

Hermione stretched. She was tired, and had a crick in her neck from reading for so long. She began rubbing her neck, leaning forward in her spot.

"Tired?" Draco asked quietly. The few things they had said to each other since they began reading had been said in a hushed voice, as if afraid they would be overheard.

They were out after curfew by this point, so it was reasonable to be a bit jumpy and over-cautious.

They were both going to have to sneak back to their dorms eventually.

She looked over at Draco. He had set his book down in his lap, as well. "Yeah, a little…"

Into existence, in the corner, sprung two cots. Hermione started, then blushed. Stupid room of requirement…it was going to make her awkward and embarrassed with this crap.

"No, room, we don't need to sleep here!" She sighed, rubbing her forehead. "We should probably make sure to leave at different times, just in case we're caught."

Draco gave her a strange smile.

"What?"

"Well…why not?"

She stared at him, waiting for him to continue. She just didn't get it. "What do you mean, "why not?"

He just looked at her, then to the two small cots.

She followed his gaze, then blushed again. In a quick and frantic voice she said, "What? Draco, I don't know what you think I agreed to by coming here, but…"

"Whoa, calm down." Draco said, putting his hands in front of him and making calming motions. "I just meant to _sleep_ here, rather than sneak back to our Houses…we can't risk getting in trouble again after Fridays…er, incident, right?"

Friday's incident. She was now beet red. That's _exactly_ why she didn't think staying here would be a good idea.

"Uh, I mean…" he sighed. "Look, I think we need to make some things clear…"

Hermione nodded. This was what she had expected. He was going to tell her to buzz off. Or he was going to say he just wanted sex, in which case she would have to kick his ass. In any case, this was definitely going to be a "I don't want any kind of serious relationship" speech.

"I don't want to mess up here, ok? I…I don't know why, but I kinda like…being with you. I like what we did before, in the Slytherin dorm room…"

She covered her face. So embarrassing!

"…but I don't want to do anything to scare you away. I mean, I know I asked you, then, if it was ok, but you were still a little loopy from the painting world, right? So, I guess I messed up. It was like I was taking advantage of the situation…" He sighed, looking a bit embarrassed, himself. "I just wanted to be clear: I didn't mean it. I didn't realize…ok, maybe I knew you weren't acting completely normal, but still…" He took a deep breath and looked at her. "I won't do anything you don't want me to do, so you don't have to worry, ok?"

He thought she was worried about him attacking her or something? That's ridiculous. So ridiculous, Hermione started laughing. Draco looked puzzled.

"That's what you needed to say? You have it all wrong!" She forced herself to stop laughing, and looked up at him. "I…well, I don't feel like you did anything wrong, ok? That's the truth. Now, can we just forget about it?" She suddenly felt a bit sad, and needed to voice her own worries. "The only thing that bothers me is that, while you say you like being with me…we can't be like that, right?"

The two of them stared at each other for a few moments before Draco got around to answering. "I want to."

"You want…?"

"I want to be with you, to go on dates and things…damn it!" Draco stood up suddenly, walking across the room. He began pacing. Hermione followed him with her eyes, trying to just stay quiet and listen to the agitated wizard. "You know as well as I do that there are too many things that can go wrong! People I know…they won't like this. They won't allow this. My life would be hell. And frankly, you would be in danger, too."

"I would be in danger?" She let out a forced laugh. "We're just students; kids. Who cares what we do with our personal time…?"

"You don't get it!" He yelled. Then he suddenly slumped into a chair. "You don't get it." He said simply, as if suddenly understanding something. He turned his head to watch her.

Hermione felt the worry show on her face. What could be so horrible about her dating him? Their friends wouldn't like it- so what? No one should rule your life but you, right?

No one should rule your life…but Draco's family did have someone ruling their life, didn't they?

"Death Eaters." She said to herself. "Voldemort."

Draco jumped up, violently pushing his chair back so it fell over in the process. "_Don't say his name_!"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Hermione jumped back, squishing into her seat. Great, now he had scared her. It was just such an automatic reaction. He sighed, running his hand over his hair, making sure it was all in place.

"Sorry. I'm sorry. Yes, I'm involved with plenty of people who might…might hurt you. I mean, you're already one of the enemy, right? Why bring more attention to you and endanger myself just so we can be together?"

Hermione nodded. "I'm sorry…" She looked down, avoiding his eyes. "I know you have a lot of pressures on you, Draco." She suddenly stood, walking over to him. "But why? Why are you with them? How can you like me if you hate what I am? It's hypocritical, isn't it? Unless you are, in fact, just trying to use me." She sighed. "But I don't believe that. You saved my life. I trust you." She met his eyes "I trust you…is that a good idea?"

Draco swallowed hard. She was right up in front of him now. He could reach out and touch her…

Trust? Should she trust him? It was a good question. Did he trust her?

Yes. She was a good person; not the type to purposefully harm anyone. It made her weak, and susceptible to being picked on, being hurt. She was such a Gryffindor, always willing to risk herself for others. It was stupid and wasteful. And did it make her trustworthy? Most definitely.

It also meant she was easy to trust others. Too easy.

"Maybe you shouldn't trust me." He took a step backwards. "I don't know what I'd do if someone found out about us…I might not protect you. I might just run away."

"I know."

_That_ wasn't the answer he had been expecting. "You…know?"

She smiled. "I know you are who you are, and I can't change that. As long as you don't hurt me, you can't be solely responsible for protecting me. But…I need you to understand something. I need you to decide, because you can only choose one: Do you hate muggle borns, or do you…care about me?"

That was a very good question. Shit. Why couldn't she at least be a half-blood!? What the hell where the chances that he would fall in love with the worst possible person?

Wait, _love_?

Crap.

"I…I don't know."

"Then we're done here." She said, a bite of anger in her voice. She turned away from him, heading for the door. It wasn't until he saw her about to leave that he figured it all out.

He reached out and grabbed her arm, spinning her back towards him. She looked pissed, and he was sure she was going to tell him to let go. Before she had a chance, he sputtered, "W…wait. You, I choose you. You're more important to me than that. I guess, since I like you…I guess I can admit that there must be ok muggle-borns in the world, alright? They can't all be bad, if you're so…perfect."

She blinked back her anger, still looking slightly annoyed. "I guess that's better than nothing, huh?"

"That's all I can say."

She nodded, and he let go of her arm. "You've been so nice to me lately…I can't help but like you when your like this, Draco. I like you when you're the way you are now, with me…" She smiled. "Let's just keep meeting here, ok? I'll see you the same time tomorrow."

Draco nodded. Then he suddenly smiled. "We're going to run out of things to study."

Hermione just grinned back then headed for the door. "Bye, Draco." She said, leaving the room.

***

Draco sighed, plopping back down on the couch.

Had he really said that? He was a complete mess…he loved her, dammit!? How had this craziness happened? She was right though…he couldn't hate muggle borns but love her. Geez, was he masochistic or what?!

But he really didn't have a choice. He cared about her; so now the only question was what was he going to do about it?

Well, for now at least he decided to just sleep in the room of requirement rather than risk getting back to his dorm. Even if he eluded the Professors, he would probably have certain Slytherin friends asking about where he had been…he just didn't care to answer their questions right now. Or ever. Sigh.

He went over and laid down on the cot. He could tell this one was meant for him, of course, since it was green.

He fell asleep, his thoughts of Hermione flowing into his dreams…

***

Hermione walked down the stairs, her bag packed and all ready for classes. She was used to being the one up first, waiting for her friends, so the sight that met her startled her.

Both Harry and Ron had worried looks on their faces, and were standing by the bottom of the girl's dorm steps.

When Ron saw her his face broke into what appeared to be an unwilling smile. "Hermione! You're ok!"

She frowned. "Of course I'm ok."

Harry just rolled his eyes and walked ahead of them at a faster-than-normal pace.

"We were worried about you, Hermione." Ron frowned. "How can you act like it's no big deal? We waited up past curfew for you…" Something about Hermione's expression seemed to set him off, and his tune changed from worried friend to pissed friend. "Well, hope you had fun with that damn ferret, Hermione. Hope you had a real good time. Sorry I worried. Bye."

And with that he hurried ahead to catch up with Harry.

Hmm…maybe she shouldn't have stayed out so late? But how was she supposed to know they would wait up for her? She thought they were pissed at her…

They _were_ pissed, but they cared about her enough to wait for her anyways.

She instantly felt guilty. She could ignore Ron's implications about what she had been up to that late; he had had a bad night.

Not only did she make them worry, but at the same time they knew full well who she was with. That had to be horrible for Ron…

Even though she couldn't return his feelings, she could still feel sympathetic, right?

Ron was jealous, on top of the normal hate for Draco that Harry felt as well. It would only get worse if she and Draco actually put a label on their relationship…what could she do?

If only Draco could be a bit nice to them, then they might understand what she saw in him. Ha! That was laughable! Whatever Draco might do, and however Draco might feel about her, his feelings about her friends would _never_ change. So it was only fair that visa versa was true too, huh?

She would just have to figure out a way to make both parties happy.

The whole thing was on her…None of the boys would help her out at all with peace-keeping…

Was it still worth it?


	25. Chapter 25

OMG what happened? This was supposed to be a short fic! .

Oh, well. Their relationship needs time to develop, right? Or else it would seem OOC…

Anywho, I hope everyone is liking it so far! Thanks for all the reviews!

Chapter 25

They were on their way to Potions class by the time Hermione had the courage to talk with her friends again. She grabbed both of them by the elbows and pulled them to the side of the hallway. Neither offered much resistance, but both looked extremely annoyed by her.

"Guys, please! Please? What can I do? This isn't going to get any better! I just don't know what you expect me to do…"

"We expect you to stop hanging out with people who are evil, Hermione." Harry said simply.

"Hanging out? I would have said something a bit more direct…"

"Look, first of all, Draco is not evil. Second of all…" She lowered her voice, growling at Ron specifically, "I am _not_ sleeping with him, as if it's your business! So both of you stop being so nasty to me! No more snide comments! If you two need to keep insulting me…" She felt herself choke on the words. She would not cry! "…then just don't do it to my face, ok? I know you two hate Draco, and I know he hates you. You all will continue to insult each other. Whatever. But why do you want to hurt _me_?"

Both of them slumped at her words, the fight gone out of them. With teary eyes, she continued. "I'm sorry I made you both worry…I'm a terrible friend for that."

Harry put his arm around her shoulders awkwardly, trying somehow to stop her from crying, she guessed… "I'm sorry I've been blaming you…don't cry, ok?"

Ron nodded agreement, looking horrified at the prospect of her crying…again.

Hermione smiled. "Ok, ok, don't worry, I won't go crying all over." She sniffed. "I don't want you two to worry, and I want to show that I'm not choosing sides or anything. So if you _are_ worried…I've been helping Draco with his homework, just like I said. We worked on assignments together, nothing more." Well, nothing much more. "We were just in the room of requirement. That's where I'll be every night this week. I sorta promised him back when I was in the portrait that I'd help with his homework…"

The boys looked like they were thinking about whether to believe her, then Harry nodded. "Thanks for telling us, Hermione." He let his arm slip away from her shoulders and took a step back.

Good. He got it. She was voicing her trust in them, giving them some power over the situation. If they worried about her, they knew where to find her.

Maybe now things could go back to normal between the three of them.

"How about after this week?" Ron asked, not looking at her.

"I don't know." She said bluntly, staring straight at him.

He had a slight blush to his face, which was set in a frown. He was not happy. At least he wasn't as angry with her now as before…

His eyes moved just past her shoulder, and grew wide. Harry looked in the same direction and a scowl set on his face.

Hermione turned around, which put her inches form Draco. She stepped back a few inches.

"Hey." He said simply.

She looked around quickly. Yes, they were in a crowded hallway. Yes, there were some Slytherins. Was he trying to make up for before? Was this his peace offering on the subject of ignoring her in front of his peers?

"Hi." She answered back lamely.

She didn't look at her two friends, but she could almost feel their frustration radiating off them. She could tell Draco was acting unusually cool and nonchalant to piss them off. As if to say "look, I can go up to her whenever I want, too."

She was not responsible for their bickering. She didn't approve of him baiting them all the time, but he should be allowed to come up and talk with her whenever he wanted.

She liked it when he did.

Then he did something really weird. He reached out and put his own arm across her shoulders, right where Harry's had just been.

Coincidence? She thought not.

She was not completely comfortable with it. First off, it pissed off her friends she had just made up with. Second…they hadn't even decided if they were dating or not! Argh!

"Draco…what are you doing?" She asked as he led her away from her friends and towards the classroom.

He sighed, looking at her. His face was rather red. Maybe he wasn't just doing it to piss off her friends? "If Potter can do it, why not me?"

"Huh? Harry's my friend…you still haven't told me what you want to be in relation to me."

"Oh…er…" he coughed into his other hand. "Look, I'm walking with you to class. Do I actually have to say it out loud…"

He was too embarrassed to say he liked her out loud? That was kinda cute, actually…

"So…are you saying you're ok with the Slytherins knowing we're a…a couple? Is that right?" She pulled out of his arm just shy of their class, pulling him off to the side and whispering.

He refused to meet her eyes, looking around at random objects in the hall. "Yes. I guess the most obvious way to say it is that I want you to be mine. Ok?" He finally chanced a quick glance at her. "I can't stop thinking about you. I know how horrible it will all be…"

"Gee, thanks."

"No! I mean how horrible it will be for _you_, what with…well, you know, what we talked about. That it's dangerous? That you can't even rely on me to help you out of a tough spot?"

She nodded. "I don't need anyone to protect me, Draco. I can take care of myself. And I certainly don't want any threats from idiots to prevent me from doing what I want in life." She smiled. "I'm not so easily scared away."

"Good. I mean, not really…this is actually incredibly selfish of me, since it could get you into all sorts of trouble…but I mean…I'll have plenty of trouble for it, too. I'm not stupidly brave or anything, but having you trumps playing it safe."

Hermione thought about it in silence for a moment. Most students were in the class by now…they would be late if they didn't hurry.

"Maybe we shouldn't make it so obvious…at least not now."

"What do you mean?"

She looked up at him. "Maybe we should keep this a secret. I'm happy, really happy that you said we're a couple…" She blushed. "but we can't really be as free as normal couples. So maybe we should keep the fact that we're seeing each other a secret. We can pretend to be friends…there'll be enough of a consequence for that, I'm sure. But then at least we can talk during the day."

Draco looked frustrated. That's when Hermione had a thought.

"You're so annoyed because you're not used to not getting what you want, right?"

He looked up, a touch of anger on his face. Oops.

"No, I didn't mean to be insulting! I just meant…the reason you we're so drastic as to walk me to class under your arm is because you're frustrated that you're not supposed to be with me. That you're being told you can't have me…right? You want to be with me, so you're giving a great big 'fuck you' to our peers." She smiled at that thought.

Draco's frustrated face turned to an amused expression. "I suppose so…you're saying I'm rushing in without thinking? Because I've had time to think, and I know I want to be with you, Hermione…"

As he said that, Harry and Ron caught up, slipping past them and into the class. Harry pretended not to see them, but Ron openly stared, his mouth hanging open. Crap. They had heard that, she was sure.

"Uh…" she said, distracted. "Let's get to class before we land ourselves a detention, ok?" She smiled at him. "We shouldn't rush to expose ourselves to our extremely bias housemates, but we can still be friends in class. We need partners for today's assignment; want to be mine?"

He grinned. "Oh, yes, I certainly do."

Hermione had a feeling he was misconstruing her question.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

That had felt pretty good, though. The look on Potters faced when he put his arm around her! Oh, man, she would be pissed if he said that out loud.

He had actually been a bit disgusted/jealous at the close contact. It annoyed him to no end that her two best friends were not only people he hated most in the world, but also _guys_! It shouldn't matter, really…he knew that….but he couldn't help but be frustrated that they could touch her in public while he could not. He had to admit to it; it was jealousy that first prompted him to go up to her in the hall right then.

But really, he had wanted to just get the shock over with…he couldn't stay away from her, and he didn't want to. She was right: If he wanted something, he was used to getting it. It pissed him off that he wasn't supposed to have her!

This "pretending to be friends' crap really wasn't much better, despite what she said though. "Being friends with a mudblood" was probably only the tiniest step above "dating a mudblood."

Er, rather, that's what everyone else would think. That's not what he thought, right? Or did he?

Damn it! He couldn't help it…muggle-borns, no matter how hard he tried to fight it, just didn't conjure a pretty image in his head. He just couldn't connect Hermione to the image of muggle-born…he couldn't reconcile the two very different feelings he got when hearing the two words.

If even he couldn't really handle the concept of being in love with a mudblo- er, a muggle-born, then how could he expect anyone else to? He would be a complete outcast! In his own House! Ugh!

But as the two of them walked into the classroom and took their normal seats, Draco glanced up at her. She caught his gaze and waved down at him from her top-row seat.

Fuck them all.

It wasn't like he was planning on eloping or something! God! He just wanted to _date_ her! What was the big deal? As she had said before, they were just students…couldn't they catch a break?

Or was he jus trying to talk himself into believing that it wasn't a big deal? He knew what would happen if word got out beyond the school…

But then, he could lie, right? Deny it? Maybe…

In any case, she just looked so happy, ready to work with him on their potion for class that day. Students were moving to form their groups now….should he go up to her?

He felt an annoying prick on his shoulder and turned.

"Draco, want to be my partner?" Pansy asked, standing next to one of the larger cauldrons. She had obviously seen that Crabbe and Goyle had paired off today, so he was alone.

"No." He said simply.

She pouted in the annoying way she always did, her lower lip out much too far to be believable. "Oh, come on Draco! There's no one else left! There's an even number of Slytherins, afterall."

Crap. So it was now either go up to Hermione, or be stuck with Pansy Parkinson. There was no third option left.

He groaned. He was about to try and tell her off again when he heard a voice from right behind him. "Bugger off, Parkinson. I owe him a favor, so I'm going to be his partner today." He turned and saw a rather cute, yet condescending, smile on Hermione's face. In an very cheery voice, she said, "I'm sure he'd rather his potion not blow up in his face, thank you very much. Go off and ruin someone else's grade, ok?"

Hmm…Draco rather liked this bossy, rude side of her.

Pansy stood with her jaw hanging open, looking from Hermione to Draco. "Mudblood's potions will turn your hair gray, you know." She sneered at Hermione, obviously expecting backup from Draco. Fat chance, bitch.

Of course, Hermione was oblivious to the fact that this was a rather old derogatory phrase in the wizarding world. She just smiled back, waiting patiently for Pansy to beat it.

Draco was amused at her complete indifference to the insult. After a few moments he began to laugh despite himself.

Pansy stared at him in a fiery way, anger flashing through her eyes. "Fine." She stomped away, pushing one girl away from her cauldron and taking her spot next to a popular girl of high influence. That was Pansy; always ready to stomp down the competition to better her own position. Wait. That was all Slytherins, huh?

Draco shook his head, turning to Hermione. She plopped down her cauldron and supplies on the desk, right next to Crabbe and Goyle. They were staring at her with a look close to horror.

Draco moved in a bit, very tactfully putting her in the aisle seat, therefore not directly beside any Slytherin but himself. Although by this point he was indeed becoming confident that she could handle herself.

He couldn't wipe the amused grin off of his face. He hadn't even thought about Snape until the dark man walked right up to their desk. "A little slow today, Mr. Malfoy?" He asked. Was that a tinge of contempt in his voice? That was new. Perhaps there were grade disadvantages to having a Gryffindor potions partner, even if she was the best in the class.

"Sorry sir." Hermione piped up. "It's my fault, but I'm already crushing the gilly weed now."

Snape didn't say a word. He just slowly turned his head, looked at her, and started walking past to the next row of tables. It was as if he didn't even hear her.

This wasn't something so unusual, and Hermione just continued to crush gillyweed. Draco hadn't even glanced up at the assignment yet.

"Here." She said, handing him a vial. "You get started on step three, and we'll catch up to everyone else in no time."

Draco didn't even point out that they actually were already farther than any other group in the class. Damn, Granger really did earn her grades.

Once they had finished their potion Draco corked the tiny bottle and brought it to the front of the class, placing it on Snape's desk. It was a pretty lavender color, as it should be, so Draco was fairly sure they had done well.

Of course, the word 'they' could be used loosely. Hermione had done most of the real work. She must be used to doing her idiot friends work for them all the time…he could have done just fine even without her. Not that he was complaining, but he'd have to let her know next time that she didn't have to do all the work.

Next time.

It actually sounded pretty good. And her excuse about owing him a favor didn't sound too far-fetched. A smart girl, that one.

Although it was still probably considered weird for him to accept her help. He would be hearing about that later…

Or now.

Zabini put his vial on the table, and rather than head back to his seat he followed Draco back to his. "What the hell is up with that?" He asked in a rather loud whisper. Professor Snape wasn't even across the room, but he pretended not to hear. Slytherins could usually get away with some talking during Potions.

"Hmm?" Draco asked, pretending to be completely ignorant of Zabini's complaint.

Hermione was sitting next to him, working on cleaning up their cauldron.

"That! Zabini said, rudely sticking a finger straight into Hermione's face. She jerked backwards a bit, and toppled the cauldron in surprise. The remaining contents of the cauldron spilled onto the table, turning it a bright purple.

Zabini laughed. "Watch what you're doing, Granger!"

Some of the potion had spilled onto her sleeve, and she quickly but calmly removed her top-most school robe, placing it on the back of her chair.

The potion was actually a hell of a Confusion Potion. Getting that on her skin would probably mean a trip to the nurse. Hence the partial stripping.

Although Draco was sure Professor Snape would have an antidote handy, since they were working with such a dangerous potion. Right?

Hermione continued cleaning up the spilled mess, her face looking down and refusing to acknowledge Zabini's presence.

She looked so pitiful, her uniform shirt and skirt the only things keeping out the cold of the dungeon. Even though it was spring, the dungeons were always cold…

Draco was beginning to get pissed.

He looked up and met Zabini's gaze. Zabini's eyes widened in surprise at whatever he saw there. "Whoa, why so upset Draco? Calm down, it's not like I'm talking about a person, right?" he laughed. He stepped in closer, lowering his voice so only Draco and Hermione could hear. "She better be a hell of a lay for you to be putting up with this crap, Draco. Letting her be your potions partner? How sweet. Since when do you have a thing for mudblood bitches, anyways?"

Draco had no idea how it happened. One minute Zabini had been leaning over him, the next minute he was on the floor, landed in a puddle of the spilled purple potion.

Everyone in the room was looking his way, and Professor Snape strode purposefully over.

Draco just stared down. Draco was never the type to fight, not directly. He just wasn't built for it. Zabini was a much bigger guy than Draco, and could probably pound him into the floor if given the chance.

But Draco hadn't given him the chance. Draco had caught Zabini, and himself, completely and totally by surprise by lashing out and punching him straight in the face.

Ugh. Muggle-fighting? Draco was rather disgusted with himself as he looked down at his throbbing fist. That had hurt.

But secretly, it had felt really, really satisfying.

Hermione stared at him. She had jumped back off her chair as it happened, as surprised as everyone else in the room. She still had the horrified blush on her face from what Zabini had been saying. That little worm!

But now Draco had to try and cover for his actions, to place some dignity into the situation. He could absolutely not let on that he had attacked Zabini because of Granger! No fucking way!

"New money shouldn't be so full of themselves, Zabini." He called down to the fallen Slytherin moments before Snape made it over to him.

A couple of Slytherins behind him snickered at that. One of them leaned forward towards Draco. "That poser definitely had no right to question you, Malfoy! Well done!"

He sighed in relief. The look Snape gave him could probably kill, but he could accept that punishment easily enough. As long as he could keep some Slytherins on his side, he could handle detention.

Of course, there were several faces that were sneering at him now. He hadn't fooled them all…he did allow Hermione to be his partner, afterall.

Whatever. Even in retrospect, hitting Zabini had probably been a good thing.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

As Professor Snape poured a green liquid down the blank-eyed Zabini's throat, the class ended. Zabini had landed straight into the potion, afterall, and was currently KO'd by it. Students left the room slowly, no one really wanting to miss the expected show about to start.

Draco sat in his seat, not saying a word. He knew it went without saying that he should wait for his punishment.

"Come on, Hermione." Potter said softly. Her two friends had come up beside her and were trying to pull her away.

Hermione shook her head. "I'm going to wait here. Just tell McGonagall I'll be a bit late, ok?"

Potter stared at her a minute, then looked over at Draco. It looked like he was considering something. He shook his head then left the classroom, Weasley in tow.

"Take Mr. Zabini to Madame Pomfrey." Snape said to two Slytherin boys still left in the room. He turned to Draco.

Draco couldn't remember ever really being afraid of trouble from his potions professor. But the look he got now let him know that there was indeed something to fear.

"Mr. Malfoy, in this school we do not allow such barbaric acts of violence. Or where you not aware?"

"No, sir. I mean yes, sir." Draco stumbled.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Malfoy, for five years you have been an exceptional student. I'd be careful not to let…" His eyes drifted to the girl sitting next to Draco. "…recent events influence you any further. This time, you will write me a paper on the proper uses for Glumbumble parts." He turned his eyes back to Hermione. "You too, Ms. Granger. But one more mistake, and I will not be so lenient."

Draco blinked. What? "Hermione…too?"

"Come on, Draco…" She said, grabbing her stuff and starting towards the door.

"No, wait…why would she have to write a paper, too?"

Hermione finally grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the door.

Once the two of them were in the hall she whirled on him. "Are you mad?! He just let you off scott-free and you were going to complain?"

"Well…you didn't do anything wrong."

She rolled her eyes. "And you're just now noticing? This is the common trend! He always uses every possible chance to punish the Gryffindors, ok?"

He just stared at her. "I guess you're right."

Hermione sighed. "_Of course I'm right_. Anyways, since you're…well, _you_, he's let you get away with just a paper…why would you knock out Zabini, anyways!? Are you crazy!?"

Draco looked down at his shoes.

She sighed. Then smiled. "Ok, I will admit it was pretty badass…"

Draco grinned. "So, girls really do like that kinda stuff…"

Hermione put on a disapproving face, wagging her finger. "No, it was very childish to lash out like that…" She laughed. "Damn it!"

Draco's grin faded. Hermione's hand was still on his arm, and he could feel the warmth through the fabric of his robe. Her own robe was draped over her other arm, the potion-soaked part carefully placed on top.

Her uniform under her discarded robe showed off her curves, the bottom of the white shirt hugging her hips…

He looked around. No one in the hallway. He decided he could chance it. He pulled her close to him suddenly, wrapping his arm around her back.

"Wh…what are you doing?" She asked, flustered.

He leaned close, whispering in her ear. "Can I kiss you?"

"What? Here?" She exclaimed, drawing her face back a few inches. She was blushing fiercely.

She looked up at him, most of her body pressed close to his. "Ok."

Draco grinned. "Really? "Ok," just like that?"

She nodded quickly, her face color darkening.

Draco leaned down hesitantly, lightly brushing his lips against hers. His heart was beating like crazy…

He hadn't meant to grab her like that…he just couldn't help it. He remembered the look on her face as Zabini insulted her, and all he wanted to do was hold her and protect her from it all. Not long ago, had he really hurt her like that, too?

She might be strong, but he knew the "mudblood" comments still hurt…he wanted to erase all his past insults. Erase it all by kissing her and holding her…

The kiss lasted only a moment, and it was soft and gentle. He could still feel her lips when they parted.

She sighed. "That was really nice…"

As if realizing suddenly what she had said, she blushed and took a step back, moving out of Draco's arms. "We…we should get going to class now."

Draco nodded, and walked with her.

"You know…" She said, brushing back a lock of hair behind her ear. "for someone who said they wouldn't protect me, you seem to be doing a lot of it."

Draco didn't say a word.

***

Hermione sat at the usual spot, eating dinner with Harry and Ron. None of them were doing much talking.

She saw Draco enter, and gave a little wave. He nodded back discretely, heading for his own table…

It kinda sucked that all the Houses were spread out so much in the Great Hall. How did other couples, more normal couples, from different House's stand it? They wouldn't be able to sit with each other at meal times. Very not fair.

And of course, Slytherin and Gryffindor were as far apart as possible.

She sighed, digging around in her mashed potatoes.

Ron stood suddenly. "I'm going to go start on the potions paper; I didn't get anything done yesterday and I don't want to be the first one to piss off Snape after today."

Harry just nodded, not yet done eating. He was eating as slow as Hermione…was he waiting for her, just like she was waiting for Draco?

"What's going on, Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"…Did you have something to say to me, or what?"

Harry looked around at the others at the table and shook his head. "Not right now, I don't. After dinner."

Hermione scowled. "You know full well that after dinner I'm…busy."

"…busy." Harry repeated, a suspicious look on his face.

Hermione bristled. "I meant with _studying_ with Draco, dammit!"

"Uh, huh…"

Hermione chanced a glance at the Slytherin table. Draco was eating fast, not really socializing with anyone. Although that bitch Parkinson was trying to engage him in conversation. Hermione wasn't sure why she annoyed her so much…maybe she was jealous? Naw….

"Come on." She said to Harry, standing up and heading for the door. She would hear him out, and then wait for Draco in the hall.

Once they had reached a spot without many students going back and forth, Hermione turned to Harry. "Ok, shoot."

Harry sighed, looking extremely uncomfortable. He ran his fingers through his hair, stalling. "Look…I just wanted to ask about what happened back in Potions…"

"In Potions?" Hermione repeated, feeling very surprised. "Oh! You mean Draco decking Zabini, right?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "No I mean the proper way to do step 5 of the potion. Of course I mean that! It was _weird_, Hermione. Even the Slytherins are all snickering about it. You must have heard them. They're saying it was because Zabini's new money, or something about him being a poser…what really happened?"

Hermione eyed him suspiciously. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because I wouldn't think Draco would be the type to actually _hit_ someone bigger than himself. And if it was just because of his usual hate for those he thinks of as less than himself…then I don't see why you're bothering with him."

Hermione glared. "You're right. I probably would have been pissed if that were the real reason. But as it was, Zabini was being a dick."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that before, when I was in the painting, he attacked me. And then, in class, he said some nasty things about me being a…well…the term he used was "Mudblood Bitch." Draco didn't take that so well."

Harry blinked, then burst out laughing. That was not a reaction Hermione would have expected. "M..Malfoy…" he tried to control his laughter enough to speak. "Malfoy _didn't take that so well_?! Are you kidding me? Really? _Him_?" Harry shook his head, the laughter finally dying away to a soft chuckle. "Hermione, come on! That's just part of his everyday vocabulary!"

Hermione really_, really_ would have liked to argue that point. But, well…it was the truth, wasn't it? "Not to me, he doesn't say it to me…"

"…anymore." Harry finished, his face moving into a serious look. "Why? Don't you think it's all a bit…sudden? How do you know he's not just playing with you, Hermione?"

"Harry…"

"Look, I know, I know. You've said it again and again. I know you're capable of handling yourself. But just know that Ron and I…we're here for you, ok? Whatever I might have said before…we really will come running if you need our help."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you…"

She was touched. They may be a bit hot-headed at times, but they were still really great friends. She knew she could rely on them.

"Just…please trust my judgment on this, ok? What Draco did back in Potions proves it, right? He _does_ care about me…I know it's hard to understand, since you hate him and he hates you and all that…but I'm not either of you, ok? I'm a third party in all this."

Harry just nodded, a strange expression on his face. He reached over, gripped her shoulder, and turned around to leave.

Draco was only steps behind him, moving up to Hermione. He gave Harry a rather unfriendly look, which Harry returned.

"See you, Hermione…" Harry said, shooting a last glare at Draco before he left.

Draco watched him leave, a frustrated look on his face. He turned to Hermione. "So…not waiting for me in the great hall anymore?"

Hermione thought she knew what was going on here. She scowled. "Harry had something to ask me. I knew you'd have to pass by here, anyways, so I waited."

"Hmph." Draco looked back over his shoulder, but Harry was now completely gone. There was no one else in the hall. "So…do you often just talk alone in a secluded hallway with your "friend?"

Hermione stared at him. There was anger beginning to form in her eyes, and as it came to the surface she saw Draco's frustrated face melt into resolution. "Sorry. I didn't mean it." He said apologetically, staring down at his feet.

Hermione's relaxed. Jealous moments were ok, as long as he realized quickly how silly he was being. "Harry and I are _friends_, you know this…"

Draco nodded. "Unfortunately, I do…" He let out a nervous laugh. "Sorry, I'll try not to piss you off again tonight."

Hermione smiled despite herself. "That's probably a good idea. We have to work on our punishment, remember?

"Huh? Oh, right…the paper…"

She wondered what Draco had been thinking about doing, if he had forgotten about the paper.

"Come on." Hermione said, hearing students on their way. She grabbed his hand and led him to their own personal study hall…


	28. Chapter 28

This chapter rated M…vary very M. .

Chapter 28

The two of them took up their spots on either side of the mix-matched couch. But the last thing Draco wanted to work on was that damn paper…not when he could remember the feel of her petal-soft lips…

He just wanted to kiss her again, and hold her…nothing wrong with that, right? They were technically a couple now, right?

But with her so focused on her work, he couldn't think of a good segway…

Hermione was the type to work first, play later. In all things. Draco knew there was no way in hell he was going to be able to persuade her to do anything but work on that stupid punishment paper…which she shouldn't even have to do! Argh!

It was several hours later before he finally set his parchment aside to dry. "Done." He said, feeling quite pleased with himself.

Hermione set her's aside as well. "I'm almost finished, myself…just cross-referencing the idea of Gleaming Weed as a catalyst for potions using Glumbumble…"

Draco couldn't take it anymore. He moved over quickly to Hermione's side of the couch, putting his arms around her and pulling her close.

"Draco…" She said, putting a hand on his chest. Her face was adorably pink again. "What are you…"

"Can't I hold you?"

"Well…" She avoided his eyes, looking extremely embarrassed. "I'm just not done with my paper yet…"

He turned her so she was facing him, grabbing her chin with his long-fingered hand so he could look at her face. She finally looked up and met his eyes. Her's were so dark and lovely…with something special in them, like something beautiful seen just behind tinted glass.

"Can I kiss you here, then?" He asked.

Hermione giggled. "Why do you ask, first?"

"Hmm?"

"You asked before, too…"

He blushed. Was it really so weird to do so? "Well, if nothing else I was raised to be a gentleman, so…it's polite to ask, right? At first? I don't want to scare you away."

Really, he probably wouldn't have been so careful if it had been anyone else. But he remembered the way she had acted in the portrait, upon finding out another her was wreaking havoc. She was so worried that the other her had…_kissed_ someone! A kiss seems so innocent, but then that's just the kind of girl she is. He wondered if she had ever even done more than kissed before…

She nodded. "That's actually really…sweet." She smiled. "Yes, I want you to kiss me."

He leaned over the couple inches left and pressed his lips to hers. Her hands moved from his chest around to his back, pulling him closer slowly. It started out so innocent…

She moved her lips against his, responding to his kiss…He wrapped one hand in her hair, holding her head and deepening the kiss.

He hesitantly slipped his tongue inside her mouth, exploring. He was worried she would pull away. She gasped, and he felt her shudder under him.

Under him?

At some point they had moved, him leaning over her more and more on the small couch until he was almost on top of her. One of her hands was on his waist, the other behind his neck, keeping his mouth pressed to hers. She moaned as his tongue brushed over hers, the kiss becoming faster, more frantic.

The sounds she made encouraged him, and he pressed up against her. It felt so good…he wanted her to touch him…

He didn't want to stop.

He brought his hand down to the hem of her shirt, feeling the soft skin of her stomach. His hand snaked up, moving her shirt up more and more.

She moved, arching her back a bit so as to press into him hard, encouraging his actions.

He felt the bottom rim of her bra and pushed his fingers under it slowly. She shivered and moaned as he cupped her in his hand.

"Draco…" She said softly against his lips.

Was she going to tell him to stop? He forced himself to stop kissing her, moving back enough to look in her eyes.

"What? What wrong?" he asked.

Her eyes were half-closed, her breathing fast. She put her hands on either side of his face and kissed him again, lightly. "I…I'm just worried I don't know what I'm doing." She whispered, a blush crossing her face.

Draco chuckled, the sound rumbling through his chest. He whispered back, "You're really cute, you know that?"

"Cute?"

Draco grinned. "Well…among other things." He kissed her ear. "Like sexy." He kissed her neck. "And smart." He kissed her collarbone, exposed as he undid the top button of her blouse. "And strong…"

He undid another button, kissing lower.

Hermione hesitantly moved her hands to his shoulders, pushing back his black robe. It slid down, and Draco took the hint, moving back to remove the bulky thing and discard it on the floor.

He was still on top of her, straddling her. Before he could lean back down to her, Hermione reached up and loosened his tie. She slowly pulled it off of him, meeting his eyes as she did so.

The look she gave him drove him crazy. She looked determined and strong, while at the same time nervous and sweet.

He tried to move them back down, but Hermione placed her hands on his chest, moving up to the top buttons of his shirt. She began pulling them apart, one by one.

"Hermione…"

She placed a hand over his mouth gently, quieting him.

Once she had the buttons all undone she pushed the shirt back over his shoulders, too, staring at him. She moved her hands over his bare chest and over onto his back, pulling him forward again.

He placed a hand behind her neck, lowering her slowly back down on the couch.

This was really happening, wasn't it? She didn't want to stop, either…

He kissed and sucked down her neck, fumbling to undo the buttons on her shirt. He pushed the open shirt back and pressed down on her, loving the feel of her skin against his. Hermione arched up, her legs squeezing his hips through his trousers. Damn it. Why were the damn trousers still there!?

He groaned, pressing himself against her with an involuntary movement. She let out a little whimper, running her hands into his short hair.

He reached behind her, attempting to unclasp her bra. Taking the hint, Hermione moved off the couch and inch, allowing him to unsnap it and throw it to the ground. He kissed her along her collarbone, moving down to caress her sensitive parts with his tongue. She writhed and gasped, her fingers pulling slightly on his hair in her excitement.

She was half naked under him, now, her skirt up around her waist. The thin fabric of his trousers and her panties where all that kept them apart…Draco didn't want to wait another moment. He felt frantic now, sitting up to undo the clasp of his belt.

Hermione looked up at him with wide eyes. Her breathing was still fast, but he thought he detected her shaking in a very different way.

He groaned, forcing himself to say what he really, _really_ didn't want to say just then. "Are you ok? Or do you want to stop now?"

She paused, and it felt like forever to Draco. He just kept repeating in his mind 'I love her, so be good. Wait. I love her, be good, wait…'

Finally she answered. "No, I've decided I want this…I want you…" She seemed to relax a bit. "I'm just a little…scared."

Scared? Of him? Of what?

That's when he remembered his earlier questions about her ever having done more than kissing.

Oh.

That's what it was.

Draco wasn't entirely sure what to say to her. He himself had only been with two girls before; neither of which were exactly on the same "innocent" and "good girl" level as Hermione. In other words, he had never been someone else's first time. He didn't want her to be worried. What, did she think he would laugh if she did something wrong?

"Don't worry, ok? Just relax…I know what I'm doing."

"Oh do you?" She asked, a strange look on her face. He could tell she wasn't too thrilled with the idea that he was more experience in these area's than her.

"I didn't mean it like that." He smiled a small smile. "I mean that there's no reason for you to be nervous, ok?"

Her face was getting redder and redder. She was over-thinking things; he could tell. She nodded. "Sorry." She took a deep breath. "Just kiss me again, ok? This time without me acting so silly."

Draco's eyes softened. "I don't think you're silly." He bent over, kissing her gently again. "I think you are the farthest thing from silly."

He broke the kiss slowly, and moved back up onto his knees, undoing the belt buckle and pulling it off. The belt made a loud clatter as it hit the ground.

Hermione reached up, surprising Draco by undoing the top button of his pants. She fumbled awkwardly a bit, pulling down the zipper. Draco shuddered as her hand brushed against him through the black uniform trousers.

He laid his hands on her thighs, moving up. His fingers touched the lace bordering her panties and she gasped, watching him through slitted eyes. He reached under, touching her gently and watching her eyes. She made a jerking motion forward. He slowly pushed a long slender finger into her, feeling her wet and ready.

"Oh…" She gasped.

He took that sound as a good sign and hurried to remove the last of their clothing, standing to take off the trousers.

He took the time to cast a simple spell all teens at the school where taught during a very awkward charms class in second year. A class which, at the time, was accompanied by much giggling. Safety first.

Hermione was panting when he laid back on top of her, her skin warm and soft against his. Just the feel of her against him was almost too much…

He kissed the soft spot where her jaw met her neck, tickling her slightly. He whispered in her ear, "Ok?"

She nodded, moving so she could capture his mouth in a deep kiss, her arms winding around his neck.

Draco positioned himself properly, and in one slow motion pushed himself forward, entering her.

Hermione cried out, holding onto him tightly. His face was buried in her hair…it smelled like honey and lemon.

Draco hissed out a breath, forcing himself to stay still for a moment. He knew it was supposed to hurt at first for girls, the first time…

He couldn't see her face, since she had buried it in his shoulder. She took a shuddering breath, pulling back slightly so she could kiss him. Meeting his eyes, she made a small movement of encouragement, giving him the ok to keep going.

He started moving again, slowly, setting a steady pace.

Hermione pushed up against him, moving with him the best she could. He moved faster and faster as Hermione began making little noises…moaning and whimpering…it was all too much.

Draco's face scrunched up and he held Hermione tightly as he lost it. He groaned loudly, pushing into her as deep as he could.

Panting, he laid his forehead against her shoulder, collapsing down onto her.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Hermione could not even believe that had just happened. She was happy…but also very confused about her own sense of morals…

What was it about him that made her lose her inhibitions like that? Just like when she came out of the portrait…every touch was wonderful, beyond wonderful! She just couldn't get enough.

And so they had done _that_.

But she didn't feel bad about it. She supposed she should; they had only been a "couple" for about half a day, in fact…did that make her easy? Maybe.

The couch was small, not enough room for two people to lie down, so his weight was still on her. She pushed lightly against his shoulders; it was kinda hard to breath.

Draco moved, rolling off her and sitting by her legs on the couch.

Hermione felt awkward. What should she do? What should she say? Should she get dressed?

She sat up slowly, wrapping her arms around herself. She felt that her face was all hot again…it must be really unattractive, her always being red. That just made her even more awkward feeling, thinking she looked bad. She felt her hair with one hand…it was all messed up and frazzled. More so than usual.

Before she could over-think things even further, Draco turned to her and kissed her lightly on the lips. He then proceeded to gather his clothes, pulling back on his trousers.

She suddenly felt like getting dressed as quickly as possible. She was embarrassed enough about being naked when they were…you know. But now it made her hyper-aware of every perceived flaw on her body.

She was just hurriedly doing up the buttons on her blouse when Draco grabbed her from behind and pressed her to him. He was warm, and she felt her awkwardness dissolve with his touch. "I think I love you." He said quickly.

The moment was sweet. Too sweet for him apparently, as he quickly added, "but don't go expecting me to say cutesy stuff like that often, got it?" He was blushing, and looked slightly agitated.

He definitely didn't seem the type to be sickeningly lovey-dovey, so Hermione was taken aback by his confession. She had told herself again and again that she only expected him to be like Draco…she couldn't expect him to become something he was not. She hadn't expected him to say the "L" word with such a sweet whisper in her ear…

She was just opening her mouth to answer when she heard a horrible, by now all-too-familiar sound. The sound of an inopportune doorknob turning, and a door opening.

She was beginning to think that she just had really bad luck.

***

The four stood, staring at each other for several seconds. Harry zeroed in on several facts in those frozen seconds.

One: Malfoy had his arms around Hermione.

Two: Malfoy had no shirt.

Three: Hermione only had two buttons done up on her shirt, and her hair was ruffled.

Oh, this was going to be a bad scene.

Ron was slowly coming back to his senses, an angry face forming and his hand tightening on his wand. Hermione looked slightly like a deer caught in headlights.

The fog over all of their minds zapped away in the same instant. Malfoy jumped away from Hermione, Hermione turned her back on the two boys to do up her shirt, Ron raised his wand towards Draco's skeezy head, and Harry couldn't help but yell.

"What did you _do_, you little git!?"

"What are you two doing here!?" Hermione called back over her shoulder. Frustration laced her voice. Frustration that they had _interrupted_, perhaps? Harry couldn't help the irritation he felt at that.

"It's almost curfew! We came to walk you back, thought we'd remind you so you didn't get in trouble!" Harry's eye's narrowed, focusing in on Malfoy. 'Apparently trouble got into you.' He thought, but had much too much class to voice such a cruel statement.

Almost. No. He wouldn't say it out loud. Hold it in.

Hermione almost seemed to be reading his mind. "Just…don't give me your crap! Get out!"

She was flustered, embarrassed and lashing out. Harry could understand, but that didn't change the irrational anger he felt towards both his friend and his enemy in front of him.

He was especially angry because Ron was there, right by him. His friend had thought that Hermione would realize Malfoy was a jerk with their little "study" sessions. Neither Ron nor Harry would have thought she'd have started to date him.

That comment in the hall they had overheard, therefore, had hit poor Ron like lightning. But this…

Ron had been so understanding, trying so hard just to make her realize he was on her side. What was her problem!? Even if he would feel like a third wheel, Harry would much rather her and Ron end up together than this crap!

But Ron was not known for his patient attitude. He was frustrated, and jealous, and Harry could see the situation escalating to some nasty spells any minute now.

"Hold on, hold on, Ron…" Harry said, working very hard to stay calm, to put down the irrational anger. Very, very hard. He reached out, lowering Ron's wand hand. Ron didn't let it drop easy, and Harry found himself actually having to force it down. "Ron!" He yelled.

Ron seemed to suddenly realize he was there, and turned his face towards his friend. "Are you not on my side in this? Don't you think he deserves a few good hexes?"

Malfoy was inching towards something on the floor, now. Harry saw it in the corner of his eye, and raised his own wand. "Malfoy, stop!"

Malfoy froze, staring back at Harry, his hand reaching for his wand which had dropped. Wait, he had dropped his wand? When had that happened? Oh Harry so did not want to think about it.

Malfoy snorted, assuming his usual haughty attitude. "Very noble. Not letting me arm myself when red here wants to blast my head off."

"Your _head_ is not what I'm aiming for!"

Malfoy paled a little at that.

"Whoa, whoa. Ok, everyone, calm down!" Hermione said. Now fully clothed, she stepped in front of Malfoy. She had a guilty look on her red, red face. "Guys…I…" She seemed at a loss for words. Her eyes flicked to Ron.

Malfoy stepped up next to her. His courage seemed to be growing, as he perceived that Ron wouldn't _actually_ blast off his…sensitive bits. Probably a bit too confident, that one. "Look, you didn't do anything wrong." He said to her quietly. He glared up at Harry and Ron. "This isn't any of your business, anyways."

Ron was starting to shake, now. His focus was all on Malfoy. Harry was afraid he would snap his wand if he gripped it any harder in his white-knuckled grip.

Harry answered in a cool voice. "No, I suppose it's not."

He was angry. He was especially pissed that he was starting to feel like the bad guy! Hermione looked so upset, and Malfoy was the one comforting her?! That left him, her best friend Harry, looking like a real jerk!

He sighed. "Sorry, Hermione." He tried to give her the best "I suck" look, shrugged his shoulders, and grabbed the back of Ron's shirt.

Ron resisted, but Harry managed to shove him out the door. Once the door was shut behind him, he let out a great sigh of relief. Out of sight, out of mind, right?

"What the hell was that!? You're just going to let him get away with, with…"

"With what Ron?! What can we say!? Do you want her to hate us?"

That caught Ron off guard. Harry didn't know how to handle a crying Hermione, but he _certainly_ didn't know what to do when he saw the tears forming in Ron's eyes. Dammit!

"Ron…"

But Ron was already walking off in a faster-than-normal pace. Harry was fairly certain that Ron's longer legs and the general need-to-be-alone vibe meant he wouldn't be able to keep up, so he didn't bother following.

Instead, Harry walked back to the dorms at his own pace, trying very hard not to think about how bad their timing was.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Hermione stood, transfixed by the closed door. That had _not_ just happened. No way.

At least they hadn't come minutes earlier. Oh, the horror of that thought!

Draco sighed, and she heard a shuffling as he put on his shirt.

She turned towards him. He looked miffed, his collar flipped up to replace his tie. "God. How much do I really have to put up with when it comes to those two?"

Hermione shook herself, coming back to reality. "Put up with? You don't have to put up with anything!" She wore a determined look on her face. "Maybe I should have been more clear: I'm not trying to make you friends with them! I would rather you three don't kill each other, yes, but I won't make you act like a different person just because your with me!"

Draco stared at her, abandoning his dressing so his collar was still popped ridiculously. He blinked, and then grinned. "You know, maybe we're not so ill-fit for each other, afterall."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're the type to see past someone's flaws, and to accept them for who they are. I'm…"

"…a bit of a jerk?"

"…I was going to say 'a complicated person.'" he frowned. "But I suppose you could use your term, too."

They stared at each other for a minute, then both burst out laughing.

When their laughter died Draco continued to look at her, studying her. The grin on his face dissolved slowly. "If you can accept me for who I am…then I can accept you, too. I know I _said_ I did, before…"

"…but you didn't. You still can't see muggle-borns as being the same as pure-bloods: all just people."

"You really should stop finishing my sentences."

"Sorry."

"You can't help it, huh, know-it-all?" He grinned.

She just shook her head. "Well? So you're finally going to accept that I'm great?"

He laughed. "You're beginning to sound like me, you know. So full of yourself…Listen." He took a deep breath. "The issue is that I can't connect the idea of muggle-born with you. Not since I've seen you…like this. Not since I started realizing how 'great you are.'"

Hermione just nodded, listening. He was telling her something he knew she didn't want to hear, but it was something true. If he could be truthful and open with her, then she could at least listen and weigh what he says.

"You can accept who I am after all I've done to you in the past. You're really an amazing person. Even so…I want to become the kind of person you can love. I'm going to try and change."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but Draco wouldn't hear of it. "I don't want to continue in my world, where people as annoying as Zabini can say such hurtful things to as brilliant a witch as you. A world where my relationship with you just wouldn't be accepted. I don't want to live in that world, and I don't want to think with that world's rules. I just can't help it right now, though…you need to give me time to absorb this whole 'I'm in love with a muggle born' thing." He sat down, sighing. He looked like he had deflated. "I don't know what I'm saying. Sorry, I'm just ranting…"

But it made sense to Hermione. It wasn't just crazy-talk; he had been raised in a mindset, with a group of people who shared that mindset. It wasn't easy, discovering the flaws in one's basic way of thinking. He had decided already that 'not all muggle-borns were bad,' but he had decided to take it a step further. He had discovered that in the world he had grown up in, the world Voldemort was trying to create, people like her and him couldn't be together. And it just didn't make sense.

Hermione felt a small part inside of her that was proud to be the reason for his new view of the world. She felt like someone lame would refer to it as "The power of love."

Love. He had said he loved her. It was amazing…no one had told her that before. Well, of course people had told her that before, but not in the same way that Draco had. She had never been told she was loved by a _lover_ before.

Ok, so she had never _had_ a lover before either. Whatever. You get her drift. It was a big deal.

And she hadn't answered back. There was no real great way to say it, now. Just how does one work that into a conversation?

Wait…_did she_ feel that way back? It was a heavy emotion; not something to be said lightly. Maybe she should think about it, first…

In any case, she was sure that she had chosen right. To do _it_. With _him_.

He had been kind, and gentle, and sweeter than she had thought he was capable of. It was her first time…but it had felt right, having it be with him. If nothing else, no matter what happens, she decided she would never regret it.

She reached over, finishing tying his tie and smoothing his collar down. He stared down at her, an unreadable expression on his face. He looked almost sad…

Although this turn of the conversation really had many sad implications, didn't it? If he was serious about loving her, serious about his changed world-view…then he was in trouble. No question about it; there were people that could hurt him for choosing her.

"Stay with me. With the Order. They can keep you safe when school ends." She said suddenly, not even giving it a moments thought before it flew form her mouth. They only had about two weeks left, afterall. Then it would be summer break….She couldn't stand the thought of him being vulnerable to the Death Eaters. Word would reach them, reach his mother, from students. His father was in Azkaban (small blessing, Hermione couldn't help but think), but it didn't mean Draco was completely cut off from the death eaters.

The two of them had acted rather suspiciously these past couple days…

Draco shook his head. "Don't worry. I'm not stupid. I know how to survive, no matter what it takes."

"Cunning, right?"

Draco grinned. "Yeah. I think I can wing some cunning to keep them from knowing about us." He sighed, sitting down on the couch. "I'll try and keep us a secret."

"If they find out…?"

"Draco was silent for a minute. "Don't take this the wrong way…" He said hesitantly. "…but I'll just tell them I'm playing with you. Using you. I dare say they'll not only believe me: They'll praise me."

Hermione knew it made sense. It was a good plan. But to be at the center of some great Death Eater joke…even if it was a lie…

Was it a lie?

She met Draco's eyes. She saw something there, something she couldn't place. Something that led her to believe she could trust him. Of course she could trust him…would she have slept with him if she didn't?

She nodded, sitting next to him. "Do and say whatever you have to, Draco. Just don't get hurt. Not because of me…and if you need any help…"

Draco shook his head. Hermione ignored him, pressing on.

"If you need help, you had better send me an owl. Slytherins are supposed to be good at using their resources to stay alive, right? Well, consider me your best resource. We can hide you, protect you. On top of it all, we can get you out of this hole you've dug for yourself with the death eaters…" She studied his face. "You don't want to become one of them now, right?"

Draco gave her a funny look. "If it means I can't have you, then no, I don't."

That wasn't exactly the answer Hermione was looking for. His sense of right and wrong were a bit warped, if she was the only reason he wouldn't join them.

She sighed. It was better than nothing, right? He wasn't evil….just misguided. She felt like he didn't really understand what it meant to be a death eater…didn't know he had other options.

"They would kill me, you know, if they had the chance." She gave him a meaningful look, and grabbed his hand. She pulled it up to her face, leaned into it and closed her eyes. She loved his touch…loved how gentle he was as he stroked her face, as if she were precious.

"I know." He said softly. He sighed, dropping his hand from her face. "Please understand how much you're asking of me, though. This is my life, my family, all my friends…you're asking me to turn my back on all of them. To make them hate me."

Hermione hadn't really thought of it that way. But friendships built on a common hate…was that healthy? No, she didn't think so.

Still, it _was_ a lot to ask for. She just wanted him to be safe…

And, a selfish part of her wanted him to stay with her, just so she could be near him.

There is a big difference between changing who a person is and changing a bad course they have been set on. Hermione didn't want him to suffer with putting up with her friends, or the order, or anyone else he disliked. To suffer with giving up his friends, his family, his life. But she didn't want him to suffer later for bad decisions made now, either. The Death Eaters and Voldemort were evil. Their ideals were evil. It was hard to argue otherwise. How could he be so blind? How could so many other people be so blind? How was it so easy to fall into that trap, the feeling that you're better than everyone else…the need to put others in their place?

Was it some flaw humans all held?

"Do what you think is right, Draco. Not because of me. Because of you." She said, leaning in to kiss his cheek softly.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Hermione walked out of the Room of Requirement after that. It was just before curfew; no need to sneak.

She had to go back to the dorms, which led to the inevitability of dealing with her friends. Ok, so maybe it was her own fault for telling them where she would be. And maybe she felt guilty about having slept with Draco so soon. But the most overpowering feeling was embarrassment. It doesn't matter how, why, or what it means: the fact is that they _caught_ her!

Ok, so they didn't catch her in the middle of it, thankfully. But it was still a very…compromising situation. It wouldn't have mattered who she had been with, it would still have been mortifying to be walked in on by her two close friends.

"Hey!" A voice called as she walked up the staircase to Gryffindor tower, lost in thought. She jerked back into reality, looking around her.

No one was there.

She continued walking.

"Idiot! Didn't you hear me?"

She stopped dead in her tracks. What the hell was going on!?

"Here, right here!"

It was like a light had gone on in her brain. She turned, slowly, dreading what she would see.

There, on the wall, was _the painting_.

A shiver passed up her spine. She had never wanted to see _her_ again!

The other her rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like I'm going to do anything to you in here!" She brushed back some of her hair from her face, staring down the real Hermione.

Now that Hermione looked closer, the painting wasn't the same…It was a painting of…of…a party? Yes, a full-blown party was happening in the background, with people dancing and everything. She couldn't hear the music, but that's no reason to assume there wasn't any.

Hermione blinked, then pointed. She couldn't even think of what to say.

The mirror-Hermione grinned. "Yeah, Dumbledore painted me a much more fun place! And there's more to it, too: It's not numb in here anymore! Well, I don't think I can feel things outside the painting or anything crazy…but in here, I feel alive! And I don't have to deal with homework! It's much better than your world, if you ask me."

Hermione just continued to stare. This was supposed to be her?

"Of course, I can visit other paintings now that I'm next to them…"

"Right." Said a particularly ugly mermaid next door, who was currently playing backgammon with an old wizard.

"Wow. So the real you really does have that same crazy hair, huh?" Said a witch to the other side of her.

The other Hermione shot her a glare then turned back to Hermione, whispering, "Although _that one_ is a real bitch."

Hermione couldn't help it. She started laughing. It was just too weird, talking to herself, the herself who tried to kill her before. The herself who was always at a party, and could visit the other crazy paintings in the school. She shook her head.

"Anyways…you know…I suppose I should apologize for before. My bad." She said, looking only slightly sorry.

'My bad?" Hermione thought, confused and amazed.

"If I can do something to make it up to you, just let me know…" The other Hermione suddenly had a rather lewd smile on her face, gazing back at her. "Although, from what some other paintings say…there was some good that came out of the whole thing, eh? Good things with a certain Slytherin that the 'good' Hermione would _never_ make a move on, right?" She winked.

How much did she know!? There wasn't a painting in the room of requirement…right? Creeeepy. Hermione was certain she would forever have a creepy feeling around paintings, now.

But other than how creepy their voyeuristic tendencies could be, she was happy that the other her was content. The blank painting, all alone in the dungeons, had been too sad a tomb for anyone.

She gave the other her a warm smile. "Yeah, I suppose some good did come out of it all."

The other Hermione grinned back, then just as quickly assumed a serious expression. "But be careful with that boy. I know, I know: He's a rather pretty boy, right? With just the right amount of muscle…seeker's body…piercing gray eyes…sigh…"

Hermione frowned. She wasn't so sure she liked the lost-in-memories expression on the paintings face.

"Er, anyways, the point is that you, being you, are _actually serious_ about him. You're not just playing around."

"And that's a problem for you?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, that's a problem for _you_! He's involved in some heavy stuff, Hermione. Some paintings were talking about what they had heard. Like the knight, he heard…"

"I know, I know. Well, you should know too; he's not the nicest guy in the world, ok? But he loves me. He's kind to me…and he would never actually hurt someone. Not seriously. He picks fights here and there, but…"

"No. Stop. I wasn't even going to say that, so just shut up and listen. Other Slytherins have been talking about him…they're not all dumb, you know. Some of them figure that Draco's gone soft for you. It's going to lose him some status among them, but there's more than that…word's going to travel to their parents. Maybe of whom are…"

"Death Eaters…" She said, sighing. She had figured it would happen. If only he would go with her, to safety. "He'll just lie, say he's using me. It'll be fine."

"And what about when he's asked to betray you, huh? What about when his whole family's threatened with punishment of death if he doesn't lure you into the belly of the beast? What choice do you think he'll make?"

Hermione didn't want to think about this. She knew what he'd do, right? He would tell her, and they would go to the Order, and the Order would solve the problem. That's all there was too it.

Wouldn't he?

"I need to go up to bed now." She said coldly.

"Whoa, whoa…" the other her said, pushing past various people in paintings so she could follow Hermione up the staircase. "You need to think about this! You can't trust him!"

But Hermione had reached the fat lady, who wasn't about to let the other Hermione into her space. "Galloping Kneazles." Hermione yelled, and the portrait swung forward.

This meant that by the time she entered the common room she was in a foul mood.

Of course she trusted Draco! She had slept with him! She wouldn't have done that if she didn't trust him and want to be with him!

He wouldn't have slept with her if he weren't serious about her too, right? He loved her.

He loved her. She was determined to hold onto that thought. No one could make her disbelieve that. He made her feel warm inside…he made her feel safe in his arms, protected. Even if it was just the illusion of safety.

Was she doubting him, now? Was this why there was a war going on in her head? Damn that other her!

How could she love him if she was doubting him?

Ron and Harry were still up, sitting on the couch. She fully expected them to ignore her completely, so she was flabbergasted when Harry looked up at her, smiling.

She was so frustrated; she had been ready to chew them out. Take out her frustrations on her friends; that's always a great plan, right? Ugh.

But Harry patted the spot next to him, Ron looking up and met her eyes as well. They were both being…nice. Understanding? Hmm…maybe they felt bad about walking in on her, too? Maybe everyone just wanted to forget about it?

She sat down, her frustrations forgotten and instead curiosity filling her mind.

She sat down next to Harry, across from Ron, feeling immensely uncomfortable. She had just had sex with Draco. Sex with their enemy. Sex. And they knew. Very, very uncomfortable.

But she had to know how she stood with them, now.

"So…we want to apologize." Harry said in a quiet voice, looking around the common room. There were only a few people left here and there, and they were well across the room.

She studied his face, trying to figure out if he was messing with her. He looked serious. Ron, however, looked like he might bite his tongue off if he had to go without speaking another minute.

"If we had known that the two of you were a couple…" Harry said, a bit of an edge to his voice. Right. She had told them she wasn't dating Draco, right? Shit. "…then we might have knocked." He raised his eyebrows. "Though either way I think we're a bit surprised…"

"Oh, come off it Harry! More to the point, you're fucking him!!!" Ron said, loudly enough that a couple of third years across the room turned their way, their jaws dropping open.

Hermione put a hand over her face, both because she was embarrassed and because she could feel a headache coming on.

"What is it, huh? You have a thing for ferrets like him?! What makes him so special that you would…with him…ugh!"

Harry stared down his friend, and Ron fell silent, looking disgusted. "What I think he means is…it's kind of soon Hermione. That, and its Draco."

'That, and Ron's jealous.' Hermione thought, rubbing her temples. There really was no way around this…Ron would be pissed no matter what, so she might as well just be open with them.

"Yes, guys, I…er, slept with Draco. Ok!? I didn't lie; we were _not_ a couple before. We are now. I like him a lot, and I know he cares about me, alight?"

Harry and Ron exchanged a look. Hermione didn't like that.

"The two of you don't know anything about it!" Hermione felt her earlier frustration rising up again. Then it crashed….crashed into something dark and unsettling. An overwhelming sadness came over her, and she found herself sloping down, her head in her hands. She wasn't crying. She just felt so hopeless….nothing ever seems to go right, so why would this? She finally liked a guy enough to share her first time with him, and it's the one boy no one wants her to have! Not his friends, not his family, and not even her closest friends.

Hell, a week ago even she would have been disgusted at the idea.

"Summer's coming…"she whispered.

"Huh?" Ron said, not understanding her at all.

Harry rubbed her back hesitantly. She was pretty sure he got it.

"He's going home, isn't he?" Harry said quietly.

Ron looked confused. "Of course he is, everyone is…"

"Not everyone has a house full of death eaters as a common occurrence." Harry answered, thinking.

Ron paled. "He…if he's just going home, what with you-know-who becoming more and more powerful…blimey, Harry, do you think he'll become one of them?"

"No!" Hermione said, a bit too loudly. The same two third years across the room rolled their eyes and started whispering. "I mean…" She whispered, "…no, he said he didn't want to be a death eater. Not if…not if it meant he couldn't have me…"

Ron snorted, and even Harry looked incredulous. "Just like that? One week and he's ready to give up his main goals in life for you? I don't mean to sound rude, Hermione, but that seems a bit self-absorbed for you…"

She shot him a glare. Draco loved her! He wouldn't give up his life…but he wouldn't hurt people, either! Becoming a Death Eater means he would have to hurt people! Kill!

"Hermione…" Harry continued, his voice cautious. "If he wants to be with you, He can't be one of them, right? And if he's not one of them…then why would he return to all of them? What if they ask him to hurt you? His awful parents are bound to know about every detail of his life, including who he's seeing…"

Hermione just shook her head, hiding her face once again in her hands.

Ron's voice was soft when he spoke. "He's leaving….but you asked him to stay with you, didn't you?"

Hermione nodded. She felt tears trickle onto her palms. Dammit.

Ron reached over, and she felt the pressure of him touching her knee. "Hermione…"

They stayed that way for a while, her friends comforting her, until Hermione grew tired and headed off to bed.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Two weeks. It felt like a countdown in Hermione's mind, the minutes ticking by. Two weeks to convince Draco to go with her, where he would be safe from Voldemort. Ok, the grasp Voldemort had on him was much different from the threat he posed to anyone else she knew. But it was just as deadly.

And wasn't his father in prison? His family couldn't be very high on Voldemort's list right now….and those he didn't see a use for were disposable. Even without anyone finding out about their relationship, Draco would still be in constant danger…

God. Why did this all have to be so complicated?

Hermione walked in silence with her friends to breakfast that morning. Ron seemed to be lost in thought, and his emotions were much more fickle than normal. If Hermione asked for him to pass the eggs, he could look at her with grief-stricken eyes, or shoot her a glare, or just wordlessly pass the damn eggs. She had no idea. He was an emotional unpredictability at this point.

But the reason he was so conflicted was because he was trying, right? He might hate Draco…and he might love Hermione…but going nuts about it all would only succeed in pushing her away. She didn't want to feel distanced from her two friends, and really the understanding they were giving her was more than she could have hoped for, giving all the circumstances.

Draco sat at the Slytherin table, sipping some coffee and blatantly ignoring Pansy's prattle next to him. Hermione smirked. The Slytherin girl was looking a bit angry and red-faced at being ignored. Maybe she would finally back off? Or maybe Hermione was just being jealous and paranoid?

He didn't notice her at first, but as she took her seat he looked up, meeting her eyes. All the way across the room, and she felt she could make out the clear gray color…

He smiled a tiny bit, raising his cup at her. She grinned back stupidly and picked up a saltshaker to raise back. She felt her face turn red as she realized her silliness and set the small bottle back down, staring down at her lap.

Ron made a gruff noise that could either be amusement or a vocal representation of an eye-roll. Harry looked like he was trying hard not to smile, a strained expression of concentration on his face as his lips curled up.

Hermione dared a glance up again, hiding as much of the general pinkness of her face with her bushy hair as she could. Draco was grinning now. She was sure he had laughed. Dammit, why was she being so awkward!?

Pansy, who had been sitting with her back to the Gryffindor table, was now swirled around in her seat, glowering. Her eyes squinted, staring Hermione down with a look of complete disbelief and contempt. Then she did something completely creepy and unexpected. She grinned.

Before Hermione could decide what to do about this (She was teetering between throwing a hex under the table or blowing a kiss at Draco), the morning post came flying in. The owl dropping her copy of the prophet knocked over the salt shaker, spilling it's contents all over the table.

"Don't you know that's bad luck? Damn birds…" Ron muttered, shooing away the owl.

Hermione glanced down at the paper in her hands, and felt her eyes bulge slightly.

Harry leaned over, asking, "What's wrong?" while at the same time reading to answer his own question.

"Blimey…" Ron commented. Up until then he had been acting rather civil, but a rather cruel look took to his features as he glared across the room at the Slytherin table. Hermione couldn't help but look up as well, though for decidedly different reasons from Ron.

When Ron read the headline, being reminded once again about who Draco Malfoy actually was, he had most likely thought somewhere around the lines of "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, right?"

When Hermione had read it, she had simple thought, "I hope Draco will be ok."

Most of the paper was dedicated to an occurrence of the previous night, the escape of all the death eaters they had put in prison during the trip to the ministry last year. It especially recorded the escape of the once prominent member of society: Lucius Malfoy.

Having his dad in prison must have been tearing Draco up…but having him escape simply brought the whole war back into direct view. The severity of the whole war, and of Draco and Hermione's situation, became clear with the delivery of the Prophet.

When it really comes down to it, Draco might be able to avoid his mother's influence. She herself wasn't a death eater, right? He might have been ok over the summer…who knows? They might have all ignored the boy completely. But now that his father was out…part of the death eaters once more…

Hermione had an idea how Draco's summer would go.

Would wanting to be with her really be worth more to him than respect in the eyes of his father? Would he be safe, his family once again fully active in the dark side of the war?

She really wished he would go to the Order for safety. Harry had inherited the old house at Grimmauld place, and a new secret keeper had been chosen…she was even staying there, so as not to draw attention to her parent's residence.

Maybe she could try talking about it with him tonight?

Tonight…she would meet him again, right? Would they…you know…

Hermione found herself lost in thoughts from last night, perfect if not for the awkward interruption, so she didn't' notice when Draco left the great hall.

When she looked up, he was simply gone.

***

Draco gripped the letter tightly, crushing it but not caring. What the hell was he going to do? Nothing had been asked of him, yet…but they would.

He had to fix the situation before they _did_ ask him to do anything….to betray her, or hurt her…

Before tomorrow night, when his mother would come and pick him up early.

See? The letter sounded innocent, right? His mother was pulling him from classes early for a "family emergency."

What a laugh.

He gritted his teeth together, hurrying down to his room. Who cared if he didn't go to classes today? Most likely he wouldn't be coming back next year, anyways.

He didn't want this…he knew what was coming. But he couldn't even consider Hermione's request, either…He couldn't leave everything and everyone he knew. Even if he was willing to give it all up, he only put himself and her in more danger by doing so. The last thing he wanted to do was piss off the Dark Lord…he didn't have a stupid hero-complex like Potter and Co., afterall. He just didn't want to hurt anyone. He didn't want to hurt Hermione.

In any case, he couldn't defy them. He didn't trust the Order to protect him, and quite frankly, he didn't trust them to win the war, either.

***

Author's note:

Hello all!

So, I've recently become addicted to IloveToChin25's story "Dirty Business." I stayed up two nights in a row absorbing this thing…it was soooo good. Anywho, why am I telling you this?

Because it means I haven't written much the past couple of days (This is why I shouldn't be allowed to browse while I'm writing a story).

Basically, I just need a few days to catch up. I won't make you wait too long (Good, dramatic stuff is coming up, I promise!), but it might be a couple days before I post the next chapter!

Thanks for all the reviews! They're very encouraging, and I'll be sure to write as quickly as possible because of them! .

I'll also try and work on my OOC tendencies as of late. Sorry about that; it's hard to keep Hermione and Draco of this fic separate from "PI" Hermione and Draco .

Don't worry, Draco will have plenty "I'm a total dick" moments coming up!


	33. Chapter 33

So, I said they have a new secret keeper in the last chappy. Scratch that. My bad. I'll go back and fix that eventually. Dumbledore is still secret keeper, but Grimmauld place is still the Order's house of operations. .

Chapter 33

Malfoy was nowhere to be found in classes that day, and Hermione seemed very disappointed.

Harry frowned, looking about the Transfiguration classroom. It was a bit too strong of a coincidence, if you asked him. Malfoy senior busts out of Azkaban, and suddenly the younger Malfoy's skipping classes?

Harry was suspicious, but more than that he was worried about Hermione. It was all too dangerous, her getting mixed up in this. Ok, so her, Ron, and himself were already heavily involved in the whole war by default…but her getting mixed up romantically was much more dangerous, he decided.

He didn't trust Malfoy. That went without saying. But he knew Hermione did, and he knew she was worried about Malfoy's whereabouts.

Harry sighed. He didn't want her to go looking for him alone, and so when class ended he made sure to pull Hermione aside. Ron stuck close to Harry, wanting to discuss the current events as well.

"Let's go look for him, shall we?" Harry said, trying to sound innocent and worried instead of nosy and suspicious.

Hermione squinted at him questioningly. "He _could_ be sick, you know. I'm worried…"

Ron snorted. "Sick, riiiight. More than likely he's plotting his reunion with daddy…"

Hermione glared and Harry elbowed Ron in the ribs. He shot him a significant look, trying to telepathically say 'Play it cool, or she'll just tell us to bugger off!'

"Look, whatever it is, you shouldn't go alone. It's not like you can go into the Slytherin Common room, and even standing out front puts you within wand range of quite a few nasty students." Harry smiled reassuringly. "We won't start anything, ok? We just want to make sure you're ok."

Hermione looked at him appraisingly for a moment, then nodded. "Ok…but no fighting, alright? Not with the other Slytherins, and not with Draco."

"As long as he doesn't start something first…" Ron muttered.

Hermione, Harry was surprised see, simply sighed and nodded. "I wish you could all just be civil with each other, but I suppose that's a bit much to ask, isn't it?"

Ron's ears turned red, but Harry smiled humorously. Yeah, it would always be too much to ask. Slytherins plus Gryffindors just didn't mix. Unless it was Hermione and Draco, apparently. Which was positively baffling, and possibly under suspicion as far as Harry was concerned.

***

Hermione wasn't thrilled about having her friends tag along behind her as she headed down to the dungeons after a Draco-free dinner. She felt she was just asking for trouble, bringing the two biggest enemies of Slytherins into the lion's den. Er, or would that be snake pit? It just didn't have as nice of a ring to it, but it did fit better…

But upon reaching the trap door leading to the Slytherin Common Room, Hermione felt lost and out of place. It was then that she was glad she had brought her friends with her; strength in numbers, afterall. She felt less awkward standing in the empty hallway waiting for a not-so-evil Slytherin to pass a message.

Of course, being that good-natured Slytherins are not exactly the majority, the trio had to deal with several nasty students passing them, shooting glares or making rude comments.

Then came the last person Hermione wanted to see (other than Zabini, of course): Pansy Parkinson.

The pug-faced girl sneered at the trio as she and her group of Slytherin friends made their way towards them. They were whispering something, snickering as they got closer.

"Well, hello Granger!" Pansy said in a disturbing, overly sweet voice.

Hermione tried very hard to ignore her. She had a bad feeling about the tone Pansy was using…she turning to Harry instead and asked, "Would you two like to work on the transfiguration homework, as long as we're standing around here?"

Harry looked like he was about to answer, catching on to Hermione's grand plan to pretend Pansy wasn't there, but the girl just wouldn't shut up.

"Well, that's awfully rude, Granger. You must have heard me." She said innocently. "Are you in a pissy mood cause ya gottcha cherry popped? Or is it cause he won't talk to you afterward?" She said in a singsong voice, grinning wickedly.

Hermione just stood, her mouth gaping open. She slowly turned her head from Harry to stare at Parkinson, not even daring to blink. "Wh…what did you just say?" She managed to whisper.

Pansy laughed a screeching, highly annoying laugh. Her friends joined in, although a couple of them were flashing worried looks at the two boys. Hermione didn't even want to turn to see the expressions on their faces; she could well enough imagine they were pissed.

"Oh, please Granger! All of Slytherin house knows!" Pansy squealed, delighted at the reactions she had gotten.

"Malfoy knows how to play them, huh?" another girl piped up.

Pansy laughed. "We were all taking bets on if he could actually get into a Gryffindors pants, right?"

The girls all nodded, cracking up in hysterical laughter.

"Fernunculus!"

The spell flew over Hermione's shoulder and smacked Pansy full in her smart-ass mouth. As boils began to pop up all over her face, she cried out, her friends jumping back away from her several steps.

Ron had his wand raised still, and took several steps in front of the still speechless Hermione. Harry came up on her other side, raising his wand and grabbing her shoulder with his left hand.

"You…you can't just stand outside our common room, threatening us!" One of the girls shrieked, grabbing Pansy's arm and pulling her back.

"We're not stopping you from doing anything." Harry said calmly. "Although you may want to take your friend to Madam Pomfrey…"

"I don't know, Harry" Ron said, pretending to think on it. "Really, she looks better this way. Am I right?"

"Yep. Definitely an improvement."

The girls glared as they went back the way they came, dragging their puffy-faced friend along with them.

"We should go." Harry said once they were out of sight. "They're right; we could get in trouble for this. Let's get back to our own common room."

Hermione just stood there, looking very confused. "How…how did she know…"

Ron's face was red with anger, and he burst out the obvious. "Malfoy, of course!" he turned to Harry. "Can we kill the bugger now, huh?"

Harry smacked his shoulder (rather hard if the loud sound was any indication). He gave him a meaningful look and then looked towards Hermione. Ron's face grew redder, but he nodded, looking down at the ground guiltily.

Hermione started to shake. She felt so embarrassed…

She wasn't even sure when she had started crying.

***

Harry grabbed Hermione's arm gently, pulling on it. "Come on." He said, trying hard to control his voice. He was sure he wasn't fooling anyone; he was speaking through his clenched teeth at this point.

Honestly, he wanted nothing more than to blast his way through the trap door and curse Malfoy into oblivion.

Which was why he knew he had to have some time to cool down, or he'd do something he'd regret. That and they had to get Hermione the hell away form there, for her sake.

He started moving her down the hall, and looked over his shoulder to see if Ron was following. Nope. He was standing still, staring at the trap door. Harry was sure him and Ron thought very alike on the subject of Draco Malfoy at this point.

"Ron." He called in a hard voice. Ron's head snapped up, a ferocious look on his face. "We need to go." Harry said, gesturing to Hermione. Ron reluctantly followed them, casting one last look at the closed door to the Slytherin common rooms.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Ginny put her arm around Hermione, trying to comfort the girl. The two of them were seated cross-legged on Ron's bed, the boy's across from them on Harry's.

Obviously the boys had been lost without her. She should have noticed what was going on much earlier, but she had just been so absorbed in her fight with Dean that week…

"Why the hell didn't you two come get me earlier!?" She chided, stroking Hermione's hair.

"Well er…" Ron began.

"…you two were too busy being pissy, right?"

Harry and Ron both looked down at their feet hanging off the edge of the bed, determinedly not looking at the two girls.

Ginny sighed. "At least you two had the sense to not to leave her down in the common room."

"We didn't want to just leave her alone in her room, and we couldn't exactly follow her there…" Harry said.

Ginny nodded. It made sense. Hermione did _not_ need to be left alone.

Hermione took a deep breath, leaning on Ginny. "It's not like I'm that fragile…"

"No," Ginny said, "You're not. But you still need to know your friends are on your side. I cast a mean bat-bogey, you know. Want me to kick his ass?"

"His?" She asked weakly.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Who else? Ron told me what happened when he came and fetched me…"

"Oh, did he?" Hermione said, straightening up and glaring. "The only one I want cursed is Parkinson, and Ron graciously took care of that already."

Harry and Ron exchanged a glance. Ginny was feeling rather confused as well. She finally came to the most logical conclusion. "I see I've heard a bias version of the story, huh?" He gave Ron a frustrated glance.

"If you heard it from Ron…"

"Hey! I told her exactly what's been going on!"

Hermione glared. "You're just so quick to blame this on Draco, aren't you? Ok, so maybe even I thought…for a minute there, er, that he had told everyone…but I've had time to think it through! I don't have that little of faith in him. Besides…" Hermione blushed, resting a hand on her forehead. "The paintings also seemed to know exactly what had gone on. Parkinson could have heard from them, or just been guessing. She's a nasty little liar, and she just wanted to hurt me. She's jealous, and…and…"

"And a total bitch." Ginny finished, nodding. It made sense. And yet Ginny knew Draco Malfoy…she didn't want Hermione to get her hopes up on the likes of him. "Hermione, it's quite possible that Pansy was lying. But really, you need to talk with Draco…"

"Ginny!" Ron cried. Harry said nothing. He seemed to be listening closely to Ginny. He always seemed to listen to her. She liked that in a boy. Unlike Dean…no, not the time!

"Look, it's not my job to play match-maker or to judge other's relationships..." 'Lord knows I have enough relationship problems myself.' She thought. "…but Hermione dating a Slytherin hardly seems to be the end-of-the-world scenario you boys seem to have been painting it…"

"Did we mention its Draco Malfoy?" Ron asked innocently.

"Yes, yes you have. Still not the end-of-the-world. And there has been no proof that he did anything wrong where Hermione is concerned." She turned to the bushy-haired girl next to her. "I think you should talk to him. Find out how Parkinson found out…"

"Then we can kick his ass?" Ron asked.

Ginny squinted and nodded. "If we find out that that twit did anything to hurt our Hermione, then yes, yes we can kick his pale bony ass."

Hermione sighed, and exasperated sound that came out in a 'whoosh.'

"Sorry! I know; don't insult him until we know what's going on. It just slipped…" Ginny said sheepishly.

Ron was looking at Hermione in a way that made Ginny feel slightly uncomfortable. The poor idiot really loved her, huh? She could only imagine how he felt, knowing what he knew about…her _personal_ relationship issues. And to top it all off, it might not even have meant anything to Draco, not if he was opening his big mouth to all his stupid friends. Ginny didn't want to voice her opinion on the matter; it was Hermione's business. But in reality, she wished her brother had just gotten his act together and asked the girl out! Then there would be no question: Everyone knew Ron would treat her right…

But who you fall in love with doesn't always make sense, right? Just because someone loves you doesn't mean you're obligated to fall in love with them. It's the sad truth of the world. If Hermione sees something in Draco that other's don't…then who was Ginny to contest it?

Unless he had used her. Had slept with her so he could spread it as some kind of Slytherin joke…

Well, if that was the case then he had messed with the wrong girl.

Her thoughts on the subject were interrupted, however, as the last person she wanted to see came into the room.

Dean Thomas seemed to see her before he saw anyone else. He gulped, and looked away quickly. "Thought Hermione came up with you two. Some Slytherin twat is outside the portrait, asking to speak with you."

Hermione turned a questioning look at Ginny. She must have noticed the uncomfortable feeling in the air between them, but Ginny just shook her head. Now was not the time to talk about her problems.

"Come on, let me walk you downstairs." Ginny said, grabbing Hermione's arm, glad for the escape excuse.

As the two made their way down the stairs to the common room, Ginny let out a relieved breath.

"What's up with you and Dean…?"

"Don't want to talk about it."

They heard the boy's door open again behind them, and Ginny turned to see the boys following them towards the common room entrance. Hermione groaned.

"Ok, how about this: You keep those two in the common room while I talk to who I'm assuming is Draco, and I won't ask questions about Dean."

"Deal." Ginny said, an extremely serious look on her face.

Hermione smiled. It seemed the shock of Parkinson's taunts were wearing off at the prospect of seeing Draco again. Ginny sighed. Hermione really _did_ want to believe in him…she must really like him for some reason.

Ginny just hoped Hermione was right to trust him


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Hermione had it all planned before she stepped through that portrait. She would act like nothing was wrong, and slowly work it into the conversation that Pansy had somehow found out about them. He had to be just as upset about it getting out, right? She had to trust that he wouldn't actually hurt her…

But the boy she found outside the common room was very different from who she had been expecting. That is, it was definitely Draco…but he seemed very different, somehow.

Cold. That's the word that came into her mind when she met his eyes.

"Draco…" she whispered.

He sneered. "Ah, that's what I figured. It's still 'Draco,' is it Granger?"

She blinked. What was he playing at? "What's wrong?" She asked, growing worried.

He let out a small, harsh bark of a laugh at that. "Wrong? Nothing's wrong. I'm getting the hell out of here tomorrow. Wouldn't want to stick around this lame excuse for a school another day." He lowered his voice. "I have better things to do with my time, as you so humorously pointed out yesterday."

She felt her mouth go dry. Was he talking about joining the death eaters? "Is this some kind of joke?" She asked, barely able to gasp the words out.

"A joke? Well, I suppose this whole thing has been _a kind of_ a joke. I had a good laugh, anyways."

Hermione's head was spinning. What was he saying? Then something occurred to her…

"Then why did you come to talk to me?" She asked, her voice quiet but her tone suspicious. Why would he take the time to come all the way up here just to tell her the whole thing had been a nasty trick of his? To tell her he was joining them…that he would be her enemy…

He snorted, and seemed to stumble for words for a moment. "Well, obviously…er…I mean, I wanted to see your stupid, mudblood face for myself." He grinned, and it was not a pleasant grin. "Didn't want to miss all the fun before I leave."

She hadn't believed what he was saying, and had therefore remained completely in control of her emotions…up until the point where he had used _that_ word. It was like a knife stabbing into her heart…a sudden realization that no, he wasn't kidding. No, this wasn't some sick joke. He was serious. That word spoke worlds to Hermione, and she felt something inside her shut down.

She forgot her suspicions about why he had decided to face her, now. To actively seek her out…He hated her, still? Is that how it was?

He laughed, turning his back to her. "You couldn't have actually believed I was serious? Please, Granger! I saw an opportunity and I took advantage of it. Why else would I have helped you out of that damn painting; cause I'm just _such a nice guy_?" He snorted. "You should know better than that."

He ran his hand over his hair, turning back around to look at her. "I don't get serious about mudbloods. And it only took, what, a week? Even I didn't realize you were that easy! Easy, but not really worth it in the end, if you catch my drift."

Hermione couldn't even cry. She felt like the information was slow in reaching her brain. It had gone straight to taking out her heart, and her mind hadn't managed to catch up enough yet to allow her to display her emotions. She just continued to stare at him, her lips slightly apart in her surprise and confusion.

"Anyways, I suppose I'd better leave before your dear body guards pop up, eh? They just did a cracker-jack job, by the way, didn't they?" He snickered, moving in closer to her shell-shocked form. "I just couldn't stand the thought of leaving without a goodbye kiss though. What do you say, Granger?"

He leaned in closer, as if he was about to kiss her.

Her mind finally got it together, and she flinched back, pressing herself to the portrait of the fat lady (who was strangely silent, actually).

Draco laughed mockingly, shaking his head. "Aw, no goodbye kiss? No break-up sex? For someone so easy, you can be quite a prude, you know."

She raised her hand, ready to slap him. But she just held it there, stupidly. Anger? Is that really what she felt?

She lowered her hand. No, she felt hallow. She couldn't even hate him…because she was just starting to realize that she had actually come to love him…

Even if she had fallen in love with a lie, she couldn't really hate him. Maybe in time, but right now she just couldn't. It made no sense, but the only person she felt like hating right now was herself.

Draco was staring at her. What did he want her to say? Did he want to see her cry? What?

For a moment he had such a serious look on his face. Before she could even be certain it had actually been there it had vanished, replaced by his cruel smirk.

Still she could do nothing but stare at him. That cruel boy she had thought of as being a creature of the past was back, and she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. But she still couldn't see past the gentle boy she had met over the past few days, so she couldn't feel anger either. She just stared at him, feeling as though someone were squeezing her insides into a knotted lump.

"Hmph. You're not nearly as fun as I thought you'd be. Whatever, make sure to give my regards to Potter and the Weasel, would you?" He said as he turned away, heading back down the stairs. He waved as he walked away at a leisurely pace.

She watched him go, and could not for the life of her pinpoint when her knees had given out. She just found herself sitting on the cold stone floor, staring after him, until he wasn't there anymore.

That's when she let out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding. That's when the dam broke, and she felt her chest burn with the grief she hadn't wanted to let out before. Hot tears began to roll down her face, and she couldn't stop a rather loud, strangled cry from coming out.

She had trusted him. That's all she could think, over and over. Never before had her trust been so misused. Never before had she felt so angry with herself, so full of self-loathing.

She sobbed, putting her head to her knee's as she clutched them to her chest. She put her back to the wall beside the portrait, ignoring the fact that she was out in public. She didn't even care if someone saw her crying at this point.

She felt betrayed, yes…but the irrational part of her brain kept screaming that somehow it must be her own fault. She wasn't pretty enough to keep him, or wasn't _experienced _enough. She wasn't smart enough to see through his ploy. She wasn't pureblood enough to be considered…she could only see her own faults at that point.

But then that's why one has friends, right? To take your side, and to point out all of your irrational worries for what they are: Irrational.

So when the portrait pushed forward and a curious red head popped out, Hermione felt first embarrassed, but then grateful.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

It took all the effort Draco had in him to wait until his back was to her to let his emotions play on his face. He was getting better and better, he thought grimly, at wearing a mask.

Once he was finally out of her sight he was able to let go. His careful breathing collapsed, and became shaky as his eyes grew moist. Shit. Shit he had hurt her bad. Had it really been necessary for him to be so harsh?

Yes, yes it had.

Lying about her wouldn't be enough; he saw that now. Even if he claimed he was playing with her, his father would reply, "Well, of course you are. Now, how can we use that to put our family back in its proper place with the Dark Lord…"

He had to do it. Push her away like that. He couldn't let her have faith in him for a second. If he was faced with the Dark Lord, given a task by him…Draco wasn't sure he would make the right choice. He wasn't sure, under threat of torture or death, that he wouldn't sell out Hermione or her friends.

Her friends. That would be the real thing they were after, right? Potter. Draco didn't relish the idea of anyone getting killed because of him, and was somewhat disgusted with himself that the idea of Potter being their target and not Hermione made him feel somewhat relieved.

'It doesn't matter now, anyways.' He told himself, trying to untie the knot in his stomach. He wouldn't have to turn in either of them. He wouldn't have to use his relationship to get anyone killed, because he didn't have any relationship anymore.

He felt hot tears forming in his eyes, and he hurriedly blinked them away. He had hurt her, but it was nothing compared to what he had saved her from. Saved them both from.

He leaned against the stone wall of the hallway, banging his head back a bit too hard in the process. He wrapped his arms around his middle, as if to hold himself in.

Everything would have been fine if it wasn't for that damn letter! The fact that his mother obviously knew about Hermione coupled with his fathers escape from Azkaban…it was just too dangerous. The risk wasn't worth trying anymore. If it meant she had to hate him again, then so be it.

He wanted her to hate him again, but she had just stood there, looking at him. He had wanted her to strike out, to call him an ass and stomp back inside to get her friends to kick the shit out of him.

He wasn't normally so damn masochistic, but he knew he had hurt her deep. He just didn't think it was fair for her to not feel that she had hurt him back, at the very least physically.

Weirdly, it would have made him feel better, in the end.

She hadn't even cried. That stunned look…her eyes wide, her mouth parted…it was going to haunt him, he was sure of it.

He took a few deep breaths, and managed to work his emotions back down. Just shove everything inside, and continue to wear his mask. That was the best way to get out of all of this crap alive. It was the best mechanism for self-preservation he knew of. Act like you're made of stone, and people will leave you the fuck alone.

***

"She won't tell us what the hell happened, but I think we can make an educated guess!" Harry said under his breath to Ginny. The two of them sat by the window in the common room, giving Hermione some time to breath. Ron wasn't even vaguely interested in following them to participate in their conversation. He was still upstairs in his dorm with her, just as they had all been for the past hour or so.

Harry was extremely pissed, but he knew it wouldn't do any good to rant to Hermione. Hence the much needed venting…er, "conversation" he was having with Ginny.

"I know, and I feel the same way." She answered back. This surprised Harry. He generally expected Ginny to be calm and collected. However, he did know she wasn't afraid to hex someone if they pushed her too far. They all rather agreed that Draco Malfoy had pushed them all too far. "We'll get the little git, don't worry." Ginny said, conviction in her voice. "But it's too late tonight. We'll worry about it tomorrow, even if we have to blast the damn Slytherin House door to bits to get to him."

Harry grinned, despite himself. It felt good having Ginny be on par with him when it came to the rather violent feelings he was having right about now.

"What's that stupid grin for, you dolt?" She asked, her voice soft enough to take any sting out of the statement.

"Just happy we're on the same page." He answered back.

The two shared a look, and something passed between them. They should both be so angry, so filled with the righteous need for revenge that no remotely romantic feeling should be going on here, right?

But Harry couldn't help but forget about everything else, if only for a moment, when looking into Ginny's soft eyes…

He blinked, snapping himself out of it. This was not good timing for him to be thinking about his _friend's sister_ in this way…

He was about to stand up from the window ledge when Ginny reached out and grabbed his hand. He stared down at it, not really comprehending what had just happened.

"Harry…" She started, but cut off abruptly as she saw Dean Thomas enter through the portrait hole. She quickly looked away, avoiding his gaze, and drew back her hand.

Harry looked over. Dean was also avidly looking anywhere but at him and Ginny, making his way upstairs.

"Wh…what's going on with him, anyways?" Harry asked in a hesitant voice, afraid he was asking about something that was none to his business.

Ginny pursed her lips, glaring in the direction of the boy's dorms. "Nothing." She said, swallowing. "Absolutely nothing. We've just broken up, actually."

"Really?" Harry said, just about biting off his tongue in the effort to not sound excited.

Ginny lowered her eyes. She obviously didn't want to talk about it.

Now wasn't the time, anyways. But later…Harry had a sprig of hope for later.

***

"So, you really won't tell any of us what's going on?" Ron asked, moving from his bed to Harry's once their two friends left the room. Moving, more specifically, to sit next to the very distraught Hermione.

Thank god they had had Ginny! When he had opened the portrait hole and found Hermione a sobbing mess…he really didn't know what to do about it. He wanted to hold her, comfort her…but that's probably not at all what she wanted from him, right now. Because from him it wasn't just a sign of friendship…from him it would mean something more.

Dammit! Why hadn't he figured out how he felt sooner?

Hermione finally saw the ferret for what he was, or so Ron guessed. When they got their hands on that little prick…

Ron wasn't happy with how much Hermione had been hurt. It had taken Ginny about an hour to calm her down, the two boys sitting on Ron's bed looking extremely uncomfortable. But at the same time…he was slightly excited that she wasn't with _him_ anymore. And it wasn't just because it was Draco. Her being with anyone else was a torment for him, but maybe now…

No. It's a real dick move, thinking like that. He just wanted her to be happy, right? If she had been happy with Draco, he would have been ok with it, right?

Hmm…maybe not.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't…I still don't understand what happened myself, ok…" She said in a soft, defeated voice. Ron had never heard that type of sound come out of her mouth before. It was painful to know how much she was hurting, and he silently berated himself again for thinking about his own selfish want to be with her.

For now there should only be two things on his mind: Make Hermione feel better, and beat the stuffing out of the ferret.

"Did he say anything about that Parkinson bitch?"

Hermione looked up, surprised, as if she had forgotten all about that earlier event. "Oh. No. Well, I suppose he kind of did."

Ron gulped. Ginny hadn't asked many questions, and Hermione hadn't volunteered much information. Maybe now she was feeling better enough to explain what was going on…

Or was he being his usual self and asking questions at inappropriate moments? He really wasn't the most tactful of people…

Maybe he should just keep his mouth shut?

He jumped a little as Hermione wrapped her arms around him, crying once again. She hid her face against his shirt, soaking it was tears.

Ron carefully held his arms out, not sure what he should do with himself. Should he hug her back? Hermione was a girl, and girls do do the hugging thing often. Doesn't mean anything other than she's your friend. Or does it? Or maybe, just maybe, he was over thinking things.

He sighed, willing himself to not be so damn awkward all the time, and wrapped his arms around her shaking shoulders. He rubbed her back jerkily, and felt his face flush red. Ok, so he was really awkward no matter what he did.

"I'm so stupid." She said, and Ron couldn't think of anything that would have surprised him more.

"Wh…what? Hermione, I think I speak for everyone when I say that you're the farthest thing from stupid."

"Then why? How could he have fooled me, if I'm so damn smart?"

Ron continued to hold her. He honestly didn't have an answer for that. But Draco Malfoy would definitely pay for it.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Draco made sure to hole himself up in his room all the next day. Though he had seen none of his Professors, he could only assume his mother had sent word to Dumbledore about his…"family emergency." It was the only explanation as to why they had all ignored his absences from classes.

He had his food brought to him by the schools house elves, and ate alone in his room. It was much better that way, as it provided a way to avoid the glares and angry comments of Zabini, for the most part.

It kept him away from Parkinson, as well, which was it's own blessing. The only good thing about getting the hell out of this school is that he wouldn't have to listen to her screechy voice again. Damn was she clingy. She really couldn't take a hint, either.

Draco spent his day, for the most part, packing and unpacking his school trunk, trying to make it look just right. It was a mindless activity, and was much better than thinking about the activities of last night. Organizing his crap over and over was much better than thinking about what a jackass he had been to the person he cared about most.

About how she would never forgive him.

About how she would probably be better off that way, marry Weasley, and have a bunch of ugly, red haired, smart-ass, know-it-all children.

He felt his stomach knot up again and tried to think about something else. Anything else. Ugh.

When it was almost time he levitated his trunk and headed slowly downstairs to the common room.

It was dinnertime by now, so thankfully no one was there. He breathed a sigh of relief as he made his way out into the hallway. He was no longer in his school robes; no point. He was wearing his casual, tailored green robes, stiff white collared shirt, and gray slacks. Huh. Guess his normal clothing wasn't really so different from his Hogwarts wear, anyways…

He made his way slowly through the dungeons, and was about to come to the bottom of the steps when he saw the silhouette of a figure blocking the top step.

Draco assumed his best haughty look, squinting his eyes through the dungeons general darkness to try and make out the figure. He took a few more steps forward, intending to just push past whoever it was, when a spell came flying at him, knocking him back down the bottom two steps and flat onto his ass.

"Ah! What the hell!?" he yelled, wincing as he stood up. That had hurt!

The girl stepped forward, away from the light pouring in from the doorway at the top of the stairs, and she was no longer just a silhouette. He could clearly make out the form of the Weasley girl, bouncing down the steps after him at a hurried pace.

He groaned. Behind her bounded her freckled brother and Potter.

He just couldn't catch a fuckin break, could he?

Although some small part of him was glad. He deserved to be knocked around a bit, afterall. He just would have rather _she_ had done it then his worst enemy at Hogwarts…

"Where in the hell have you been all day? Hands away from your pockets!" The Weasley girl yelled, sticking her wand right in his face. He raised his hands, feeling a trickle of fear. He knew about her talent with Bat-bogey hexes, afterall. Not exactly the way he wanted to greet his mother, with flying bogeys chasing him…

He was still on the floor, the redheaded girl looming over him. Just behind her shoulders the two boys caught up, their wands raised as well.

Draco tried to play it as nonchalant as possibly, raising his eyebrows and asking in a mock-interested tone, "Wow, how ever did you find me?"

"What, since you've been hiding out in your dorm all day?" Potter asked. He raised what looked like a worn piece of parchment up in the air, grinning. "We just waited until we saw you were on the move."

Draco had absolutely no idea what it was Potter was holding, or how he had known Draco was "on the move," as he put it. It didn't really matter, anyways.

"We have some questions for you, actually." The fifth year Weasley girl (was her name Jenny?) said, crossing her arms over her chest.

He frowned. "I don't need to tell any of you shit. If you'll excuse me, I have an appointment…" he said, making as if to stand up. He was rather scandalized to find Jenny's foot pressing into his chest, putting him off balance so he fell flat down again. "Geez! I guess even tiny girls can be barbarians if they're Weasley's, eh?"

"Stuff it Malfoy!" Weasley yelled, coming closer to the front of the mini-mob. His face was red with anger, which, in Malfoy's opinion, was a rather ugly clash with his hair. "How dare you!" He said between clenched teeth, his wand clenched in his fist. "We we're trying to be good, trying to believe Hermione about how you 'weren't so bad.'"

"I think the worst part is that maybe, some teeny, tiny part of us may have been starting to believe her." Potter finished, glaring down.

"Hmph. Pity. I may have had a bit of fun at your expenses too if I had kept up the charade a bit longer, huh?" Draco said, his voice perhaps a bit too flat. The two boy's looked like they might actually start growling any minute while Jenny, closest to him, only frowned. Not the reaction he had been looking for.

"So it's true then? You think you can just treat a girl like that?" Weasley yelled, his voice escalating in volume. "You think you can just use her for…for…"

Draco assumed his best sneer. "For sex, Weasley? Like you would know anything about the subject, yourself. But anyways, yes, apparently I can, huh?"

Jenny stepped directly in front of her brother, effectively blocking him from doing anything too violent. Like kicking in Draco's face. Which is roughly what he appeared to have been gearing up for.

"Malfoy." She said, her voice quiet in comparison to her brother's yell. "You really hurt her, you know. I don't know how many people can say they really and truly trust you, but I think she did. You lost the one person who was really on the side of Draco Malfoy."

Draco felt, for a fraction of a second, his careful mask slip. He was really alone again…everyone either wanted something from him, or hated him. Now she belonged to the later category, too.

He quickly regained his composure, squinting his eyes at Jenny. "Like I said, I have places to be. Either you lot are going to hurt me, or you're going to stand aside and let me past. I don't have time for chit-chat."

"Mobilicorpus!" Weasley yelled, pulling Draco off the floor and slamming him into wall.

Draco stared back at Weasley with as much hate as he could muster, then chanced a glance at Jenny.

She was staring at him with a confused, appraising look.

"You stupid git!" Weasley yelled, nearly jabbing his wand in Draco's throat. Draco was horrified to see Weasley's eyes looking red around the edges and wet. Oh god, he wasn't going to _cry_ was he? For Christ's sake Weasley!

Harry was giving him a cold look, stepping up next to his friend. "I say we stick him in the vanishing cabinet."

"How about a jelly-brain jinx?"

"Or a hair-loss curse?"

"Or Diffindo? What if we see if Pomfrey can grow back his…"

"Boys!" Jenny called out, pulling both of them back by the collars of their robes.

Draco had to admit he was a little worried for a while there. Maybe he shouldn't have goaded them so much when it was three VS one? Then again, they're the goody-goody's…they wouldn't really…would they?

Draco itched to lower his hands to his pockets and grab his wand…

"Not so fast!" Jenny said, snapping her wand back to his face. He cringed.

She took a deep breath. "I think the boys wanted to put the scare in you, and mission accomplished."

"Mission bloody well not accomplished!" Ron protested, but Jenny held up her hand. "We are leaving."

"But, Ginny, come on! Even you wanted a piece of Malfoy. Didn't you hear what he just said?! At least dish out a bat-bogey or two…"

Ginny. Oh. That's her name. Like it matters.

"I heard him." She said. She was closer to Draco then to the boys, and in a muted voice he didn't think the other two could make out, she muttered, "I heard him better than you two."

His eyes widened. No way did she think he was anything but a slimy jerk, right? Dammit. Who would have thought a Weasley could be so perceptive? Maybe she was just the naturally suspicious type.

She turned around and roughly shoved the two boys towards the stairs. "Let's go; I'm starving, and it's time for dinner."

"But…" Weasley started.

"Hermione's eating alone, you know."

That shut them up, and they began climbing the staircase.

Before following them, Ginny whirled around to Draco. "Don't even think of drawing your wand while my back is turned." She growled.

Then she did something very odd. She winked.

In a whispering voice, she left her parting words, "Whatever your reasons, your secret is _not at all_ safe with me, Malfoy."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Ginny had been silent all through dinner, staring at her mashed potatoes with her brow furrowed in concentration. It was like she was trying to figure out a great puzzle, which was a very familiar sensation to Hermione.

She had questioned why the three of them had been so late, but they refused to tell her a thing. She felt her stomach clench as she thought it might have something to do with _him._

The worst of it was that she was actually worried. Had they hurt him?

She shook her head to clear it. First off, her friends would never seriously hurt someone…right? Secondly, what kind of an idiot was she to still worry about _his health_?! She never had meant anything to him, so why should he still hold meaning for her…

Why?

"Hello? Hermione?" Harry said, tapping her gently on the shoulder. She jerked out of her thoughts. Harry must have been talking to her for a while; everyone was looking a bit worried.

Even Neville, sitting next to them, frowned Hermione's way. "Are you ok Hermione? You're looking like you might be sick…"

"No, I, uh…I'm fine…"

"Perhaps it's Aquavirus Maggots. Father thinks the minister may be putting them in our stew. That's why I never eat it, you know." Luna said in a calm tone, just taking her seat next to Neville.

Trying to point out that Luna was at the Gryffindor table always seemed like a silly idea to everyone. You just can't explain proper seating arrangements to a girl who wears vegetables on her ears.

Everyone did their best not to laugh, though of course no one believed her. None the less, Hermione thought she saw a worried look on Neville's face before he pushed his stew away.

She felt a surge of happiness at the normalcy of it all. She may have felt devastated, like her world was cracking in around her, yesterday, but today life goes on.

It would take a while, but eventually she would just think of this whole episode as nothing more than a bad dream. Her first time, twisted into something grotesque…her first real love, transforming into a monster…

Ok, maybe it would take more than just "a while."

But sitting there, surrounded by people who loved her, Hermione was pretty sure she would survive.

***

Draco Malfoy made his way to the front entrance of the school. It was near the Great Hall, of course, so he continued to look around nervously. He did _not_ want to run into Hermi…Granger. He didn't want his crazy, my-only-son-is-dating-a-mudblood-so-it's-a-family-emergency mother running into her, either.

"Well, it's about time you arrived!" His mother said, her tone sharp. She was standing at the entryway with Professor Snape as company.

Professor Snape nodded at Draco. "I was instructed to see that you meet up with your mother, Mr. Malfoy. Obviously, my complicated task is finished." He turned to Narcissa, nodded, then abruptly left.

Draco sneered. Normally, he rather liked Professor Snape. He didn't waste time on needless niceties of conversation, and had always treated Draco good enough…but the way he treated Hermione…Granger, the way he treated Granger….

Dammit. Draco could not slip up and talk about her like they were close. Back to last names, right?

Anyways, Draco couldn't get past the fact that Snape had always treated Granger unfairly. Sure, it was hypocritical, since he had also treated her pretty bad in the past (and still did, as of yesterday), but he couldn't shake the anger he felt with Snape. Ever since that class when she had been punished for just being next to Draco when he hit Zabini. Damn, was that really only three days ago?

"Hello mother." He said, rather coldly.

Her face softened once Snape had left them alone, and ignoring his less-than-affectionate greeting she came up and hugged him. It was a brief hug, but it caught Draco off guard nonetheless.

"Draco, come." She took a shaky breath. Draco couldn't remember seeing his mother's careful composure crack on more than a couple occasions, so he knew something bad was coming. "We have much to discuss when we arrive home."

She started walking out the entrance and towards the school gates, and Draco dragged behind her reluctantly.

He didn't really want to leave. He didn't want to know what had caused his mother such stress. And more than anything, he didn't want to face the inevitability of his reunion with his father and the death eaters…

***

Ginny grabbed the cuff of Harry's shirt, pulling him to a stop behind their friends. Hermione and Ron shot a questioning look over their shoulders, and Ginny waved them ahead.

It was after dinner now, and Harry wasn't really looking forward to returning to the common room to do school work. Of course, this new turn of events did indeed sit well with him. Ginny obviously wanted to talk to him, alone. He tried hard not to get too excited; she had just broken up with Dean. This surely didn't have anything to do with his romantic intentions towards the redheaded beauty….right?

"Harry, why are you grinning like that?" She asked, frowning as she pulled him by his arm towards an empty hallway.

He blinked, coming back to himself. "Er, oh…no reason."

Ginny looked so serious…Harry was certain now that this wouldn't be the lighthearted conversation he so wanted to have with her. There was something going on, and so he fixed his own face into the most business-like format as possible.

"I couldn't talk to Hermione about this, because I wouldn't want to get her hopes up on this…not when she seems to finally be feeling a bit better…" She babbled.

"Ginny?" Harry questioned, not understanding where this was going.

"…and Ron, of course, would not be the person to talk to. For obvious reasons." She bit her thumbnail, and slowly started pacing unconsciously. "But I thought maybe you would have noticed something, yourself, Harry. You're so perceptive, normally…at least when it comes to important things…"

He just stared back at her as she stopped her pacing abruptly to face him.

"…or maybe not. You and Ron have that in common when it comes to picking up on subtle hints about emotional matters. Neither of you are that great at it."

Harry wanted to take offense at that, he really did. But he remembered trying to figure out what the hell Cho wanted from him last year, as she sat at their first date crying her eyes out. He had been completely flummoxed, while Hermione had seemed to understand the situation perfectly. Perhaps it was something his witch friends excelled at: understanding weird emotions.

Then there was Ginny…he couldn't tell how she was feeling at all, either! Did she want space after Dean? Did she want comfort? Did she like him? Did she like someone else? Harry had absolutely no idea.

So, in general, he had to agree with Ginny's prognosis. He nodded, a perplexed look on his face.

She sighed, resuming her pacing. "I don't know how to tell you this, Harry. I have a suspicion about something…about something being very, very wrong with this situation."

"This situation?" He asked weakly. Did she know how he felt abut her? Did it freak her out? His heart sank.

Not getting Hermione's hopes up, not telling Ron…she must be referring to how he felt about her. She was going to let him down gently, now, without anyone else having to know about this. It was kind of her, really.

But it still hurt.

"Harry!" Ginny said, looking at him with a wrinkle in her brow. "Are you ok?"

"Oh, er…yeah, considering the circumstances."

"Circumstances? Oh! So you noticed it too?"

Harry blinked. This was giving him a headache. "I think we may be having two different conversations…"

Ginny sighed, a hand to her head. "I'm talking about Draco Malfoy."

"Wh…what?"

"Draco! The way he was acting?"

"Like a few degree's crueler than his usual self?"

Ginny looked exasperated. "Ok, I should just go ahead and say it: Draco Malfoy is lying."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

"Excuse me?" Harry asked. He was obviously very confused. Ginny tried to formulate her thoughts; she had to explain it to him clearly so he didn't just get angry and turn down her theory right away.

"Harry, when we last saw Draco, do you know what the last thing I said to him was? I told him his 'secret was not safe with me.' I really didn't get what it was he was up to, but I could tell something was going on, so I threw out that comment. His reaction to that comment is what really confirmed my thoughts: His eyes were the size of freakin saucers! He looked shaken up, as if I really had figured out his ploy, and was going to tell…someone…about it."

"Ploy?" Harry asked, weakly. Good. Keep him confused until the end, and he'll have less time to protest.

She grabbed Harry's shoulders, as if to make sure he was looking at her. Although, actually, she had his full and undivided attention, so the act was unnecessary. "Did you see his face, when I mentioned how much he had hurt her? He loves her; he really does. I can't, for the life of me, understand what pressure could be enough for him to make her cry like that, but he does care about her."

Harry blinked, then smiled a little as if he hoped she was telling a very long joke. "You got all that from one weird look on his face, huh?"

"So you saw it too!"

Harry sighed, slowly backing away from her grip and running his hands over his face. "Ginny…"

"He was worried I would tell Hermione that he did in fact care about her! Think about it; there are various reasons the two of them would be trouble as a couple. Maybe he had some good reason to push her away?" Ginny, once again, was pacing. "But does that mean we should stay out of it? But it's not fair, having Hermione think she had been used like that…"

"Ginny."

"Is he trying to protect her from something…?"

"Ginny!"

Finally, her head snapped up, looking alarmed at Harry's outburst. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down enough to say what he had to say. "You…you're right."

Ginny gaped at him, opening surprised at his acceptance. He surprised himself, actually. But what Ginny said actually made some sense. What he said before was true: He had been starting to trust Malfoy, at least where Hermione was concerned. He didn't like it, but he could tell that she…that she really liked the git. He didn't think Hermione was dumb enough to fall for sweet lies. She liked Draco, and trusted him, and so it had been really weird to discover that she had been wrong to do so.

Harry had been certain that Draco was bad news. But he didn't think he would go as far as to crush Hermione like that. So he believed Ginny's analysis, even if he hadn't noticed Draco's behavior for what it was, himself.

There was just one question now: What should they do with this information?

Almost as if she were reading his mind, Ginny calmly stated, "I have a plan."

***

Draco walked calmly down the candle-lit hallway of Malfoy manor, making his way to the dinning room. A house elf had popped into his chambers, announcing his father's timely arrival for dinner, and his mother's wish that he join them. So very polite and cordial, sending a message to their son who _was living in the same house as them._

Draco rolled his eyes. It had been about five days now. He was feeling ruffled and nervous, but was doing his best to hide it. He still had a dull aching inside him, a painful guilt mixed with self-pity. It would do no good to let his weakness be known to his father, or to their "guests."

The house was full of dark wizards, so Draco was fairly certain something big was happening. When he had asked his mom, in his best lightly joking voice, if the Dark Lord was coming to dinner, she had stiffened. He had meant it as a joke, but her reaction made him worried.

Was his house to become the base of operations for the whole fucking war? And with his family's current low ranking among the Dark Lord's followers, would this basically make them servants in their own house?

Draco was not amused.

He wanted to do something, anything, to help his family. He should take the dark mark, he knew, as a show of good faith for his family name. He couldn't let his father down, couldn't let his family pay just because he had weak feelings about the whole war as of late. His father was in enough trouble; Draco defecting could get him hurt. Or killed.

And his mother, who wasn't even a death eater, could also be in trouble…

Draco couldn't believe he had even entertained the idea of following Granger to the Order. The idea was appealing, being with her every day, holding her and kissing her again…It might have even been peaceful, for a while.

Sure, it might have been safe for him, but his family would have been screwed.

Not to mention that the safety would have been fleeting. He didn't hold out much hope for the golden boy's victory, in truth.

That meant he didn't hold out much hope for Granger's survival, either…

He shook his head. That kind of thinking would get him in trouble. Especially if the Dark Lord got into his mind. He really should brush up on his Occlumency.

Not that it mattered: If the Dark Lord did find out about his tryst with Granger (which Draco suspected he already did), he would also see how Draco had ended it. He would probably approve, though there would be no way he could use the information to his advantage.

That was Draco's plan, afterall. Leave no possible loophole for the feelings he had grown for Granger to be used against her. He had to protect her…

But what about when the war brought them back together, fighting on opposite sides? How could he protect her, then? He couldn't. Dammit!

As he pushed open the doors to the dinning room, he forced himself to clear his mind and face of his worried thoughts.

"Draco, dear!" Said a familiar voice, the tone tinged with a condescending air.

"Hello, Aunt Bella." Draco answered, fighting the urge to cringe. His dark aunt walked purposefully forward, putting a hand on his shoulders to guide him towards the table. Draco stiffened under her touch. His family wasn't exactly the touchy-feely type. The closest any of them usually got was a brief pat on the shoulder, at least since he was old enough to go to Hogwarts.

Draco really didn't want to know what had his crazy aunt in a good mood. It was never anything good.

At the table sat his parents. Both of them. He gave a stiff nod to his father, who met his eyes with a strange look. It was a hurried, almost panicked look. Perhaps Azkaban had been a bit much for his father? He definitely seemed strained.

There were a few others at the table Draco recognized as well. All death eaters. It was a meeting, then? He shivered at the thought of the Dark Lord actually sitting at the strangely vacant seat at the head of the table. By the time his aunt had guided him to his seat he was having real trouble keeping his mask of indifference in place.

There was only one reason for his aunt's excitement and everyone else's pained expressions. The Dark Lord was on his way.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

The school owl was worried. The two students who had tied the package to its leg had seemed worried, and that was never a good sign.

In its day, the owl (who's name was Erl, if you care to know) had had its share of dangerous deliveries. Some wizards had terrible wards on their houses, or moats filled with monstrous creatures, or were trying to hide out. The owl had even come in contact with several wizards who thought "shooting the messenger" of bad news was a good idea.

This felt like one of those dangerous missions. Yes, Erl the owl liked to think of his work as "missions," not "deliveries," due to the occasional peril involved.

The other glaring evidence to the trouble involved in this mission was that Erl knew the dark haired boy had an owl of his own! The snowy white owl, Hedwig, constantly gloated about how great her master was…but he didn't send her, did he? Erl felt s bit smug at that, yet knew that it was probably because the boy didn't want his own owl recognized. Or hurt. Hmm…

The package was a bit larger than he would have liked to carry; perhaps the size of a thin textbook. Were the students sending someone a book? It was lighter than a book, though…

No, it wasn't an owl's job to question its parcel. Just get it to its goal; that's what a good owl thinks. And Erl was a good owl.

He held his little head high and regal as he flew down on the imposing mansion, determined to bypass all other people (including house elves, those annoying go-betweens) and go straight to his goal. Instinctively, he knew exactly what window to stop it, and began pecking fiercely at the glass.

No answer.

He pecked again, more urgently. It was a warm night, but Erl really would rather not be stuck outside at this unfamiliar place.

A human groaned from inside.

Why were they being so damn slow?

***

It had gone wrong rather quickly. Word had reached his parents through that damn Parkinson.

Ok, Draco was fairly sure Pansy didn't want him to get into any trouble. She was probably (ugh) jealous about Hermione, and had sent word to his parents in the hopes that they would pry the two apart. It wasn't the largest mystery how Pansy had found out about the odd couple, either. Draco could have smacked his head like a house elf for all the times he had acted so obvious. That he had wanted to just let everyone know about Hermione and act like a normal couple was laughable, now. Love really did make you as stupid as a Gryffindor, didn't it?

In any case, it was inevitable that his father would be forced to tell the Dark Lord. Before their master had even arrived, Draco's mother was flashing him worried glances and several wizards at the table were grinning cruelly.

The mood changed, though, when the Dark Lord entered and took his seat at the head of their table.

The dining room, which was quite large, suddenly looked far too small. So much power couldn't possibly fit into such a space as Draco's home, right? Such dark power that seemed to choke the very air around them, making Draco's chest tighten in fear…

Dark magic wasn't completely foreign to the Malfoy residence. But this was like nothing Draco had ever felt before. He had never sat down at a meeting as official seeming as this, and had never personally met the Dark Lord he had been taught to worship.

Being in his presence cemented his earlier notion that the "Chosen One" had no chance. The Order, all of them…they were screwed.

Even the hardest wizards in the room stiffened as the great snake entered, crawling right up onto the long table before it's master and curling up, as if it were sleepy.

"Lucius…" hissed the cold voice. Draco thought at first it had come from the giant serpent, who his eyes were currently glued to. He was terrified to find that it had come from the pale face of the Dark Lord, his red eyes half lidded as if he too found this meeting to be boring. "We are glad to have you with us once more. We were all quite lost without such a…valuable member such as yourself."

A few of the wizards at the table snickered a bit at that. But no joke coming from that horrific face could possibly strike Draco as funny. Especially since this seemed to be at the expense of his father, who was looking quite sick at the moment.

Lucius nodded, keeping his eyes down. The Dark Lord didn't require a response.

Then those eyes, those permanently murderous red eyes turned from Lucius to his son, who did his best to avoid looking at the man (creature?) directly.

"And young Draco! Another promising member of the Malfoy family joins our ranks." He smiled. Well, he did what was equivalent to a smile for the Dark Lord, and it was truly horrible. "Let us hope you are more useful than your father in my service."

Draco gulped and nodded, staring down at his hands on the table. They were shaking slightly. Ok, so Draco Malfoy wasn't very brave, but even the most Gryffindorish men would quake with those eyes trained on them.

"On that note, Bellatrix, my loyal servant…you have informed me that there has been an interesting development in young Draco's life. First love, so very endearing." He sneered, making something that Dumbledore might have said sincerely into something he was obviously saying mockingly.

Bellatrix let out what might have been a squeal of delight at being focused on. Ugh. How could she actually _like_ being in the same room as this disgusting creature, let alone getting attention from him? "My lord, my dear sister and brother in law were informed by a family friend that my nephew here has created a direct connection to wee Potter!"

She obviously was clueless as to how gossipy she sounded. Draco might have laughed at her, if the situation wasn't so scary.

"Tell the Dark Lord, Draco. Tell him about the mudblood girl." She said, licking her lips a bit. Creepy.

Draco cleared his throat. He was sweating as every eye in the room turned to him. He caught his mother's eye briefly, and thought he saw the tiniest of nods. "I…I played around with the Granger girl for a bit, that's all…"

"Granger being the little Mudblood that always hangs off Potter!" Bellatrix screeched in pleasure, obviously wanting to tell the story herself, to have those cold red eyes on her. Draco was beginning to see the depth of his aunt's insanity. "If Draco has the girls trust, we could lure out the brat as well!"

The Dark Lord squinted his eyes in Draco's direction, making him squirm uncomfortably in his seat.

"Draco…" He hissed in his vile voice. "Am I to believe you contrived this little plan?" He smirked cruelly. "Or could this be, as your mudblood-loving headmaster would say, 'true love?'"

A few wizards snickered at that. Draco knew he had to answer. His mouth felt dry. He just had to figure out how to answer without getting tortured or being forced to hurt Hermione. "Neither is true, my Lord…" He knew it was stupid, but he actually felt embarrassed saying what came next, what with his parents and a room full of strangers present. "I was just interested in the girl for…for her body. I was fooling around, nothing more…"

"The boy is young. At this age, he is not thinking ahead enough to use sex as a tool." Draco was horrified to hear his father say. At least his mother hadn't been the one to say it. Ew…He knew Lucius was just trying to justify why Draco hadn't been orchestrating some great plan to benefit the Dark Lord all this time, but still… "His actions were not based on reason…"

"No, but that doesn't mean they cannot be used, nonetheless." Bellatrix argued, glaring at Lucius like he was stupid.

"She doesn't trust me." Draco cut in, amazed at his stupid bravery. He felt all the eyes turn back to him, and immediately regretted his outburst. He gulped, knowing he had to explain further. "I…I told her I used her. That was part of the fun, you know." He was proud of how sincere the ending sounded, and he smirked slightly to add emphasis.

Voldemort glared. "So, then we have wasted much time discussing the personal life of a child." He turned to look at Bellatrix, who cowered slightly. "I think, perhaps, you have over-exaggerated somewhat."

Draco wanted to release a sigh of relief, thinking the conversation would turn away from him. However, he was horrified to discover what happened when the Dark Lord felt his time had been wasted.

Before he knew what was happening his aunt had fallen to the floor, toppling a chair in the process, twisting in agony.

The red eyes turned to his father. "Let's go down the line here, shall we? Bellatrix informed me that Draco had a way to gain Potters trust. She was wrong. Now, she was told by you, correct, Lucius?"

His father nodding, tensing up as if in preparation for something. He was shaking slightly. Draco, for the first time he could remember, had the urge to reach out and grab his father's shoulder…to do something, anything, to calm him down. Draco wasn't used to seeing his father look so frightened, and it deeply disturbed him.

Then with a soft "Crucio," his father fell to the floor as well. Unlike Bellatrix, he screamed.

Draco was beginning to see that they had made a mistake. Well, he had doubted his beliefs before, but now he had a very selfish reason for why this was all a mistake. They were following a madman, a monster who would torture his own followers for such minor mistakes as misinformation. They had lost their reputation, their mansion, and even control over their own bodies for this creature.

'I can't get bound to this madman with the Dark Mark.' Draco thought, eyes wide with horror.

The last comprehensible thought Draco had before the Dark Lord's wand was trained on him was, 'I have to get the hell out of here.'

Then everything flashed painful shades of red before his eyes, and he fell to the floor beside his father.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Erl the Hogwarts owl pecked incessantly on the window glass. His pecking was rather frantic at this point, as he had a very bad feeling about this place.

His bad feeling only increased, however, when the recipient of the package finally pulled open the window.

He seemed to be holding onto the windowpane with all his strength, laying most of his weight on it.

"Fucking bird…" He muttered, but of course Erl didn't really fully comprehend human.

The blond boy ushered the owl inside, shutting the window behind it. He moved, painfully slowly, into a nearby chair.

The room was, as Erl thought, the boy's bedroom. It was huge, and the boy's slow pace explained why it had taken him so long to get from the bed waaay over there to the window.

Erl, being a good owl, decided to take pity on the human and didn't berate him for all the time he had been forced to stay outside. He hopped over to the arm of the plush green chair, dragging the large package along with him.

"What do you got for me?" He asked, none too nice. Erl felt a bit indignant at the boy's gruff tone; didn't he know how hard it is being a damn delivery owl!? 'Take your package, kid, and give me a treat!' he thought, ruffling his feathers.

The blond boy detached the brown wrapped package from Erl's leg, weighing it in his hands. He frowned. He frowned even deeper as he read the tag.

"That clever little witch…" He said, his tone a mixture of thoughtful, amused, and annoyed. The words were barely out of his mouth when he fell into a coughing fit, holding his chest and shaking.

When the boy had taken several deep breaths and seemed to be in control of himself once again, Erl gave him a light peck, just to remind him the owl was still here. The boy groaned, and reached over to the shelf by the window. He pulled a jar off the shelf, and out of that, some juicy looking owl treats. Erl squeaked in pleasure; those were the expensive, good, only-get-them-on-Christmas kinda treats.

The boy hardly looked at what he was doing, just placing a handful of them on the windowsill. He was rereading the tag again, shaking his head and running a hand through his white-blond hair.

***

Draco didn't know how to react to the card included with his strange, textbook-shaped package. He knew he didn't want to laugh; that would hurt right now.

This wasn't the first time Draco had tasted Crucio, actually. Christmas break last year he had said something to piss off his lovely aunt Bella…that was the point he had decided he didn't really like her so much. His mother couldn't help but love her sister, but Draco was sure his aunt had gone down a few pegs in both his parent's books for that stunt. He couldn't even remember what he had said, but most likely it had been some quip about the Dark Lord. Maybe he had laughed at his aunt's description of him, or something…well, she did sound insane when talking about the Dark Lord! He secretly thought she was banging the old snake, actually…

Well, it didn't really matter if this was the first time or not. Nothing compared to getting tortured by the Dark Lord. Even Bellatrix's Crucio didn't pack that much punch. It was hours later, and Draco's body still refused to stop shaking, his nerves twitching. Every muscle felt sore, like he was bruised all over but without a mark to show it.

Amazing that the owl had arrived today, like a godsend. He was overrun with hopelessness, knowledge that there was no escape. A knowledge that he would always have to face the threat of crucio while working for the Dark Lord. Life as a Death Eater was not the happy picture he had had when he was younger…and he had only just had a small taste of the true horror of it all. Torture was one thing, but to be forced to do that to another human being? He didn't think he could handle it…

To kill was another requirement of the job. Draco felt sicker and sicker the more he had thought about his new life.

It was inevitable once his father was busted out of Azkaban that Draco join the cause. Being dragged out of Hogwarts a couple weeks early didn't matter; staying would have only delayed the inevitable.

Draco had been lying awake in his bed before the owl arrived, contemplating all of this. Not crying; _contemplating_. Yep. That's all.

He had been thinking about how Hermione had offered to help him. About how just before the meeting he had been glad he had turned her down. 'How could the Order possibly win?' he had thought.

But Draco now saw that the better question was, 'How can any of us _survive_ if the Dark Lord wins?'

Because in the end it didn't really matter whether or not he thought the Order would ultimately win. He just couldn't stand the thought of living like this, and the Order was the only alternative.

God help him, after being face-to-face with that evil downstairs Draco was certain that the world's only hope was Harry Potter.

That _his_ only hope was to escape to the Order.

Hence, why it was so very coincidental that this package should arrive in his hands that very night.

The tag read:

_Ferret,_

_We know you didn't mean what you said, and we think we know why. If you were being selfless, then it should be very funny having lions tell you that that was stupid. Use this if you regret your choice. We're not stupid or helpless; we can help._

_-You-know-who_

The note was just vague enough that it wouldn't matter if it had been intercepted. Draco especially liked the signature; an innocent phrase in a long-past time. Yes, he 'knew who' wrote the letter. At least, he knew one of the 'Lions' who wrote it. That Ginny Weasley had figured out something before he left, he was sure of it.

Girls were just too damn perceptive! First Pansy, now Ginny…maybe he wasn't as good an actor as he thought?

She knew that it pained him to know how much he had hurt Granger…God, she would still never forgive him, would she? No matter how much he apologized, it could never make up for breaking her spirit like that…if only he wasn't so much better at hurting with his words than soothing…

What was he talking about!? He was acting like he _would escape_, like he would see her again…he had hope now, hope that he could one day get the chance to make it all up to her. He knew that hope could be easily broken, so he tried to swallow it down as he opened the package.

It was a black square. What the hell?

He turned it over in his hands, not really understanding. It was a black piece of canvas…he had a bad feeling about this…

"Hello!" Said a familiar voice, a voice that set his heart pounding. At least until he realized that no, this was not _his_ Hermione. He groaned, turning the painting around to face him again.

A much smaller painting than the original, yet it was obviously the same annoying mirror-Hermione. He could tell by her strange smirk…no way would that ever appear on the real Hermione's face. "Great. Ginger sent _you_."


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

"Oh, don't sound so glad to see me!" She said in a laughing voice. "Really: don't, yet. I could decide not to help you at all, you know, so you'd best be nice to me. I have some questions for you before I decide if you're worth my time."

"Worth your…wh…how dare you…" Draco Malfoy sputtered, agitated beyond belief. He had had a very bad night already, and now this little bitch of a painting was treating him like a charity case? He was definitely not used to being talked to like this!

He did what came naturally: he sneered, sitting up straighter in his chair. Sure, she was just a painting and would probably not cower at his added height. And, of course, sitting up made his muscles scream in protest. But hey, priorities, right? Draco Malfoy would not allow himself to be intimidated!

The painting rolled her eyes, sighing. "Look, just answer some questions and I'll help you out."

"Help me out?" He practically growled. What was she going to do, annoy the Dark Lord to death? "And why should I answer your questions? You're just a painting!"

"Uh huh…" She said, looking at him coldly. "It's really sad that someone so beautiful could be so rude, and stupid to boot! Look, when I say 'I' need some questions answered, I meant 'we' need some questions answered. As in, I was sent here by someone? As in, one can travel between paintings of oneself?"

Draco stared at her blankly.

"I can travel to my painting in Hogwarts! I'm a fail-safe means of communication! God, it's like talking to an owl!"

Erl hooted indignantly at this. Though of course, owls don't understand English. Right? Right.

Draco first reaction was to grow upset, his face reddening. Then his face relaxed into a thoughtful pose. Finally he ended up looking slightly sick and deathly pale, and whispered, "You can take a message to…to Hermione?"

He knew he sounded pathetic. His voice was practically shaking with anticipation…if he could just talk with her again…

What a hopelessly lovesick puppy. He was doomed.

The Mirror-Hermione shook her head, a frustrated look crossing her features. "_You_ are not allowed to talk to_ her_ yet! How could you treat her like that!? You know, just the day before I warned her about you, and she said noooo, she could trust yoooou…"

Draco grimaced. He was being guilt-tripped by _this girl_? Hypocrite!

He didn't need anyone to tell him to feel bad; he could handle that on his own at this point. But really, he had a good reason! Even if he were to run away from his current situation, it would only be putting her more and more at risk to reconnect with her. No, things should stay the way they are. She should just think he's a horrible person and leave it at that.

"Why did you tell her all those nasty things, anyways?" The painting asked, watching him carefully.

He blinked and put on his best mask. Should he tell her…?

"Oh, come on! It's not like we're not pretty sure we know…we just didn't pin you as being so altruistic! You pushed her away so she wouldn't get mixed up in all your daddy's affairs, right? I mean, Death Eaters and all that junk."

"Something like that…"

"You're joining them, aren't you? And you don't want to be forced to hurt her, or to use her to get to Harry."

Draco frowned. He was getting a bit annoyed at her know-it-all attitude. When the real Hermione did it, he found it annoying in a cute way. When this girl did it, it was just annoying annoying. "Ok, great, so you know everything. Then why are you asking me?"

Mirror-Hermione grinned in triumph. "You're not as mysterious and hard to figure out as one would think. Ginny was so sure that that was why you did it, while Harry thought maybe there was some other ulterior motive…He's definitely not your number one fan, by the way."

Potter was in on this? Great, that's just who Draco wanted to work closely with for his escape…Ugh.

"So, Hermione…"

"Doesn't know anything, of course! What if they were wrong and you are just a horrible prat? Ginny admitted that she wasn't always 100% right reading people! Maybe the weird way you were acting when they went to beat the tar out of you was just gas or something."

Draco rested his head in his free hand, balancing it on the arm of the chair. He was exasperated talking with this girl for ten minutes! On top of it, he was still suffering the aftereffects of torture. He took a few shaky breaths.

"You don't look so good…"

"Yeah, so I've noticed!" Draco snapped, glaring.

The Mirror-Hermione looked…concerned. That's a weird emotion from her. "They sent me as a chance to make up for what you did. To take it back. I'm a way for you to escape." She smiled. "Harry had a feeling you might realize this was all a mistake. Not sure he knew it would be so soon…"

Draco wanted to point out that he hadn't said a word about actually wanting to leave…but he _did_ want to leave. Badly. Once again: Girls are too perceptive. It could be downright creepy at times.

He sighed. He had to think about this. If he left, his parents could be in trouble…he couldn't let them get hurt because of him.

But if he stayed…he wasn't sure he could handle any of the requirements of being a death eater. And that would mean more torture. Call him selfish, but Draco weighed that rather heavily in his decision-making process.

"I…I don't know…" He said rather shakily. Dammit, when would theses muscle spasms end? "I can't just leave my parents here. And what promises do I have for my safety? For all I know they could just throw me and my family in Azkaban…"

The painting Hermione rolled her eyes, and in a great impersonation of the smart, real Hermione, answered with an air of 'well, obviously.' "They won't throw you in Azkaban! You're still school-aged. Plus, you haven't even done anything wrong…yet. And if your parents would come with you and work for the Order, then they could be like Snape."

"Snape?" Draco asked, now very much confused. "Oh, you mean because he's a double agent?"

"No, I mean because he switched sides."

"But he didn't, really. He works for the Dark Lord."

Mirror-Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose. "Never thought you and Harry would agree on something. Look, both me and real-Hermione hold the opinion that we trust Dumbledore's word on this: Snape is working for the Order. But whatever; the point is that Snape was accepted by Dumbledore, and so would your parents."

Draco sank further into his chair. Was this it? Did he really just walk himself into this only to ask for help escaping right away? Help from people he hates? Well, except for one, of course…

"Ok. Let's hear your brilliant plan. No one can breach the manor's security, by the way, so forget that."

"Er…plan…about that..."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Let me guess: Hermione isn't in on this, so of course there is no plan."

"Uh…yet. There is no plan _yet_."

Draco sighed. Great. More than likely this whole thing would end up with Draco being the reason the "Chosen One" getting Avada Kedavra'd…er, again…and with Draco getting another dose of Crucio. They could _not_ just try and storm the mansion. They weren't that stupid…right?

"Don't worry! We'll come up with something! Just keep me in here as a means of communication."

And with that, she simply walked away off the side of the portrait. Gone. All that looked back at him was a black piece of canvas.

No one would suspect the square piece of cloth. It was actually a fairly good plan.

Ginny must have come up with it, because there was no way Potter could have thought so rationally. He hoped Ginny would be the one orchestrating his escape…Well, he really wanted Hermione to come up with the plan, but she wouldn't be speaking with him again.

Hermione…the painful guilt welled up inside him, and it was almost worse than the physical pain his body was quaking with. He wanted to see her blush adorably as he touched her. He wanted to taste her again, to feel her soft hand touching him hesitantly. He wanted to smell her honey and lemon hair. Hell, he would even settle for hearing her explain a homework assignment again.

But that wouldn't happen. He didn't even know if he could face her again. And it was better that way, better for both of them. They were on opposites sides of a _war_, for crying out loud! Well…actually, Draco was on Draco's side in this war, but still…even further reason she couldn't trust him.


	43. Chapter 43

OMG, I couldn't log in because of the error all day! Sorry this is later than I would have liked…

Chapter 43

Hermione waited outside the Gryffindor locker room. Quidditch season was over, but Ron had insisted on practicing, determined he should have his spot next year, too.

Hermione had decided some fresh air would do her good, and had sat in the stands to watch.

Several other team members had shown up, too, although it wasn't an official practice. Harry would have been here if that was the case.

Hermione smiled. Harry was probably with Ginny. The two of them had been spending a lot of time together lately…maybe they would finally end up together? She was glad Ron hadn't noticed: No one wanted to witness _that_ scene. But Ron would be ok with Harry dating his sister, wouldn't he? He had freaked over Dean, but Harry was…Harry, you know?

Hermione sighed. She was well aware why Ron didn't notice his sister and best friend spending so much alone time together. He was much too focused on her…

She didn't know what to do. She appreciated his comfort, and that he ferociously defended her all the time. She loved spending time with him, but it just didn't feel like more than friendship. Even when he had grabbed her hand the other day, she hadn't felt so much as a flutter. Maybe at another time, another place…but for now all she could think about was Draco Malfoy. Even if he hated her, she had come to terms with the fact that she wasn't over him.

She wondered if sticking around to watch Ron practice sent out the wrong signals. Maybe. But she was trying really hard to forget…maybe spending more time with Ron, with someone who really and truly cared about her, could heal her heart.

Ron came out of the locker room before anyone else, his hair wet from a brief shower. He grinned at her. "Did ya see that last save?"

Hermione couldn't help but smile. "I sure did! It was downright brilliant."

His face lit up at the compliment and Hermione couldn't help but think he looked adorable. Like a kid at Christmas. God, why couldn't she just love him? He was so naturally good and kind!

The pair began walking towards the castle. It was starting to get dark, and a light fog was drifting over the grounds. Hermione shivered. Only a few days left until then end of the school year, and the weather seemed to be just crap; it had rained off and on for days now. She pulled her cloak in around her tighter.

She wondered where Draco was on this chilly night. Was he at home in his presumably giant house, warm in his bed? Or was he out on a dark mission? Or was he being tortured…?

Hermione shivered again, but not from the cold. If he had been lying about everything else, that would be fine, if only he had been telling the truth about not wanting to be a death eater. She wanted so much for him to be safe. She wanted to believe that he wasn't the kind of person who could go through with murder, too.

A Death Eater. Dammit. He was one of the enemy now, really and truly. She felt her eyes sting and blinked to avoid tears.

She felt a light touch as her fingers were bumped and turned to look up at Ron. He was staring at her as they walked. He looked confused. She almost smiled. He always looked confused lately. She was a very confusing girl right now.

His hand finally found hers, and he wrapped his fingers around her smaller hand. Hermione let him. Maybe she was getting his hopes up. Or maybe she would eventually have a change of heart. In any case, right now, she needed a friend to hold her hand.

Yes, she was very confusing indeed.

***

"Ok, so we meet him somewhere else, then take him to Grimmauld place." Harry said, speaking in a muted tone despite the fact that the boy's dorm was deserted. Here he was, sitting on his bed, alone with the girl of his dreams, and they were talking about Draco Malfoy! Sigh…

"We need to tell the secret keeper, you know." Ginny pointed out, thinking. "In fact, we probably should have told Dumbledore right away. He's good at handling these things…"

Harry nodded. Why was it always his first instinct to handle everything himself? "Yeah, I'll go to his office tonight and talk to him…"

Ginny sat up more on the bed, pulling her legs up to sit cross-legged. "Even still, that means we have to wait until Draco and his parents go out for a mission or something. Do you think they'll actually leave? The Malfoy's are pretty hardcore pureblood death eaters types, you know."

Harry sighed. "Well, so was Draco. The only reason he's accepting our help is because he's such a coward."

"Harry, he was hurt pretty bad, actually…" the painting set up by Harry's pillow said. Yep, they had pried it off the wall and snuck it up to the boy's dorm. "I think Voldy wasted no time teaching him that being a death eater sucks."

"Selfish reasons or not, no one deserves to go through being used by Voldemort." Harry said with conviction. He remembered meeting the vile creature last year…he remembered being tortured, too. He shivered at the thought that Draco would be at that mans mercy 24/7.

"We need to figure out who we should include in this…" Ginny said softly. Harry knew what she meant. How could they explain to Hermione what was going on? And did they even have the right? Harry felt weird, explaining something that might make his best female friend end up with his enemy. Former enemy….? Whatever. The point was that it was up to Draco to explain this crap.

Not to mention that Hermione would be pissed when she found out they had been talking to him behind her back. She would _not_ like being excluded…

"Let's tell her tonight, before I go see Dumbledore."

Ginny nodded. "They should be back soon, anyways."

"They?" the painting asked, curious.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yes, they. She was out watching Ron practice."

"Ah, hu~h…"

"What are you 'ah huh-ing' about?"

"Nothing. I just see a train wreck coming."

"Look, let's just…" Harry sighed, messing with his hair. "Let's just tell her that we're going to rescue him, alright? I don't think we should tell her the rest of it. It's not something for us to tell. If Malfoy wants her back, then he can clean up his own mess…"

Ginny smiled a funny smile, turning to Harry. "I agree."

A strange silence fell on the two of them. Well, three of them. After a few moments the painting Hermione rolled her eyes and stepped out of her frame, presumably visiting her other portrait for a while. Harry was glad she was so tactful.

He glanced up to find that Ginny was staring at him, her eyes half closed. She reached out and grabbed his hand, lifting it up and twinning her fingers in with his. Harry felt his face go hot, and before he could think about it he brought their hands up to his mouth, laying a small kiss on her knuckle.

Ginny sighed, leaning over so her head rested on Harry's shoulder. His heart was thumping fast now. He wanted to say something, anything, but he felt like he'd been Silencio'd. How could he explain to her how much he wanted to be with her? How could he tell her about all the feelings that had been growing and growing in strength inside his chest?

He leaned over quite suddenly, capturing her mouth in his. He was almost worried when she detached her hand from his, but was pleased when she wrapped it around his shoulders instead. She encircled him with her arms, pushing her fingers through his straight black mess of hair.

Harry gasped as she swept her tongue over his lips, and she used the opportunity to slide her warm tongue into his mouth. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her tight to him. He could hardly think past her smell, like cinnamon toothpaste…

"What the hell?" A voice asked as another one groaned.

Aw, hell.

***

I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I know, it's looking a bit HG/RW right now! I couldn't help it…I just never buy it when Ron gives up on her! And he is such a nice guy, despite his annoying jealous behavior throughout the books…

I promise it won't end up that way, though. I'm not evil enough to make this seem Dramione only to have it end up canon. :heart:


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother's exaggerated reaction. It was just a kiss; get over it Ron!

It didn't escape her notice that Ron and Hermione were standing quite closer than was normal, either…and was he holding her hand?! Ginny couldn't lie: she liked the idea of her brother and Hermione becoming an item. But Hermione just looked distant, her brow wrinkled in thought, not even paying attention to the current events.

As if Ron could feel the direction of her gaze, he quickly dropped the girl's hand, looking embarrassed but also rather pissed off.

"Er…uh…Hey, Ron…" Harry said, jumping off the bed and moving several feet away from Ginny. Ginny frowned, looking over at the boy she had just been kissing. Kissing, and liking it. A lot. Damn her nosy brother for interrupting!

"Harry, stop looking so worried. Ron, grow up."

Ron looked like he wanted to argue his point a bit more, but once his attention turned to Harry, his face softened. Harry had the most apologetic look on his face, worry spread over his features. Ron sighed. "Ok, how about if I just pretend I didn't see a thing…No wonder you two have been spending so much time together…" He smiled. "If it's you, Harry, I suppose it's forgivable."

Hermione huffed quietly, crossing her arms. So she was back from being lost in her own world now, huh? She seemed frustrated, and it wasn't hard for Ginny to figure out why…

When it came to acceptance, Hermione hadn't had much support in her last relationship endeavor.

Oh, right. They should probably all talk about that, huh?

"Hermione, we actually needed to talk to you…" her eyes flicked to her brother. "You too, Ron."

The two looked quizzically at them, standing in the doorway. Seeming to realize that Ginny wasn't going to tell them anything that wasn't long and involved, Hermione moved over to sit next to Ginny. Ron sat by Harry on his bed, looking back and forth between his friend and his sister. "Is this some sort of 'save the world' conversation? There seems to be a heavy atmosphere here…"

"Much more perceptive than usual, Ron." Ginny said, nodding her head. Her brother's eyes widened slightly.

"Well, no, not really about saving the world…" Harry said, trying to calm the now wide-eyed Ron.

"It is about death defying encounters with death eaters, though…" Ginny said, amused at the reaction that caused in her brother. She just couldn't help herself: No one but the best friend of Harry Potter would take a declaration like that seriously!

Harry sighed, a tiny smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he looked over at Ginny. "Nothing that dire, we hope."

"Would you two just spill it and stop being cryptic!?" Hermione burst. Ginny actually jumped a bit at the volume of her voice. Hermione was definitely on edge.

"Ok, sorry…" Ginny said, her hands up in a placating motion. "It's just…we've been in contact with-please don't hurt me for this-Draco Malfoy. And he needs help…" The last part was almost completely drowned out by the loud yell Ron made as he stood up, his fists clenched. He was ranting and raving about something, but Ginny was determinedly ignoring him. Her focus was on Hermione sitting next to her.

Her bushy-haired friend was staring at her with a look that was hard to place. She seemed hurt, obviously, that they had kept this from her…but did she seem somewhat relieved, as well?

"He needs our help?" She whispered. If she hadn't been sitting right next to Ginny, she probably wouldn't have heard her over Ron. As Ron let out one last insult about Draco's mother Ginny snapped at him, "Shut up Ron! We need to figure this out! Even you couldn't think Draco deserves to be forced to be a death eater? Or that he should be tortured?"

Ron's face was the same color as his hair, and his eyes flicked briefly to Hermione. He did a double take, and his shoulders visibly slumped as his eyes lingered on her longer. "No. No one deserves to be at you-know-who's mercy…" her turned to Harry, a slightly betrayed look on his face. Uh, oh. Ginny had been worried about that. "But…" he growled. "…he _did_ know what he was getting into. If he wanted protection, then he could have just told Dumbledore…"

"He didn't know what he was getting into, not really." Hermione whispered. She was staring down at her lap. "He just wants to do what makes his father proud. To have just walked away from everything he's been taught would have meant leaving his family, his friends, and surrounding himself with people who hate him."

"Then why the sudden change of heart?" Ron snapped. At the hurt look Hermione gave him he instantly calmed down again, flopping back down onto his bed. He sighed. "Ok, so it must have been worse then he was expecting."

Harry nodded. "Any of us could have told him that Voldemort doesn't give a rats ass about his minions, and that glory wasn't something worth killing for. But Malfoy hadn't been taught that way…"

"Anyways," Ginny added, "He couldn't have just left his parents to die. That's why we're going to try and get them out, too."

Ron's eyes popped again. "Wh~at? How? And how will we know this isn't some elaborate trap?"

Hermione gasped, and Ginny's head snapped towards her. Their eyes met, and she knew something had clicked in Hermione brain. "A trap. If he wanted to help Voldemort catch us, he could have turned me in easily enough without…well, without telling me the truth…Anyways, he didn't, right? So he can't be all bad…I think we can trust him to, at the very least, not try and kill us."

Ginny tried not to be disappointed. She had hoped that Hermione would realize that it was just too convenient that Draco broke her faith in him just before he left to become a death eater. Instead, she had turned it around. She thought that he really didn't care a thing about her, but just hadn't used his lie to trap her. How little self-confidence did Hermione really have? She always seemed to be the know-it-all when it came to classes, but when it came to Draco Malfoy she just seemed…lost. She had been so quick to believe he hadn't really loved her…did she not realize that she was a great catch? Did she think so little of herself? Ginny was frustrated with the whole situation.

"No, he wouldn't try and turn you in." Ginny said with conviction. Hermione gave her a questioning look. Ginny could only imagine what was going through the girl's head. She tried to imagine the same thing happening with her and Harry…she shivered. Picturing Harry acting so cruel to her was just insane. But surely that's how Hermione had felt about Draco?

***

"How are we doing this?" Hermione asked with strength in her voice. She couldn't even distance herself from this situation. She couldn't just think 'this is a boy who we need to save from a tough spot.' All she could think of was Draco, _her Draco_ had been hurt. Tortured, Ginny had said.

Voldemort hurting his own men didn't exactly surprise Hermione. She wished Draco would have just accepted her help initially, regardless of how he _actually_ felt about her.

She loved him. She was a fool for doing so, but nothing could change it. It pained her to think of him hurt, stuck because he didn't want his family hurt. Stuck because all his life he had been raised to become a death eater. Stuck because he hadn't really understood.

In the end, she really was just a resource to be used as a connection to the Order, as she had told him before. Apparently he had at least been listening, then. She already felt as used as was possible, so having him expect rescue didn't really bother her. She just wanted him safe.

Damn, but at what costs? Her friends were in on this; did this mean Harry or Ginny could get hurt? Hermione needed the details, now.

"Well, we can't exactly launch a full assault on Malfoy manner, so we're going to wait until they leave for one reason or another. Maybe Voldy sends them all on a mission or something." Harry explained.

One thing bothered Hermione about that plan. One fatal flaw. "Harry, you're not going to floo your head over to Malfoy manor, are you?" She asked, an edge of exasperation in her voice.

"Huh?" He asked, looking puzzled. Then it seemed to click. "Oh, you mean communication? No, we have a less conventional way to speak to the prat." Harry pointed to something leaning against his headboard. Hermione had been so absorbed in the Draco-related discussion that she hadn't even noticed the canvas next to her. Her eyes grew wide, and she groaned. _They didn't_.

The mirror Hermione slid back in her frame, a smirk on her face. "Hello again."

They did.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

"Hermione…" he whispered, reaching out a hand as if to take hers. His white-blond hair seemed to almost glow in the light steaming in from the castle's small window, and gave him an ethereal feel. He was in his uniform, the robes discarded but missing from the scene. His eyes seemed to almost glow with brilliant platinum, but held their own warmth at the same time. It was Draco, her Draco.

Something seemed off, and bothered her about the scene, but she ignored it. It was so right, feeling his warm hand grasp hers and pull her in towards him. He bowed and kissed the knuckles on her hand, like a prince or a knight, and she felt herself swoon. His eyes looked up and met hers, and grew closer as he raised himself back up and towards her face. His lips brushed hers, the faintest feather-light touch. She felt his warm breath and his lips move against hers, as if he were speaking, but she didn't hear a word.

He put on arm around her waist, pulling her towards him slowly, his silver eyes meeting hers. She felt as if she saw through straight to his soul. She saw the desire in them, the need to feel her warmth against him. But there was something else…a worried look, almost apologetic. It was as if he expected her to push him away, to strike him and tell him he could never have her.

That look made something inside of her freeze. There was some reason they couldn't be like this, some reason she couldn't have him.

He seemed to feel her go rigid, and dropped the hand from her waist in defeat. His eyes looked so sad as he stepped away. He said something, but once again Hermione couldn't hear him at all. It was so frustrating! She just stood there, staring at him with wide eyes.

It was then that she was aware that she was wearing a long, green velvet dress. Why would she be wearing that? More and more things seemed to be slipping into place, as if she was finally regaining her senses. She ran her hands down the dress, feeling the soft fabric with the tips of her fingers. It was like something a medieval queen would wear, she decided, with the delicate silver braiding and empress cut.

Draco took another step back, staring down at the ground. He said something else, and all she caught was, "…Sorry…shouldn't….wanted to…Hogwarts wards make it difficult, but…illegal…"

She scrunched her brow in concentration. The words didn't fit the scene, either. He was her prince, declaring his undying love for her, right? What was he talking about being illegal? Or about the Hogwarts wards?

She just shook her head. She wanted to tell him to shut up, but found she couldn't speak either. It didn't matter; she didn't want to speak.

She ran forward, closing the gap between them and flung herself into his arms. She threw her own arms behind his neck and pulled his head down so she could kiss him. She wasn't nearly as gentle, crushing his lips with her own. She felt like they had been apart for a century and were just reuniting. All she could think about was the feel of his mouth on hers, the warmth of his body radiating through his cloths as he pressed up against her, holding her tight.

She dipped her tongue into his mouth hesitantly, savoring the taste of him, like a long ago memory…She felt him responding to her kiss, his mouth moving with hers, his hands moving over her hips and through her hair. He grew hard against her, and she felt her own desire welling up in her abdomen. A warmth was growing inside her, and an aching to be touched, caressed…

She ran her hands over the front of his thin shirt and tie. She reached the top of his black pants and felt along the edge, longing to remove all of the offensive clothing. She started to untuck the shirt, pulling at the fabric urgently and pushing one hand underneath it at the first possible moment. His body was so warm and firm, and his skin was so soft and pale…it just added to the magic feel of the scene when she removed the last button from his shirt. He looked so beautiful, his body just lean enough from Quidditch…She wanted to kiss every part of him, to possess him entirely. She had never felt quite like this before…

She kissed the soft spot just where his neck meets his shoulders, and he groaned, running his hands over her back. He was playing with the lacing on the back of the dress slightly, and Hermione wished he would just untie it. She wanted to feel him pressed against her, without the thin fabrics in the way. She longed to be with her lover; she had been denied too long…

Too long. Why had they been apart? She just couldn't remember.

And why wasn't he being more…aggressive with this? He was hesitant in his movements, and he kept trying to talk to her. Why couldn't she hear what he was saying?

The more she concentrated on these questions, the more things began to make sense to her. Slowly the facts began to dawn on her: This wasn't Hogwarts, she wouldn't wear a princess dress around anyways, and most importantly, Draco was gone.

Draco wasn't her lover.

Draco hated her.

With that thought, the world began to crack into small fragments, like a mirror thrown to the floor. Chucks flew away, leaving only empty blackness. Blackness like she had known in the portrait.

She pulled away from Draco, and his eyes became tinged over with sadness, the glow leaving them. "See…try…tomorrow…" She caught, just before the piece of the cracked mirror containing him flew away.

Hermione sat up in bed as if struck by lightning. She blinked, trying to make herself aware of her surroundings.

Her room. At Hogwarts. It had all been a dream.

It wasn't like it was the first time she had dreamed of Draco since he had left. But something about this dream bothered her…it had all seemed so real, and she could still almost feel his lips on hers. Her hands could remember the lines of his chest, the feel of his warm skin. She rubbed them together, trying to make herself forget. Draco wasn't really hers. But these dreams were just another reminder that she wasn't over him.

She brought her knee's up and circled her arms around them. Why couldn't she just forget him? She should at the very least be furious with him, if she was going to be thinking about him all the time. But even in her dreams, all she wanted was to hold him again. At least in her dreams, he would hold her back…

She rested her head on her knees and started to cry softly, careful not to wake up her roommates.

***

Hermione was sitting downstairs, ready to leave for breakfast, hours before anyone else would even be awake. She had managed to stop crying, and had taken the time to think through things.

First of all, how _could_ she be over him? They had only _just_ talked about their plans for rescuing him. He was the main topic of conversation last night, so small wonder she had dreamed about him.

But then again, something else was nagging at her in the corner of her mind. The way he spoke to her in the dream, or _tried _to speak to her, anyways…it didn't fit. Normally, people in her dreams didn't really speak, you know? It was usually just a feeling that you knew what they were saying, but not hard words. He had been trying to say something. Something about the wards at Hogwarts, and something being illegal…

She shook her head. It didn't make sense. It didn't really matter, either.

She was nervous about the rescue, of course. They had no idea when they would be able to attempt it, and it most likely would just be moments after he managed to get a message out. At any moment, he could tell the painting a location and they would have to book it.

Harry had gone to talk with Dumbledore last night, and Hermione was anxious for him to wake up so he could tell her what happened. Most likely Dumbledore, being a smart man, wouldn't want them to run into something that was possibly a trap. But it was worth the risk to get the Order's support. Doing everything alone never seemed to work well for them in the past (such as last year's disaster), and so Hermione was determined they get adult help on this. Even if Draco was able to get a message to them without anyone else finding out, and even if it wasn't all a trap, other death eaters would still be present. Most likely they would have to fight someone to escape once they grab Draco and give him the location of Grimmauld place.

Hmm…she loved Draco hopelessly, but her heart was completely conflicted. He wants to escape because of selfish reasons. But he was still up for joining the death eater's cause before. In other words, he would do whatever he needed to to survive. He had said as much to her before, right?

So what if he sells out the Order after he's saved? What if he decides that's the better chance for survival, if it looks like Voldemort will win? And how about _his parents_? Even if they agree to escape from their low peg in Voldemort's pecking order, she definitely didn't trust them. Lucius Malfoy had been one of the death eaters trying to _kill_ her and her friends last year, and she just couldn't picture him as the 'trustworthy' sort.

She laughed as a strange thought passed through her mind. That horrible death eater was Draco's _father_. In an alternate world, where her and Draco hadn't been a complete joke, and had worked out…that could have been her _father-in-law_! She almost snorted at the thought. And Draco's _mother_! Ugh! Talk about evil in-laws! Could you imagine Christmas with his lovely family? Or worse yet, him coming over for Christmas at her _muggle household_?

Merlin, it was all a joke! Her stifled giggles seemed almost obscene, since she wasn't sure if she really wanted to laugh or cry. How could she have thought he was serious about her? No wonder her friends had been so incredulous. She obviously wasn't the great judge of character she thought she was.

Hermione vowed then and there that she would learn to listen to her friends more.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Ron came shuffling down the steps at the ridiculously early hour of 8am, covering his yawning face with a hand. It was a Sunday, for crying out loud! No self-respecting student wakes up this early. What had possessed him to get up?

Inexplicable as it was, he was dressed and ready for breakfast, and intended on waiting for everyone else to wake up when he saw he was not the first.

Hermione was sitting in from of the fireplace, giggling.

Ron stood on the bottom step, staring. Something was very off about this picture.

"Hermione?" He tried, and she jumped and flung herself around to look at him above the back of the red couch. "R..ron! How long have you been there?"

"I just came down…" He walked over to her, taking a seat in the chair next to her couch. "Why? You weren't laughing at a joke you told yourself, where you? No long conversation was going on here, was it?" He grinned.

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled. "No, not quite that crazy yet." She said, trying not to laugh anymore.

***

She took a deep breath. Ron was giving her a questioning look, but she really didn't want to elaborate. There was no way she was about to tell him why she had been laughing. Wow, add Ron and her other friends into that Christmas dinner combination…

She started laughing again. She couldn't help it!

"Ok, now you have to tell me what's going on, or run the risk of me dragging you to Pomfrey's." Ron said, only half joking.

Hermione stopped laughing the best she could, and stared at Ron. He didn't say anything. She didn't say anything. As the silence dragged on, Hermione finally sighed. "Ok, I was just thinking about a Christmas dinner with the Malfoy's, at my muggle home, with you and Harry and Ginny."

Ron stared. "That's very much _not_ funny."

Hermione snorted. "I know! No one would leave the room alive!"

Ron looked like he was fighting a grin, but instead managed to stick with a more serious look. He moved in from his chair onto Hermione's couch, sitting close to her. "Hermione…"

She gulped. He had spoken in _that_ voice. It was the way Draco had said her name in her dream; like something serious was about to be said, by someone who cared for her. She wasn't sure she could handle that.

"I love you." He said simply and quickly, his face flushing cherry red.

Hermione froze. Oh, God. He had said it. Hermione's mouth hung open as she struggled with her power of speech.

"You don't have to say anything!" Ron blurted hurriedly, his face growing darker by the minute. "Really, I just said it cause…cause, uh, I felt it needed to get out, you know? I just thought you should know. I know you don't…well, I know you're having a hard time right now. But it's always nice to know someone loves you, right? That's all." He hung his head, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry." He added in a rush.

Hermione was stunned. She felt the tears prickling at her eyes and before she knew what she was doing she had her arms awkwardly around the slumped boy next to her.

It was just too sweet. And he was right: it is nice to know you're loved. Although it did fill her with pain to know she couldn't answer him back. She just didn't feel that way about him right now, and she didn't think she'd be willing to try and date him for a while yet. It just didn't feel right, while she was still dreaming of Draco and his soft lips…

But she held onto him anyways, silent tears running onto his Gryffindor robes. "Thank you." She whispered, and she felt him pat her shoulder.

"Eh, hem." The sound came from directly behind them, and Hermione jumped back from Ron guiltily. Wait. Why should she feel guilty?

There stood Ginny, staring down at them. She looked slightly annoyed, which puzzled Hermione. Wouldn't Ginny just love it if she gave in and dated Ron? The idea of Christmas with the Weasleys wasn't remotely ridiculous. It was downright picture perfect, actually.

Ginny moved over to them and sat- believe it or not, no joking- _right_ in between the two of them, squeezing in so she was practically on Hermione's lap until she finally gave up and moved over. Hermione saw Ron shoot her an annoyed look, but didn't fight her on it.

"So, we're crying again, are we?" She asked, not in a mean way.

Hermione sighed and nodded. Was she really always crying lately? Was it annoying?

Ginny wrapped an arm around her shoulders, giving her a squeeze. Hermione met her eyes and saw nothing but sympathy there. She was puzzled by Ginny's reaction to her closeness to her brother, but she knew Ginny was always on her side. She was probably just worried since Hermione was still so hurt from her last boyfriend experience. Ron _was_ moving in a bit fast, since Hermione was feeling so vulnerable…but he was being himself and sincere.

"I for one am excited to hear how Harry's talk went." Ginny said, changing the subject in the most obvious way possible.

Speaking of the devil, down the stairs walked a very groggy Harry Potter. His shirt was untucked and his hair was still sticking up more than usual, as if he had rolled out of bed and shoved on his clothes as quickly as possible. "Mornin…" he muttered, shuffling over to the couch.

"And so the dream team is assembled." Ginny said, smiling as she looked up at Harry. Hermione had to admit that he looked pretty adorable in his disheveled state…though she was sure Ginny was looking at him through lovers eyes instead of friends. She had a certain glow about her when Harry was in the room. It was so cute. It made Hermione sick slightly, what with how complicated her own love life was.

They all looked at him expectantly as he sat down on the golden chair next to the couch, and he stared back. "What?" He said, yawning halfway through so it sounded more like "Whhhaaaaaa~….t?"

Hermione frowned. "You spoke with Dumbledore last night, am I right?"

Harry nodded. "Right. That." He sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Dumbledore seems to have a lot of important things going on, but his wish to help everyone possible never ceases to amaze. He said to alert him as soon as we have word from Malfoy."

"So, he just trusts the little pointy-faced bastard? No questioning if this is a trap?" Ron snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.

Harry stared at his friend, thinking. Carefully, he answered, "He trusts my judgment."

"And your judgment is that he's _trustworthy_? After all he's done!? Six years of his crap, climaxing at his recent crimes! The slimy git…"

Harry held up a hand. "Look, I know Ron- I really do. I don't especially like him either. But Ginny and I…" His eyes flashed to the redheaded girl and she nodded. "…we think that while he might be a total jerk, he has his…redeeming features." His eyes flicked to Hermione, almost unwillingly, and he pointedly looked away. Hermione squirmed in her seat. What was _that_ about?

Ron was really ruffled now, and was muttering some rather unsavory things under his breath. Hermione was glad for the distance between her and him thanks to Ginny now. She didn't want to hear what he was saying about Draco.

"Anyways, he said he has some trustworthy Order members on duty, ready to fly out and help. I insisted I at least go too…Draco might not trust a random Auror, you know…"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh, Harry, you know we're going too."

Hermione smiled. "That's how this always works, right? You try and tell us to let you go it alone and we blatantly refuse."

"Makes me feel nostalgic." Ron muttered. They all looked at him questioningly and he sighed. "Alright, alright! You know I wouldn't let you all run into this death trap alone!"


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

The castle was a bit darker this time, and moonlight filtered in through the window. Torches lined the hallway, and their constant burning provided most of the lighting. The flickering shadows gave Draco's sharp features a darker type of beauty- a sexier, hungrier look. His clothing was different now, too. Gone was the school uniform; Draco was dressed in an expensive looking black muggle suit. Very out of place in both the castle setting and on the very pureblood wizard, but Hermione couldn't help but think it made him look very suave.

Hermione looked down at herself. She was dressed in the same dress, but this time with heavy diamonds encrusting her neck. Her head felt heavier as well, and upon raising a hand to her head found she was wearing a tiara.

Great. Now she was medieval Miss America.

Strange. She still felt that dreamy air, where the real world felt meaningless. But this time, she was aware that it was still a dream. Perhaps it's because she had been here before, and knew what to expect. She liked feeling like she was more in control of her dream, and looked up to meet her lover's eyes.

"Hermione…" He said, and she shuddered at his voice like it was a caress. He stepped forward, closing the distance between them, and grabbed her hands. He brought them both up to his mouth, kissing them gently, his eyes never leaving hers. He gulped, dropping her hands and shaking his head. "I need to tell you something before I kiss you again…or else I might just forget myself. I don't even know if you can hear me…"

Hermione tried to speak, to tell him that she could hear him, but found that she was still rendered mute. She nodded her head, staring at him intently. She was more focused, this time.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. I practiced all day. Hermione, I don't know how much got through yesterday, but this was hard because of Hogwarts wards. It's also kinda illegal since I didn't have your permission first…"

Hermione froze as realization hit her like a brick. Everything seemed to become even sharper as she fully understood what was going on. She mouthed the word, and Draco nodded.

"Yeah, Legilimency."

Hermione felt shell-shocked. This _was_ Draco. Oh. My. God. _This was Draco_!

"B..but…how…it's so far away!"

Draco's dream-induced prince-like behavior broke as he gave his familiar smirk. "Well, I'm just that good." The smirk fell. "Actually, it's really hard. That's why I can only do it when you're dreaming, and only for a little while. It's easier when someone's sleeping. I practiced all day on a house-el….er, on a friend."

Hermione's eyes narrowed at the house-elf comment, but really she was rather impressed at his abilities. Impressed…but pissed. "Why aren't you using this to communicate with Harry and Ginny? Why use the painting if you could do such long-distance legilimens?"

"Did I mention how hard this is? Or that it's just when your sleeping? Besides…" He grinned. "I'd much rather be in your dreams than Potter or Weasley's…"

Hermione started, and took a step back. What did he mean by that? Was he toying with her. Oh, Merlin…yesterday she had been a few steps from dream-banging him. God, now he had even more cannon fodder for calling her a slut. She felt her eyes grow wet and her face turn red, and fought not to freak out.

Draco looked frightened, and raised his hands as if to hold her. Thinking better of it, he lowered his arms quickly to his sides. "Hermione, I'm sorry! I, I tried to tell you yesterday. Crap. I'm just messing this all up. I have things I want to tell you, but…well, I guess both of our concentrations were off before…" He sputtered.

"I can't believe you!" She cried, and the room began to crack. "Haven't you done enough? How dare you invade my dreams, too!" She reached out and shoved him, hard, before she realized she had even moved. He staggered back a few steps. She really did begin to cry, then. Even in her dreams she couldn't hold her emotions in check. Angry or sad? She didn't even know how to differentiate anymore. "Who says I want to dream about _you_? Who says I even want to talk to you? You're right: This is illegal!"

"Hermione, please…" he pleaded, his voice small and pained.

The world shattered bit by bit, turning blank black.

"Please, let me talk to you tomorrow…."

"No!" She yelled, just as the Draco-piece flew away and the dream ended.

***

Hermione woke up suddenly, and in a rage threw her pillow without looking

.

"Ow!" Yelled Parvati from across the room. "What the hell?"

"Sorry…" Hermione called in a sheepish carrying whisper.

Once again, she was up first. No only was he messing with her dreams, but he was costing her sleep, too. She took a deep shaky breath and made herself go through the morning routine. It was Monday, afterall, so she wouldn't have to wait as long for her friends to come downstairs.

As the group made their way down to breakfast, Hermione found herself lost in thought. She didn't want to tell anyone about Draco…and she had no idea why. The more she thought about it, the more she realized how much she really missed him. She liked the dreams…but she couldn't allow him to use her again. Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice…well, you know how that goes.

And so, by the end of the day, she was completely torn as to whether she _wanted_ to see him or whether she'd rat him out to authorities if he tried it again.

***

Hermione was going completely crazy, she was sure of it. They had only one day left before exams, and she just couldn't concentrate on the book sitting in front of her. She had thought being alone in the library would have been enough to focus her, but she found her mind drifting to the same subject over and over.

Draco, her dream-prince. Ugh. It was so ridiculous, but after five days without a word from him she felt like she was starving. Starving for his voice, for his delicate gray eyes. Yes, she was losing her mind over it all.

Why had he done it, anyways? Anything he had to tell them he could tell Harry through the portrait! She was worried, wondering why he would try and fool her again. Did Voldemort find out about his plan for escape? Is he making Draco lure her in? But then, if Voldemort knew about the plan all he needed to do was wait to ambush them when they went to save the Malfoys…

No, she was sure this was a separate issue. Did he really just need to get his jollies from playing with her fragile heart? Did he know how much she still cares for him, still thought of him, still dreamed of him…and did he think that sounded like good game?

Argh! But she _did_ want to see him again in her dreams! Even if he wanted to use her, she couldn't help but feel that might be ok. Maybe she wanted to be used, if she could just have him hold her for a while….she was to the point where even a lie would be better than this constant _wanting_.

Ah! What was she thinking!? Where was her self-respect?

It was hiding under her pillow a week ago, but decided it couldn't handle her tossing and turning anymore.

She slammed the book shut. That's it. She had to at least hear him out. He had done as she asked and not invaded her dreams again, so she felt it was time to give him a chance. Yeah, that was it. A reward for leaving her alone. He'd buy that.

She headed purposefully back up to Gryffindor tower, looking for her famous scarred friend.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

"You…what?" Harry asked, blinking in surprise. Hermione had suddenly stormed into the room like a Weasley twin firework and, ignoring Ron and Ginny, had strode right up to him.

"I need the portrait." She repeated.

Harry looked around her to the sitting forms of the Weasleys. Ginny seemed to be trying to hide her smile behind her book, while Ron's eyes darkened to something he knew he'd pay for later. Ron was going to be grumpy as hell after this, which wasn't very conductive for studying.

Harry nodded. "It's under my bed- you can just go grab it, I guess."

Hermione nodded as if they were having a business conversation and walked up the boy's stairs.

Harry had a moment of reexamining how unfair it was that she could just do that while the boys had no way to get up to the girls dorms. Very unfair, especially considering how scared Harry was of many of the Gryffindor girls lately. Everyone wants a part of the "Chosen One," and anyone can just waltz up to his bedroom…At least that had calmed down a bit since him and Ginny became a couple. Well, they hadn't had an opportunity to go on a date or anything, but it was pretty obvious when they started kissing or holding hands in the common room that they were a set.

Harry frowned, trying to think why Hermione would want the portrait. Did she want to send a message to Malfoy?…the thought was too weird. She hadn't spoken to him since that ugly scene outside the common room, so Harry was sure she would just leave all the communicating up to him and Ginny.

Very, very strange.

***

"Oh, and what, praytell, should I tell the poor boy?" The portrait asked, smirking at the flustered Hermione.

Poor boy? Hermione though, confused. Since when did the portrait take _his_ side? She was the one who told Hermione that Draco was no good before she had so much as a clue to suspect him. And now he's suddenly a "poor boy?"

Ok, so the portrait had actually seen Draco recently. He couldn't be very well off, being stuck with a bunch of Death Eaters. Hermione felt a pang of worry in her heart. They really had to get him out of there…they hadn't had contact with him from the portrait, and he hadn't been in her dreams for days….what if he was hurt? Or worse?

She quelled the flutter of panic in her chest and addressed the painting with as much courage as she could muster. "Tell him tonight, it's ok."

The other Hermione raised an eyebrow (a feat the Hermione found to be quite difficult, actually). "What? You want me to just say, "Tonight it's ok?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah...that's all."

The portrait snorted. "Can you be any more cryptic? How does that make any sense?"

"Would you just do it?" Hermione said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Fine. No need to snap…"

And with that, she slid out of the frame, off to deliver the message. Hermione hurried out of the room. She didn't want to hear his answer, or be forced to explain herself to the Mirror-Hermione.

***

This time it was a full-on prince outfit. He looked like he had stepped out of a Disney movie, actually, with the long white jacket and gold braiding. He even had a rapier attached at the hip, the handle encrusted in sparkling rubies.

Hermione's outfit hadn't changed much. She had gloves on now, she noticed. Must be her effort to not touch him that conjured them up.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You do have some interesting fashion sense, you know."

Hermione frowned. "So you don't control anything here? This is all me?"

Draco smiled the tiniest bit. "You have complete control over me here. I wouldn't dream of trying to manipulate any part of your mind, Hermione."

Her frown deepened. Him not wanting to manipulate her? "Bullshit."

He blinked, a worried look crossing his features. He played around with a cufflink, not meeting her eyes. "I'm really glad you said I could talk with you. That's all I want, and it's more than I should ask for…but I've missed you. I've been worried about you."

Her face softened, and before she could stop herself she blurted, "Me?! I've been worried about you!" She raised a gloved hand to her mouth, looking away from him. "I mean…you're the one who's been hurt…"

She heard Draco take a step closer and found herself wanting to both step back and jump into his arms. She looked up to meet his eyes, which where giving her an intense look.

"No, I'm not the only one hurt…" He smiled, and it looked strained. "I wanted to keep away from you, but as it is…whether this escape plan works or not, I won't be able to hurt you anymore. Either I get away from the Dark Lord, or…well, the alternative isn't as pretty. It's a dangerous decision, trying to run away, but it would be more dangerous to stay. Besides…this way there's at least a _chance_ for me to see you again. Even if you never forgive me, just to see you again, for real…" He rambled.

Hermione was angry, now. Her brow furrowed and her teeth gritted, she stared down the blond boy. He gulped, taking a step back. "What are you talking about!? How could I forgive you? I…I loved you, dammit! And you threw me aside like a toy!" He grimaced, but stayed silent, letting her finish her rant. "What do you want from me, huh? Forgiveness? What the hell for? Because you're grateful for me helping to bust you out? Don't be: I'd help _anyone_ in your situation if they truly wanted to escape Voldemort."

Draco cringed at the name, but didn't bring up the subject. He looked so vulnerable and sad just then, that Hermione actually felt like _she_ had said something wrong. No, how could she feel guilty for hurting his feelings? After all he had done…

Crap.

This ruse wasn't going to work. She felt herself starting to shake as her anger was transferred to another emotion. She blinked rapidly, trying to make the tears go away. Draco moved quickly up to her, wiping the rogue escapee's from her cheek, his hands gripping her face.

"W..why don't I…sniff…just forget about you?" She asked, his form blurring through her tears.

"Yeah, you probably could do better." he said quietly, his mouth in a half smirk. "I might be rich, pretty, charming, and a joy to be around, but I can be a real idiot sometimes, right?" He said with a laugh. Hermione laughed too in spite of herself.

"Ok. Fine." She managed to burst through her laughter and tears. "I give up. I love you, Draco. I'm a complete fool, but I love you. So use me, just don't leave me again! Just come back safe, whatever you have to do!" She sobbed, leaning against his chest and grabbing his coat in her fists.

She heard him dawn in a sharp breath, and his hands shakily gripped her sides. "Hermione, you've got it all wrong. I'm sorry. I laid it on really thick, but I had to push you away. If the Dark Lord had tried to use me to get to you it would have destroyed me. I didn't want you to trust me anymore, because then I couldn't be a weapon to be used against you." He spoke quickly, trying to get out the long explanation. "My mother sent me a letter that morning when the daily prophet announced my father's escape. She knew about us from Parkinson, though I have no clue how _she_ knew."

"S…she told me you had told everyone…"

"She lied. And so did I. There was no way I could have kept you once my father escaped; the death eaters have commandeered our home. I'm trapped right in the middle now, so the situation was worse than I had thought. The risk was too great. I had to lose you to protect you. And me."

Hermione couldn't believe it. It was too good to be true, too convenient. "I…I don't know." She said, her face scrunched up in thought. "I love you, but I don't know if I can trust you, really." She felt his body slump slightly, and she snuggled closer, breathing in his lilac scent. "You were just lying before? Just like that, you think you can take it all back? You did hear the part where I said you could have me even if you are using me, right? You don't have to make up stories and excuses for hurting me…I'll be yours."

"Don't say something like that, Hermione." He practically growled, and Hermione was shocked to find him so angry. He gripped her arms, pulling her away enough to meet her eyes. "It's not like you to give in to anyone, right? I really messed up, and I didn't mean anything that I said. I should have just talked to you about what was going on…I just didn't trust myself, in the end, to not get you hurt. Or worse. It kills me to hear you acting like you don't have any faith in yourself…Like I broke something in you. God, Hermione, you're so beautiful, and you're really the most talented witch I know. You could have anyone you wanted. If you _really_ don't believe me then don't waste another minute on me, ok? _I'm_ the one that should be groveling to _your_ feet!"

Hermione smiled a bit despite herself. She liked the part where he had called her beautiful, as cheesy as it might have sounded. "The day I see you grovel for anything is the day hell freezes over."

He laughed, but became deathly serious as he met her eyes. "Please believe me, Hermione. Please know that what we did was beautiful, and not some sleazy fling. I would never, ever, think of you as anything other than innocent, goody-goody Hermione. Disregard everything mean I said about you at that time. In fact, disregard everything mean I've ever said about you." He smiled. "And I would never be stupid enough to call someone whose marks are always top of the class any name that might indicate she was less than myself. You know what I mean…" he said, sheepishly.

"You mean mudblood? I believe some of your exact words where "I don't get serious about mudbloods," which was shortly after you referred to my "stupid, mudblood face."

Draco grimaced. "My insults are not only shockingly hurtful, but rather uninventive, huh?" He sighed. "Hermione, I swear I'd rather never speak again than call you that, now. In fact, I'll just refrain from talking about blood status _ever again_ if you'll just forgive me…"

Hermione smiled. "Wow. That's big, coming from you, isn't it? I might be the biggest, most Gryffindorish kind of fool for saying this, but I believe you Draco. I believe you, and I forgive you. In fact, since I believe you there's nothing to forgive. Just come back to me safe. Figure out how to get away, and I'll come rescue you."

Draco sighed contentedly, finally relaxing into her embrace, his arms encircling her. He laughed, and she felt the rumble of it in his chest. "You said you loved me, you know."

Hermione broke apart enough to meet his eyes. "I do, as long as you promise me one thing."

"Anything. I'll do anything. Even sputter more stupidly cheesy romantic things."

As the dream began to end, cracking in a much less violent way than before, Hermione managed to answer, "Just promise me I'll never have to spend Christmas with your parents."


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

"Hello, Ginny!" Hermione said in a singsong voice. Something about it sent shivers down her spine.

"Oh, uh, mornin' Hermione…" Ginny answered carefully, looking up from her notes. Today was the first day of exams, afterall, and just about everyone was up early and studying. Ron and Harry looked up as well, surprise written all over their features.

"Hermione, you seem to be in a good mood this morning." Harry noted.

Hermione turned her head sharply to look at him, a large grin on her face. It seemed kinda weird, like she was actually annoyed and not happy. Quite scary, in fact.

"Let me go out on a limb here and say that you knew too, huh Harry."

"W…what? Know what?" Harry said. Ginny thought he looked nervous, and he flicked his gaze over to his partner-in-crime. Ginny just shrugged.

"Ok, Hermione, spill it. What are you talking about?"

She sighed, giving up the sickly sweet charade, and plopped down next to Harry. "Draco knows legilimens. And he visited me in my dream." She said bluntly.

Ron looked like he wanted to speak but his mouth wouldn't form words. He just kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Ginny seemed like she had a twitch, the corners of her mouth moving up then down. Even Harry seemed flummoxed.

"And he explained things to you." Harry said. It wasn't a question.

"Yes, and I'd like to know why you didn't! That's why you and Ginny were so willing to help him! After all, he couldn't have asked for help; _you_ had to _send him_ the painting! You two took the initiative, because you knew he did what he did to protect me!"

"Wh…what?" Ron asked, clearly confused.

Ginny did feel bad about it all…how could she explain why her and Harry didn't just run straight to her and blurt the whole thing? "It…it just felt like it wasn't up to us to say, you know?"

Hermione visibly relaxed, and slowly she began nodding her head. "I suppose your right…I might not have even believed it if he didn't talk with me directly…"

"Believed it? You mean…you and him…made up?" Ron asked, struggling for words. He wasn't yelling. He didn't even sound particularly angry. Just…defeated.

Ginny wished there was some way things could have worked out differently for Ron. Now Hermione knew about Draco…she knew he really did care about her, and that this whole thing was just a stupid plan to protect her. But Ron…he was the real loser in this scenario. The way he looked right now was absolutely heartbreaking. He looked like a balloon someone had popped. Ginny had at least expected him to rant and rave, to be angry. It would have been better if he did.

Hermione was giving him a look that told Ginny she was thinking along the same lines.

"Ron…I…"

"You never got over him, even when he was a dick to you: I got it. I'm not stupid, Hermione. Just…let me be selfish and be alone for awhile…" He said in an impressively even tone, stood up, and headed up to his room.

"Wait! Ron!" Harry said, bounding up after him, leaving Ginny alone with the visibly upset Hermione. Ginny noticed that Harry completely disregarded what Ron had said about being alone…oh, well. Most likely he had just meant "away from Hermione" instead of "alone."

Ginny patted the seat next to her, and Hermione moved over. She looked horribly distraught, stealing glances towards the boys dorm every few seconds.

"I'm a horrible person…" She said in a tired voice, leaning her head on Ginny's shoulder.

"Shhh…none of that crap. You are an excellent person, who deserves to be with whomever you want. Even if the person you want is a whiny Slytherin jerk-wad."

Hermione didn't laugh as Ginny had intended. She just sat there with her head on Ginny's shoulder, staring at the fire. Ginny sighed. "Ron will get over it. He cares about you too much to be upset for long…"

"But I want him to be angry with me! He should be angry with me! The way I've acted the past couple of weeks…I led him on, really. You know, he said…just the other day…he said he loved me."

Ginny gasped. She hadn't expected that! She expected Ron would take years to divulge his feelings truthfully; that's just the way he was. He must have really wanted her to know…maybe he sensed that he was losing some internal battle in Hermione?

"Ron will be ok." Ginny said confidently. Hermione looked up at her, somewhat quizzically. "I mean, he'll bounce back. I think everyone has someone in the world they're meant to be with; Ron will find his one day." Ginny smiled.

"B…but…"

"You didn't say it back, did you?" Ginny asked, frowning at the thought. That would be a real mess!

"No! I mean, I held his hand a couple of times…"

Ginny scoffed. "You didn't do anything wrong. Hopefully Harry will explain the whole situation to Ron. Really, I think what Draco did was somewhat ill-planned, but the Gryffindor in me has to appreciate the gesture. I mean, it is quite romantic…"

"Romantic!?" Hermione screeched. "Romantic? Driving me absolutely crazy? Making me hate myself?"

"Hmm…his intentions were probably to make you hate _him_…"

"Nevertheless, I would have expected something less stupidly selfless out of him. I don't like chivalrous crap, Ginny! I can handle myself! If he had just told me how much trouble his 'home life' would be…"

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Chivalrous? Please. He had as much to lose as you did. Think about it: He might have been sent to lure out you and Harry. That's a dangerous game to be playing. Not to mention that it would have damaged him to have to hurt someone else like that…I think this had as much to do with protecting himself as it did with protecting you."

"Hmm…Somehow, that makes me feel better."

"Maybe you're just made to date Slytherins."

The two looked at each other and burst into fits of laughter. It was absurd, but Ginny felt somehow she was right: Hermione needed someone who wouldn't take a bullet for her. She wouldn't be able to survive if someone sacrificed themselves for her. And Draco needed someone who could protect herself, that didn't need a strong man protecting her all the time.

In the end, they really were a good fit. It would be Hermione and Co. rushing in to save the day, to save his life. To save the princess from the dragon? That thought sent Ginny into further giggle fits. So, Hermione was his knight in shining armor? An insane visual appeared in Ginny's mind, and she wished she could draw to capture the hilarity.

Hermione stopped laughing and a frown graced her face. "Now I just have to worry about getting him out alive…I hope he's ok. Oh, and there's exams that I haven't studied much for…"

Ginny laughed again. "Wow. So saving your lover is right up there with doing well on your exams, huh?"

Hermione looked shocked. "What is wrong with me?" She squeaked, looking slightly appalled at what she had jus said. Ginny thought it was adorable; she had been kidding, afterall.

"You're just Hermione. If exams weren't important to you, I'd assume you were an imposter. That, and I'm _just messing with you_. Come on, we should look through some notes. We only have a couple hours left…"


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

All three of them glared at Hermione. She barely noticed, so engrossed was she in her textbook.

"See! I got only _partial credit_ on number seven. I knew I messed up! Oh, if only I'd studied more!"

Hermione was checking back over her answers, inadvertently rubbing her friends faces in the fact that she could not even study and still do well on exams. More than well. Amazing. Harry was somewhat annoyed that her answer-checking was making him realize how bad he had done. He wanted to change the subject, but only one other thing came to mind: Rescuing Malfoy.

He glanced over at Ron. The past two days of exams he had seemed to be back to his usual self in the eyes of most people. But every once in a while Harry caught him staring at Hermione when she wasn't looking, a wistful expression on his face. Harry really didn't want to bring up Malfoy until they had no choice.

Hermione, ever tactful, had also avoided the subject. Although every once in a while him and Ron would walk in on her and Ginny speaking conspiratorially in low tones.

Tomorrow they would all leave school, each heading to their separate places. It was decided, without much conflict, that Hermione would take the painting with her to Grimmauld place. Harry would, sadly, be forced to return to the Dursley's for his last summer before reaching adulthood. Dumbledore had insisted, since the magic on the place made it even safer than the Order's headquarters.

Ron…Ron had planned on staying at Grimmauld place after school. However, since his parents were, for the most part, at least sleeping at home, he had decided to go that route. Harry didn't blame him; being stuck in that old house in close proximity to Hermione all summer wasn't the best plan. Add in Malfoy, after they rescued him, and it was just torture for the poor guy.

Harry couldn't wait until his birthday, when he could see Ginny again…She, unlike Ron, was actually _forced_ to return home. Still underaged, afterall, so she had to listen to her mother's insistence that she not be an official part o the Order. Harry was a bit distraught, since he would be staying at Grimmauld place after his birthday, but Ginny insisted she would at least _visit_ the dusty old place.

This did leave one important matter up in the air: Who would go on the rescue mission? They had no idea how long it would be until the right moment popped up. They had hoped that at some point in the past few days an opportunity would have presented itself, but this was sadly not the case.

Hermione had the portrait, and was therefore responsible for contacting the others. Dumbledore would send two Auror's with them, since he knew there was no way to talk Harry and his friends out of going themselves. They would all go, except for Ginny…even Ron. Harry had to admire his best friend; he was really growing up to be able to help the guy who took away his chance at Hermione. Ron could be a bit quick to anger at times, and a bit stubborn, but he had his priorities straight. Helping save someone from Voldemort was higher on his list than holding onto a petty grudge.

***

Hermione had slept well last night. No dreams, nothing. It worried her slightly that Draco hadn't contacted her again, but then she was sure he knew it messes with her sleep; she always woke up feeling distinctly unrested when he came.

Hopefully tonight, though….there was still so much to say. Granted, the logistics of their plan was being worked out through the painting, since it was their only sure-fire, quick means of communication. But Hermione didn't want to use their little painted go-between to talk about…more personal stuff.

She settled into bed, drawing her bed curtains around her. She didn't want to wake up throwing things at people again, though she didn't see that happening. She had never been so excited to go to sleep before!

***

Nothing. Once again, nothing.

She was extremely disappointed, although not tired at all. She had dreamed about golden snitches flying out of her coffee, while Harry searched for a purple one. Then Ginny had come up and informed him that he was late for the Yule ball, and she wouldn't go with him unless he found a snitch that matched her dress, which was tie-dye.

Hermione had no idea where _that_ had come from. If she wasn't going to see Draco, she could have at least _dreamt_ about him…sigh.

She packed up her trunk and stuffed Crookshanks in his box quickly and headed down the stairs. The cat meowed indignantly, and she cooed at him, trying to calm him down.

"Shhh…I know, the box is no fun. We'll be at our summer home, soon."

"Come on Ron!" Ginny was shouting up the steps. Gryffindors were crowding the common room, luggage in hand. Several were heading out the portrait hole, pets in tow.

Harry and Hedwig had managed to reserve the couch. Hey, sixth years had some priority, right? Hermione walked over, taking a seat next to him with Crooshank's box on her lap. Hedwig flapped a little and hooted, clearly agitated.

Ginny walked over in a huff. "If Ron misses the train, I am _not_ waiting for him! Mom will ask, 'where's your brother?' and I'll just calmly reply that he's taking the flying car home. Yep. That's the plan."

Harry grinned, no doubt remembering their past misadventure with the car. Hermione rolled her eyes. Those two never were good at thinking things through…but it did make for good stories, later. She supposed she had to admit that life might be duller without their hijinks.

Ron came bounding down the stairs, looking ruffled. He apparently had just woken up, dressed, and packed in a rush. His trunk looked like the leather straps would burst apart at any moment. Hermione really needed to show him how to fold things. Right. Ron Weasley being neat and tidy. That'll happen right after he does all his homework on time.

The group made their way to the train, and as it pulled away from the school Hermione couldn't help the sad feeling that filled her. She would be separated from her friends, and even though Order members would be coming and going from the house, she still would feel lonely.

***

Draco Malfoy steadied the portrait on his lap. He looked up at the grandfather clock and saw that the Hogwarts train should have pulled into King's Cross at least an hour ago. She must be at the Order's hideout by now, right?

He took a deep breath, trying to steady his shaking, a hand holding his side as a pain shot up it. It had been a rather nasty gash, but he was recovering well enough…

"Hey. Mirror-Hermione. Are you there?" He asked, tapping lightly on the canvas.

"No." She said, still absent from view. Draco sighed. He would be very tempted to burn this thing after he was free…Or was that a bit too evil? Oh, that thin line…

"I have a message for you to deliver." He said, trying hard to keep the growl from his voice.

The girl slipped slowly into the frame, a sleepy look on her face. "You have horrible timing...Fine, what is it? Are you going to finally get the hell out of there so I can stop playing owl?" Seeing his face, she raised an eyebrow. "What happened to you? You look like hell…again."

Draco sighed. "As lovely as it is chatting with you…I want you to tell Hermione that there is a mission coming up tomorrow…"

"Can't you just tell her in her dreams?" The painting asked. Seeing the surprised look on his face she smiled. "Oh, yeah. I heard about it. I was right under Harry's bed while poor Ron broke down about it…really messy scene, that was."

Draco shook his head. He didn't care much to hear about Weasley's woes. Draco had won, and that's just how it works. Draco tried to swallow the triumphant feeling, since that would most likely piss Hermione off. Not to mention that these people he hated-Weasley and Potter- we're technically saving his ass. He supposed that he could at least be courteous to them. "Look, I need to tell her this now, before she goes to bed tonight. She needs time to plan it out." He lowered his voice, even though he had cast a muffliato around them first. "Tonight. We move tonight. Well, tomorrow morning technically, at 3am. We have business in Diagon Alley. Tell Hermione to wait in the alley next to Florish and Blotts. Have them cast disillusionment charms. A large group of us will be going into Ollivanders for…some questioning. I will think of an excuse to get my father to go wait with me outside. When the two of us come back out, alone, that's when we run."

The portrait looked more awake now, interested. "And what about your mother?"

"Have a second group pick her up. I'll make sure she's at King's Cross that night."

"Hmm…" The other Hermione said as she played with a wisp of hair. "You seem to have this planned out rather well. I believe the Order will be sending two people to watch over the trio, so there shouldn't be any trouble."

"Only two?" Draco asked, feeling worried. The group going to capture the wand maker was at least seven strong- just in case the Aurors showed up. For some reason the Dark Lord was very adamant about them getting Ollivander.

"Well, the name of the game is to sneak away, right? Inconspicuous. If we bring an army, Voldemort might get wind of it too early and you and daddy just might not make it out. Make sense?"

Draco nodded. He understood, though it made him feel vulnerable. It also meant Hermione was in much more danger than he had thought. What if she got hurt, trying to save him?

No, stop thinking that way. She was a good witch; she could take care of herself. It would all be ok…._it would be ok_.


	51. Chapter 51

Rated M .

Chapter 51

Hermione sighed contentedly as she saw her familiar surroundings. A dark castle with narrow windows streaming in moonlight. Her princess castle. That meant only one thing; she would be able tot see Draco tonight.

Well, either way she would be able to see Draco, since they were going to rescue him in a few hours. But Hermione decided a short nap beforehand was in order, and not so she could get some rest. She wanted to talk with him, before they all went and risked their lives. She had hoped he would think to try and reach her before the rescue, and she had been right.

"Well, at least I'm in green tonight." Draco commented. He still looked like a prince, with a long coat, but this time he was in Slytherin colors. Silver braiding on an emerald coat. His hair was long, too, and tied behind him. "Huh. The hair makes me think of my father, though."

Hermione grimaced. That was a turn-off. Her subconscious had probably intended for it to look very prince-like, but with the thought of Lucius the hair instantly went back to normal.

Draco laughed, a hand to his normal slick-backed hairstyle.

"I missed you, you know…" Hermione said quietly. This was her oh-so-subtle way of asking why he hadn't contacted her the past couple nights.

He smiled. "Risk you losing sleep during exams? I know you better than that!"

She smiled back, relieved that that was it. She had been worried that he had been hurt or something.

"So, the Mirror-you told you everything?"

Hermione nodded. "I floo'd everyone. Hopefully your mother will be happy with her niece picking her up…" Draco groaned. "…and Mad-eye and Lupin will be coming with us to get you out of there. Once we see you come out of Ollivander's, we'll grab you and leave. Other Order members are busy, and we can't risk a big confrontation right now." She frowned. 'Though I wish there was a way we could help Ollivander. They're not out to…to hurt him, are they?"

She was very careful to say "they" in association with the death eaters. She thought she could see a glint of appreciation from Draco as he answered, "No. No _they_ won't be killing him. They need information, and that's all, for now. They are going to take him back with them, though…back to the Dark Lord."

Hermione shivered. They would have to save Ollivander eventually. As of right now, the odds were just not on their side. If they tried to fight off the death eaters, they would only succeed in ruining the plan to rescue Draco and probably lose a couple on their side, too.

She looked up, meeting his platinum eyes. It wouldn't be long now until she could see him for real. She was scared to death of something going wrong with their plan, but the idea of him being with her again…

She reached forward, pulling on the lapel of the jacket, bringing Draco closer to her. He smirked, the corner of his mouth going up in a slightly wicked way. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down, planting soft kisses along her neck. Bringing his lips up to he ear, he whispered, "You know…we have a few hours until we have to go…"

"But a few hours are just like a few minutes in a dream…" Hermione reminded, gasping as Draco licked her ear quickly.

He crushed her lips with his, bringing up a hand to tangle in her hair. Hermione pulled at his coat, wishing it to go away. Which it did. Poof.

Hermione started, surprised, as Draco grinned into her mouth, pulling her in closer. He ground into her, and she could feel that he was very, very excited to be seeing her again. Even if it wasn't technically real.

She ran her hands over his smooth, pale chest, memorizing every toned curve of him with her gentle traces. Maybe it was because this was a dream, or maybe because she had missed really touching him, but Hermione felt brave. She kissed his neck, nipping slightly at his soft skin and moving along his collarbone. She felt along the edge of the linen pants, and traced the silver buttons keeping them up. Draco gasped as her hand brushed up against his erection.

She popped open the buttons, freeing him. His eyes went wide, staring at her. She carefully wrapped one hand around him and gently moved it up and down his shaft. It was warm and throbbing, and she liked the feel of his soft skin. More so she liked his reaction. He practically hissed with pleasure, grabbing onto her shoulders and applying a slight pressure. She knew what he wanted.

Hermione felt her face go red. Even in a dream, she couldn't help getting all embarrassed. This was a dream…but it was also really Draco, here. Was she really going to…Draco made a rough noise, and Hermione felt her bravery return.

She knelt down and stared up at Draco, meeting his half-lidded silver eyes. They were full of lust and impatience, but also surprise. Keeping her eyes on his, she hesitantly licked the tip of his erection, causing him to shiver. Decisively, she slowly pulled him into her mouth, not entirely sure of what she was doing. She didn't have any basis for comparison, of course, but she imagined Draco was large, as she couldn't possibly draw the whole thing in her mouth. She knew she must be doing something right however, as he groaned and leaned back against the wall for support. He entwined his fingers in her hair, encouraging her actions.

He moved involuntarily, seemingly trying hard not to thrust forward.

"Dammit Hermione…" He moaned, his breathing fast. Hermione felt herself growing warm at his reactions. She liked being able to make him feel this way, to have this power over him. She felt an incredible hunger for him low in her abdomen, a need for something she couldn't quite place. She wanted him. Now.

He seemed to read her mind as he pushed her back as gently as he could in his urgency, pressing her to the floor. Hermione felt him pressed hard against her, only the dress fabric in the way now. He kissed her ferociously, devouring her lips and plunging his tongue in her mouth. Her own breathing increased, and he moved his hands down to lift the hem of her green gown.

That's when the edges of the dream began to crack and blur. Hermione noticed right away and nearly cried out. Not now, not yet! After this…after this they had to return to their harsh reality. But then again, after this they could meet again for real…

Draco realized what was going on as Hermione grew stiff in his arms, and looked around. A string of curses flew from his mouth as the scenery began to dissolve and crack away.

"We'll continue this later?" Draco asked in a pained voice, edged with a humorous begging quality.

Hermione felt panic flutter inside her at the reminder of what was coming up and pushed it away. It was useless to worry. She nodded, and with a sly grin answered, "That's a promise."

The two kissed passionately once more before they both woke up.

***

Draco groaned, slowly coming back to the world. He was still sitting in his plush green chair by the window, but this time he didn't even notice the pain from his wound. All he noticed at the moment was the painful erection that little episode had caused.

Looking at the clock he swore, trying hard to think of anything other than Hermione Granger's warm pink tongue….

Ah! He only had a half hour, and he still hadn't talked to his mother about leaving!

The plan was simple: He would tell his mother to go to Kings Cross and await his cousin Nymphodora. No one paid much attention to her movements, and so she wasn't really restricted from leaving the mansion. Chances were good that no one would be suspicious enough to follow, either.

His father was…a bit more difficult. If Draco had told either of them his plan before now, they would have tried to sabotage it in some way. Not because they wouldn't want him to escape…they cared about him, he knew, and would try to do whatever they thought increased his chances of survival. Running away from the Dark Lord would not be seen as the safest choice by his parents. They would probably make sure his rescuers were killed, giving his family more clout with the Dark Lord…or something along those lines.

Really, that might be what would ensure their survival in this war. But Draco had something the Dark Lord saw as a large inconvenience in his soldiers: He had love for the enemy. Yeah, he might be stupid, but he wouldn't allow the possibility that anything would happen to Granger in this little trip. And so he decided not telling his parents would be best. At the last possible moment, with no chance for backing out…that's when he would inform his father. He wasn't sure how long to wait until it was really "last minute," but still….

When there was no way to back out of the escape, he knew his father would go along with him. The Dark Lord would kill his parents if only Draco escaped. His father would risk Azkaban to escape the Dark Lords wrath, though Draco knew he would be in a lot of trouble with his father afterwards. He was essential betraying his family, with the added bonus of him rescuing them at the same time. He just hoped it all worked out well.

Hmm…there was a good chance he'd be written out of the will for forcing his father to betray his Lord. Oh, well. To escape these dangerous missions and commonplace torture….it was worth it.

Draco stood, that line of thinking ensuring that he finally felt "normal" again. He smoothed out his clothing, wrinkled from sitting in the chair, and left his room. He had to convince his mother to do as he said, and to not tell his father.


	52. Chapter 52

A/N There's so many chapters! I should really combine some, since my chapters are so short…maybe after I finish I'll go back and do that. :heart:

Thanks everyone for all the reviews! Please feel free to give me any suggestions you might have, though I do have a vague idea of where this story is going.

Chapter 52

Mrs. Malfoy sat by the fireplace, perched on the edge of the high-backed pink chair. She stared at the fire, pointedly not looking at her son. She knew the minute he had cast a muffliato spell that he had something to say that was trouble.

But then how could the boy possible get into more trouble than they had already placed him in?

"Mother, did you hear me?" Draco asked in a soft voice, as if worried he had upset her somehow.

She had heard him just fine. He had burst out that she needed to get away from here, tonight. She just didn't want to acknowledge it.

"Draco…exactly what is going on?" She looked up at him, her eyes filled with worry. "Whatever it is, will you be safe?"

Draco looked taken aback at the question, but nodded. "I have a plan. Don't worry. I just need you to go to King's Cross tonight, and follow Nymp….er, the person who will be picking you up."

Narcissa scrunched up her face in thought. Narcissa? Her traitor sister's strange child? No, not a child; she was an Auror now. She was also suspected of being a part of the Order of the Phoenix…

"And what of you and your father? If any of us defects to the other side, the Dark Lord will surely punish the remainders…"

Draco looked surprised that she had caught on so quickly. She smiled. Teenaged boys, always thinking they're sharper than their parents…

"Don't worry. We'll both get away before anyone has even noticed you're gone."

She gave her son a hard look. She couldn't leave if her boys were in trouble…but if she didn't leave and they did get away…

She sighed. There wasn't any way she could change things, now. Draco had apparently already planned the whole thing, and there was no going back on it. She would just have to trust that escaping to the Order would somehow improve their situation.

She stood up and walked swiftly over to her son. He looked confused, like he wasn't sure if she were angry enough to slap him or happy enough to hug him. Like she had ever hit him! He really was around much too much violence lately…he was hurt too much, like what happened two days ago…

Maybe if Lucius hadn't been so insistent that she stop coddling him like a child when he entered school he wouldn't have been so surprised at what she did next. She pulled him into a hug, realizing just how tall he had grown in a year. "Draco, don't forget your potions for your…cut, and if your father gives you any problems you can tell him it was my idea." She reached up, smoothing his hair so it lay flat.

"Mom…" Draco said, stepping away as if annoyed but smiling in spite of himself. He headed for the door, canceling the muffliato spell. Narcissa watched him leaving, hoping she would see him and her husband, _safe_, soon.

***

The night was rather chilly for late spring. All the rain lately had succeeded in making everything cold and foggy, adding to the atmosphere of the death eater's task. Draco kept pulling on his hood, trying to keep it in place against the slight breeze. At least with all the heavy cloaks and the mask it as a bit warmer…

In the dark of night, the group made their way to the wand shop, not a soul in sight. As they approached the entrance, Draco chanced a glance towards Florish and Blotts. He didn't see anyone, but that was a good sign. It meant they were doing their job well.

He made sure to stick close to his father, his brain racing with the various excuses he could make to get them out of the building before anyone else. He had several scenarios' running through his mind…but the most believable would probably be a bit embarrassing. He sighed, resigning himself.

With a bang the door flew open, and he heard the strangled cries of the lone occupant being woken from his bed by the death eaters in front. He closed the door behind him, the last to enter.

Ollivander was dragged downstairs from his flat to the shop by none other than his dear aunt Bella, and Draco's heart went out for the man. Draco himself would have rather faced everyone else in the room combined than Bellatrix Lestrange. At least everyone else in the room was halfway sane.

"Dear Ollivander, the Dark Lord has some questions for you! Answer nicely, and we just may get through this quicker, ok?" She asked in a false sweet tone, her hand digging painfully in his hair as she pushed him to the ground.

"A…anything you want! I'll tell you whatever you need to know! But what would a wandmaker like me know that he-who-must-not-be-named needs?" The old man stumbled, barely audible over his panicked tears. Draco had wondered that as well…who knows? Maybe the Dark Lord just felt like attacking the old man. Maybe he insulted him at some point. He does have a temper, afterall.

But whatever questions were to be asked would be asked by the Dark Lord himself. Ollivander had no idea that there was no point in answering Bellatrix's questions; she was just supposed to put the fear in him. That's why they had all shown up: The Dark Lord wanted to have Ollivander good and scared by the time he was brought in. Less work for him, Draco guessed. The big group was necessary in case the ministry's Aurors showed up…

Draco suppressed a mad grin. The Aurors were already here, or at least one or two were.

As his aunt began to crucio the old man-and worse, drew her wicked silver knife- Draco pulled something small from his pocket. Something he had found recently at the bottom of his school trunk. Something he had swiped from a third year Gryffindor earlier that year…

He popped the sweet into his mouth as covertly as possible, sure no one had seen him. He gripped the antidote in his pocket with a fist, hoping he could choke it down. This was not going to be pleasant. He anticipatorily slipped off his mask.

As his aunt slowly drew her knife down the side of the wandmakers face, a look of pure enjoyment on her features, Draco vomited all over Donovin's patent leather shoes.

"Ah! What the hell, Draco!?" the man cried, jumping away. Several death eaters in the room turned to look, and broke into cruel laughter.

Aunt Bella looked pissed. She swiftly stepped over to her brother in law. "See, Lucius? Spare the rod, spoil the child! He's a weak stomached little thing, now! If he were my son…"

"I must say it's a very good thing he is not, nor is anyone else." Lucius hissed back, drawing close to the crouched figure of Draco, who continued to vomit. Draco reached up, grabbing onto his father's robes.

"O…outside. Father…I need air…"

Lucius nodded, though Draco hardly noticed through another wave of sickness. His father supported him the best he could without getting the disgusting substance all over himself, and pulled him out the door into the empty street.

All was going according to plan…sort of…

Draco couldn't help but feel that this dreadful Weasley invention was certainly not worth using to get out of class. Who actually bought this crap!? He felt horrible, and couldn't imagine how he was going to choke down the purple toffee in his pocket. He pulled it out, stuffing it into his mouth. Miraculously, he was able to swallow it and the sickness faded.

His father was watching him with wary eyes.

"What was that you just put in your mouth?"

Draco wanted very much for it to be his father asking that question, but unfortunately it came from a woman behind him. They had not exited the shop alone. His dear aunt Bella had decided her presence was needed as well, no doubt to call him out for being such a perfect coward when it came to torture.

"N…nothing…he said, eye's darting around madly as if hoping for some escape. _Of course_, the one person he didn't want following them out of the shop…

His father cast a quick scourgify on him, frowning. "Bellatrix, I can take care of my son. Just go back to your….duties."

She sneered. "Take care of him? Oh, I'm sure you will! The boy needs to be punished! Maybe he should be given a more…direct part in this mission? He needs to learn to toughen up!" She turned to Draco, her eyes blazing madly. "How about it, Draco? The Dark Lord will be most pleased if it is you who breaks out wandmaker for us…"

It was at that moment that a voice called out "Stupify!" and a blaze of red light came flying from Florish and Blotts. Unfortunately, Bellatrix's quick reflexes saved her from being hit, and she dodged quickly to the side.

Shit.

Looking in the direction of the attacks origin, Bellatrix let fly a silent spell, a wave of purplish light. Draco's heart clenched as he heard a distinctly female scream. (Well, female or Weasley. But this was no time for jokes.) He felt panicked at the thought of Hermione getting hit, but worse would happen if the other's heard the commotion and came to investigate.

He didn't have any time to think; he just whipped out his wand as quickly as possible.

"Stupify!"

Lucius fell to the ground, his mask falling from his face, just as he was pointing his wand at their invisible attackers. Draco winced. He hadn't had much choice; it was for his fathers own good. Bellatrix whirled around on him. "YOU!" She screeched, but before she could make another move a jet of red light smacked her in the back, knocking her to the ground.

Three figures slowly appeared in front of him, an invisibility cloak being whipped off and several disillusionment charms being released. He noticed Weasley was strangely absent. Hmm….maybe his joke was a bit closer to the truth than he thought? And wasn't the werewolf supposed to be there, too?

He was interrupted from his thoughts as Hermione appeared in his view, and she threw herself at him. He blinked, knowing full well that this was not the time for this…but he hugged her back nonetheless.

"Come on, we have to hurry." Potter said grumpily, stepping forward and nudging Draco's father's immobile form with his foot. "Are we really taking him back with us? You had to stupify him…is he really going to accept our help?"

Draco glared at the dark haired boy indignantly. "He will once we get him out of here. This was just the quickest way."

"Stunning him does seem to be walking a fine line of morality…" Hermione mumbled, stepping back from Draco but grabbing his hand. Draco smiled. Being chastised by Granger for stunning his father…not a scenario he would have expected to ever happen. "Harry…" she said, letting go of Draco to walk over to her friend. Draco tried hard not to feel a stab of jealousy as she touched his arm gently. "We just have to hurry. Ginny will be ok."

"We should take her with us, find out what the hell spell that was." Harry growled, glaring at the limp form of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Can't." Moody said in a gruff voice. "They'll just bust her out of Azkaban again. I would say we should make sure she stays out of the picture permanently…" Hermione gasped, and Moody quickly finished, "But if it's not during a glorious battle its just murder. Taking her back and holding her prisoner, alive, would make trouble for headquarters. Let's just leave her be."

It suddenly occurred to Draco what had happened. It _was_ Weasley that got hit- but it was a Weasley of the female variety. No doubt her brother had apparated her out of here…

"What were the effects?" Draco asked, curious. He didn't like the idea of any of them getting hurt for his sake, honestly.

"She wasn't even supposed to come." Potter said, his shoulder's slumping. "I shouldn't have let her talk me into…"

"It wasn't your fault, and she'll be fine!" Hermione assured. She turned to Draco. "You'll see when we get back to safety." Hermione grabbed Draco's arm, and Harry did the same with Lucius. He had a look of pure disgust as he touched the man and apparated.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Draco felt that familiar tugging sensation of apparation and found himself standing in a field- god knows where.

He looked around, realizing that the mess that was the Weasley's house was in view. The Weasley house!? That was the big secret hideout?

"Here." Hermione said in a soft voice, handling him a slip of paper. "The headquarters is protected- Dumbledore is secret keeper. He wrote this down for you and your father. After you both read it, we can take you there."

Thank god. Draco had dreaded the thought of stepping into the crooked hovel in the distance…

He opened the note, staring at the address printed there. He looked over at his unconscious father. He was going to have to wake him up, wasn't he?

Just as he thought this he heard a loud "pop," and saw two female figures walking towards them. He tensed up; could it be that his aunt had followed them? Was that possible?

He relaxed visibly upon recognizing the figures. One was his mother, who ran to him the moment she saw him. The other was a pink haired witch he had only seen in passing maybe once. His cousin Nymphadora.

"Draco!" His mother cried, throwing her arms around him. "You made it away safe! I trust no one was the wiser, then? We're safe?" She looked down, and screeched. "Lucius!? What happened!?" She bent down beside her husband, stroking his brow. "Did he get hurt? What's wrong?"

Draco felt uncomfortable. How was he supposed to tell his mother that he had stunned him? Hermione gave him a look and raised her eyebrows, as if to repeat 'walking that fine line of morality…'

"Er, he's fine…just, stunned. Here, let me…" Draco said, dropping down and pointing his wand at his father, whispering "Renervate."

He couldn't help but notice the twitch in several of the surrounding Order member's wands as his father groaned, slowly waking up. Draco himself made sure to keep out of his direct reach…he did just stun him, afterall. He was willing to bet he'd be a bit…unhappy with him.

Narcissa put a supporting arm around Lucius's shoulders as he sat up, him grasping his head in one hand. "What in the hell happened?" He muttered, looking around. His eyes grew wide at the crowd around him, falling lastly on Draco. He gulped. "We've been captured, then?" he asked, his eyes growing cool.

"No, Lucius…didn't Draco tell you?" Narcissa asked, throwing a scolding glance at her son.

Draco tried his best not to look too guilty, answering, "No…there wasn't time, and I couldn't explain it too early…"

"Explain what?" His father asked simply, but Draco recognized the cold air to his voice. Draco knew he was on his father's shit list at the moment.

Lucius slowly moved to his feet, glaring at the people standing around him again. Narcissa attached herself to his arm, looking up at him with a slight frown.

Everyone was tense, trying to figure out exactly what to do. Draco gripped the little piece of paper with the address, although Potter was staring at it with an angry look on his face. No doubt he didn't want Draco sharing it with his parents. Well, fuck him!

Draco didn't even realize he was staring daggers at Potter until he felt a soft hand entwine with his own. He looked down, surprised, at Hermione's concerned face. "We're taking them both with us, so they'll be safe." She assured him, staring at everyone in the group as if daring them to argue. She turned last to Lucius and Narcissa, both of whom looked like they might suffer a stroke any minute as they stared at their son's hand. Draco sighed. Crap.

"Draco…this is the girl we….spoke of earlier, correct?" his father asked, barely sparing a glance for Hermione.

Draco nodded. This was going to be trouble.

"The one whom you were 'just playing around with?' Who you had told off, so as to make her useless to the Dark Lord?" His father continued, anger seeping more and more into his tone.

"Yes." Draco said simply. There really wasn't much else to say.

His mother looked like she might faint. "B…but, what is going on here!?" She screeched, staring at his hand. Hermione blatantly refused to let go of it, clutching him tighter. "Draco, explain yourself. Is this why we were offered help by these…people?"

"By our enemies!" Lucius hissed, pointing out the obvious. "Our enemies who would in no way want to help us escape, and who should have no way of knowing about our situation in the first place! Our enemies who will most likely send us straight to Azkaban…"

"Not likely." Mad-eye surprised everyone by interrupting. "At least, not "straight to Azkaban." As long as Voldemort has control of the dementors and his insiders in the ministry, sending anyone to Azkaban would be a large waste of my time." He grinned in a rather unpleasant way. "Don't worry Lucius; we'll be sure to settle out your debt to society after this war is over."

Malfoy Senior's face grew red, and he looked like he might burst at any moment.

"Draco, you can't possibly mean…you and this girl…" Narcissa continued, focused on her son rather than their current situation. "I mean, Draco darling, you can't really be serious about this. What about your engagement to that sweet Parkinson girl? She's from such a nice family…"

"Come again?" Hermione asked, looking for all the life of her as if she really believed she had misheard. Draco groaned. Of course his mother would bring that up. He refused to look at the girl holding his hand, not even wanting to dignify his mother's meddling accusation.

"You know very well that I've found her to be incredibly annoying for a year now! I did what you asked; I tried getting along with her. She's a pest, and nothing you two say can make me marry her! We've already been through this! Don't bring it up like it's unresolved!"

"Malfoy, as interesting as your insane family's deep involvement in your love life is, we do have somewhere else to be." Potter said. He looked impatient, and Draco wondered again what had happened to the Weasley girl.

His mother, of course, promptly ignored Potter and plowed on. "Draco, you know we want what's best for you. When you professed your disagreement with Parkinson we relinquished that rather antiquated tradition of arranged marriage in the hopes that you would find another nice…acceptable girl…"

"Then why bring it up now?"

"Because you didn't find an acceptable girl, Draco! You let yourself get tortured when all along you could have just turned her in! Why? What is that mudblood girl to you, exactly?" his father burst, yelling at this point. He felt Hermione cringed next to him, though he was sure she didn't want him to notice. Her face was set in a brave, 'just try it, asshole' look that Draco loved seeing on her.

Draco was a bit worried at this point. He just straight up didn't want to argue with his father. This was a man he respected; he couldn't remember ever having gone directly against his father's wishes. Afterall, Lucius was always right, wasn't he?

But he hadn't been right about Voldemort. There was no glory coming to the Malfoy name from that.

And he wasn't right about this.

"You don't have to like me; but you damn well will refrain from using that word!" Hermione surprised everyone by bursting out. She dropped Draco's hand, presumably to have it free to reach for her wand if need be. "The people around you, including me, have just risked a lot to save Draco. Not you two. Draco. But since you two would have suffered for him leaving, and since for some reason he loves you, we had to drag you out too, _Mr. Malfoy_." The last was said in a harsh, almost mocking tone. Draco wasn't sure he had ever heard so much venom in Hermione's voice before. He rather liked it, truth be told. "How about some gratitude? The least you could do is stop insulting me, and talk this through with your son once we're all somewhere safer and more private."

Everyone in the group, including Lucius, jumped in surprise as Narcissa Malfoy started to sob loudly. She stepped forward quickly, clinging to Draco (who was of course properly embarrassed). "Oh, Draco! I don't care what you do! I'm just so glad your safe…" She turned to look at Lucius. "I'm glad your both safe."

"Narcissa…" Lucius said in a cautious tone. He was most likely appalled that his wife no longer seemed to be on his side in his strong anti-Granger front. At the same time, however, he was also probably stunned by his wife crying. Draco certainly was. This war was really getting to her; she was usually the picture of decorum, especially around people outside the family.

"I had to watch, you know! I had to watch you get tortured, Lucius! And Draco, my baby…" She was sobbing harder now, and Draco wasn't sure what to do with himself as he was trapped in her arms. "Not just Crucio, but when you came back from that mission with such a deep wound…"

"Mother. I'm fine now. Quit it." Draco said, finally, deciding he had had about as much as he could take. He pushed away slightly, trying to avoid her grasp. Looking over next to him he saw a questioning look on Hermione's face, meaning he'd have to explain his damn wound to her later…though if things went his way she'd eventually see it herself, anyways.

"Draco, if you hadn't….known this girl, we wouldn't have had anyone to help us. No one we knew would have a place to hide us, and no one would want to try." She took a deep breath. She once again looked to be her usual regal self, except for the tear tracks and the slightly disheveled hair. Turning to Hermione, she managed to say, "I apologize on behalf of myself and my husband. Thank you for your aid. We will gladly pay whatever price you require, even if it is Azkaban, to avoid another day as prisoners in our own home." Her eye's shifted to her son. "Because another mission could have been the death of any one of us."

Lucius frowned, not at all happy with the situation. However, in Draco's memory he couldn't remember his father ever directly contradicting his mother. The two of them always seemed to be on the same page. He nodded. "Very well, we'll drop the subject for now." He turned to the group, mainly focusing on Harry. "I can assure you we'll be…courteous guests. Now, where is this hide-out we're all putting so much faith in."

Harry glared, his eyes narrowed. "I gave the address to Draco. But just so you know: No one can spread this information. It's impossible. Only our secret-keeper can give it away."

"A Fidelius Charm, then?" Lucius asked with a sneer.

Moody laughed. "Don't think we're so quick to trust you, Malfoy. There'll be no running back to your Lord now; you have no information to give him. And once we get there, we'll be sure that neither of you leave the premises. Anything you hear in that house will be kept quiet…or I'll be sure you get more than just Azkaban!" He burst, seemingly somewhat gleeful at the prospect.

Draco's stomach did a flip-flop. He wasn't at all partial to his mad former professor…

"That's enough!" Hermione chided, glaring at the man who was much her senior. "We're here to save them, not threaten them." She reminded. "Now, if everyone is done ranting and raving and threatening and baiting, then can we please hurry back before Harry starts foaming at the mouth with worry?"

Harry didn't even look vaguely insulted; just worried shitless, shifting from one foot to another impatiently.

Draco handed the slip of paper to his father, who passed it to his mother. She frowned as she looked at the paper. "Of course." She said, but that was as much as the spell would let her comment about the place while outside of it. She held the paper out, surprisingly, to Hermione, who destroyed it quickly.

"Well." She said with a sigh, giving Draco a tired look. "Let's get everyone to our temporary home."


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

The first thing Draco noticed, of course, was the harsh shrilling voice. Next was the second, angry, shouting voice.

The first was coming from the portrait of his great aunt Walpurga Black on the wall, screeching and swearing about mudbloods and blood traitors. The minute she took in the three Malfoy's stepping in the door, however, her yelling instantly and abruptly stopped. She stared, as if there was no way they were actually there and that this must be the work of polyjuice potion. After several seconds, however, she spoke.

"My dear niece! Finally, blood worthy of the black household! Made a proper marriage, unlike your unfortunate sister…" But Nymphadora wasn't listening. The moment they entered the door Harry had shot up the stairs, and Draco's cousin had been sure to follow. Something was very wrong.

Narcissa inclined her head in a noble gesture, and the portrait smiled warmly. Draco chanced a glance at Hermione, and saw her standing with her jaw dropped. When she noticed him looking at her she muttered, "I never have heard her say anything that wasn't utterly vile before…"

Draco snickered. "Yeah, well just wait until she finds out about us. The old bat will be turning in her grave."

Hermione smiled at this. Draco liked taking her side, as it seemed to make her so happy. The only place he couldn't seem to do so was with his parents…that was going to be a problem later. Though Hermione did seem perfectly able to defend herself against them. It was rather a turn on when she got so righteously angry…Draco shook his head. Not the time to be following that line of thought.

Now that the portrait was silent, some of what was being said upstairs flowed down. It was obviously a woman scolding, saying something like, "I TOLD YOU…HOW DARE YOU LET HER COME ALONG WITH YOU….RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, what could have POSSIBLY been going through your mind…Oh, Harry dear, I don't blame you…don't be silly….RON! She's UNDERAGED…wait until your father gets here from work….Thank god Remus is here…we have a house full of experts on curses…But that's no excuse!….Don't argue with me, young man, you're…"

Draco chuckled, despite himself. Hermione shot him a shocked look. "Oh! Sorry…I know it's a serious situation, but…Bilius…"

Hermione looked like she was trying hard not to smile at that, the corners of her mouth tugging up the tiniest bit. "We can't all have winning names like yours, you know."

Draco feigned insult, placing a hand at his heart. "Ouch. Is my name so unusual, _Hermione_?"

"Shut up." She said through her laughs.

Draco choked on his laugh as he noticed his parents watching him. A disgusted look crossed his fathers face, a slight twitch to his eye. Draco stared at his shoes, masking his features back to their usual indifference.

"Well…." Hermione said, clearing her throat…nervously? Maybe. It had to suck for her, being forced to deal with his parents. "Normally Mrs. Weasley would show everyone to their rooms and the like, but she's a bit…busy. So, I'll show you three to the room you'll be staying in…"

Room? Did she just say _room_, singular? Hermione seemed to notice the look on his face and sighed. "We have a lot of people staying here and coming and going in the summer…I have a room that I share with Ginny when she visits, and Mrs. And Mr. Weasley often have to stay…then there's Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Snape…"

"Snape?" Lucius asked in a mocking tone.

"Yes, Professor Snape." Hermione said, daring them to argue about his loyalty. Draco knew enough not to even bring up the issue. In the end, Draco didn't belong to either side in this war; what did he care which side Snape was really on?

"Anyways…" she said, casting a look at Moody. "We have dinner at six, which is only a couple of hours away. Let me show you where you're staying so you can rest a bit before then."

"Thank you." Narcissa said, earning a surprised look from Draco and Hermione, and a worried look from her husband.

***

As the four of them entered the rather small bedroom, Hermione couldn't help but feel embarrassed at the small size of the place. Ok, so there was no reason whatsoever for her to be embarrassed. This wasn't her house, it was actually much larger than her own house, and it was part of the Black family, like Narcissa.

But it was still such a tiny room for three people to share, she had to feel somewhat worried. Not for Draco's parents of course, but for him. She really didn't mind that his parents would be uncomfortable…But they _were_ all used to much grander spaces, Hermione was sure. The look of disgust that Draco quickly tried to cover up confirmed her fear. Oh, well. He'd get used to it.

"So we have a pullout for you, Draco." She said, pointing to the smaller bed pushed up to the side. "And if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go check on my friend." She turned to leave, wanting to escape the older Malfoy's appraising and critical eyes, but was barely out the door when Draco grabbed her arm. "Hey, I want to come too you know."

Hermione blinked. "I didn't think you would…"

"She got hurt helping me, right? Who knows; I've been around Aunt Bella for a while now. Maybe I can tell what spell she used. Besides, I don't especially mind the female Weasel."

Hermione glared. She knew he was actually saying something kinda nice, but why couldn't he say it in a nice way? Sigh. "Ok." She said, moving down the stairs. The Malfoy's had been placed in the room on the highest floor of the house, and Ginny was in her room on the second floor. As they headed downstairs, she noticed Draco throwing nervous glances over his shoulder. "They're not gonna be happy you're coming with me, are they? Living in the same house is going to mean we'll be seeing quite a lot of each other, so they'd better get used to it."

Draco grinned, looking at her. "You know, I can't really stand up to them. Especially father. But know that you have my full and complete permission to continue to do so, yourself."

"As if I need your permission." She answered, humor in her voice to soften her words. Her smile dissolved, though, as a thought came to her. She stopped just short of the door to her and Ginny's room. Mrs. Weasley's yelling had stopped, and only whispered voices could be heard from the hallway. "First, I want you to tell me what happened to you."

He looked at her innocently, as if to say 'I have no idea what you mean.'

"Your mother said you were injured…and…and…" Hermione took a deep breath. She couldn't even imagine the Cruciatus curse, being that she'd never experienced it herself. To think that this boy in front of her whom she cared about so much had been tortured…it was too horrible.

He sighed. "It's not a big deal. Well, ok, at the time it was, but not anymore. I'm almost all healed up. I just got hit with a severing charm on a mission." He seemed to go a bit pale, lost in some memory. "We we're trying to recruit the Greengrass's, and they refused…I know Daphne quite well…I'm glad she got away…"

Hermione didn't press the conversation further. She wanted to ask if everyone else had gotten away too. She wanted to ask who had aimed an attack at him, and if he had attacked first. She wanted to ask many things, but she thought better of it. He looked pained at the memory of it, and Hermione certainly didn't want to cause him any more pain.

"Where?" She asked gently. Draco gulped and clutched at a spot on his side, right above his hip.

She reached down, touching the spot through his shirt with the tips of her fingers. She didn't say anything, but nothing needed to be said. He visibly relaxed at her touch, and he sighed as he grabbed her hand and brought it to his face.

The door opened behind her, and she spun around. Ron stared back at her wide-eyed. She didn't give him time to look jealous, however, as she quickly asked, "We we're just coming in. How is she?"

Ron's features bunched up in a guilt-ridden expression. "She's still…asleep." He half-whispered. Hermione's heart gave a pang and she couldn't help but fling her arms around her friend. "It's not your fault; your mother's just upset, that's all. Ginny wanted to go. We couldn't possibly have talked her out of it."

Ron just nodded, staring down at the ground. Hermione detached herself and patted his shoulder as she walked past into the room, Draco at her heels. Really close at her heels. She had the distinct impression he was glaring daggers at Ron as they past, though she didn't have eyes in the back of her head so she couldn't be 100% sure. Just a feeling she got.

Ginny was lying on her bed, covered in her patchwork quilt, breathing shallowly. Her skin had an odd gray tinge to it that looked altogether unhealthy, and a sheen of sweat covered her face. Harry sat next to her on the bed, gripping her hand and not even looking up when the two entered the room.

"How is she?" Hermione asked Lupin. Ron had left the room, and it seemed Mrs. Weasley and Tonks were also momentarily absent.

Lupin looked up from his chair beside her bed. His expression worried her; he looked altogether puzzled. Clearing his throat he answered, "Molly and Dora went to floo Dumbledore and find Snape. One of them should have some solution. Otherwise…it seems similar to the draught of living death, but it was certainly a curse and not a potion…"

Hermione thought hard through all of knowledge of that particular draught and nodded. "Similar, but very different."

Lupin blinked. "How so?" He asked in a way that let said he actually knew the answer, but wanted Hermione to say it. Once a Professor, always a Professor…

"Well…she's sweating and her breathing is ragged. That wouldn't happen with the draught…though the sickly skin tone is correct…"

Draco stepped up beside Hermione and she glanced over at him. He was staring down at the unconscious girl, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Venter Distraho." He said finally, after taking in her symptoms. He knew his aunt's work; she liked this spell too much. He had watched her use it not a week ago on Mr. Greengrass…

Hermione couldn't stop the shocked gasp from flying out of her lips. Draco looked at her out of the corner of his eye briefly, not bothering to turn his head. Then he continued to stare at Ginny and nodded. "Should have figured you'd know what it was, even if it was too nasty to be anywhere but the restricted section at school."

"Well, I try to study everything. If you don't know anything about dark curses, then how can you combat them? Although…" She blushed. "I'm not much for breaking the rules, so I can only gather what info is available from the normal library. I heard of this spell mentioned _in passing_, but the mechanics of it where heavily edited."

Draco smiled, but it came across as more of a grimace. "It's not edited in my father's library."

***

"Well!?" Harry growled, making them both jump. "What the bloody hell is it!? More importantly: How do we fix it? Spill it, Malfoy!"

Draco scrunched up his face, wanting to launch into an argument. He looked indignant at being yelled at, but suddenly his sneering features softened. He looked back down at Ginny. He was shocked at the rolling feelings of guilt and worry. He expected to be unhappy with anyone getting hurt because of him, but this…it was worse then he had thought. His stomach felt tight as he worried about the Weasley girl. It wasn't a feeling he was accustomed too, really. This wasn't his family, wasn't his friend, wasn't his lover…this was just a girl from a stupid family who got in the way of his aunt's spell. Yet it was killing him that it had happened _because of him_. He should have pulled his wand on his aunt right away, or pushed her, or _something_…

"It's…a rather terrible, slow acting curse. I think the counter for it is a potion, and Professor Snape should indeed be able to prepare it. It's just a matter of the time it takes to prepare…"

"What is it doing to her, Malfoy?! Just answer me, dammit!" Harry growled.

Draco frowned. "Your knowing won't help her, Potter."

Harry looked struck, as if he had forgotten how to speak. To Draco's utter horror tears began to leak out of the Great Hero's eyes. "I just need to know…" He said in the smallest voice.

Draco gulped. God, he had never, _ever_ wanted to be in a situation where he felt sorry for Potter! In fact, he had often wanted to be in a situation with Potter crying pathetically in front of him…but this was not at all what he had had in mind. Dammit. Draco didn't like sympathizing with the Golden Boy, but he just couldn't help himself. What if Hermione had been hit with the curse? Draco's insides churned at the thought.

Hermione saved him from having to explain it, however, and with a strained voice answered, "It's messing with her insides, Harry. Like a poison. The curse slowly dissolves her stomach…" Hermione stifled a sob the best she could, a hand at her mouth. "No!" She said suddenly through her tears. "No, there's no need to cry! We'll get Snape here, soon. How long does the curse take to…to…Draco?" She asked, turning pleading eyes to him.

Draco, unlike Hermione, was not the type to absorb everything he read, however. He shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck. He wasn't sure what to do with his hands. "I know a bit more of Dark magic than the average Wizard, but I don't remember _everything_…I know it's made to last awhile but…well, I think there's a chance if Snape has some of the correct potion brewed."

Draco really hoped Snape did. And he really, really hoped they were right about trusting Snape in the first place.


	55. Chapter 55

A/N: So, I've been reading The Draco Trilogy. I don't know if I've been under a rock or what, but yes, this is my first time reading it. I lurve it so much that I've been neglecting writing for my own fic! Ah! I must balance my obsessions better and get back to work! . It's just soooooo amazingly addictive! I'm on "Sinister" now!

Chapter 55

6 O'clock came and went. There was no sign of the Malfoys coming down the stairs in the hopes of dinner, so Hermione was fairly sure they were passing on the invitation. Well, they would have to come down and eat sometime. It wasn't like anyone was eating tonight, anyways, despite Mrs. Weasley's over-done efforts to make the biggest meal Hermione had ever seen. Mrs. Weasley was the type to pour her grief and her love into her cooking, afterall.

Ginny had been suffering for over three hours, now. Tonks hadn't returned from their trip to find Dumbledore, and Mrs. Weasley refused to tell them anything. It was as if she believed by giving them the information and giving them all hope she would somehow jinx it.

Everyone in the house (minus the elder Malfoy's) had taken turns sitting with her. The only one who never left her was Harry, who continued to hold her hand in a vice-grip. No one could talk him into coming down to eat; Hermione made a mental note to bring food up to him after dinner. No doubt Mrs. Weasley would suggest the same, anyways.

The meal was quite somber. Just about all the Weasley's, minus Charley, were present at this point, and quite a few Order members had shown up as well. Hermione knew it was a normal occurrence for everyone to show up for dinner, but tonight each person who came in the house was somber, as if they knew full well the situation.

It was closing in on seven when the fire blazed green, and like a great bat their hook-nosed Professor swept out of it, followed closely by Dumbledore and Tonks.

The younger members of the Order, namely Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George, jumped hurriedly from the table, everyone talking at once.

"Do you have the Potion…?"

"Where is it?"

"What took you so long!?"

"Let's get it upstairs!"

Professor Snape just glared on at them, not saying a word, and took a seat at the table. Dumbledore frowned, and sat next to him, turning to the room full of people.

"Professor Snape has the potion finished to a certain degree….however, there is a rare ingredient involved that is not found in your average cupboard. Not even in the one belonging to the potions master of Hogwarts." He said, his voice holding a hint of sadness. Hermione felt her stomach drop out in panic. If Dumbledore thought it was hopeless…

"What is it that's needed, Professor?" Hermione asked quickly. "We can go out and find it, wherever it is. We have to."

Snape snorted, and Hermione couldn't help but glare in his direction. She hated to be so blunt as Harry and Ron, but she couldn't help but think 'The greasy git.'

Dumbledore sighed. "I'm afraid that would be quite difficult, given our small time frame and low numbers. Otherwise, I would certainly have collected it myself."

Snape glared in his direction. "It's not just difficult, it's impossible. To counteract the effects of Venter Distraho, we require a Nundo heart."

Hermione and several others in the room who understood gasped. Nundo were very terrifying magical creatures, resembling leopards. It took at least a hundred wizards to bring one down, and that hadn't happened for at least fifty years…where the hell would they get a heart? Hermione felt it was, as Snape had said, impossible…

"I know where we can get one."

Hermione could scarcely believe she had just heard that, and everyone's eyes turned to its source. Draco Malfoy looked uncomfortable as everyone turned to him with hope and amazement in their eyes. He glared back to cover up his discomfort, and continued. "A… "friend" of the family has a rare collection of petrified creatures."

Hermione's stomach churned. Petrified creatures? She had a feeling that was highly illegal. She _knew_ keeping a Nundo was incredibly illegal, not to mention dangerous in the extreme. Those things take out whole villages in East Africa! "Who?" She asked, simply.

Everyone focused on Draco, waiting for his answer. He looked tense, studying the faces around him. Finally, letting out a sigh, he answered, "Parkinson's. You'll never find their collection; the ministry has tried. They have some heavy spells on it all. Most old families hide their darker magical objects and creatures with ingenious methods…"

"I…is it…alive?" Lupin asked, his face whiter than normal. Hermione saw that he, too, had done his homework when it comes to Nundo's.

"Yes. It's petrified, though. In case they ever need a part, or if someone pisses them off enough…"

Everyone looked properly horrified at this.

"So, we need to go there." Mr. Weasley said, standing up from the table without further preamble.

Draco sneered. "Did you not hear me say it was hidden?"

Hermione was a bit alarmed at how his condescending tone and cruel facial features matched Snape's at the moment. She nudged him with her elbow and he shot her a look. "Well? It is." He answered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What should we do, then?" Hermione asked softly. Draco relaxed, appreciative at her respectful questioning, and thought.

"I can go and get it, I think." He said, a whiny undertone to his voice. He let out a frustrated sound like a groan and stood. "It won't help to force it; I'll have to go and ask. I can buy it off them, if need be."

"May I remind you, Mr. Malfoy, that time is limited." Snape said in a much more respectful tone than he would use with anyone else at the table other than perhaps Dumbledore. His damn favoritism….although Hermione was hardly one to talk when it came to favoring Draco.

She beamed up at him. She was proud he would go to such lengths to try and save Ginny. It was certainly a change from his past self, who would most likely have not said a word to avoid the trouble. She couldn't help herself as she grabbed his hand from her seat, winding her fingers around it. He looked down at her, questioningly.

"You can't go alone. I'll come." She said, fully aware that that wasn't the best idea. But logic didn't factor in; she didn't want him going into danger without her.

He scowled. "You know full well that Pansy's home for summer, and she just plain hates you. It will _not_ help our case."

Hermione frowned. Yes, she knew that. But some small, growling part inside her didn't want Draco going there, either, because that girl was there…

"I'm better off alone on this one; there's no danger, really. Parkinson's are not Death Eaters, er, yet. They wouldn't know I'm in trouble with the Dark Lord, they'd just think they were helping out a friend."

"Bring someone! You never know what Voldemort-" Several in the group cringed, "-would have done to ensure you and your family are caught! He might have thought of you going to the Parkinson's at some point! Bring…bring your father with you, at least…"

"Oh, no." Moody said, speaking for the first time in hours. "I don't think so. The kid isn't a Death Eater- his parents, however, are not leaving this house until we're sure the Ministry isn't corrupted from within anymore. Then they can leave- leave straight for their trials."

Hermione glared as Draco seemed to shrink a little under Moody's sharp swiveling eye. He turned it to the ceiling, as if checking to make sure Malfoy Senior was still upstairs. She could only imagine what Draco was feeling: He had brought his parents here to save them from Voldemort's wrath, afterall. He was probably upset that he had just delivered them to Moody and the Ministry's wrath. Hermione wished it could be different, but what Moody said did make some sense; Lucius and Narcissa were fully accountable for their past actions. Draco, since first going home this summer and serving Voldemort, had been planning his escape. There was no arguing he had been forced into it, but his father had long been a supported of Voldy. Running away/being kidnapped away from their Lord wasn't enough to warrant them a full pardon…

"I'll go." Said a voice from the doorway. Hermione looked up, shocked at Ron's offer. He had just been up with Ginny, and looked rather shaky but determined. Draco snorted, and Hermione, while she understood his incredulousness, had to elbow him again. He shot her a look and she met his eyes, pleading. She tried to tell him, 'Be nice to Ron. His sister is hurt…' with her eyes, and she was almost sure Draco got the message.

He sighed. "Like I said, it would be dangerous for anyone else to go." He said, quite firm.

"Then I'll wear Harry's cloak." He said, determined.

"Completely out of the question." Ron's father said tersely.

"Ron going? Yes, that is certainly out of the question. However, the invisibility cloak has its possibilities…" Tonks said.

"We are wasting time." Snape said in his usual drawling tone with a bit of bite.

Everyone was silent for the briefest of moments, and Draco asked in a somewhat shaky voice, "So…can one apparate out of here?"

"From the doorstep." Dumbledore answered, his face somewhat grim. "While we do not like sending you out alone, it appears we have no choice. An invisibility cloak," He said, facing the room, "would be more trouble than it's worth. Getting through doors requires that one waits for them to be opened, one must remain completely quiet, and if discovered the Parkinson's will just become suspicious of Draco's intentions. We are running out of precious time, so I'd suggest that you hurry, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco nodded, and Hermione's heart leapt into her throat. Dumbledore was seriously letting him go alone!? Did everyone care so little for his safety? Hermione had a moment of wondering if it had been Harry going, if anyone would have actually let it go at that.

Probably not.


	56. Chapter 56

A/N: So, one reviewer got me wondering: Should I cut some of the sexy scenes down and make this rated T? I think the sex scenes worked in my other fic, but this one's more action-y and cutesy…What do you all think? Keep the M scenes, or cut them down to T?

Chapter 56

As Draco walked out of the kitchen and towards the entryway, Hermione cut him off, blocking his path. "It's not like to risk yourself stupidly to save others!" She said in a whispering tone. "I don't want…" her voice cracked, "I don't want you to get hurt…you came here to be protected, Draco!"

Draco frowned. He was touched by her worry, really he was, but… "Hermione, honestly, if I thought this would be dangerous I might not go, but it's just the Parkinson's. I can handle this easily enough, trust me." Her being nervous was just making him nervous, and he wished she would stop. He grinned in a rather wicked way. "How about if I come back safe I get a reward, then? Then you can be sure I'll be careful as can be."

"I already know you'll be careful." She smiled back. "Your not the reckless type. But I want to be there to defend you, anyways. Just in case." She pouted. She actually pouted! Draco put a hand to his head, trying to ward off his need to do whatever she asked simply because she was so damned cute. "Ok. Come back safe, and I'll help you get ahead in our readings for next year! I already bought all of our books by mail-order, you see…"

Draco burst out into mirthful laughter. "This sounds all-too familiar! Ok, fine. Considering that's close to the last promise you made me, and considering what came out of that…"

Hermione blushed. "Hey! You have a dirty mind, you know that?" She playfully slapped him. "Just hurry, and come back safe."

He nodded, and back to all seriousness stepped out the door and apparated with a "crack."

He thought he heard a second "crack," but assumed he must have been mistaken…

***

He arrived at the Parkinson Estate, smoothing out his clothing and hair and trying to look like he hadn't spent the night running from Voldemort. There was a good chance Pansy's parents were at work, which frankly Draco was counting on. Pansy would be much more easy to persuade than they would be.

He walked up the long winding path to the large house. The estate was largely forest, and the path was lined with trees. One couldn't apparate inside the estate itself; that would just be rude, not to mention impossible since the family had wards up. Most old families did.

At one point he heard a scuffling sound and sticks breaking behind him, and he sighed.

He wasn't sure before, but now he _knew_ someone had followed him with that damn cloak. Someone clumsy enough to be tripping on sticks. And he was fairly certain who it was.

Draco toyed with the idea of confronting his "shadow," but decided better on it. Maybe it was a good idea to have some hidden protection, afterall. No need to put himself too much at risk. Although if Pansy saw this jerk….sigh. Well, try to make the best of it.

Draco estimated he was about a quarter mile from the house when he was yanked roughly and thoroughly from the path by his arm, nearly losing his footing in the process. He let out a strangled cry (ok, it was somewhat of a squeak) as he was dragged into the woods, and he whirled to discover who his assailant was.

Wearing a sneering, haughty face was none other than Pansy Parkinson. "Why, Draco. Fancy seeing you here." She said in a hushed tone. "Now, if you please…get the hell down!"

The tone of her voice was enough to convince Draco to abandon his resistance to her pulling and he sank to the ground in a crouch. He looked nervously around, but of course couldn't see his "shadow," as he was invisible…

Moments later Draco felt a pressure on his back, and saw Pansy pushing on him with one arm and sinking lower into the brush herself. Honestly, Draco almost wondered if this was some ploy to get him alone, on the ground, in the woods _with her,_ but the look on her face was too serious. She stared intently out onto the path, and Draco obliged her by sinking down to his stomach.

It was only a few seconds later that Draco saw why they were hiding; several men passed down the path swiftly. He recognized Yaxly, Donovin, and…his heart pounded….Bellatrix Lestrange. He tried hard not to shake with the fear coursing through him. If she found him, he was likely to find out exactly what an entrail-exploding curse looked like.

But the group past without incident, Bellatrix obviously too giddy over something to notice. Draco took that as a bad sign. Once the group had left, he turned his head to the side, throwing a questioning glance at Pansy. She nodded. "I think that's it, then. The rest are staying in the house."

"In the house!? What the hell happened?"

"What happened?" She asked, sitting up onto her knees. Draco followed suit. "_You_ happened! You think no one would suspect you coming here? You and your family run like hell, and Lestrange uses a very nasty curse on one of your "saviors." Hmm….lets think; what is the only family you know of with the ingredient to cure that curse?"

"I didn't think my aunt had that much foresight…" Draco mumbled, extremely worried now. This was going to be much more dangerous then he thought.

Pansy was giving him a horrified look.

"What?" he asked, perplexed.

"Oh my god! That look on your face; You still plan on trying to get the Nundo's heart, don't you? Even though I _just told you_ it was guarded? What is wrong with you, Draco Malfoy?! We need to get the hell out of here!"

"First of all, I need that heart. I'm not leaving without it. I promised people I would save her…" Pansy rolled her eyes. "Second of all, what's with this "we" crap?"

Pansy glared. "The Death Eaters decided to recruit us. My parents are all for it, kissing the Dark Lords ass even as we speak."

Draco paled. "The Dark Lord is…here?"

Pansy laughed. "You still try to get the heart if it was guarded, but even you aren't stupid enough to try if the Dark Lord is here, huh? If he was, we'd both be high-tailing it now, wouldn't we?" She sighed. "But no, no he's not here. My parents are visiting your lovely home right now. But they'll be back." She gave him a serious look. "I want out. I don't want to _be_ a death eater, I don't want to _be involved_ in the death eaters, I don't want to _go on missions_ for the death eaters; nothing. Got it?"

Draco nodded. She wanted out? Now…how could he use this? "Ok, I can't promise anyone else's help in this, but I can promise I'll try my best to get you out of here and hidden. The Order…" She gasped, obviously not realizing that that's who had helped him, "…may not want more people shoved in their headquarters, and besides, I can't tell you where it is. Literally, can't. But I'll help you however I can. But in return…"

"In return you want the damn heart, don't you?" She said incredulously, her eyes wide. "Very few things, even my freedom, would be worth _that_!"

Draco sighed. This would be impossible without Pansy's help, and he knew it. In fact, he wasn't really sure why he trusted her story in the first place. Well, trying to get him to run away probably means she's not on the evil side in all this…

"What would?" He asked, sighing in resignation. He had to get that heart. He had to pay back those who had saved him, and who had welcomed him with….not quite "open arms," but still had welcomed him into Grimmauld place. And Hermione…he couldn't let her down. He couldn't let her friend just die when the solution was so close…

"I want a kiss." She said simply, and Draco just stared.

Had she really just said that? "W…what in the hell do you mean, "a kiss?"

She rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm sure I don't have to explain it to you; we have done it before…"

"Don't you think that's just a tad bit manipulative and pathetic?"

"Yep." She said, a slightly twisted smile on her face. "But if you don't want our Beastiary, then by all means…"

"Dammit. Ok, fine; just a kiss?"

"Well…I'd be up for more, but this is hardly the time or place…"

"Give it a rest Parkinson. How many times do I have to tell you I'm not interested in you that way?"

She stared at him, meeting his eyes, and he squirmed under her gaze. He felt really uncomfortable being in this situation. "I know. You want Granger. I don't know why, but that's just the way it is." She laughed. "Your parents must be having a fit."

Draco smiled slightly. "That they are." He sighed. "Ok. Fine then; I have one more stipulation on my side in this agreement. I need one person other than the two of us to come into the house, too."

He thought he heard a soft gasp come from somewhere on his left and grinned. Thought you could sneak around Draco Malfoy? Like hell!

Pansy looked puzzled, but nodded. "You have someone else here; they didn't just send you alone."

"Something like that."

"Ok. Then let's go." She said, moving from her knee's to stand.

Draco reached up, grabbing her wrist. "W…what about…"

"So eager?" Pansy said with a grin. "I'd rather wait for my payment until after we're out of mortal peril, if you don't mind."

"Fine." Draco snapped. He was losing his patience with this whole "kiss" nonsense. "Weasley." He called over his shoulder, "Stop hiding, there's no need at this point. I know your there."

In a rather begrudging way, Ron Weasley tore the invisibility cloak from around him. He glared at Draco, looking him right in the eyes. Draco found this rather annoying; was he pissed about the whole "kiss" conversation? It's not like Draco wanted to kiss her! And he hadn't yet, anyways!

Draco wasn't fooled into thinking Weasel had come along to protect him, either. He was just feeling guilty about his sister…as if it was his fault! Draco almost felt…bad for him. No, that can't be right…

"Well?" Weasley asked, looking from one to the other. "Let's do this! Time is an issue here, you know. If we're late…" he choked. "If we're late then it doesn't even matter how much peril we go through."

Pansy snorted. "Great. Best protection the Order had available? A Weasley? And the worst one of the lot, too. Don't think I've forgotten about you hexing me! We'll have words later…" She sighed. "Better than nothing, I suppose. Is it true a Gryffindor will take a bullet for you? Cause you might be useful, then…"

Draco laughed a low laugh. "No, Weasel won't stand in the way to protect either of us; we're not on his top list of favorite people."

"How rude! I'm such a likable person, afterall."

Weasley sighed. "How do we get in, already?"

Pansy smiled. "That's easy. Follow me." And she led them deeper into the woods.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

"A log?" Ron asked suspiciously, eyeing Parkinson. Would she just lead them into some weird trap? Ron was fairly certain she would, but Draco seemed to trust her…Malfoy! Not Draco! Dammit. Ron Weasley wouldn't cross over to the "Draco side" like the other's seem to have!

"No, genius, a portkey." She snapped. Wow. She was just a barrel of sunshine, wasn't she? Ron appreciated her help, but he was frustrated that she could be so manipulative about it…and he still didn't forgive her for making Hermione cry! Oh, if she made her cry again with her little "All I want's a kiss" stunt…

"Ok, ready? We all touch it on the count of three."

"One." Ron steadied his hand over the inconspicuous log.

"Two." His heart was beating fast. This could deliver them all directly to You-Know-Who…

"Three!" At the same moment, all three of them touched the log, and a jerking at Ron's navel began. He felt dizzy and disoriented as he took in the view around him.

It was dark, and cold, and very much underground.

"Where are we?" Ron asked, but the other two were already walking forward. Ron hurried to catch up. Apparently he was the only one who didn't know his way around here…

"You know, technically, you're still my fiancé…" Parkinson was saying. Ron felt strongly that he didn't want to be hearing this conversation. Malfoy just groaned. "What? Is that really such a horrible idea to you? You've already defied your parents in the extreme by not "taking over the family business," as it were. Can't even make them happy with a little arranged marriage?"

Malfoy groaned again. Parkinson laughed, but Ron thought he could detect a hint of hurt in her voice. "Just kidding! Geez, no sense of humor with you, huh?"

"I have an excellent sense of humor. You're just not funny."

She smiled. "I'm not going to be my parents favorite after this, either."

"No kidding…" He was silent for a moment. "Do you think they'll get hurt, because of you leaving?"

Parkinson snorted. "Like I care."

Malfoy raised his eyebrows. Ron couldn't help but pipe up at that, "But they're your parents!"

Parkinson jumped, as if forgetting he was behind them. "My parents? Yeah, well, I have older brothers who can be part of this stupid evil army. The Dark Lord won't moan the loss of me much…I don't think my family will pay oh too much for my betrayal. It's not like I feel I own them anything, anyways…"

Ron wondered about her last statement. Were they really so horrible that she didn't care what torture they would go through because of this? And what of her brothers? What kind of home life did Pansy Parkinson have?

Some part of him noticed that her and Malfoy were really a lot alike. Snarky, stuck-up, and wanting out of the line of fire. He would never admit it out loud, for fear of making Hermione and the rest of the pro-Draco group angry, but life would be easier if Malfoy really would just give up and end up with Parkinson. Then Hermione…no, it's useless to think that way. Hermione should be happy, and Malfoy was the one she chose. Not Ron. Draco.

He sighed, everyone walking in silence now.

Eventually they reached an open, well-lit cavern, and Ron started at what he saw. His jaw seemed unhinged.

Rows and rows of immobile creatures. Even…no joke…a full-grown Hungarian Horntail was frozen in place by a wall. "How are they…alive?" He asked. The only part of them that moved were the eyes, following the group in. It was eerie.

Parkinson glanced at him as she continued towards the far end of the room. "Magic, of course. I'm not going to disclose that information to you, of all people. It's Dark Magic stuff."

"Dark Magic…stuff?" Malfoy asked, smirking.

Parkinson frowned. "Ok, so maybe I don't actually know. I don't really pay as much attention to daddy's hobbies."

"Do you know enough to get us the heart without, you know…us dying a horrible painful death?" Ron asked, concerned now.

Parkinson rolled her eyes. "The spell can only be taken off of them by the caster- namely, my father. The Nundo should just be sitting pretty in the corner. We'll just walk over and cut out the damn heart."

Ron felt slightly sick. Sure, it was a dark, monstrous, people-killing creature. But it was _still alive_. Just ripping out it's heart…it seemed somehow not right. But Ginny dying seemed much more not right. Ron stifled any protests, guilt over his sister filling him up.

He shouldn't have let her go! Harry didn't want to, either, but Ginny could be so pushy…what were they supposed to do, tie her up? They were on a time limit! Just like they're on a time limit now…

The Nundo was indeed in the corner of the room. It was as tall and long as a small bus, and heavily muscled. Normally, it would have toxic gas pouring from its mouth, so Ron instinctively pulled his shirt up over his lower face. But the spell, whatever it was, made it so the creature didn't breath…scary. It's eyes moved though, and Ron felt they were staring directly at him. His nausea returned.

Parkinson produced a long, wicked looking knife. Where had she been _keeping_ that?! She gulped. "Here, you go." She said, handing it off to Malfoy. He glared at her. "What?"

"Why are you giving it to _me_? I'm not going to get blood all over this outfit. You know how much this cost?"

Parkinson rolled her eyes. "You're such a girl sometimes, Malfoy. Ok, how about you Weasley?"

Ron wasn't fooled; neither of them really wanted to do this. It was dangerous, it was messy, and it was somewhat cruel. Parkinson, while her tone was flippant, was looking at Ron pleadingly. She seemed to be saying, 'Please don't make me do this, cause no way will Draco do it.'

Ron sighed. It was _his_ sister in trouble. He grabbed the knife, the handle cool to his skin. He took a deep breath, fighting back the nausea, and walked up as bravely as he could to the Nundo. This thing had probably killed a lot of people, he reasoned. It might seem wrong, it being helpless like this, but it was necessary. He raised the knife, and squinting his eyes shut plunged it into the creature's chest.

No sound. Nothing. The creature couldn't even cry out. Ron had a wild moment of trying to remember from his classes if Nundo were sentient. God, he hoped not.

Biting back the bile rising in his throat he dragged the knife, carving as quickly as he could.

"Careful not to hit the lungs!" Parkinson said from a good distance away. She couldn't stand the sight of it, either.

Ron nodded. He wasn't about to get poisoned by Nundo breath.

Eventually he completed the bloody task, pulling out the stilled heart from up under the things ribcage. Ugh. His whole arm was covered in gore, the front of his robes stained red. The heart itself was an ugly purplish color, about the size of a quaffle. That's what Ron would pretend it was. A quaffle. That's all.

He looked up at the creature and noted that its eyes were now still. Good. For a moment he had thought the spell might keep it alive even through all that. That would just be torture, and Ron's stomach was already seizing up on him. Thus, without further ado, Ron Weasley lost his breakfast all over the floor, clutching the heart so as not to drop it.

He felt a heavy hand on his shoulder and turned to see Draco crouched over him, a frown on his face. Ron noticed that the act got some blood on the boy's sleeve. So much for the excuse of not dirtying his clothes.

"Sorry. I should have done it." Draco said, looking worried and sickened at the same time. His face was several shades paler than usual. Nice to see some dark things even freaked Draco out.

"Yeah, well, that was probably the grossest thing I've ever done. Ever."

"Even grosser than spitting up slugs?" Draco asked, smiling.

"Way grosser."

Pansy came up next to them, a heavy burlap sack held out in front of her. "Here, put it in this. We have to hurry, I think I hear voices coming from the East entrance." Once the heart was safely tucked into the sack, she tied it closed and held it out for one of the boys to take. Draco grabbed it quickly, as if feeling he had to do something after Ron had been forced to go through that gruesome display.

Pansy turned to Ron with softer eyes than he had ever seen on her. He didn't know her eyes could do anything other than "bitchy and cruel," to tell the truth. "Come on, let's go save your little sister, shall we?"

Ron nodded, and Pansy grabbed his hand to lead him away from the horrible room full of silent monsters.

***

Draco couldn't believe the Weasley boy had been able to do that. He was definitely the brave one out of the three of them, Draco had to admit. That creature could have turned on him, or he could have cut the stomach….but more than that, it had been so _gross_! That's one part of the adventure they may edit when retelling.

The three finally reached a room full of various antiques. Swords and armor and the like. Pansy walked directly over to a bookshelf and pointed to a dusty leather-bound volume.

"Portkey." Was all she said, and they nodded. Simultaneously, they all grabbed the book and wound up right by the old log again.

"Now, before anyone finds out the Nundo is dead and that I've led you all there, let's get the hell out of here."


	58. Chapter 58

A/N: Ok, getting lots of questions about my newfound love of the Draco Trilogy. I know it's a big controversy here (got kicked off for plagerism) Anyways, I don't think I can get in trouble for providing a link, so….

answersdotyahoodotcom /question/index?qid=20081001203009AARdOYh

replace "dots" with "."

The link wouldn't work the first time, so let's see if separating the two halves works…

Chapter 58

They had taken Pansy first to the burrow, where the only occupants currently were a couple of owls. Ron had suggested they just go right in, send someone over to headquarters with the heart, then wait for directions for Pansy. Draco was surprised to say the least; he hadn't expected Ron to be so welcoming.

Of course, Ron was also covered in blood and gore, and most likely wanted a shower asap. Draco didn't blame him in the slightest.

"Draco," He said, pausing as if realizing what he just said and choking on the rest of the sentence. "go and return the heart to headquarters. Get a note from Dumbledore for Parkinson here, if you're able to."

Draco nodded, ignoring the slip of his first name. He didn't especially like Ron…but maybe he had some sort of respect for him, now. Just a tiny bit. He still thought Weasley's were gross, though, of course. Just standing in the house made him uncomfortable, and so he was glad to be the one delivering their cargo. Not to mention this meant he wasn't alone with Parkinson.

***

Pansy wasn't sure what to do with herself. 'This horrible little hovel is a _house_!?' she thought, completely thrown off. Weasley had gone to take a shower and change clothes, and she was left all alone in the tiny, crushing, claustrophobic room they referred to as their 'kitchen.'

But she bit her tongue. Without the Weasley boy and Draco, she wouldn't have been able to escape. She had a feeling the Order, whoever they were, were not 'best friends forever' with Draco. She needed Weasley to at least not despise her, or what chance would she have of being kept at their headquarters, where it was safe?

While she contemplated the difficulties of being civil with these pathetic excuses for purebloods, Weasley walked back in the room, blood-free and with wet hair.

"Dra…Malfoy's not back yet?" he asked, plopping down in a chair opposite her.

She smirked. They couldn't even use first names; no, Draco was definitely not buddy-buddy with the Order members. At least, not all of them.

There was the mudblood girl.

It wasn't fair! Pansy Parkinson was from a wealthy, pureblood family. Their families had been allies for a long time. She had been told since she was little that she would marry Draco Malfoy, and as she watched him grow into such a handsome, respectable Wizard she had been glad of the arrangement.

He, had not. They had dated for a while, and it seemed like everything was going good…but then that must have just been her. He didn't love her, though he didn't say it in so many words. They had gotten, er, "closer" than their parents would have thought all-together proper, too…

She sighed. "So, if all goes well, I get to be safe and sound in a house where Draco and Granger are all lovey-dovey, huh?" She said, not entirely realizing she had said it out loud.

Weasley snorted, a strange smile coming to his face.

"What?"

"What do you mean, 'what?' I'm agreeing with you; it's not pleasant. Although I don't think I would ever refer to them as 'lovey dovey…'"

Pansy snorted. "Good. The idea of Draco being overly sappy and romantic is a rather vulgar picture."

Ron gave her an odd, studying look. "So, I have to ask. When you said those things to Hermione…"

"Oh, you mean when you hexed me?!"

"Hmm…you deserved it."

"Like hell!"

"Come on, answer the question. You know what I'm driving at, right? Did Draco really tell you about them…"

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Oh, yes. Draco is a real 'open-up and tell Pansy about all his exploits' kinda guy. No. I threatened a painting into telling me what she knew. Draco didn't breath a word about him and Granger. In fact, I don't think he's said a word to me without _me_ starting the conversation for at least several months."

"Sorry." Weasley said, and it caught Pansy off guard. What in the hell was he sorry for?

"Are you apologizing for hexing me?"

"No, I already said you deserved that!" Weasley said, a crooked grin on his face. "I was apologizing because it must be hard, not even being able to be friends with the person you love…"

She lowered her eyes. "Who said I love him?" She muttered unconvincingly. At a look from Weasley she groaned. "Fine. Yeah, it sucks. He won't even talk to me. Am I…annoying?" She asked suddenly. Weasley looked like someone had stupifyed him.

"Uh, er…I don't really know you that well…."

"That's a yes…" She said, dropping her head to her arms. She knew she should just leave Draco alone….but it was hard! She wanted to be with him…

The two of them were silent for a while after that, awaiting Draco's return.

"Well, you're a crappy host." Pansy said, tapping her fingers on the wooden table. She was bored, and trying to bait the boy into some sort of argument or conversation. She wasn't sure which.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm thirsty, and you have yet to offer me a drink. How exactly did your mother raise you?"

To her immense surprise, Weasley smiled and nodded. "Fine, what do you want to drink?" He asked, a hint of a laugh in his voice. Was he laughing at her? She really hadn't meant to be amusing.

She frowned. "I'll have some tea."

Weasley stood, looking immensely unsure of himself as he fuddle about the small kitchen. Hmm…Weasley's didn't have a house elf, then? Makes sense; where in this tiny place would they _keep_ it?

He tried to light the stove with his wand, which only ended up setting the curtains on fire. Cursing loudly, he dowsed them with an Aquamenti charm. He grabbed the tea leaves and added them to the bottom of the tea pot, ignoring the strainer set to the side. Pansy sighed and stood up.

'I have servants doing all _my_ cooking; what's your excuse?" She chided, shoving him rudely out of the way. She poured the tea leaves out of the pot and into the strainer, and lit a small dainty cooking fire on the stove. In about two seconds she had the kettle and the teapot ready to go. She turned to Weasley, crossing her arms and looking smug.

Weasley rolled his eyes. "Oh, so you can make tea. Whoop-de-freaking-do."

"More than _you_ can do. Let me guess; mommy does all your cooking. Your laundry too. Does she stitch your name in your underthings, Weasley?"

He rolled his eyes, throwing off her insults all too calmly. It unnerved Pansy. Was she just loosing her touch, or was she being less mean than usual with Weasley?

"At least I don't have a house elf running around doing everything for me…"

"Oh? Your heart going out to house elves? A big supporter of SPEW, are we?" She grinned. "I suppose you'd have to be, what with your love Granger…"

"Stop." He said suddenly, startling her. She kinda liked that he was bouncing off all her comments, but the moment she brought up Granger…that was still a sore spot, apparently. Pansy knew the feeling, and decided to back off if for no other reason than that.

When the tea was done, the two drank it in silence. Pansy couldn't hold back a disgusted look now and then as her eyes swept across the room, noticing small objects here and there. Her eyes turned to the clock, and she found herself interested, despite herself.

"That shows your family?" She asked, nodding towards it.

Ron turned around in his chair to look at what she was talking about. "Oh, yeah." He winced, and Pansy took a closer look.

Ginny's Weasley's hand was on "Mortal Peril."

***

Ginny's breathing was labored in between her cries, but she was now very much awake. Some kind of cruel turn the spell takes near…the end. Draco was considerably worried, now.

Snape had taken the bloody sack with a look of surprise the likes of which no one had ever seen on his face. He actually opened the sack right there, as if doubting what was inside it. With a final nod at Draco, he had exited out of the fireplace, presumably to finish the damn potion and hurry back.

Draco had been extremely surprised to see his parents downstairs, looking furious. They had come down for food, apparently, and found their only son missing. When Narcissa questioned why, she received a very hesitant and guilty reply by Mrs. Weasley. There had almost been a duel right there in the kitchen, if not for Dumbledore entering the room and smoothing things over.

His mother had hugged him, then looked like she wanted to hit him, then hugged him again. His father…actually just stood there, staring at him. It was a strange, calculating expression. Oh, he was pissed, Draco was sure…but it's not like he could punish him, either. What would he do, ground him to their joint room? Disinherit him (which he was fairly sure was on the horizon, anyways)? In any case, anger wasn't the only thing in his expression. Draco just couldn't figure out what his father was thinking, and decided to stop trying.

Several minutes later his parents had actually come with him upstairs, where Draco went to check on Ginny. As he opened the door, all he saw was a confusing attack of bushy hair as he was nearly knocked to the floor.

"Draco!" Hermione cried. "I was worried! Ron followed you, and then Snape informed us that Voldemort-" His parents gasped at the word and looked furious- "was aware of our need for the Nundo, and all I could think was that the death eaters had gotten you both!" She was nearly in tears. She looked over his shoulders, disappointment written over her features that only the elder Malfoys were there. "Where's Ron?"

"He's safe. He's at his house…"

"The Burrow." Hermione informed.

"Sure, that sounds about right." Draco said, trying to keep a straight face. No need to start insulting the little house too much; the room _was_ crowded with Weasley's at the moment. "Anyways, he's there, along with Pansy…"

"Parkinson!?"

"Yeah, that would be the one." He added, smartly, but the look on Hermione's face shut him up. She was genuinely worried? Worried about him running off with Parkinson or something? She was being absurd.

"I need to talk to Dumbledore about that, actually. She ran away with Ron and I, since her parents are going Death Eaters..."

If Hermione noticed the first name usage, she didn't say anything. She just looked very conflicted but nodded. She _really_ didn't like Pansy, did she?

His father spoke up then. "The Parkinson family? They normally like to stay out of conflicts. One of the reasons they're not as well-off as us Malfoys…"

"They weren't given much choice in the matter, I'm sure." Narcissa added, looking worried. "I hope they didn't fight it at all…not like the Greengrasses."

Draco shook his head. "They seemed to go along with it, but Pansy wants out."

His mother sniffed. "Small wonder. The only daughter of an old and well-known family; she was always treated as an only daughter should. A well-bred lady. She's not used to dangerous work, so of course she wouldn't want to be sucked into all that. Running away was really her only option. The poor sweet thing."

His mother spoke like Pansy was a delicate little flower. Draco knew pretty well that this was not the case. He also didn't like the way his mother looked at Hermione as she said it, as if drawing comparisons about who was well bred and who was not. Draco scowled, not able to hold his tongue on this one. "Pansy's no angel, despite what you might think. She's just not stupid, which is more than I can say for her parents. She doesn't want to get tortured and slashed up on a daily basis. Not so much to ask, is it?"

At the mention of being "tortured and slashed up," Narcissa's face softened, tears coming to her eyes. Oops. Not again! Draco had meant to press a point, but he hated using his mother's grief over all that had happened as a weapon.

His father laid a hand on her shoulder, and she turned to look at him. "By all means we should bring the girl here, then?" His eyes scanned the room. "Not," he gritted his teeth, "that I have any say in the decision."

Mrs. Weasley stood, meeting Lucius's eyes as if insulted that he would suggest himself more welcoming of a girl in trouble then everyone else. "Of course the girl should come here!" She looked around the room, confused at the lack of speaking-up the others were doing.

'It is getting very crowded here, we can't house everyone who goes rogue on Voldemort…" Lupin muttered in a voice that plainly said 'please don't hit me Molly.'

"But for a school-aged girl we can make another exception!" Mrs. Weasley bristled, looking around daring anyone to argue.

"Of course!" Hermione said, her eyes wide as she looked around the room. "I mean…I don't exactly _like_ her, but she needs to be somewhere safe! We should expand the house; really, if anyone needs sanctuary we shouldn't hesitate." Her eyes swept to Lucius and Narcissa. "At least, not if their just kids. Kids seem to be left out of their own decision making all too often, afterall."

"Just what are you implying, girl?" Lucius hissed through clenched teeth. Narcissa scowled at her, as well. Draco saw this whole thing going downhill fast, but didn't really know whose side he wanted to argue for. He just decided to change the subject.

"Anyways…Can someone talk to Dumbledore…?"

Mrs. Weasley strode towards the doorway and pushed past the Malfoys. "I'll go and speak with him. That girl should be here, along with Ron. It's just not safe at the burrow without me and Arthur there…"

Narcissa shook them all by adding, "I'll come down, too." And following Mrs. Weasley out the door. Of course, Draco's mother had every reason for hoping Pansy would stay at Grimmauld place. Draco groaned at the thought. Would he _ever_ get alone time with Hermione?

Oh, right, and the better question is "Will Ginny be ok," right?


	59. Chapter 59

Ok, that link is bad, huh? If anyone wants a link, just pm me and I'll send it to you. Otherwise, try googling the story and you should find links to PDF downloads. :heart:

LOL, I just realized I have 58 chapters and 58 people have faved this. Hahaha….ok, not actually that amazing, huh? I'm easily amused.

Chapter 59

Ginny felt nothing more than the pain when she first woke up. Burning, she was burning up inside! All over, from her toes to her ears, she felt as if she were stuffed with magma, or being stung constantly by angry bees from the inside! The worst, though, was in her stomach. All the pain was centralized there, churning like an evil force. She curled in on herself, a tight ball immobilized by pain.

She knew people were talking, but she couldn't hear the words. She couldn't focus on the words. The only outside force she could focus on was the cold cloth being pressed to her forehead, wiping away at her sweat, and the firm hand gripping hers. It was the one anchor she had left to sanity, and she clung to the hand tightly.

It felt like an eternity before she felt the cold smooth glass of a vial pressed to her lips. The hand from the cloth slid behind her shoulders and raised her up so she could drink it. She vaguely heard a drawling voice instruct, "We have to make sure she drinks it all."

The potion slid down her throat, thick and bubbly, like carbonated syrup. Only much, much more nasty tasting.

She welcomed the awful taste, as it instantly cooled her throat. And down the ice flowed, putting out the awful flames in her stomach. From there the flames in the rest of her body faded away, and Ginny couldn't help but moan at the instant relief.

"Ginny…" said a voice close to her head, and it sounded almost like a sob.

"Oh, Gin! Your going to be ok, baby!" Said a second voice from over her, and she felt warm arms wrap around her and the scent of her mother's perfume wash over her.

She chanced opening her eyes as her mother pulled away from her, and saw the line of faces looming over her bed. Her brothers, her parents, Hermione, Draco, Lupin….and Harry, sitting right next to her on the bed. She sighed contentedly and snuggled into her pillow. Later, she would talk to everyone. For now, nothing sounded better than a nap with Harry holding her hand.

***

Hermione thought she would collapse from relief as Ginny opened her eyes. Once the girl had fallen asleep, all eyes's turned to Snape.

He rolled his eyes. 'I'm not a healer." He frowned as everyone continued to stare at him expectantly. "From what I have read of this potion, it should heal her up well enough. There may be side effects of such a long magical attack on her body…"

"Side effects?" Harry asked, his gaze sharp on Snape.

Snape sneered. "Like I said, Potter, I'm not a healer."

Harry nodded, looking back down at Ginny with a worried line in his brow. Hermione hoped Ginny would be back to her usual self by tomorrow, smiling as she came down for breakfast…

But for now, it was getting pretty late in the day, and they still had unfinished business. When Mrs. Weasley had come back up shadowed by Snape, she had brought a piece of paper with her. She shoved this paper unceremoniously into Hermione's hands, much too preoccupied with her daughter's life-saving potion at the moment.

But now that Ginny was ok, Hermione gave Draco a meaningful look. It was time to go do good despite her own selfish wish to never let Draco speak with his ex-fiancé again. Ugh. Arranged marriage; how gross.

Ugh. Acting jealousy, also gross.

Together she and Draco left the room. His father had long disappeared, and Narcissa didn't return to the room after her talk with Dumbledore. Hermione hoped the two of them could leave the house without bumping into Draco's parents downstairs…she just really didn't like interacting with them. Well, duh. That goes without saying.

She knew she wasn't anything close to someone they would ever approve of. She didn't want to let herself be hurt by it, but really…she couldn't help but wonder how many of the flaws his parents saw in her Draco saw himself. It made her feel self-conscious again. She decided she would just spend the rest of her summer avoiding contact with the two horrible snobs. Yep. That's totally feasible.

Thankfully, the path was clear, and they made their way to the entryway. The painting of Walpurga Black looked like she wanted to say something biting as Hermione passed by, but held her tongue when she saw Draco. There were definitely advantages to having the Malfoy's in the house. Hermione thought she saw Draco smirk at this, amused at the thought of himself as their savior-from-his-awful-relative. It really had been hell with that painting, and Hermione wondered why no one had just blasted the wall off like Draco had done with her painting.

The two stepped out of the house and onto the porch. Draco took Hermione's hand, so she assumed he would apparate them away. When a moment went by without the world flying by in a nauseating way, Hermione glanced over at Draco. "Do you want me to do it…?" She started to ask, but was cut off by his lips pressing against hers.

He pulled back, grinning. "Just don't know when the next time we'll be alone will be."

"We're hardly alone, standing out in public on the front stoop." She said shyly, secretly pleased. She sighed, resigning herself. "Let's go get Ron and what's-her-face…"

***

Ginny's hand had moved away from "Mortal Peril," and consequently Ron felt much less tense. Well, he felt as relaxed as he could with a rude Slytherin invading his home. Ok, so he had invited her in, but still…

Parkinson permanently looked like she smelled something foul the moment she had stepped into the burrow. She was bossy and rude and a touch annoying, but her insults lacked the bite they would have if they were meant to be more malicious. She was probably, in her own way, grateful to be taken away with him and Draco to the relative safety of the burrow. She had a funny way of showing gratitude…she must not be used to the notion.

Ron tried to just shrug off her comments. As much as he disliked her attitude, he couldn't help but feel a sense of comradery with her. After all, they were both screwed by Draco and Hermione dating, neither of them able to get what they wanted most. Only with Parkinson, Draco was downright mean. Ron knew he would never want to lose Hermione's friendship, even if she didn't love him like he loved her…

Basically, he pitied Pansy Parkinson.

Ron was just unceremoniously throwing his teacup in the sink when the there was a quick rapping on the door. Ron knew that particular knock, as embarrassing as that might be to admit. He flew over across the kitchen and yanked on the doorknob, facing Hermione.

She smiled. "Have you lost it yet?"

He shook his head. "Yep. Sorry, you took too long. I fed her to the garden gnomes."

"Are you two trying to be cute?" Parkinson called from the table, frowning.

Ron stood back as Hermione followed by (unfortunately) Draco walked into the house.

"We got the note from Dumbledore!" She said happily. A bit too happily. An exaggerated, "I'm-actually-very-frustrated" kinda happy. She walked over to the table and handed the paper directly to Parkinson.

Parkinson scowled back, obviously not thrilled to be accepting help from the girl who, as she saw it, stole her fiancé away. "Thanks!" She said in an equally sugary voice that didn't match her face at all. It seemed as if some invisible battle was going on between the girls as they stared each other down. Some kind of electric tension firing in the air between them, neither backing down. Ron wasn't usually the most perceptive kind of guy, but no one could miss the extreme dislike going on between the two girls.

"Hmmm…interesting." Draco said, stepping up next to Ron. "Think we'll see a chick fight here? Over _little old me_?"

Ron, while normally finding Draco's humor annoying, couldn't help but grin as the girls slowly turned their heads to glare his way.

"_You_ just shut your mouth." Hermione chided, only a hint of amusement in her tone. She turned back to Parkinson as if she wanted to say something, but just ended up closing her jaw and glaring some more.

"Well, as lovely as this is…let's get the hell over to the house so I can see my sister." Ron said, breaking the silence.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

Everyone slept in late the next morning. Or, rather, late in Mrs. Weasley's eyes. Really, there was something wrong with someone assuming everyone would be up at six for breakfast. But that night, everyone needed their sleep. A day of worrying and rescuing Death Eaters and their children was exhausting.

Draco was one of the first people up, due mainly to the fact that his parents were up at the crack of dawn talking in hushed tones in the corner of the small room. Small enough that, of course, he could hear every word they were saying.

"I can't allow it." His father was saying as Draco tried very hard to go back to sleep.

"Allow? What's there to allow, Lucius? You know teenagers will just do whatever they want to anyways. We don't have any means for punishment or moral high ground as authority figures here!"

Lucius grunted in a vague sound of agreement.

"It's just a phase, Lucius…don't be so hard on the boy. That Granger girl _did_ help us all escape…"

"That is a separate issue entirely!"

They were quite for a moment, then his mother continued. "They're only children, he'll come to his senses eventually…"

"Children? Narcissa, he's of age! Seventeen! He needs to act like an adult. What can he possible be thinking, dragging mud into the Malfoy name…"

"Lucius…" Narcissa said in an exasperated tone. "There is no need to worry on that account as of yet. He's a good boy; he wouldn't do anything that would allow her to coerce him into marriage…" Draco cringed. Was his mother actually arguing to his father that he wouldn't get Granger knocked up? Yep, that seemed to be what she was driving at. "…and Draco's too young to be thinking about seriously courting the girl. It's more common nowadays with students to get to know various partners. Hogsmead trips and the like. It doesn't mean he's planning on bringing her into the family or anything…"

"Oh? And you're saying that when we were younger it was different?" Lucius asked with a hint of humor in his voice. "I remember you were quite popular with the male populace in Slytherin House…"

Narcissa slapped him playfully. "Yes, but as soon as you started to court me I knew there was no one else I wanted…"

Draco wanted to gag as he heard wet noises that were surely his parents kissing.

Finally it stopped (eeew), and his father said in a somewhat smug tone, "Well, that just proves my point, doesn't it? How old were we when I decided I wanted you? Seventeen. I believe your argument about them 'just being kids' is not historically sound."

Draco could almost hear his mothers frown, as impossible as that seems. It was at this point that Draco decided to make it known that he was awake. The last thing he wanted was for them to start kissing again…

***

Without speaking too much, Draco and his parents made their way downstairs to the small dining room. He suspected his mother was embarrassed and wondering how much he had overheard, hence the awkward silence. His father, of course, was rarely one for small talk anyways.

The only one awake, as far as Draco could tell, was Mrs. Weasley, preparing breakfast like she expected an army. She smiled and said "Good mornin'!" in a cheerful voice before looking up and seeing who had come in. Her face fell unwillingly as she saw the Malfoy's, but she quickly recovered, smiling widely to cover up her lapse in politeness. "I made plenty to eat; you three are the first one's down here. Usually Hermione's the first to wake up, so you caught me by surprise!"

Just the name "Hermione" caused his father to tense up, and Draco sighed. This was going to be a looong summer.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." Narcissa said, her voice holding all the politeness she could muster. Draco was fairly certain neither of his parents had ever stepped foot in a kitchen for any reason other than to scold the house elves, so it was rather lucky Mrs. Weasley actually fed everyone in the house. Draco sat down at the long kitchen table warily, still not at all comfortable with his surroundings. At least if what Mrs. Weasley said was true, he'd get to see Hermione soon…

In which case, he would most likely have to endure biting comments from his parents and snipe replies from his girlfriend.

He chewed on a piece of toast thoughtfully, wondering exactly how many days were left until they could all return to school.

Almost at the same time, a steady stream of the house's occupants started coming down for breakfast. Hermione, true to Mrs. Weasley's word, came down first. She looked at Draco in surprise, then smiled. "I slept in; it's good to know I'm not going to be the only one down here eating breakfast at the normally appointed 6am, though."

Draco really wanted to make a comment somewhere along the lines of 'making her tired enough to sleep in,' but in present company that just wouldn't fly. Sigh. He settled for winking at her instead, and pulling out the chair next to him. He decidedly ignored the prickling hairs on the back of his neck that indicated he was receiving angry looks from behind. He could at least _sit_ next to her, right?

A moment later in came a stream of Weasley's. 'How had they all fit in the house?' Draco wondered briefly, and he heard his father sniff indignantly as the opposite side of the table was filled by Ron, Mr. Weasley, the twins, one of the older Weasleys, and lastly a wobbly Ginny supported heavily by Harry.

Hermione beamed. "Ginny! You feeling all better?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I've been awake this morning for about ten minutes and I've been asked that at least 15 times. 10 of which were from this guy," she tilted her head to Harry, "After my mother finally let him into my room." She giggled and whispered something to Harry, who turned rather red. Draco wished he wasn't close enough to hear, but he was sure she had said something about wishing he had just been able to spend the night in her room…Yuck. Potter/Weasley love.

"Ew. I'm sitting right here." Ron said from next to Harry, unknowingly echoing Draco's sentiments. He stuffed some pancakes into his mouth in a thoroughly barbaric way, and any comradery Draco felt thorough his last statement vanished. Ugh, how could he eat that much that quickly?

Following his gaze and his disgusted, scrunched up nose, Hermione sighed and kicked Ron from under the table.

"Ow! Waf dat for?" Ron asked, his mouth full.

"Can't you just eat like a normal person?" She asked, amusement in her voice letting Draco know that this was a common occurrence.

"Hey, growing teenaged boy here! How ever will I continue to be the muscley, Quidditch-playing, good-looking hunk I am without a nutritious breakfast?"

Draco almost lost his toast through his nose. Horrified, he raised a napkin up to his face, trying very hard to look like he was not, in fact, amused.

Others at the table did not have the same sense of grace about their outburst at his statement, and Harry smacked him lightly in back of his head. "Good to know the whole 'making the Quidditch team' thing hasn't gone to your head or anything.'

"Anyways, to go back to an earlier question…Ginny, really, are you going to tell me how you're doing or not?"

Everyone at the table silently waited for her answer, and the redheaded girl sighed. "Ok, fine. I'm feeling much better than before, obviously. However…I am a bit weak this morning." She shrugged. "After a day of that horrible spell, it makes sense." She turned her gaze from her breakfast to Draco. "Thank you, by the way. You didn't have to go and risk yourself to help me, but you did. I suppose I should thank Parkinson, too…."

"What about me!?" Ron demanded in fake anger. "I'm only the one that had to pull out the still-beating heart of a vicious _poison-spilling_ creature for you!"

"Oh, it was _not_ still beating when you pulled it out." Said a haughty voice from the doorway. Pansy made her way into the kitchen and sat down on the end of the table. If she felt uncomfortable in a kitchen she'd never been in, she didn't show it. She acted like she was royalty and owned the place, and Draco was somewhat impressed. She was quite a good actress at playing the 'I'm better than you' role. Not that he wasn't a first-class star in that area, himself… "Whining about a little feline-killing. What a wimp."

"It was not _little_!" Ron answered defensively, gesturing with his orange juice. "And I was not whining!"

"Riiight."

Ginny giggled, and Ron glared her way. "What? Ok, yes, thank you Ron. Although by directly going against Dumbledore's directions you could have screwed up the whole thing."

"Very true." Draco agreed, and was pleased by Ron's frustrated glare. "If Pansy had seen you before she saw me, she probably would have cursed you off her property."

"Cursed, or just fed him to the Manticore." Pansy noted as she drank her morning coffee in an overly elegant way, one pinky sticky out of the old mug.

"You have a Manticore!?" Hermione asked, shock ringing through her voice.

"It's name is 'spot,' if I remember correctly." Draco answered, a smirk tugging at his lips.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Just what is it about old families and collecting horribly dangerous things?"

Lucius's eyes flashed and a rather horrible smile appeared on his face, and Draco was glad for his father's continued silence. Draco could imagine his father thinking about exactly the benefits of having dark objects, none of which would have good consequences for Hermione.

"Maybe we just think dark objects and Manticore's brighten up a normally boring garden." Draco suggested, trying hard to ignore his parent's foul moods.

"Exactly. I wonder what Weasley would have done for the poor beasts coat?" Pansy wondered, a finger to her chin in thought.


	61. Chapter 61

A/N: OK, there was a question about Pansy's last sentence…explanation: She was saying if she did feed Ron to her pet, he would probably be bad for it's coat, anyways. Like, it's fur? .

Chapter 61

A few hours later Draco found himself alone with Hermione (gasp!) in the house's rather nice-sized study. Unfortunately, she was taking the room's purpose to heart, her schoolbooks laid out over the table by her chair. Draco sat on the end of the couch, leaning over to look at what she was doing.

"So, I preordered all of these. You're in Arithmancy next year too, right?"

Draco nodded. He had planned on continuing with the class through newt levels, and was pleased that this would mean more time with Hermione. He reached over, pulling the large volume from her hands. "The Agrippan Method" Sounds like a real page-turner…"

"You don't find this stuff fascinating?" Hermione asked in all seriousness.

"Well, I don't have trouble in the class at all, but it's not my favorite subject. I don't especially need to know what the numerical value calculated for my name says about me as a person. It's a bit too much like Divination…"

Hermione didn't like that. "It is based in fact and magical science! Divination is based on crazy rantings!"

Draco smiled. She was quick to defend her academic passion, and the pouty expression on her face made Draco forget what they were talking about in the first place.

Hermione smiled. "But you knew what the Agrippan Method is."

Draco shook himself back from reality, breaking his eyes away from Hermione. "Well, yes. I am highly intelligent along with my good looks, charm, riches, Quidditch talent, great sense of humor…"

Hermione laughed and interrupted, "Yeah, yeah, you've made your point!" She grinned. "Though I certainly agree with you on several points."

"Only several?"

She leaned over, pulling the book from Draco's hands and placing it on the table without looking at it. She grabbed the color of his shirt, pulling him into a long, sweet kiss.

Leaning back she smiled at him.

"Oh, I like where this is going." Draco commented, and reached over to grab Hermione and guide her to the couch. He pulled her down swiftly to his lap with a slight "eep!" from her, and grinned.

Draco reached up, running his hand over her hair. It was puffy and unmanageable, but it was actually very soft. Hermione followed suit, smiling as she ran her hand through his hair. "You don't mind if I mess up your hairdo, do you?" She asked, her eyes crinkled with laughter.

Draco grinned, and not able to think of a snappy retort, just laughed. "Shut up." He said as he kissed her soft, yielding lips. The kiss was gentle and slow. Hermione ran her hands up and down his shirt, her hands playing over the buttons.

Draco broke their kiss to start stringing light kisses along her neck. Hermione adjusted, moving so she was no longer sitting sideways on his lap but instead was straddling him. Draco groaned, feeling the pressure of her against his growing erection.

"Hermione…" He said in a gruff voice. "Not that I mind, but we are in the middle of a rather public place…"

She frowned. "We're just kissing, you know."

Draco laughed. "Maybe you were just kissing, but certain parts of me were not thinking so innocently."

"Wha…? Oh! Oops." She said, moving to sit next to him. Draco grabbed her wrist and grinned.

"I didn't ask you to _stop."_

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, and having Dumbledore walk in on our frantic make-out session would be in really good taste."

"Oh? And where would you suggest we go? This whole house is full of people." Draco said as if he was joking, but a trance of annoyance seeped through. He was already sick of this living arrangement…Draco Malfoy appreciated his space! He also appreciated having private moments with beautiful girls, namely Hermione. But what with the house being full of people and her room being full of Ginny…"How the hell long is this summer!?"

Hermione laughed and raised a hand to stroke down his face. "I know; but don't knock it. It's the safest place you could be."

He sighed. "Yeah, yeah. Don't bring logic into this; I just want to complain a while! Argh!"

Hermione reached around behind his neck and pulled him down to her. "Then again, a little snogging never hurt anyone….they can all just deal with it." She kissed him again, deeper than before. Draco parted his lips, allowing her soft tongue entrance to his mouth. She moved over his tongue, across his teeth, and back over his lips. He groaned, Wrapping his arms around behind her suddenly and pushing his own tongue in her mouth, and she gasped. It had been awhile since they had kissed, _really kissed_! It had been dreams for a while now, and before that….well, before that their last kiss had been before they left the room of requirement for the last time. He had forgotten how wonderfully soft she was, in real life. Legilimency was nothing compared to real life…the feel of her lips moving against his, her hands playing in his hair, and her body moving of it's own accord to be pressed tighter and tighter against him.

"Ah, hem." Came a very fake throat clearing noise from the French doors leading to the study. Hermione tried to pull away quickly, but Draco was much less panicked. He continued to hold onto Hermione and with a sigh turned towards the door.

***

Pansy stood there, her arms crossed and a look of pure disgust all over her face. Ron Weasley stood a few steps back, looking decidedly uncomfortable and as if he would rather have just escaped without bringing attention to himself.

Draco just looked at her with an air of indifference, continuing to hold onto that…that…mudblood, Gryffindor, gold-digging, whore! Ok, so maybe Pansy's internal insults were not altogether fair or accurate, but she was _pissed_!

To know they were a couple was one thing, but to have it flung in her face…having to live in close proximity with it…argh!

She had planned to spend a nice day holed up in the attic, which had been converted into her bedroom. As bad as that was, it would be better than interacting with her housemates-from-her-most-hellish-nightmares. But then, inevitably, she had grown hungry and showed up for breakfast.

That had been her first mistake.

In some kind of heroic, Gryffindorish gesture, Potter and Weasley (er, the one named Ron) had talked her into coming up with them to keep the female Weasel company. They had been very reluctant about it, as if (and this was the most likely theory), Mrs. Weasley had coerced them into being nice to her. Since they seemed to dread the idea of spending time with her, she of course accepted. And she would pretend to enjoy it, too, if only to annoy them. If she could annoy the one boy she wanted to appeal to more than anything, then she could handle annoying some Gryffindors on purpose, surely.

She hadn't counted on finding Ginny to be so…likable. The girl had some ability to draw people around her at school, and Pansy had always assumed it was because she was so popular with boys. But Ginny was a sharp girl, and she seemed to be able to understand all kinds of people. Everyone was comfortable around Ginny, even people who would rather continue hating her, like Pansy.

In the end the two girls watched Potter and Weasley play Wizard chess, the latter usually winning the game with a vengeance. Weasley's little chess pieces wholloped Potter's for the fifth time, and they finally called it quits.

"Let's go see if we can get a snack downstairs." Ron had suggested. Pansy was annoyed; why was he asking her to go down with him? Then she realized the looks Ginny and Potter were throwing each other. Ugh. They wanted alone time to act all lovey. The fact annoyed Pansy, somehow, but she quietly followed Ron downstairs.

It had only been a couple of hours since breakfast, but true to his word he really did want a snack. Pansy made as many scathing comments about how he "ate a lot for someone who probably couldn't afford a chocolate frog," or how "he'll end up getting fat, and how would he ever follow all his friends in getting a girlfriend that way" as she could, but he seemed unfazed.

He turned to her with a plate of cookies in hand, and commented, "You know, you must be really insecure to feel you need to insult all the time. Nice try, but there's just no heart in it. I've heard all this crap before, mainly from Malfoy and other Slytherin goons. Maybe you should take some lessons from Draco?"

Was he right? Was she not putting real viciousness in her voice? She thought she was…she had never thought of Weasley as being the type with thick skin, so it must be that she was loosing her touch. Thinking about it, maybe she didn't really want him to hate her…maybe she was just attacking him because that's what she expected from her. Her sharp tongue was her number one defensive maneuver, afterall.

She flushed, her hands on her hips, and followed him wordlessly as he walked to the study to eat.

And that's where they had found the last two people they wanted to see snogging on the couch.

Draco gave her a cold look, and she lost all of her sense of indignation. His look just made her feel empty, but on the outside she continued her haughty air. She hated him looking at her like that. Even when he was trying hard to make her leave him alone, he was never this cold. She supposed she had done plenty to piss him off lately, what with lying to Hermione and all….but he had done the same thing! Hypocrite!

She glared back at him, bristling up, determined not to let show how much he hurt her. "Well, what a disgusting display. What exactly would you have done if I was your father, Draco?"

"If you were my father? I think I'd have a lot of questions for mom."

"Don't be cute! You're really an idiot, you know that?" Her heart was beating rapidly, and her ribs seemed to be crushing in on it as if to smother it.

Hermione finally pulled away from him, and stood up. She moved over to the table by them and grabbed a book that was sitting there. "I'm going to go check in on Ginny…" She mumbled, clearly embarrassed.

She should be embarrassed! Pansy didn't like that Granger was so shy, yet had somehow been able to capture her prince! She didn't like that there was an opposite side to that coin; that Granger was also strong enough to deal with Draco's parents. No doubt they had made their feelings known by this point!

Pansy felt like heat was radiating off of her, she was so angry. Absolutely livid, along with hurt, and jealous, and all round unhappy. "Granger…" She said between clenched teeth. "don't bother. Potter is probably doing enough "checking in" on Ginny for now."

Ron blanched next to her, but she ignored him. In fact, she had forgotten he was even there.

Pansy turned quickly on her heel and stormed off, not wanting anyone else to see her true reaction to her awful situation. She managed to hold off crying until she had made it all the way up to the attic.


	62. Chapter 62

A/N: Because I don't say it enough…_thanks so much for all the reviews_!

You would not believe how often I check for them….I must have a very hungry ego (which is probably not a good thing, huh?)

.

Chapter 62

Ron wasn't entirely sure what to do with himself. He knew he should be equally furious, but it didn't work that way. Hermione wasn't cruel to him, or trying to push him away, and in return he wanted her to be happy. Even if it absolutely killed him who she had chosen, he was trying his very best to accept it.

Pansy hadn't quite reached that stage yet.

And if Draco kept being such an obnoxious twat, she'd just continue to get hurt.

"Look…" Ron began, looking past Hermione to the pale-haired bastard sitting smugly on the sofa. "You don't have to shove it in her face, you know."

"Oh? Are you so sure? You don't know her at all; she doesn't give up on something she wants." He shrugged. "It's a Slytherin thing, I suppose." He glared. "You heard her at her estate; she still thinks I'll just give in and marry her. Don't try scolding me for things you don't understand, Weasley."

Hermione turned around to face him, the book clutched to her chest. "Draco…you have to feel sorry for her…she's stuck here just the same as you…"

He just snorted. After a few moments, however, he began to shrink under Hermione gaze. "Oh, alright! What do you want me to do, huh? I thought you'd be happy I wasn't bosom buddies with her like you and red here are."

Hermione gasped. "What ever gave you the idea that I wouldn't want you to be friends with her?"

"What, you wouldn't be jealous?" he asked, a sideways grin appearing on his face.

"We…well, I…" Hermione sputtered. She put her hands on her hips. "That is far from the point! I didn't say you have to be friends with her, and I didn't say I wouldn't want you to be friends with her! You can go on disliking her all you want; but we should both try to not be cruel about the whole situation. This whole thing sucks for her, you know…"

Ron snorted. Hermione turned slowly to face him, a strange look on her face. "Oh, Ron…I'm sorry. I know, this isn't great for you, either…"

"The difference is…" Ron began. Ah, now the anger was starting to bubble up. So much for "trying his best to accept it." "that I get to leave this place as soon as Ginny is well enough to apparate to the burrow. She," He pointed a finger to the ceiling, "is stuck with you two."

And with that he walked away, his hands raised in the air in exasperation. Hermione was always caring; she didn't want anyone to be in an uncomfortable situation. But her and Draco together would always be an uncomfortable situation, at least where their friends and families were concerned. He didn't exactly hate Draco…the guy had, loath as he was to admit it, some redeemable traits…but he wasn't ever going to be ecstatic about him kissing Hermione, either. Not that he hadn't seen _worse_ before…ugh.

Right now, the best thing to do would be to just walk away.

***

Draco felt furious. He thought he was pretty damn good at hiding it, but really! In a house full of Gryffindors, all self-sacrificing and wondering if the girl they all actually hate is _feeling ok_? Give me a break!

Draco wouldn't be too keen on getting a bunch of Gryffindor pity if he were in her shoes, either. He'd be absolutely sickened if the girlfriend of the guy he liked was all "you should be nice to her…" Wait. Switch that. _Boyfriend_ of the _girl_ he liked. Dammit.

Anyways, it didn't matter much to Draco Malfoy because quite frankly he had the girl he wanted. Although it seemed as if the world was designed to mess things up for the two of them, Draco was determined to stick it out. Afterall, when had he ever _not_ gotten what he wanted?

Ok, so that may be a very stuck-up way of saying it, but…really, he cared about Hermione. Which only made it so Pansy was even further on his people-I-would-rather-not-deal-with list. She had said some nasty things to Hermione, afterall! Not to mention told his parents about her, which could have gotten people killed! The girl was insufferable!

And now Hermione wanted him to….what? Apologize for treating her coldly? For all the backhanded compliments and straight-out insults he'd been serving her for months trying to get her to leave him alone? Not likely.

Nope, never gonna happen.

Not going to do it.

No. Way.

***

Draco Malfoy stood outside the door to Pansy's room, banging his head slightly against the doorframe as he knocked. How had she _done_ that? It was all a blur of Hermione kissing him softly, saying some sweet and hero-like words about treating people who care about you better…blahblahblah….her body pressed against him again….blahblahblah…her eyes all full of determination…shit. And so now he was here, in front of his exgirlfriend/sort-of-fiance's door. Although, now that her parents have most likely disowned her, and their families were no longer on good terms…perhaps his parents would drop the issue? They had to see it was a losing battle, trying to _force_ Draco into anything.

He knocked again, agitated. He could hear her shuffling around in there; she wasn't fooling anyone! Probably hexing her pillows into oblivion in a tantrum…then again, who had ever told Pansy she couldn't get what she wanted? Draco Malfoy, that's who. And that's probably it.

He finally sighed, took a deep breath, and in his best drawl called out, "Pansy? Care to talk so Hermione will stop yelling at me?"

Something smacked into the door, probably something she had thrown in the hopes of scaring him away. He sighed. "That would be a no, huh?"

The door flew open, a seething Pansy glaring up at him. She stood a good foot and a half shorter than him, and resembled an angry house elf at the moment. At least, that's how Draco saw it. He tried not to laugh, and noticed how disheveled the girl looked. Her eyes were red and her hair was sticking up at random angles, as if she had been lying down in bed…crying?

Draco felt a horrible tug inside of him, and was dismayed to find that he felt…guilty. Damn. He hadn't even said anything too mean to her (this time). Did she cry often? Because of him? She was an expert at hiding it usually, if that was the case.

He groaned loudly. "Pan, come on…"

Her furious features softened minutely, the corner of her mouth tugging up slightly. "When we were friends you used to call me Pan."

He frowned. Being just friends with Pansy seemed so long ago…in fact, since the two of them had known since childhood that they were…ugh, _betrothed_…they had never really felt like "just friends." But it was certainly true that he used to pay more attention to her, in a friendly way, before his parents started getting all pushy about the engagement thing. Maybe he was taking his frustrations about his parents out on the girl? Hmm…there's a thought. Crap. That means he really was being unfair.

He leaned against the doorframe, frowning deeply and trying to figure out what the hell to say when Pansy spoke up.

"You know what? I'm a Parkinson. And you, as full of yourself as you might be, are _not_ the only rich pureblood wizard heir in the world." She stated, completely taking Draco aback.

He looked genuinely affronted as he exclaimed, "What?"

"Yeah, Draco Malfoy. The world won't moan the loss of one pureblood to a frumpy little girl like her. And neither will I, anymore!"

"You know, you're being awfully cocky for someone who can't even see her parents anymore, and therefore isn't much of an heiress." Draco bit back. He really didn't come up here to fight or be insulted, he came to apologize. Just what was her problem, anyways?

He was horrified to see her hurt expression at his words, and her eyes grow wet. But the tears looked angry, more so than sad. She looked like a hurricane about to come down on him. "I'm trying to say that you can just do whatever you want, and I won't bother you anymore! No, I won't bother _with_ you anymore! I'll be just fine spending my summer up here, thanks so much. Quite frankly, I'm glad you came up here. Now I can tell you how I never want to talk to you again! You should be quite happy with that, right?!" She shouted, her voice growing in volume as she spoke. It sounded vaguely like a child telling their parents they were running away. Then, with a feral growl, she slammed the door into Draco's face. Literally. He had been leaning on the doorframe, so the door smack into his nose.

His nose throbbing and his eyes watering from pain and anger and confusion, Draco stomped downstairs. He was determined to find Hermione and force her to explain what the hell had just happened. He needed someone to translate "crazy girl speak" to him.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

"So you didn't end up apologizing…at all?" Hermione asked, her wand pointed to Draco's nose, mending it. At first glance she had figured Pansy had hit him. What a fickle kind of girl…she basically stalks Draco throughout the school year, and then the one time he tries to be nice to her she injures him?

Once he had explained, however, Hermione felt terrible. Draco was still clueless, which was endearingly Ron-like of him (a fact she would keep to herself), but Hermione understood the girl was hurt. She had made the decision that not seeing Draco at all would be better than even _trying_ to be friends with him anymore. Having seen Draco's nasty side several times in the past, Hermione was rather surprised that it took her walking in on them snogging to make her snap. Hermione recalled punching in Draco's face around third year…Really, Pansy must be made of steel.

Hermione, at an earlier time, might have been impressed by the girl standing up to Draco. As it was, however, Draco had honestly been trying to apologize…it was rather bad timing, all in all. Not to mention that she saw Draco in a much different light than before.

In any case, Draco didn't seem to understand just how terrible it must have been for Pansy to be stuck with them, knowing that she couldn't have him…Hermione would have been hurting people by this point, too.

Maybe, besides that haughtiness, snobbery, and rich-girl attitude, one could actually say they have a lot in common.

"No, I didn't apologize! She wouldn't let me get a word in! Good riddance; she can just stay up in the attic like a ghoul for all I care."

Hermione sighed. "You know, she has a right to be a little upset…"

"A little!? I'm bleeding!" He frowned. "Besides, did you miss the part where she called you frumpy? I could mention several other things she's called you, but I'd rather not."

Hermione frowned. Yes, Pansy annoyed her. Yes, she was aware that there was more than a little prejudice against her in the house. Between Pansy and the elder Malfoys, Hermione might get violent by the end of the summer, too.

She frowned. "You're not bleeding anymore. Stop being such a…"

"Good-looking hunk of Wizard?"

"I was going to say wimp." He frowned, looking vaguely insulted. She smiled. "I would never ask you to stop being good-looking."

He still looked a bit miffed, but grinned at the compliment none-the-less. "Wimp nothing; Pansy can be quite scary, thank you very much."

"Uh, huh." Hermione smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "We'll just leave her alone for awhile, then…"

Draco grinned mischievously. "Since she's holed up there, and Weasley's avoiding us like the plague, can we continue where we left off?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Absolutely not." Hermione stated without emphasis, smiling as she picked up the Arithmancy book. "But we can discuss further why you seem to think the Agrippa method is anything remotely like Divination, because I'll have you know…"

Draco groaned.

***

Pansy threw her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide. Had she really just done that? Oh, god, now he really wouldn't ever talk to her again!

No, no…she didn't need this. She had to get over him. He didn't care a wink about her. The only reason he had even come up to talk to her was because Granger had made him…She didn't need the little mudbloods charity!

She was completely bewildered, unsure whether to continue her angry inner ranting or to feel overwhelming sadness at her loss. She couldn't have him, and that's the way it was. She should just focus on someone else, like Zabini…his family was a good one. Of course, there was that nasty bit about his mother killing off her husbands…could that be hereditary? Pansy didn't think she wanted to find out.

What about Nott? Hmm….he's a bit on the annoying side. He also tends to go around with way too many girls. Crabbe and Goyle were just gross…Harper was a tool…ugh! There were just no good guys in her damn year!

Ok, so there were other men in the world outside of school. Outside her year and house too, but she just didn't even care to consider them. But for the moment, Pansy could not think of a single guy more worthy of her and more perfect than Draco Malfoy.

She sighed, laying down on her cot and pulling her pillow over her face. It smelled musty so she threw it to the floor, her nose wrinkled. Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe she should have just stayed at her estate…there are not many female death eaters; there's a good chance she would have been left the hell alone, right? Maybe, but then again the idea of even being around the Dark Lord scared her senseless.

She sniffed, and was surprised to find hot tears dripping off her chin. She raised her sleeve and wiped furiously at her eyes. She never felt so out of place as she did here. But she didn't belong at home, either. She didn't belong anywhere…

A light knock interrupted her inner turmoil, and she started. Standing up from the small cot, she strode purposefully to the door, throwing it open with her wand. It made a satisfying "Bang!" as it slammed inward. Pansy kept her wand out, and furiously yelled, "Draco, I thought I told you…" She blinked. She expected either Draco, forced to come by Granger, or Granger herself coming up in a show of pity. She had completely forgotten about the forth person who knew she was ready to throw herself out the damn attic window.

She tried to make her mouth form words and Ron Weasley rolled his eyes her way. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

She blinked and managed to recover. "Other than your ugly freckles? No."

He grinned….grinned!? What the hell? Pansy gave up. She sighed loudly and stalked back into her room to sit down on her cot. Ron look hesitant at the doorway, keeping his toes on the invisible line marking where her room began and the entryway ended.

"So, we're down to insulting my freckles then, are we? You really need some fresh material…"

She turned towards the door to glare his way. "What do you want?"

"Oh…uh…" he looked uncomfortable, staring down at the floor. "I heard, well, I guess the whole house heard, you yelling up here. I kinda wanted to make sure you were ok."

She frowned. "Did your mom make you come up here?"

Ron barked a sharp laugh. "Very close. My sister, actually."

Pansy felt annoyance prickle at her insides. No one wanted to come see her; they were all just pushed up by the annoyingly kind-hearted women in the house. At least Ginny wasn't so annoying, Pansy had to admit. She sighed in resignation. "Well, I'm fine. Haven't slit my wrists with a chocolate frog card or anything." She joked, rolling her eyes. "Thanks." She added hurriedly.

An uncomfortable silence descended, and Pansy could tell there was more Ron was meaning to say. What? What did he want!? A play-by-play?

"Look…" she growled, intending to explain briefly her explosion at Draco.

Ron interrupted, blurting out, "You don't have to stay here, you know."

She blinked. "What the hell are you talking about, Weasley?" He was looking very conflicted. She couldn't tell if it was regret for what he was about to say, or something else entirely.

"You could come stay at the burrow…"

"What!?"

"When Ginny's feeling up to it, we'll all be going back. We've all stayed here last night cause of her, but really the burrow's a fairly safe place to be. At least when we're all home, it is." He said quickly, as if trying to spit out all the information in one sentence.

"I suppose your family is the size of a small army…"

Ron continued, ignoring her comment. "And really, who would think to look for you there?"

He had a point…wait, what? No, he certainly did not! Her, live in that wretched little place, surrounded by _Weasley's_!?

Then again, the other option would be to stay here. Here, where Hermione and Draco were. It was too painful to have that shoved in her face day after day.

"You…you're not kidding, right?" She asked carefully. She smirked. 'Did you really just ask me to move in with you?" She joked.

Ron paled. "I didn't mean it like that!" he exclaimed, making frantic hand gestures.

His fumbly, slightly horrified reaction amused Pansy, and she couldn't help but smile.

"Ok. Get me the hell out of here."


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

"You told her _what_!?" Ginny exclaimed, sitting up quickly.

Ron had been really pleased to find that Ginny was minus one best-friend-of-Ron with his tongue down her throat when he entered the bedroom. It was pretty surprising, since next to nothing was able to pry Harry from her side the past couple days.

Ginny had explained that poor Harry had to shower at some point, or things would go bad very quickly between them. Ron had then proceeded into his short outline of what had happened with Pansy.

"Yeah…I kinda invited her to go back to the burrow with us."

"Oh, mum will loooove this."

Ron looked extremely worried, so naturally Ginny hurried to make it worse. What? Picking on her older brother a bit wouldn't hurt. Besides, he had used her as a scapegoat to go talk to Pansy and to invite her to their home! He hadn't even talked to her since everyone blew up over the little kissing incident…she wasn't going to take responsibility for this!

"Of course, she at least will _act_ like she's fine with it. She wouldn't want to hurt Pansy's feelings. Fred and George, however, will _certainly_ make you pay. I would suggest sleeping with an eye open from now on…"

Ron groaned.

"And of course there's the fact that Harry won't like it…"

"Harry? Well, of course _Harry_ doesn't like her, but why does that matter? Isn't he off to his horrid Aunt and Uncle's?

Ginny gave him a calculating look, her head tipped to one side. "An emphasis on Harry there…do _you_ like her?"

"W…what!? What do you mean by _that_!?"

Ginny frowned, the wrinkle of concentration in her brow deepening. "I didn't mean anything by it…" She grinned evilly. "But you seemed to take it that way."

Ron looked like his brain might explode in confusion any moment, so Ginny decided a change of subject may be in order. Her brother was acting even more awkward and strange than usual, but an analysis of this behavior could wait. Ginny was getting tired.

"You need to go tell mom, now, not me…"

"But you could tell her anything, and she'd just smile and nod for you! Even before that spell! You could walk up and declare your candidacy for "Head Death Eater" and mum would probably offer to buy your mask and uniform!"

Ginny frowned. "That is _so_ not true!"

"It is so true!" Ron insisted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What's true?" Harry asked from the doorway, water dripping from his hair still.

"Harry!" Ginny said in a fake whiny voice. "Ron's picking on meee!" She cried, trying and failing not to laugh at herself.

"Am not! Just stating a fact."

Harry looked amused, but confused.

"Oh, forget it! You're on the pro-Ginny-get's-whatever-she-want-side anyways." He said, jokingly. Well, mostly joking.

Harry smiled, but decided, apparently, that it would be better not to answer on that note.

"Tell you what?" Ginny said, settling down into her blankets. It was only 6pm, but she felt drained. "I'll talk to mom in the morning, ok?"

"Talk about what?" Harry asked, his confusion growing.

Ginny smiled. "Pansy's coming with us to the burrow. Isn't that just wonderful?" She said in a sing-song voice.

Harry looked stricken. "W…what!? And here I thought the rest of summer might not completely suck…"

"_Your_ summer! At least you won't have to…live….with….her…Harry? What are you talking about?"

Harry's smiled widely. "Not even Dumbledore's gonna talk me out of going with Ginny now. I'm coming with you all, of course!"

***

Draco sighed as he made his way to his room. All afternoon studying Arithmancy…how is it that Hermione can just do that? Draco was the kind of guy who did well in his classes without having to study much; he hated concentrating on one subject for hours on end. But Hermione seemed to get a kick out of it.

Perhaps it had something to do with his father teaching him spells illegally waaay before he was old enough for Hogwarts. Transfiguration, potions, charms…it was all second nature to Draco Malfoy. Arithmancy, however, was _not_ something his father taught him. Therefore, it probably was wise that he was spending his summer studying with Hermione. Ugh. She was going to make a nerd out of him.

He found his father in the room alone, sitting on his bed and reading a Daily Prophet. He nodded as his son walked in, and returned to reading.

"Where's mother?" Draco asked, eyes scanning the tiny room. There were a few portraits on the walls, all looking very bored, and a small dresser pushed against the wall by the bed. It was a rather empty room, and Draco wondered if the Order had dumped most of the household's furnishings when they all moved in. The house had probably been full of interesting dark objects before.

"She's downstairs." His father answered without elaboration in a rather monotone voice. He didn't take his eyes off the paper.

Downstairs? It was obviously something that annoyed his father, but Draco didn't really care to ask for an explanation. He grabbed some clothing from a drawer of a dresser and headed for the bathroom down the hall. He and his mother had both shrunk and packed a few personal objects, having more heads-up on the whole situation than his father. Lucius Malfoy had blatantly refused the clothing offered him reluctantly by Mr. Weasley, and had mail-ordered some new clothing. This made Draco ponder how exactly owls could find Grimmauld place while no one else could, and he hoped his fathers order arrived soon. He could see how no new clothing could be the straw that finally breaks his father's back. Lucius was looking more and more frustrated every hour in this place, afterall.

***

Narcissa Malfoy leaned against the kitchen counter, frowning as she noticed a small piece of her nail polish was chipped. She had offered to stay with Mrs. Weasley to help with cleanup after dinner, but all the wandwork was really hell on one's hands.

Narcissa wasn't sure why she wanted to help out so much. Feeling useless was really annoying, and she'd been doing plenty of it in her own home lately. She didn't want to feel indebted to these people; she needed to do something, anything, to feel useful.

Of course, household spells were best left up to house elves. She wasn't quite sure how Mrs. Weasley did it, as Narcissa herself had destroyed about seven plates already.

The large woman was trying constantly to engage her in conversation, but Narcissa really couldn't think of anything to say. She felt she had next to nothing in common with Mrs. Weasley and, (though she was doing her best to keep it inside) she was rather proud of that fact.

Not too long afterwards Molly retired upstairs, leaving Narcissa to the tea she had prepared. Narcissa really didn't feel like heading upstairs quite yet…it was like a prison, since she spent most of the day up there. She like being away from the non-Malfoy's in the house, but for the moment the kitchen was deserted. She sighed contentedly, sipping her mint tea.

And, of course, her momentary comfort was suddenly disturbed by the last person she wanted to run into alone.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin when her tea-pouring was interrupted by a clearing throat. She hadn't even noticed the woman sitting at the table as she headed directly for the stove, and she suppressed a groan.

Hermione turned quickly around, her best smile plastered on her face as she inched for the door with her tea.

Narcissa's eyebrows rose. "Are you going to just run away, then? I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be brave. Although…" She smirked and rested her chin on her hands, "I've learned that such house-related stereotypes don't always hold true in the adult world."

Hermione's fake smiled melted into something closer to a genuine one. "Yes, I would certainly agree with that. Who decides a person's destiny at the age of twelve, anyways?"

Mrs. Malfoy's smirk reminded Hermione strongly of Draco. She couldn't help but wonder if Narcissa was just blowing smoke most of the time, also…she knew by this point that inside Draco was truly a very trustworthy kind of person, and that, despite what he might say, would go out of his way to protect people he cared about. He went out of his way to protect her when she was helpless in the painting, he pushed her away to keep Voldemort from getting to her, he risked his escape by insisting they rescue his parents as well, and he even risked his life by running off to Death Eater territory to get Ginny's cure. Hermione wondered if inside Narcissa and even Lucius were perhaps decent people as well. She liked to think that everyone was, inside.

Narcissa sighed, placing her cup down on her saucer in a delicate way, without even a soft 'click' as the two met. She looked up, meeting Hermione's eyes, and gestured to the chair opposite her. Hermione fought a grimace and grudgingly took the seat. She played with her teacup as she tried to avoid looking up at Mrs. Malfoy.

"So, Ms. Granger," Narcissa began, and Hermione cringed. Her tone was not altogether pleasant, and Hermione had a feeling she would be subjugated to some form of verbal abuse. "Being that my son is quite uncontrollable, what with our current state, I've come to the easy conclusion that there isn't much to be done about you."

"Done about me? You mean, there's no way for you to make your son leave me alone." She said, frowning. Hermione wasn't one to be intimidated easily. "Well, there's no way to _make me_ give him up, either, so you can just stop wherever this conversation is going."

Narcissa frowned, looking distinctly annoyed. "Children always feel that they are right. No teenager wants to be forced into anything, even if it's for their own good." She narrowed her eyes. "Do you have any idea what it is you're doing to him?"

Hermione glared right back.

Narcissa sighed, and leaned forward. "Allow me to enlighten you." She raised one finger. "First off, I can tell you right now Lucius will be damned to give Draco so much as a knut if he ends up running off with you in the end." Hermione wanted to interrupt, but Narcissa plowed on, "And don't think you can try and argue that something like that shouldn't matter, because we love him. Yes, we love him. But Lucius has too much pride to allow our family name to be soiled. Being here in the Black household, you must know something about how pureblood families handle blood traitors in their midst?"

Hermione bristled, anger filling her now. Her face became very red with the effort not to interrupt. She would have to hear Narcissa's crap eventually; might as well let the woman get it all off her chest.

"Don't think I haven't been trying to soften Lucius up, either!" She said in a frustrated tone, stirring her tea ferociously. Hermione was now more confused than ever; what was she talking about? "I've been trying to convince him that the two of you are not something to worry about." She stared at Hermione. "Are you?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes but didn't answer.

"Nevermind. It doesn't matter. The point is that I don't want to lose my only son. Whatever happens, whatever crap you drag him through, I want to still be able to stand up for him. Maybe I'm just too soft-hearted…but Lucius will not be as easily swayed as me."

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was Narcissa actually just trying to…warn her? Maybe a little bit of a guilt-trip, too, but Narcissa was basically saying she'd take Draco's side either way, and that she was trying to make his father see reason. Perhaps she had been too quick to judge the woman's intentions in all this. "I'm not going to pretend like I know the future." Hermione started, thinking carefully on her words. "I mean, we haven't even really been out on a date! Not that circumstances have allowed for that…"

"Would they ever? Can you honestly expect people to accept such an unlikely and ill-suited couple?"

Hermione frowned. She was feeling insulted again. "Actually, I think we're a very _suitable_ couple, despite what you say. I don't especially care what other people think…"

"But," Narcissa smiled, "Draco does. Appearances are very important to families with a long history to protect." The implication left silent at the end was, of course, that Hermione wouldn't know anything about that.

Hermione nodded carefully. "Yes. But he was ready, quite a while ago, to just appear as a normal couple. He was ready to let our peers know what was going on, even though at the time it wouldn't have been the safest option." Narcissa looked surprised, and Hermione smiled. "I know. Seems pretty uncharacteristic of him, right? I think both of us are frustrated that we can't just do the things a normal couple can do. Especially now, stuck in this crowded house." She put an emphasis on the word "crowded," which was completely unintentional. It was a subconscious venting of her frustrations. "Can't we just go on dates without everyone acting like the world is going to collapse in on itself?"

Narcissa stared at her teacup, silent. That was a change for the better.

Hermione stood suddenly, heading for the door. Just because Narcissa decided to do the _sane_ thing and _not_ disown her son for even thinking of dating a muggle-born girl, didn't make her good company. Hermione was eager to escape. Besides…she would never admit it out loud, but Narcissa had succeeded in making her think guilty thoughts. What if their relationship created a wedge between him and his family? Hermione thought they were rather vile, but of course Draco loves his parents. And what if Draco was cut off from his money? Hermione couldn't even picture a Draco without his pockets full of galleons. Not that she, personally, cared about money, but for Draco it was like his safety net. Was she messing with his future in a bad way? Would he regret being with her, or come to resent her if things really did go far between them?

She loved Draco. She loved that he would step so far out of his box just for her. She loved his sense of humor, twisted as it may be at times. She even loved the way he smirked. She was so far gone, but that didn't mean she expected to _marry_ him! They were all in a crisis situation; how could anyone think so far ahead, anyways?

Then again, Draco had been engaged to Parkinson since they were little, right? Maybe for those of affluent families in the wizarding world marriage wasn't just something far in the future. Maybe it really was an issue.

Did Draco think about that sorta thing?

She blushed furiously as she made her way up the stairs to her and Ginny's room. They were only seventeen. No need for her to get all freaked out (but in a decidedly good way) about her future with Draco. Damn Narcissa, making her think about all this crap!

She really just wanted to focus on getting to know him, the real him, a bit better. She wanted time with him to talk…and other things. Was that so much to ask?

***

"…mion. Hermione!" Came a whispered voice urgently from across her room. Groggily, Hermione opened her eyes to see Ginny sitting up in bed, a pillow raised as if she were about to throw it.

"I'm up, I'm up!" She protested, rubbing her hands over her face. It was the middle of the night; what was Ginny waking her up for? For some reason she had been sleeping deeply…she couldn't even recall dreaming. What time was it, anyways?

"There was a noise." She said.

Hermione bolted upright. Ginny wasn't the type to freak out over tiny details. If she heard a noise that bothered her, then there was most certainly something wrong.

"What kind of noise?" Hermione asked, pulling back her covers and throwing some jeans on.

"There was a…well, it was like a screaming and yelling coming from upstairs."

Hermione heart pounded in her chest. Upstairs? Draco?

She heard noises then, too; footsteps and whispers making their way up and down the hall. She distinctly heard Mrs. Weasley whispering ferociously at one of her children to go back to bed. If Mrs. Weasley wanted her children to butt out, that meant two things.

One: There were not death eaters attacking them inside the house.

Two: It wasn't overly dangerous, but there was certainly something of interest going on.

Ginny waved at her to catch her attention, and raised a finger to her lips. She fell back down into her comforter, and made frantic motions for Hermione to do the same.

Mrs. Weasley's footsteps grew closer to their door. Hermione took the hint and flew under her covers moments before their door opened.

The two were silent and still as possible as Mrs. Weasley's shadow descended on the room, checking on the girls. 'Yep, we're sill asleep.' Hermione thought, hoping the housemother would leave. There was no way the two of them would find out what was going on if Mrs. Weasley knew there was a chance they had heard the commotion.

After a minute or two, with a happy sigh, Mrs. Weasley shut the door, plunging the room once more in darkness. They heard her heading upstairs. Hermione immediately flung herself back out of bed and over to Ginny's side.

"Ok, I'm going to try and find out what's going on…"

"Don't think you're going without me! Just help me up!" Ginny hissed in a whispering voice, raising an arm. Hermione placed the arm around her neck and helped to steady the girl to her feet. Ginny slept in thick flannel pajamas, so there was no need to wait for her to get more clothes on. The two made their way silently out the door and towards the staircase, towards the muted voices on the next floor up.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

Hermione nearly tripped on the small string slithering it's way up the staircase. She put a hand on Ginny's shoulder, stopping their ascent upstairs, and pointed silently. Ginny stared, then grinned. The two turned around and made their way back to the room opposite them on the second floor. Hermione, not wanting to knock and alert the older Order members to their awaken state, quietly turned the doorknob and pushed.

Hermione and Ginny peaked around the corner of the door, and, as expected, saw the twins grinning and sitting on one of the beds in the small guest room. Hermione shut the door behind her and whispered to the boys.

"Extendable ears, again? They still haven't caught on to that old trick?"

George (at least she thought it was George) answered happily, "Whenever mum discovers one of our tricks she just assumes we'll give up on them and never seems to look out for them again."

"Really," said Fred, "She should know by now that we're more persistent than all that."

Ginny and Hermione crowded in on either side of the twins, trying to listen in on the extendable ear creeping towards all the action upstairs.

Hermione felt horribly nervous…was Draco in some kind of trouble?

"What do you two know, already?" She asked.

George frowned. "Not much. Mum woke up right away and shooed all of us back to our rooms. We'll have to be careful of her checking up on us…"

"Hmm…we pretended to be asleep so we could sneak up there easier, but really your inventions are the best way to sneak."

"Shh." Hermione said as the ear found it's way to its destination.

"…sure there must be something we can do about this thing." Hissed a frustrated voice. Hermione wasn't certain who said it.

"Yes, I've known exactly how to remove it all this time. I just didn't feel like doing so." Drawled an unmistakable voice. Professor Snape. And was he being sarcastic up there? Too weird.

"No, we know you can't remove it, Severus," Said a calm male voice. Probably Lupin. ", but perhaps you can help with controlling it…"

A strained hissing noise, like a muffled scream, rang out.

"The only reason the Dark Lord does not use my mark against me is because he believes me to still be his agent." Snape said in a tone that clearly said he believed the room to be full of idiots.

"Mark!" Hermione gasped. She flung her head around to gape at her three companions. "Draco's father has the Dark Mark! Voldemort can use it to call his servants…what if he can do more?"

Ginny gasped. Fred and George didn't look overly concerned, but Fred managed to ponder, "Could he use it to track where we are?"

Silence met that thought.

"I don't think that would be possible." Hermione said carefully. "Not within this house, anyways. The fidelus charm should protect the location from other spells."

Ginny looked grim faced as she stared at the end of the string in Fred's hand. "Does Draco have the Mark, too?" She asked in an extremely quiet voice.

Hermione blinked. She hadn't thought about that, actually. She had never bothered to ask…she was just happy that he was safe. But did he really escape, if he was also branded? She would have to find out...

Her stomach dropped. If Draco could be tracked, then he would only really be safe at Grimmauld place or Hogwarts. He really couldn't go out…

Hermione brightened instantly. "If he had the mark, he couldn't have gone to the Parkinson's safely. The Death Eaters would have tracked him right away, especially since they were expecting us to show up there." She smiled with relief. "He can't have been given the Dark Mark. At least, he hadn't yet when we rescued him. I'm sure a few more days there would have been too late…"

"Shh." This time it was George shushing them, listening in again on the ear.

"Well?! Where's Dumbledore?! I demand to know why he didn't come along with you, Severus! He has a responsibility to help…" Narcissa was yelling in a shrill voice.

"Responsibility?" Moody interrupted, with a sharp laugh. "Your just lucky he didn't leave _me_ in charge of the situation. I know of one way to remove a Dark Mark…"

Hermione didn't care to hear Moody elaborate on what she was sure involved dismemberment. She heard light footsteps coming down the staircase outside the door, and hurried to the door. The three other's looked at her like she was crazy as she yanked the door open and pulled in a very startled Draco Malfoy.

"W…what the hell? Hermione? What are you doing in here?"

"How did you know it was him?" Ginny asked, sounding extremely confused, yet relived that their cover hadn't been blown.

"First," she said, pointing to Draco, "Ginny and I came in here because there's no one better at spying then Fred and George."

"Guilty!" The said in unison. "We're just that awesome." Added Fred with a grin.

"Second," Hermione said, looking to Ginny, "I knew Moody wouldn't be saying things quite so awful with Draco right there in the room." Ginny looked incredulous. "Ok, so I hoped he wouldn't. Mrs. Weasley has a thing about any of us school-aged kids hanging around when serious stuff is going on in this house. I figured she would have shooed him away, too."

Draco grimaced. Hermione guessed that she was right.

"And, of course, there's the fact that I could hear it was Draco…"

"You know his walk!?" Ginny asked, extremely amused.

Hermione blushed as Draco grinned in a somewhat triumphant manner. "Well, I…yes, I suppose I do. All the other boys in this house other than him sorta thump around…anyways, not the point! The point is that something bad's happening." She frowned, looking to Draco. "Is your father ok?"

Draco frowned as well, looking perplexed. "I…well, I'm not sure. I woke up when he started screaming all of a sudden…" He looked uncomfortable, and slightly paler than normal. Hermione could imagine it had been quite an ordeal; she wasn't sure how she would act if her father suddenly woke up screaming in pain.

"What is it, exactly? Why is the Mark hurting him? I didn't know it could do that…"

"I didn't either." Draco said, snapping a little. "I didn't know that even here, hidden away, the Dark Lord could still touch us. Him, rather. The Dark Lord can still hurt him…" he was shaking slightly. The idea of Voldemort being able to inflict pain even at a distance was quite terrifying, and Draco had first-hand experience with pain and Voldemort.

Hermione reached out and touched his arm. "He can't actually get to you here. If Dumbledore thought there was any chance at all, he would have gotten us out of here."

"Dumbledore? Oh, yes, cause he cares so much what happens to me and my family." Draco said, fuming. He sighed. "Though, I suppose he does care about the other people in this house…we should be safe…"

That's right…Narcissa had asked why Dumbledore hadn't come. Hermione thought that he must be busy; he seemed to have missions now and then that would make him disappear for days on end. This must be one of those times. "Dumbledore would come if he could…" She said.

"Quit whining and shush over there! There's more being said, here." Fred said, pointing to the fleshy strong in his hand.

"What the hell is that?" Draco asked, surprise and confusion pushing away his frustration and horror momentarily.

"That," George said, grinning, "Is what makes us such damn good spies. Now get over here and listen, or get the hell out of our room!"


	67. Chapter 67

A/N: Ok, so, explanation. There were some weird errors when I tried posting this…I've been trying for like two days here! I emailed them about it…oh, well. If your reading this, then I must have gotten it to work. .

Chapter 67

It turned out not much else was said. Rather, nothing too interesting. Just a lot of pained noises from Lucius (Hermione wasn't sure having Draco listen in to that was too kind), some snippy remarks from Narcissa and Moody, and some soothing of the situation by Lupin. There wasn't much anyone could do to help Lucius at the time. The Dark mark was a direct link for Voldemort to control his followers, and Lucius was feeling the Call to his master. The best they could do was load him up with painkilling potions and hope somehow Voldemort got bored with torture. Riiiight.

Shit.

Hermione sat next to Draco on the bed, leaning back away from the extendable ear. There wasn't much more to hear, she knew. The bed was crowded with all five of them spying on the situation upstairs. This wasn't so bad, in Hermione opinion, as it pressed her up close to Draco…

She sighed, running her fingers through her thoroughly frizzed hair. She had horrible hair when waking up first thing in the morning, and for the first time she stopped to think about what she looked like right now. She hadn't even thought about it, what with all the _torturing_ going on upstairs…she never thought she would say it, but poor Lucius…

She was getting embarrassed, however, at her ruffled appearance. She was also heavily aware that she was only wearing a really thin camisole for a top. She hadn't thought to throw on more than jeans, since she hadn't been planning on sitting in a bedroom with Draco…not to mention the twins…hmm. She pulled nervously at the top of the shirt to bring it up and crossed her arms over her front. Ginny gave her a strange look, brought a hand up to her mouth, and fought not to laugh. Hermione shot her a look. Stupid flannel-wearing decently-covered girl…

"I…uh, I'm gonna go…" Hermione said, walking towards the door.

"What are you on about?" George asked, looking up.

"You're not just going to be running all over the house! You'll get us found out; it's annoying having mum take away all our inventions." Fred added.

"We don't want to lose another extendable ear!"

"I've heard enough anyways. I'm just going to go back to bed…" Hermione said, looking over to Ginny.

Ginny shook her head. "For once, I'm not really tired. I'm going to stay up; maybe Dumbledore will come and fix up Mr. Malfoy." Hermione nodded, threw once last glance at Draco, and headed out the door cautiously. Just before she shut the door behind her, she heard one of the twins call out in a rather suspicious tone, "And where do you think _your_ going?"

Draco slipped out the door along with her, ignoring the twin's comments about him "watching his step" and "don't even think about it, Romeo". Hermione was amused at the boy's; what did they think Draco and her would do in her room when Ginny could walk in at any minute? Hermione didn't have older brothers, but she imagined this was how they reacted to Ginny dating, too. Well, maybe they would be more inclined to actually _hurt_ the guy dating their sister, if it was anyone but Harry.

She grabbed Draco's arm, pulling him with her into her room. Nevermind that the reason she had left was because she knew she looked disastrous; the chance to be alone with him, even for just a little while, was not to be passed up. Even if it wasn't in a romantic atmosphere. Draco was probably extremely worried about his father, and he was definitely scared shitless about the idea of Voldemort trying to get to them, even here with the Order.

Hermione shut the door and leaned back against it, unsure of what to do next. Draco stood there facing her, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Are you ok?" She asked, concerned.

He looked up, surprised, and pointed at her. "I can almost see through your blouse."

***

Draco was a rather conflicted person. The fact was that the Dark Lord had power over his father; there was nothing anyone could do about it. Draco himself had been close to getting the Dark Mark…he had been forced on various missions, but had been lucky to escape before he had been branded.

He didn't know how lucky until now.

To be brutally honest, he was terrified. His father was upstairs, screaming in pain, and his mother was generally freaking out. Mrs. Weasley had come up, along with several others, taken stock of the situation, and immediately pushed him from the room. Considering Hermione and a few Weasley's had been huddling together with that extendable ear, it was probably a habit of her's to keep the younger people away from trouble in the house. His own mother had been a bit too panicked to worry. Not to mention that his mother knew that Draco had already been through more than the average _adult_…but honestly he was relieved to be away from the situation. He really didn't need any more crap after the past few days.

So, why was he conflicted? Because even though he was in a thoroughly bad mood, he was also alone with his girl, who was very scantily clad. And he was still a teenage boy.

Hermione blushed and wrapped her arms around her front, avoiding his eyes. "Very nice." She said, rolling her eyes.

He grinned. For some reason he really liked pushing her buttons like that; liked seeing her blush and get all flustered.

He walked swiftly over to her, and she moved back to lean on the door with a soft "thud." Draco moved his arms up to either side of her, trapping her against the door. He leaned in close, and he could feel her soft breath on his face as he met her eyes. It was coming out quicker as he leaned in closer, brushing his lips over hers.

She surprised him by throwing herself forward, crushing his lips against hers and wrapping her arms firmly around his neck to keep him leaning forward into her lips.

Draco leaned back, breaking the kiss, and Hermione looked worried. Knowing her, she was probably wondering what she did wrong, or if this was a bad time…she really needed to stop over-thinking things. He pulled out his wand, aiming for the door.

"Colloportus." He said softly, grinning back at Hermione.

She smiled hesitantly. "You know, that won't keep a single person out of here."

"It'll make damn sure they knock first, though, won't it?" Draco growled, pulling her back up close to him.

The two kissed deeply, his hands gripping her waist, his thumbs moving in small caresses against the fabric of her camisole. She shuddered as he slowly worked his warm fingers underneath the smooth fabric, moving it up. His lips drifted down to the soft skin on her neck, nipping lightly. He felt a familiar warmth run through him as she gasped, and he moved his hand up to gently run his fingers over her breast. His thumbs flicked over the tips, causing her to shudder.

She opened her eyes, meeting his, and it was as if the two reached an unspoken agreement. No more thinking about who might bust in on them, no more over thinking at all. The only thing that existed then for each was the other's lips, scorching their way across their skin.

A/N: There will be more to this sexy scene; don't worry! I work nights and I'm working on decorations for a friends wedding, so I might not be updating so quick lately (In case you all haven't noticed). It might be a little while before the next chapter…sorry!


	68. Chapter 68

Rated M…

Chapter 68

Hermione felt dizzy, all thoughts of just _innocently sitting_ with Draco because they could be interrupted driven from her head. She just didn't care to be super careful; his warm tongue in her mouth and his soft, long-fingered hands caressing her made her just want more and more.

She ran her own hands over his lean chest, pushing his robe off his shoulders and to the ground so she could feel him better. More. She wanted to feel his skin pressed up against hers, to feel his heartbeat against her own. She had a hunger for his touch that she hadn't even realized had been growing, and tried to push as much of herself against him as possible. She felt something hit the back of her knee's, the bed, and collapsed backwards onto it with Draco in tow. She let out a 'huff' of air as he landed on top of her, but she didn't stop kissing him and touching him.

The soft fabric of her shirt moved up and over her breasts, exposing them to Draco's hands and mouth. Her kissed down to them, swirling his tongue over the tips. Hermione sighed with pleasure and Draco began to move down lower, kissing down her stomach. He unbuttoned her hurriedly-thrown-on jeans, and sat up so he could pull them down.

Hermione blushed, feeling self-conscious again. Why was it she was naked now and Draco was still fully clothed? She grabbed his shirt collar and tried to pull him up, but he just looked up at her with a wicked grin. Something about the look in his eyes made her feel like she would melt into nothingness…or burn away with the heat building in her.

Why was it that she just couldn't resist him when they were alone? Try as she might, her careful composure built on years of being a know-it-all "good girl" crumbled the moment he started to kiss her.

He moved down and gently moved her knees apart. His fingers moved over her, sliding down to her wet core. She shuddered and moaned loudly as she felt him move slowly inside of her, and she wiggled her hips, wanting more. The sight of his beautiful pale, pointed features grinning again made Hermione wild, and all she wanted to do was rip off his damn clothing and feel every inch of his creamy body pressed to hers. But Draco had other plans.

Hermione wasn't sure what he was doing when he lowered his head, and she sat up slightly to watch. His pink tongue flicked out and touched her, licking her in just the right spot to make her fall back against the bed with an "Ah!"

She covered her hot face with one arm, closing her eyes as the pressure built inside her. Draco continued his administrations, his tongue slicking over her. Every now and then he'd suck lightly on her most sensitive part, and she'd cry out.

Draco moved up then, kissing along her stomach. He was moving too slow for Hermione, however, and she reached down and pulled him up to her lips. "Draco…" She pleaded in a voice that was almost a cry, the one word telling Draco everything. He began to take off his clothing quickly, popping off a button on his shirt in the process. Hermione, frankly, didn't give a damn about his damaged clothing and ferociously pulled off his shirt. She noticed for the briefest moment a long pale scar running dawn his side. She ignored it for the time being, and focused instead on getting rid of those damn in-the-way trousers.

When he finally freed his painfully erect manhood, Hermione wrapped a warm hand around him, all of her hesitation blasted away by this point. He felt so soft and warm in her hand, and the small ruff noises he made as she touched him made her want him even more. She moved her hand gently at first, but with his thrusts and cries she got the hint and pumped him harder, adding slightly more pressure. She loved making him cry out, loved making him move involuntarily and say her name softly under his breath….but right now, she wanted more from him.

She let out a pleading whiny noise and Draco moved up without preamble, pushing himself inside her. She cried out again, gripping his shoulders as he hovered above her.

He began to move, keeping up a smooth rhythm, Hermione crying out a little at each thrust. The pressure was building and building, and she felt frantic with the need to feel him closer, deeper. She wrapped her arms further around his neck, pulling her back off the bed and up, her body matching up with Draco's. She buried her head in the crook of his neck, breathing in his delicious scent. With a final cry and a shudder, Hermione felt the pressure break free, sending spasms of pleasure through her body.

She continued to cling to him, and he continued to move, faster and faster now. Hermione squeaked as he groaned, dropping both of their upper halves back to the bed and pushing forward into her hard. Her head hit the headboard as he pushed up, his eye's squeezed tight. His expression was almost painful, almost sad, and Hermione reveled that she could see him so broken of his usual composure.

With a sigh his features relaxed again, and Hermione leaned up to capture his lips, sighing as he kissed her back so softly.

The kiss was gentle and wonderful and full of emotions Hermione almost couldn't place. It felt so right, so miraculous. His lips hardly moved, and he raised one hand to her cheek with a feature-light touch, as if she were glass that could break. Or as if she were something so precious he was amazed to be touching her.

After what they had just did, it was amazing that it was that kiss at the end that stood out most in her mind. It was that kiss full of so much love that she would remember as the time when she fully decided she would do anything for him, anything to stay with him, no matter what happens. It was that kiss that made her realize the full depth of her love for him. Just a kiss.

***

Draco laid down next to her, breathing heavily. Hermione shyly pulled up the blanket over them, which for some reason he found really cute…she brought it up to her chin, looking over at him with a strange, thoughtful expression. Her eye's looked so big and deep…god, he was turning into a romantic. He shook his head, trying to clear it.

Reaching his arms around her he pulled her close against him, his chin on her head. She relaxed against him, snuggling into his neck.

"Draco," she whispered against him. "I…I want to be like this. For a long time. I mean…" She was rambling, and he could feel her face hot against him. What was she trying to say? Draco was puzzled. "I wanted to let you know, er…I guess I don't know what I want to say." She looked confused, her brow wrinkled in thought. She took a deep breath. "I guess the simplest thing to say would be to tell you that I love you. A lot." She had a look on her face that clearly said she thought she sounded lame, and Draco let out a little laugh. She gave him a slightly hurt expression, and he waved a hand quickly.

"No, I wasn't laughing at you…well, I just think you're really cute when you're all awkward. Before I got to know you, I would have thought very little could get to you…"

"Well, I suppose I'm not the most cool and collected when it comes to dating…or, more specifically, when it comes to you." She said, a small smile crossing her face.

Things were getting a bit too on the mushy side for Draco, but this seemed like an ok moment for it. He decided to answer by holding her tighter and kissing her on the top of her head.

"When we go back to school, let's go to Hogsmead together. And we'll sit together at lunch." Draco smiled the tiniest bit. "All the stuff normal, boring couples get to do. Except, of course, we'll have the added fun of the room of requirement." He grinned at the thought, and Hermione laughed.

"Really? Your thinking naughty thoughts _already_?"

He laughed softly.

The two were silent for a minute or two, just feeling each other's warmth. Draco closed his eyes, realizing for the first time that he was, in fact, very tired. Being woken up suddenly in the middle of the night, and almost getting a heart attack thinking the Dark Lord was knocking on your window or something, was hardly restful. He felt so warm and comfortable here, with her…

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"What's your favorite color?"

He started to snicker despite his sleepy state. "What in the _hell_ kind of question is that?" He asked, trying to swallow back his laughter. He opened on eye to look at the girl before him that had just asked a completely random question.

She blushed, but looked him right ion the eye with a determined look. "I just mean….I feel like there's so much I don't know about you. I thought I knew you, and that I had gotten to know a different side of you while we were at school….but I didn't even know about your engagement…"

Draco groaned, rubbing his forehead with a hand. "Let's _please_ not talk about that."

She smiled. "You're right; it's not really pillow-talk conversation. Which is why, when I went through all the things I don't know about you in my head, I settled on the stupidest, most embarrassing one." She said, covering her face with a hand and groaning. She peaked out from behind her fingers, meeting Draco's eyes again. "I guess what I should really be asking about is this." She said, running a hand over his side under the blanket. Her fingers were cool against his skin, and he knew she was tracing the scar he now carried there. "Does it hurt?" She asked quietly.

Draco was silent for a moment. He didn't especially want to talk about it, but to be honest he liked the sympathy. He assumed his best "poor me" face, and said, "It was a severing charm sent right at me. Lucky it didn't hit me head on; I might have lost my, well, head. As it was I was almost disemboweled! I came within a second of my life, but I never cried once."

Hermione rolled her eyes and said good-naturedly, "Working it for the sympathy points, huh? Like third year…"

"That Hippogriff was dangerous!"

Hermione looked like she wanted to argue, but her eyes just softened. "I know that this was actually serious, so you're allowed to stretch the story as much as you want." She frowned as she touched the scar again. "It really was a big one, huh?"

Draco's lowered his voice, sounding more serious now. "Yeah."

"You got it…on a mission?"

"Like I said…Greengrasses…" Draco cringed at the memory of it. He really didn't want to dwell; it had been beyond horrible. Once again he wondered if the younger Greengrasses had escaped…

Hermione seemed to read his mind. "None of it's your fault…and I'm sure Daphne is fine. And Astoria, she goes to our school too, right? Another Slytherin?"

"Yes."

Hermione kissed him softly. "It's not your fault…" She repeated in a whisper.

Draco felt his throat close up and he hardened his face. No, he wouldn't think about it. He couldn't think about what had happened that night…

But he couldn't ever just forget it, either. He had that damn scar there, now…

Hermione kissed him again and he grabbed her, kissing her hard and moving so he was on op of her. She gasped, her hands digging in his hair as they kissed. Being with her helped make him forget, helped make him stop feeling guilty. She was so good, it was as if part of her goodness could be given to him…perhaps her influence could help him make up for his brief stay with the Death Eaters. She had already saved him once…

That was when they heard the quiet knock on their door.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

Hermione froze. Oh, right…they were most certainly not alone; they were in a house full of very awake people who could bust in on them at any time. She had gotten so caught up in talking with him…she had felt her heart tug at the look in his eyes, and lost all track of time.

And now someone was at the door.

Draco was right: they did knock, at least.

Hermione jumped up, clutching the comforter to her. "Clothes! Crap! Where's my pants…? Hide, you should hide!"

Draco looked up at her with amusement all over his face. "W~hat?"

Hermione's face turned pink, and then red as she looked down at the now uncovered Draco. She covered her face with the blankets and gestured wildly. "Put something on! Come on! It could be anyone at the door!" She peeked over the blankets. "It could be _your mother_ about to bust in, you know."

That got him moving, an alarmed look on his face. He grabbed trousers from the floor and Hermione followed suit. She had thrown her shirt on before she realized she was wearing black dress pants and Draco was in her tight jeans. "Dammit!" She said, but another round of knocking began. Draco had on an amused grin which seemed to be battling with the horrified idea that it could be one of his parents at the door.

"Hermione! Come on! Hurry it the hell up!" Hissed a voice behind the door, and Hermione sagged with relief. Ginny. It was Ginny.

She bounced over to the door, pulling it open quickly to reveal her annoyed looking roommate. Ginny glared at her, then peaked over her shoulder to shoot Draco a look. "I figured I had given you two more than enough time…perhaps that was just me underestimating Draco, though?"

Hermione looked like she would keel over from embarrassment, and Draco let out a little indignant "Hey!"

Ginny laughed. "Just kidding! Move." She said, pushing the paralyzed-with-embarrassment Hermione out of the way so she could shut the door. "I need to sit down…"

Hermione felt horrible suddenly; making Ginny stand out in the hall like that while they scrambled for clothes! What kind of a person was she, making her very sick friend wait around so she could fool around with Draco? Hermione jumped forward and grabbed Ginny's arm, guiding her to her bed. Ginny plopped down hard; her breathing was fast, too, as if she had been through a workout.

Draco frowned, halfway through buttoning up his shirt. "You're still not better?"

Ginny glanced up. "Not completely…" She sighed. "But if it wasn't for you I wouldn't even be alive, so don't worry about it. I'm well enough to apparate, though, so I should be able to leave tomorrow." She placed her hands on her hips and glared, assuming a scolding look at the two. "You two couldn't have waited _one more day_?! Now I have to _sleep_ in here, wondering what nasty stuff you two have been up to…"

Hermione was mortified. "Ginny!" She cried.

Draco just grinned. "Careful; imagining me could cause you to regret your decision with Potter. I am, afterall, so much better looking, and I imagine much better at…"

"Don't say it!" Hermione said. Draco and Ginny were much to calm and cool with their sexual innuendo's; Hermione, however, was about to run and hide any minute now with her embarrassment.

Draco just laughed, and Ginny turned to him and muttered, "Wouldn't bet on it…"

Hermione groaned. "Would you just get going?" She hissed under her breath, covering her face with her hands.

He snickered, but headed for the door.

"Wait." Hermione said, catching up to him. "Where are you sleeping, anyways?"

"Well, considering my room is currently filled with Order members, I figured I'd crash on the couch…"

Hermione strode back to her bed, picked up the comforter, and handed it to Draco. "Here." She said softly, and he accepted it with a smile.

After Draco left Hermione sat down on her bed, noticing Ginny giving her a look. "What?"

Ginny smirked. "Draco was wearing your pants."

***

True to her word, the next morning was marked by the departure of the Weasley's. It was just too crowded in the house, and to be honest Ron was eager to leave. He was concerned with leaving Hermione in a house where the majority of the population were Malfoy's, but he figured she could handle herself. His mother still planned to pop over and cook meals for the house members and the Order, anyways. At least they're leaving would take Pansy away from Hermione. Ron couldn't help but feel that that would be best for both girls. Having them stuck in the same house all summer would most certainly end with one or both of them violently hexed in some way.

Not to mention that he didn't want to be around a certain blond-haired idiot any longer. To be fair, Draco Malfoy didn't annoy him quite as much as he had in the past. He had saved his sister (well, technically), and Ron had to admit that he seemed to be good…ugh…good for Hermione. The two actually cared a lot about each other…but that didn't mean Ron had to be around to see it.

Hence, Ron was in a fairly good mood that morning as everyone met up in the living room.

Pansy, on the other hand, was looking a bit on the harassed side. Her eyes were shifty, taking in all the assembled Weasley's frantically. Her appearance was as careful and put-together as always, however; her hair was styled smooth, without a single rebellious hair out of place. Her clothing looked ironed and expensive, and she stood with a straight back and her nose up in the air. She was nervous and worried, but she was trying damn hard to make it look like she wasn't. Ron was very much not fooled. He almost wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it all, but restrained himself.

She met his eyes from across the room and glared, almost as if she could read his mind.

She sniffed and gave him a challenging look, as if daring him to call her out on how freaked out she was. Ron, thoroughly unimpressed by her glare, just grinned back.

Ginny was standing, supported by Harry, and there was a steady argument going on with their mother. Mum wasn't thrilled at the idea of Harry disobeying Dumbledore's orders. Granted, she wasn't thrilled about Pansy either, but for the girl's sake she feigned motherly-kindness. There was an undercurrent of annoyance, however…much like how she had treated Hermione fourth year after the Daily Prophet ran those bullshit stories about her breaking Ron's heart. Ha! Back then it had been fake, but now…

Now?

For some reason, the term "broken hearted" didn't quite fit now, either. He felt…well, he wasn't sure how he felt. But he didn't feel like the world was falling apart, at least.

"Harry, dear, you know you're always welcome at our home, but Dumbledore…"

"Mrs. Weasley…" Harry said hesitantly. "I know that Dumbledore is, well… _Dumbledore_, and as such is usually right…but right now, honestly, where would I be safer?"

Mrs. Weasley frowned, her hands on her hips.

"Dumbledore will be here for dinner, right?" Ginny spoke up.

Hermione gasped. Apparently this was news to her. "Meaning he'll be able to help with Mr. Malfoy's…issue?"

"No one can just remove a Dark Mark." Said Mr. Weasley seriously. "But if anyone can do something about it, it would be Dumbledore. He's been…" his eye's shifted to his wife momentarily. "…he's been very busy, but he'll be here tonight, yes."

Ron's eye's swept across the room, and he found himself wondering were Draco was. He had been here earlier, as he had slept on the couch. His mother answered before anyone could ask, however.

"I set the boy up in the twins room." She told Lupin, who would be the only Order member other than perhaps Hermione (though that had never been made official) staying permanently in the house. "He doesn't need to be around Lucius more than necessary…" She added in a warning tone, clearly telling Lupin to continue to enforce her "keep the kids away from the heavy crap" rules.

Ron knew it had been bad last night, but he wasn't sure how bad. The Dark Mark was a connection to Voldemort none of them had thought much on, and it was allowing him to inflict pain on Malfoy Senior… Ron worried about what else could be done through that dark magic imprinted on the man's arm. It wasn't like Lucius had officially switched sides or anything…he was just here for protection. What if Voldemort could entice him into leaving the house? Surely the Order would make sure that couldn't happen, but Ron most certainly did _not_ trust the older Malfoy's…

Then again, there wasn't much damage Lucius could do if he did return to Voldemort. He hadn't heard much of the Order's business….had he? No, except for meals, the older Malfoy's had just been holed up in their room the whole time.

Everyone began saying their goodbye's then, Harry giving Hermione a quick hug. "Some of us will come back for dinner tonight, okay? If you ever need any of us to be here…"

"For instance, if you need a Malfoy's ass kicked…." Ron joked.

"_Any_ Malfoy…" Harry added and smiled. "You know we'll come running."

Hermione grinned and rolled her eyes. "I think I can do any required ass-kicking on my own, thanks. Though I think most of it will be verbal." She hugged both of them in turn, and continued on to Mrs. Weasley, who would never allow anyone to get by without a goodbye hug.


	70. Chapter 70

A/N: Don't panic! I put up a couple of other projects I've started in the past couple months, but I'm still focused mainly on this one! In other words, I put up the first chapters of two new fics, including the sequel to "Perfect Impossibility." However, until this fic is done I won't be updating them frequently.

Chapter 70

"Well, Lucius. I can't say it's been a pleasure, but I'm glad I was able to help with your…problem." Dumbledore said pleasantly, standing next to Mr. Malfoy's bed.

Lucius just glared with as much venom as he could muster, rubbing his throbbing arm. The stinging remainder of the horrid pain was still there, but the worst of the curse was gone. The Dark Mark still glared up at him, however.

"I, for one, am famished!" Said the old wizard, turning to Lupin with a grin. "Let's go and have some of Mrs. Weasley's wonderful supper, shall we?" He nodded politely to Narcissa. "I expect we'll see both of you down there shortly?

In a clipped voice Narcissa answered. "Perhaps."

The dinner was bearable, Lucius had to admit, but the company left much to be desired. He was in an incredibly irritable mood, and his left arm hung by his side rather uselessly. If running away from the Dark Lord hadn't angered him, then ignoring the call most certainly did. There was no going back, now…at least not without getting killed. He couldn't pretend they had been playing double agent or any such nonsense; accepting Dumbledore's help stifling the Mark would ensure that. Not that it had completely turned off the pain…it was still throbbing, though mostly numb at this point.

He glared into his mashed potatoes, gripping his fork perhaps a bit too tightly to look calm. Her felt his wife's small hand grip his left hand in his lap, and relaxed slightly. He looked over at her and she met his gaze.

"Lucius…are you ok?" She whispered, quiet enough so no one would hear them.

Lucius nodded, though he thought it was a stupid question. No, he was not "ok!" Here they were, the great Malfoy family, huddling in this Weasley and mudblood-infested shack hiding from the Wizard who would soon rule the world. His arm hurt, he hadn't slept, and he didn't particularly like that his son had the gall to be sitting next to that Granger girl, giving her what he seemed to think were very stealthy secret looks…

Something had to be done! But what could he do? If the Dark Lord won, then they were dead. If he lost…then it wasn't like Lucius would have any control over his son from Azkaban, would he?

Well, he would damn well stop moping and take back control of his family now, at least.

He stood up suddenly but calmly. At least, he thought he was being very, very calm. The worried look Narcissa flashed him meant she perhaps saw otherwise, but he didn't particularly care.

"Draco, a word." His voice rang clearly, and Draco looked up at him with steady eyes. He had most likely expected his father to yell at him well before this point, and wasn't surprised in the least. Lucius left the room swiftly, making his way to the small library. He didn't bother to turn around and look to see if his son was following. He knew he was. He also didn't care much to see the reactions of the other dinner guests.

Lucius took a seat in one of the high-backed chairs, folded his hands in his lap, and looked to his son who was standing silently in front of him. Generally, Lucius was quite proud of Draco. He was a good boy, and always seemed to do as he was told. But this particular insult to not only the Malfoy name, but to Lucius's intelligence, was too much. Lucius was disappointed.

"Draco, explain to me, will you, exactly what it is you think we're doing here?"

Draco looked puzzled, and seemed to choose his words very carefully, sensing the danger looming in the air. "We're here to escape from the Dark Lords wrath, father?" he said, rising the end of his sentence as if asking a question.

Lucius nodded. "Excellent. Yes, we successfully escaped from the Lord who will soon rule this country and crush us all. Excellent. Now, explain to me why you feel this justifies your direct defiance of your father's wishes? Have I not always made sure you had whatever you needed? Have I not protected you whenever possible and ensured for your future?"

Draco paled slightly, but nodded silently.

"Then why," he hissed, a dangerous note of anger seeping into his voice, "do you continue to insult our family in this way? We are here for protection, we are not here so you can have your pick of mudbloods and blood traitors for a lover!"

Draco cringed, but his eyes flicked to his father's for the briefest second. Lucius thought, in that second, that he detected some hint of defiance, and this annoyed him greatly.

"We may not have our home, and we may not have easy access to our Gringotts vault, and we may not even be free to use our magic in whatever way we see fit, but I'll be damned if you think this gives you free reign to do whatever you wish!" Lucius said, his voice gathering in volume.

Draco gulped, steeled himself, and looked up. "I don't feel like I've done anything to insult anyone, father."

Lucius snorted. "Oh, do enlighten me on your take of the situation, Draco."

"I…I d..don't think there's anything wrong with my relationship with Hermione, if that's what your referring to." Draco stumbled through his sentence, but seemed to gain momentum and strength in his speech as he went on. "And, even if we are to remain a couple, as I hope we do, I don't feel that it's such a bad thing! Why would it matter to you so much who I choose to be with? She's a brilliant witch! She's going places in the wizarding world! She's not a _muggle_, father!" Draco continued, his own voice rising. "I've never had to work as hard as her! I've had, as you said, everything handed to me! She doesn't have piles of money, she doesn't have an affluent family, and she didn't grow up in our world, yet she's _still _at a level far above even graduated Wizards! She's someone to admire, and I can only hope some of that will rub off on me!" Draco was breathing hard by this point with the effort to defend the Granger girl.

Lucius smirked. "Are you quite finished with your little tantrum now?"

Draco gave him a seething look, but kept silent.

"If you have ever paid attention to anything I've taught you Draco, you would know that the girls…talents…are not something that particularly matters. Bad blood is bad blood. There's bound to be one diamond in the pile of useless dirty rocks, but that doesn't mean that her family, or her children, for that matter, will be anything other than rocks." Lucius leaned forward, making sure to speak clearly to his son as if explaining something to an infant. "I'm sure, my son, that she is a great catch. A great catch for a wizard from a lesser family. A family that has already been tainted with dirty blood, and so has little to loose with such a union. That girl," he hissed, "is not acceptable for our family. Do you understand me? This is my final word on the subject!"

Draco's face was stone still and expressionless. He didn't look at his father as he spoke, and his voice was so low Lucius wasn't sure at first he had heard right. "And what if I do defy you, then?"

"What?"

"I asked," he took a deep breath, "What if I do defy you in this?"

The two stared at each other for a long time, Lucius weighing his answer. He needed to stress the seriousness of the situation, and nothing worked better than a well thought-out threat. His thought was interrupted, however, by the door opening and a blond head popping in.

"Is everything alright in here?" Narcissa asked, meeting Lucius's eyes with a pleading look. He felt a prick of annoyance at that; his own wife seemed to be on the enemy's side, and it was only getting worse. Granted, he knew it was simply her attachment to their son that made her so willing to overlook his wrongs. However, her constant coddling of the boy had to end when a transgression this big occurs. The boy had to learn that there were some rules he just couldn't break.

"Everything is fine, Narcissa." He said, standing up and walking over to his wife. "I was simply giving the boy some things to think about."

She looked worried at this, and looked at Draco over his shoulder. Whatever she saw there didn't seem to reassure her that everything was "fine," but she nodded anyways. "Let's return to the room, Lucius. The owl arrived with your order, and I would like to have some new robes, myself."

"Of course." He said, smiling slightly. They may not be able to go out to get gold from their vaults, but they could certainly order things from wizarding catalogs. Gold could be deducted from their account with the use of the Malfoy seal, which Narcissa had had the forethought to bring with her from his study. He was still upset that he had been left out of the great escape plan, but he couldn't blame Narcissa. She hadn't been told more than an hour before, herself.

There were few moments, since coming to this house, that he could feel useful. Actually, he hadn't felt useful since the Dark Lord commandeered their home. His wife's request was something he could certainly fulfill, and so his mind was momentarily drawn from its angry state as he headed up the creaky staircase to their owl-delivered box-filled room.


	71. Chapter 71

A/N: Ugh, I know this goes on for a while…I have a list of things I want to happen, and they will happen soon, I promise! I have to wrap up the Voldemort issue, since I decided to include that aspect in this story. I also have to wrap up the Pansy/Ron issue, and have a nice ending to Draco/Hermione.

I just can't help myself from writing this long…In my effort to remain realistic and to not make their relationship seem stupidly fast, I've ended up with a 100,000+ word story. Here's my goal, and I rely on your reviewers to hold me to it!: I will force myself to wrap this sucker up in 10 more short chapters. So, by chapter 81 this will be DONE! I need to shape up and make myself stop this madness! .

If I haven't managed to handle all my issues in those 10 chapters, then oh-fuckin-well. I'll do my damned best! :heart:

Honestly, I like my other stories better….this one's been more like something for _me_ than for the readers. But if I've managed to entertain some people for a little while then I'm happy!

Ok, hold me to my goals people! Chapter 81 will be the conclusive chapter! Dammit! ^.^

Chapter 71

Draco was still in the library when Lupin and Hermione walked in.

"Draco…" She started, walking up to his side. "Is everything…well, are you ok? We heard some shouting…"

He couldn't tell from her tone if she had heard what the yelling had been about, but he was fairly certain she could guess. It didn't even take someone as brilliant as Hermione to figure out that his father was like a time-bomb at the moment about one particular subject.

Lupin had followed her into the room, and shut the door lightly behind him. He had a grim expression on his face. "Everyone else left by this time. We shouldn't expect Dumbledore again for a while, but Mrs. Weasley will be back tomorrow morning to make breakfast." The werewolf smiled to himself. "That woman treats everyone like starving children." He shook his head.

"I tried to tell her we could make our own food, but Mrs. Weasley looked insulted at the thought…" Hermione said in a worried tone. "I really didn't mean we didn't want her to come take care of us, I just feel it must be so much trouble! She already has to make so much food at the Burrow…Ron does eat a lot of food, and his brother's aren't too much better!"

Lupin smiled at that, but Draco was barely listening. His father hadn't gotten around to answering his final question.

What if? What if he, Draco Malfoy, heir to an immense fortune and only son of the Malfoy line, chose in the end to marry a muggleborn witch? It was the final point to the whole argument; Draco wasn't going to back down, and neither was his father. So now what?

Draco watched Hermione talk to Lupin about the Weasley's from the corner of his eye. She was trying to change the subject, to talk cheerfully and animatedly to distract him. She didn't ask to be involved in such a complicated relationship. It wasn't _her_ family that disapproved; it wasn't _her_ friends who would look down on him. All the trouble came from his side of things, and he was deeply ashamed. But she continued to put up with it; she stood up to his parents, she ignored their clipped comments and the insulting argument she no doubt heard…why? It could only be that he was as important to her as she was to him, and it moved him that she could continue to brush aside the pain his family was no doubt causing her. She was fighting, and so he wouldn't give up either.

Whatever his father would have answered, it wouldn't have affected Draco's decision in the least. He wanted Hermione, and only Hermione, and nothing could change that.

"Draco?" She asked, the smile on her lips not matching the worried set of her eyebrows.

"Hmm?" He asked. Clearly he had missed some part of the conversation.

"I asked you if you were ok, but since you were too lost in thought to hear the question I guess I know the answer…"

"Sorry..." he mumbled, then he smiled. "It doesn't matter." He ignored the puzzled look on her face at his strange comment and turned to Lupin. "I assume there's a reason you came in here and shut the door? Or is privacy needed to discuss Mrs. Weasley's cooking?"

Lupin sighed, looking a bit embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Sit down, you two."

Draco and Hermione both took a seat on the couch, and Lupin opted for the same high-backed chair Lucius had recently vacated. Though, of course, he couldn't know that.

"I needed to talk with you two about our current situation."

Hermione's eye's flicked sideways to meet Draco's. What situation?

"What I mean is, I am currently the only adult in the household who is a member of the Order."

"You're saying you're in charge." Draco threw out.

Lupin looked decidedly uncomfortable. "Yes, well…I suppose that is what I'm saying. And while I may be confused as to how the two of you ended up…" he gestured to the two of them and their proximity on the couch, "well, like you are, I do respect your decision. You're both technically adults, now, and as such should be free to make your own choices. But…" Draco didn't like that word, "there does seem to be some tension in the house because of it. Narcissa had a talk with me earlier about it…"

Draco groaned. "What on earth did my mother have to talk to you about?" Draco couldn't help but feel that his mother's prejudice against the wolf for dating her disowned niece and being a werewolf could only amount to an unpleasant conversation between the two.

"Well, now, don't be upset…but I think it's best if the two of you try and avoid any inappropriate behavior while in this house. I know I'm not your professor anymore, but I'm still in charge of making sure things in this house don't explode…"

"Wait." Hermione interrupted, looking mortified. "Please tell me your not telling us what I think your telling us."

Lupin hung his head slightly. He was obviously as embarrassed as Hermione was. "I'm afraid so. I'm going to have to put some charms on your rooms like those at Hogwarts; the situation here must be treated like at school. You're both expected to act appropriately and not…er, get too "intimate" while you're here. We don't need anything more going on that could make Lucius explode. I need to be in charge of keeping the peace, here."

Hermione's head was buried in her hands, and Draco couldn't help but smile despite his frustration. She was so funny when it came to any conversation even remotely sexual. Though Draco supposed having this talk with his former werewolf professor was less than pleasant. He decided to make them both a bit more uncomfortable by being blunt.

"So, let me see if I have this correct: Your saying no sex, for fear of making my father want to destroy something or someone during our stay here. Your also saying your going to block our rooms from the opposite sex, just o further ensure we don't get up to any mischief. Of course, this just means that anything we get up to would be in the more public area's of the house, but…"

"Draco!" Hermione cried, smacking his shoulder.

Lupin looked like he didn't know whether to laugh or flee the room. "Yes, I suppose that is what I'm saying. Though I think I can at least count on Hermione to avoid subjecting the rest of the household to any less-than-pleasant scene's."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I think with us it is _very _pleasant…"

Hermione moaned as she covered her face again, and Draco grinned. It was just too fun making her embarrassed, but he liked to think he knew where that fine line was. He was pretty sure he had hit it, and bit his tongue from making further comments.

"Yes, sir, we understand." Hermione said into her hands, shaking her head. She let out a nervous laugh. "And don't listen to a word Draco says; he just likes to try making others feel uncomfortable."

Hammer, meet the nail's head.

***

Pansy made a small movement with her wand, dropping her large tote bag to the floor of Ginny's room. She had had the foresight to pack a few things before going to meet Draco that one day at her estate, and had had them sent by owl to a friend's house. That friend had then sent the items to her the next day. That way she hadn't needed to put any kind of address on anything; it was totally discrete, but the owl had been able to find her anyways. She had some of her best outfits, some jewelry, and all her hair-care products. She was fairly certain the contents of her bag…no, the designer bag _itself_, was worth more than this whole house.

"Hermione usually sleeps here," Ginny said, pointing to the bed on the far side of the room. "So, you can have that one." She eyed the bag Pansy had. "If you need anything else, you can tell me, you know…I'm not sure if that's enough to last you the whole summer…"

Pansy wrinkled her nose at the very thought of borrowing the Weasley girls clothing. She didn't despise Ginny, but she certainly despised her cheap clothing. At least it wasn't all hand-me-downs like her brother's. Not one of them had anything that seemed to fit them properly, as they all were of very different builds. The twins were shorter and broader-shouldered than Ron, and their clothing looked strange on him. Not that Ron's shoulders weren't nice…he was muscled in just the right way to fit his tall frame…

Wait. Ew. Where the hell were her thoughts drifting too? There was certainly nothing good-looking about any of the redheaded, freckled Weasley's. Least of all Ron!

Pansy's nose wrinkled further at that thought, and she began pulling her things out of her bag. "No need. I shrank some things. Where can I hang these up, though?"

"Hang…up?" Ginny asked, looking blankly at her.

Pansy surveyed the room. No closet. No wardrobe. Just a small dresser. Oh, lord.

She took a deep breath. '"It's ok, I can just zap some ironing charms on my clothing before I wear them. No big deal." She said, mostly to herself in an effort to not freak out. Why on earth was she in this hell-hole!? Why had she thought this was a good idea?!

She laid her things carefully on the bed and began to fold them neatly as Ginny made room in a couple of drawers for the girl.

"That's the best I can do." Ginny said, hand son her hips. "I don't know; maybe we can do an expanding spell on it or something? For now your going to have to keep some of your things shrunk.

Pansy didn't like the idea…keeping things shrunk too long can lead to you stretching them out when your engorgio them later…oh, well.

After unpacking, Pansy decided to take a shower, asking Ginny to show her the way. She should have known it wouldn't be too difficult to find in this small house. She also should have expected it to be the only one.

The bathroom was located two floors up from Ginny's, and Pansy decided to take her sweet time in there. This was probably the only place she'd be able to be alone in this Weasley-filled household, and she was going to enjoy it.

When she was finally feeling clean and refreshed, she wrapped herself in the large white fluffy towel with the small Parkinson crest on it. Of course she brought a towel from home. What, you think she'd actually use something a Weasley had used on their bodies!? Ew!

She used another towel to wrap her black hair up and headed out the door and down the steps towards Ginny's room. However, nothing was ever just easy; Ron Weasley was also working his way up the stairs.

"Oh, er…sorry…" He said, glancing up at her and then looking quickly down at the steps. Pansy scoffed. So sheltered; was he actually embarrassed to see a girl in a perfectly decent and very large towel? Merlin, Gryffindor's were such virgins!

She rolled her eyes and continued walking down at the same pace, until she reached Ron. The staircase in this blasted place was so narrow that she suddenly found herself pushing past him closer than she would have liked…or would she? He took in a sharp breath as she passed by, and his chest rubbed against hers. She couldn't help but breath in his scent momentarily, being so close…it was like fresh cut grass and something else…

She shook her head. What the hell was she thinking!?

She hurried the rest of the way, not bothering to look back over her shoulder. Hence, she didn't notice Ron stopped still on the step, watching her walk away with a look of surprise.

***

A/N: On the length of this story: For some reason the neverending love story kinda thing is making me think of High School romance shoujo anime! Ne? Ne?


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

Hermione ran the rag over the frame of the perpetually partying portrait of herself.

"Hey! Careful not to smudge Devin!" She called out, and a particularly tall, dark, and handsome wizard moved away from the side of the painting where Hermione polished.

Hermione rolled her eyes. It was about time they do a bit of clean up around the house; it was getting dusty again. Lupin had contracted everyone to help out…minus, of course, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. So, in other words, he had made sure Hermione and Draco were put to work along with himself. Of course, Mrs. Weasley would be more than happy to help out, but the three made sure not to inform her of their cleaning day. She worked hard enough already.

Of course, when Lupin mentioned all of this Draco looked about as disbelieving as he had when Lupin had asked the two of them to avoid sex.

"You want me too…?"

"Clean." Lupin said, handing the boy a broom.

"Uh huh…" He had answered, staring at the broom with an incredulous look on his face. "Doesn't this house have a house elf?"

Hermione gasped. "First of all, I couldn't be happy knowing I was living comfortably off of the slavery of another creature!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Hogwarts is comfortable…"

Hermione turned red. "And I am NOT happy with that! Second of all, Kreacher is…well, he's rather old and shouldn't be expected to do all the work around here."

"It doesn't look like he does _any_ work around here." Draco pointed out, and Hermione pointedly ignored his comment.

"You Wizards who grew up in this world just can't step out of your box and see things from an equal-rights perspective, can you? You just can't see why I'd be so upset!" She fumed, snatched a broom roughly from Lupin's hand, and stormed upstairs. The two Wizards had watched her leave with extremely confused looks on their faces.

Hermione was still pissed off. She would always get so mad at Ron about all of this. Really, if she knew how Ron acted when it came to House elves then she should have expected the same from Draco. Or rather, she should have expected much worse from Draco. This was one issue, however, that she was not going to back down on! One day, she would make sure to free all of Draco's House elves…

That thought led to another place entirely. One angle on that idea was that if the two of them were married then she'd be a Malfoy. Hence, she'd have control over the Malfoy House elves…what a strange concept. She couldn't get the idea out of her head.

Hermione Malfoy. Geez, did the subject of marriage really come up this often with most couples? Did most girls spend this much time pondering the idea? Granted, Hermione wasn't exactly planning out her dream wedding or anything….but the subject did seem to come up often enough.

Though he was joking at the time, the truth was that Draco Malfoy _was_ quite a catch. Well, he was quite a catch for girls who prioritize things like wealth. Hermione wasn't one of those girls, but she couldn't help but think about it. For her Hogwarts career, she had always just thought of Draco in a negative light. His wealth had never been something she'd attributed to anything good, and so she'd generally ignored it. But now…she really cared about him, and knew that he was a generally good guy. He was funny, smart, and very, very pretty…hmm, he probably wouldn't like that adjective.

But now his wealth actually began to seep into Hermione's radar. What would she do if he bought her an expensive present, or if she were to have some control over all that gold? Most likely she would be extremely embarrassed and wouldn't be able to spend a knut. And she certainly couldn't accept expensive presents…but she could certainly go around giving house elves clothing.

Blah, what was she thinking about? Her mind was wandering all over the place. But then, that's what happened when she cleaned.

She almost laughed out loud at the idea of Draco cleaning. She wondered where he was in the house, now, and opted to leave her now sparkling room and find him. Not that she was going to apologize for her outburst; she felt entirely justified.

She headed towards the library, where she heard…music. There was music playing in the library, probably from the old record player set up in there. Well, that seemed like a good place to look for Draco.

But as she approached the door she realized it wasn't just music from the record player. Someone was….singing?

Singing!?

Hermione threw a hand to her mouth to stop her giggles cold and inched towards the door to the room. She slowly creaked it open, staring in through a crack.

Sure enough, Draco was in the room. And just as she guessed he was singing along to a wizard rock album Hermione had never heard of. Hermione tried hard not to make any noise, since she had a feeling he would never, _ever_ want her seeing him like this. To be perfectly honest he wasn't half bad, and Hermione was caught between amusement at seeing the most carefully composed Draco Malfoy singing, and amazement that his voice was actually very lovely. She shouldn't have been surprised; his normal voice was smooth and elegant, too.

At the same time, and just about equal on Hermione's list of "thing's Draco Malfoy would never do," he was dusting off the books. If he had been dancing, too, Hermione might have lost it entirely.

She stood silently by the door, one hand clamped down on her mouth, and watched Draco until her turned to dust the coffee table.

"It soon became clear that rocking wasn't enough, If you're gonna score with groupies than you gotta be a hunk, You can't get by with overwhelming talent alone….AH!" He cried out, nearly falling over when he saw Hermione standing at the door. "Oh, Merlin…" He muttered, covering his face with his hands.

Hermione tried really, reeeeally hard to stifle her giggles. But honestly, Draco liked to push her buttons all the time…now she perhaps had a bit of leverage on him on the whole embarrassment front.

"Sooo….you…sing?" She asked, fighting hard to sound entirely conversational. It was a losing battle.

"Well, doesn't everyone when they're bored." He sighed, and when he removed his hands from his face Hermione felt an unbidden triumph at it being red. "I thought you were mad at me? What are you doing sneaking up on unsuspecting wizards forced into cleaning?"

"I hardly 'sneaked." Hermione said. It was sorta a lie, but she could deal with that. "And yes, I suppose most people sing along to songs when they think their alone. Just most people aren't…_you_. Also, most people don't sing _well_." She smirked.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Great. Well, _now_ I believe I have been punished enough for whatever you were mad at me about."

"Oh, I suppose so." Hermione said in mock-exasperation. Try as she might, she couldn't muster up any anger at the very red boy in front of her. She stared at him for a few moments, then cleared her throat. "Well, what's left to be done in here? I'll help you out."

Draco nodded and smirked. "Well, there's plenty to be _done_ in here…"

Hermione laughed. "Oh, very clever. Now be serious, or this house will take ages to clean!"

Draco groaned.

***

A/N: Extra bonus points if you know the Wrock band!


	73. Chapter 73

A/N: Wow. I've been lazy lately. I've just been drawing, and ignoring all my fics…oops! Well, I posted 72 and 73 today. Hopefully this makes up for it! :heart:

Chapter 73

It was several weeks later before everyone was gathered together again. The event, of course, was Harry's seventeenth birthday party.

Hermione was excited, as she was helping Mrs. Weasley with all the decorations. It wasn't often that Hermione remembered that Harry was the baby of their group, seen as how he was most often looked to as the leader. But decorating his cake with a "17" set it in that he was only now really a full-fledged wizard.

Hermione had managed to ask Draco when his birthday was, and had been horrified to find out that she had completely missed it. It was in June, which made him only slightly older than Harry, who was just on the cusp of being old enough for their year at Hogwarts.

Hermione had done her best to make up for it, and had had a small private party with just the two of them in the library, which she had made a small cake for. Being that he hadn't told her about his birthday earlier, Hermione had correctly guessed that the last thing he had wanted was a big party with all the people he didn't particularly like. His parents had ordered him some new exceedingly expensive robes, but had also neglected telling anyone else about his birthday. Hermione guessed that this was somewhat meant to be a way to leave her out and make her feel bad.

Honestly, Draco had been happy with his small cake and present. Ok, so Hermione hadn't really had time to _buy_ a present, but she had managed to make Lupin leave them alone for the party…which resulted in a few illicit activities taking place. Nothing that violated the rules, but still…as she said, Draco liked his present.

She blushed at the memory and continued to help decorate. Harry, she knew, was similar to Draco in that he wouldn't want a large party, either. Mrs. Weasley, however, was in no way going to accept that excuse. Harry Potter, after having spent his younger years birthday-free, was damn well going to get big parties for the rest of his life as far as she was concerned.

Everyone (once again minus the older Malfoys) was seated and singing (except for Draco, humorously enough) to the reluctant Harry when it happened.

The fireplace blazed to life with emerald green flames. From the flames came the head of someone Hermione wasn't sure she had ever met. Looking straight at Dumbledore, the man called out a message for the Order of the Phoenix.

"Voldemort had taken control of the Ministry and had killed the Minister. It's a good thing so many of you were busy today and weren't over there. It's chaos, Dumbledore. It was over before the battle even began. Aurors were taken unaware all over the place in small cramped offices…we lost many who didn't escape."

Dumbledore was already on his feet, along with all other Order members and Harry. Before Harry could take a step, however, Dumbledore held up a hand.

"I will be taking Remus, Arthur, Tonks, and Moody to assess the situation." He turned to the head in the fireplace. "Is Professor Snape available?"

"I'll go and get him and tell him to meet in the usual place." The head said, and left immediately.

Without further preamble, Dumbledore and the other's left. Several of the younger members, such as Harry and the twins, tried to argue their point about going too. However, it was too late for any arguments, so quickly did the chosen members floo. Mrs. Weasley positioned herself directly in front of the fireplace, and began throwing orders around.

"Boys! Stop this nonsense immediately! We are all to wait here until Dumbledore says otherwise."

"Surely Dumbledore can handle this!" Mundungus said happily, no doubt glad he hadn't been forced to go. 'Why was he here anyways?,' Hermione had to wonder. Probably for free food and to steal the silverware…

"Oh, of course Dumbledore can! He can do anything!" Hagrid roared with all conviction.

"In any case, I will hear no more about any of you kids running out of here! Everyone sit down…we'll all have some cake then, eh? Just let Dumbledore handle things for now, unless he says otherwise…"

No one, of course, wanted any cake at this point. None-the-less they all poked at theirs with their forks in an effort to at least look like they were doing as they were told.

It wasn't long before Harry started screaming, and Hermione and Ron moved so quick she dumped her cake to the floor.

"Harry! Harry! What is it? Your scar?!" She asked, much to the confusion of several of the people on the room. The older Malfoy's had come down at the commotion, and both were looking several shades paler than previously. Which was quite a feat.

"I…ugh…." He said, gripping his head so hard Hermione was worried he'd hurt himself. Ginny was holding onto his arm with one hand and rubbing the back of his neck with the other, trying anything to stop his pain.

Ron's eyes shot up to meet hers. They both knew exactly what was happening, and exactly what would happen next. Harry would have a story for them very soon.

***

"He's…he's gone?" Hermione managed, throwing horrified glances at everyone in the room. Draco was still sitting at the same spot on the table, his arms crossed over his chest. Just like everyone else in the room his eyes were on Harry, but with a strange thoughtful expression on his face. The older Malfoys were staring. Neither looked concerned about Harry's outburst, but both looked positively terrified at the prospect of the Dark Lord attacking the ministry.

Hermione couldn't exactly feel sympathy. They were in no worse a position than anyone else in the house if Voldemort were to win this war.

Harry had announced, with Hermione and Ginny's arms both around him, that Dumbledore had gathered together as many of the escaped Aurors as possible, regrouped, and attacked. He had done so in the most careful and intelligent manner, using detailed knowledge of the inside of the ministry to get past many death eaters and work their way to Voldemort himself.

However, Dumbledore apparently hadn't counted on his location being disclosed. He had made so sure Snape had been there, only to be utterly betrayed by him.

The details of this turn of events were slow in coming, and Harry apparently didn't want to say much more than to indicate that Snape was guilty as sin. Hermione wanted to refuse to believe it; one of their Professors, turning over Dumbledore to his death? It just couldn't happen! It couldn't…

But according to Harry, it damn well did.

Not long after, his story was confirmed by a returning Lupin, Tonks, and Arthur, the only three to make it back alive. Weasley's instantly engulfed their father, Mrs. Weasley crying by this point.

It all seemed surreal, like a dream. Everything was moving too fast. Was this how the war would truly come to the foreground? Would the world now know that the battle was on?

Hermione looked across the table to the Malfoys.

Draco wasn't there.

The two elder Malfoys were paying rapt attention to the argument that inevitably followed Harry's pronouncement. Half the room was ready to charge the ministry, while the other half was trying to keep sanity to the conversation by pointing out that this hadn't worked out so well for Dumbledore himself.

The returning members sat and drank tea, too tired to contribute much to the conversation. Lupin looked shaky, holding tightly to Tonk's hand as if it where an anchor.

Hermione squeezed Harry's shoulder and leaned close enough to whisper, "I'll be right back."

He just nodded, but Ron gave her a questioning glance, tilting his head to indicate the vacant seat of Draco Malfoy. Pansy was next to him, white as a sheet. It was impossible to figure out exactly what she was thinking as she stared at the place where Draco had sat a moment ago.

Hermione shrugged towards Ron, then swiftly left the room herself. Where had he gone? Right in the middle of the heated conversation, he had just bolted the room? It didn't make a lot of sense, and Hermione felt an intense need to know exactly what was going on in his mind right now.

***

It was all beyond ridiculous!

For once, he was sure he was on the same page as his parents. Pansy too, most likely. They were all wondering the same thing: Was this a mistake? A horrible, horrible mistake that would inevitably lead to their horrific deaths? Yeah, well, his father had said as much before. His father had constantly been telling him that this was a mistake, had he not? Perhaps Lucius really was always right, afterall…

Actually, hadn't Draco himself admitted that the Order could never win? In the presence of the Dark Lord himself, Draco had been so sure that everyone in the Order would die. Yet here he was, standing in their library.

Stupid.

But then, even if he weren't here, Hermione would be…

Just as he was on this train of thought, she walked in. Her face was a mess of confusion and panic. Her hair was frizzed out all over the place, and Draco thought briefly that it was amusing that her hair seemed to change to match her mood.

"There you are! You left…why did you just leave?" She asked, her voice several octaves higher than normal. Her tone was…somewhat accusatory. Draco didn't especially appreciate that.

"Did you think I'd want to sit around and hang upon the every word of the boy-who-lived-_for-now_ like the rest of you? You think I want to know exactly how close my death is?"

Hermione stared.

Draco glared back.

Her eyebrows knitted together and her teeth clenched. "You. Your worried about YOU at a time like this? When people who have worked to protect us all have died? I'm so sorry; exactly why do you feel that you're the only one who's worried?! Do you think you're the only one in danger here!?" She all but yelled. Her eyes teared up, and Draco almost crumbled. Instead he stubbornly steeled himself against her.

"My death will be much worse! My death will not be nearly as fast in coming as your precious Dumbledore's! How dare you imply that I'm somehow…somehow wrong to think like this?! Why do you think I'm in this mess, huh!?"

"You're in this _mess_ because we risked our lives to rescue you, you dolt!"

Draco was furious, and he was fairly certain it showed on his face. For her credit, Hermione matched him. Somehow, though she was a full head shorter than him, it didn't seem as if she was looking up at him.

"That," he said through his teeth, "was a mistake."

Hermione looked like she had been slapped. She just gaped at him, her crossed arms dropping to her sides. That's when the tears threatening in her eyes finally fell.

It was like a switch had been flipped. Draco strode forward with powerful, quick steps, still full of anger and frustration. He saw something like fear flash through her eyes for the briefest instant before he scooped her into his arms.

He held her tightly against him, and he could feel her shaking from her tears. Or her anger. He couldn't be sure which.

"Idiot." He whispered, feeling the anger seep out of him.

"Jerk." She replied, burying her face in his chest.

He sighed. "I didn't mean….I mean, coming here wasn't a mistake. I'm sorry. You would have been in danger either way, and I couldn't have lived with myself if I had stayed home, if I had kept pretending and you…well, if you got hurt, especially cause of me…"

She shook hr head. "Until _he's_ dead, we're all in danger. No matter what side we're on in this war, there's one person who's irredeemable. One person whose death would mean the end of this horrible war." Trembling, she placed her hands on his chest and pushed back enough to look at his face. Her face and the front of his short were wet. "I don't want you to be in any danger…I won't let anything happen to you. I didn't mean to yell at you for being scared…we're all scared. But I'll protect you."

Draco couldn't help it. A bubble of laughter escaped him, and he pulled her tight against him again. She'd protect him…he believed her. But he didn't want that. He wanted to protect her.

"Why? Why do we have to choose sides?" He whispered, returning to seriousness.

She pulled back again, frowning. "What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?" He asked, eyes wide. It was like the idea was suddenly flying into his consciousness. Of course! Why hadn't he just thought of this before? "We're just students! So many of us here are! Why are you expected to fight? Why? Because Potter is some kind of "chosen one?" He shouldn't have to fight, either! This is stupid! Let's just…go!"

Hermione's face was becoming angry again. He didn't want that. She tried to back up several steps, and Draco grabbed her wrist. "Wait! Just hear me out!"

"I know what you're going to say."

"Do you? Well? Why not! Let's just run away; go into hiding! The only hiding spot in the world isn't with the Order, you know! My parents know of some places, I'm sure of it. Hell, we have house's overseas with so many wards on them even the Dark Lord shouldn't be able to find them…But my parents have been confined to this house by the Order! We're trapped here, forced to wait for death to come to our doorstep? Why do we need to be on this side? Can't we just…defect?"

Hermione yanked her arms away from him. He realized, at some point, he had said the wrong thing. "You really don't understand, do you?

And with that she stormed out of the room, flinging open the door with a gale-force. Draco faintly heard a cry of "Ow!" from outside the door, but he couldn't be sure. His brain was too full of buzzing and confusion over his girlfriend's unreasonable exit.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

A poor bleeding Ron sat (well, _now_ he sat. She assumes previously he had been standing) just outside the door. Harry stood a few feet back, a deep frown on his face.

Hermione's face turned beet red. Great. Her two friends, with _enough reasons_ not to like Draco, had listened in on their fight. She was embarrassed; they had been very loud, hadn't they? Had the whole house heard them?

"What?!" She asked, glaring at Harry. "Don't you have something better to do than listen in on me? Go save the world or something!"

Ron, his nose bleeding (Was this karma?), managed to say, "We weren't…I mean, everyone heard…something, and wanted to make sure everything was alright…"

"Ginny told us to butt out…" Harry mumbled.

Hermione was of the opinion that more people should listen to Ginny more often, but she didn't trust herself to voice that opinion. She might say something she'd regret.

Without another word she spun on her heel and headed up the stairs to her room, happy for once that no boys could follow her there.

***

"What the hell do you want?" Asked Draco, more confusion in his voice than anger.

Ron's nose, fixed with a quick spell (Harry felt he was getting good at that), had stopped bleeding all over the carpet.

"What the hell did you do?" Harry countered. "When Hermione get's angry, she _really_ gets angry. You have no idea what you've unleashed on the rest of us, huh?"

Draco blinked. Joking was not something he had expected. "W…what?"

Harry sighed. "Look, she doesn't get this upset over nothing, so what stupid thing did you do now?" His eyes narrowed. "It couldn't be that you were stupid enough to tell her "coming here was a mistake" or "Your cause isn't important enough, let's just leave. I'm a huge selfish git who doesn't care at all if the whole world suffers as long as my ass is in the clear?"

Ah. So they _had_ heard.

Draco felt several emotions bubbling up: first, logically anger. He didn't like being insulted, least of all by Potter. Second, he felt worry. What if everyone had heard him talking about running away? No, it must have just been Potter and Weasley since they were listening in…he hadn't said that too loud. Thirdly, he began to feel a tiny bubble of guilt rising up.

Had he really sounded like that? Is that what she thought?

"I don't…" he cleared his throat. "I don't_ just_ care about saving myself, ok? I mentioned…well, I even mentioned _you_, for god's sake! I just don't understand; why fight when there's other options? Why get yourself killed for no reason?"

"You think there's no reason?" Harry answered, his voice just barely above a whisper. "You really think that, don't you? You don't think there's a snowballs chance in hell we'll win."

"I've been there, with him, you know. I sat down at the same fucking table with him! My dining room table, as a matter of fact!" Draco shivered. "If you only knew, the power that just emanates from him…he enjoys pain, you know? Not for himself, of course. I mean he loves seeing others in pain. Even his own men…" Draco's eyes stared at the bookshelf, but it was obvious he was seeing something else.

Harry sighed, and sounded like he was trying to keep his voice even. "Draco, have you forgotten? I've met him too. I fought him. I know _exactly_ what he's capable of."

Draco _had_ forgotten all about that. Though, he didn't miss the first name use by Potter. Draco felt himself growing frustrated again. "Well, great. I'm glad the great Chosen One is so excited about fighting that creature, then. What? What do you have up your sleeve? Do you have some amazing spell Dumbledore imparted to you before he died? Do you have a secret army stashed away somewhere? Do you have-"

"No! OK!? No don't have _anything_! All I have is a prophesy by a nutcase Professor that vaguely hints that I _might_ be able to win this thing!"

"Then why, in the name of Merlin, would you do this? Are you suicidal?" He nodded to Ron. "You and Weasley got a death wish? And what about…what about Hermione, huh? Is she dragged into this suicide mission, as well? Why?!"

Ron spoke up now, for the first time. "Because even a tiny chance is better than nothing. Because it's the right thing to do. Because if we don't even try, then it's like we're responsible for all the people who are going to die."

And that's when Draco realized what he had asked Hermione to do. He hadn't asked her to run to safety. He had asked her to leave people she felt responsible for to die. He had asked her to abandon her most basic set of beliefs, to ignore her feelings on what is right and what is wrong. And muggles….muggles would get hurt. Lots of them. Her parents were muggles, weren't they? Draco liked to pretend it wasn't true. He liked to imagine that she had some imaginary parents in another country who were actually magical….but really, she had two muggle parents in England. Two parents, and probably friends, and more family…all at the mercy of the Dark Lord should he win.

Then there were all the people she didn't even know. Gryffindors…they would sacrifice themselves even for the people they knew nothing about. Even with only the smallest chance of victory, they would feel it was worth it.

Hermione wouldn't run. He had been stupid to ask. And he couldn't run, either…he couldn't leave her, no matter how much his baser instincts were telling him to head for the hills. If she got hurt, because he had run away…

"You're right." He said, more surprise in his voice than anything else. He looked up at Harry with an absolutely stricken face. "Merlin help us, you're right."

***

Hermione had managed to cool down marginally by the time she heard a light knock on her door. Her first instinct was to tell whoever it was to shove it and leave her alone…but really, she just didn't have it in her anymore.

Her anger had been steadily declining as she played over the horrible…_conversation_ downstairs. Sure, he only thought of himself and those immediately around him…but the point was that he wanted her to be safe. In his own cowardly, Slytherin way, he wanted to protect her…How could she fault him for that? Could she really fault him for not wanting to risk his life? Isn't that the natural human reaction, to try and survive? It was certainly a very Slytherin reaction.

But at the same time she was horrified at the prospect of running away herself. The very idea…did he actually think she would go for it? Did he think so little of her, that she would just run away and let people die while she did nothing?

Their ways of thinking were just so incompatible….how had she come to love him so much? Maybe there's something to "opposites attract?" Perhaps she could help him understand why she fights for the good of others, and maybe he could keep her sane enough to watch her own back once in a while; keep her from getting killed.

She sighed. Maybe between them they had one decent, kind-hearted survivor.

She finally stood up, crossed the room, and opened the door. There he stood, just outside the invisible line marking her "girls only" room.

"Hermione…" he said, holding a hand out as far as he could. He looked like he wanted nothing more than to touch her, and that was confusing. Weren't they fighting? In any case, he was kept at bay by the magic on her room. Only she got to choose if she forgave him or not.

She grabbed his hand, stepping into the hallway. Dammit. She couldn't stay angry with him, especially since it seemed he was trying to make a truce.

"I'm sorry." He said, and she felt the last of her frustrations and misgivings melt away. Just like that. How did he have the power to move her through so many emotions in one day? With just a word, he could make or break her, always. Was she really this far gone? "I know, it was stupid of me to ask you to leave. I know. I'm sorry. I'm just not as strong as you, not as brave." He took in a deep breath, and pulled her up against him. "I'll stay with you, whatever you do. I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt…please, please don't get hurt in all of this. If…if he wins…"

"He won't." Hermione said with so much conviction she surprised herself. With what had happened earlier in the day, her faith should have been shattered, right? So many strong Aurors, gone. And Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of their time…But for some reason…she was just as sure as ever. Harry could beat him. Harry would win. "Harry will defeat him, and then you're going to look very foolish for all this worry, won't you?" She joked.

Draco sucked in a quick breath. He nodded, his chin on the top of her head. "Yeah, I suppose that would make me look foolish. But that's not the point, is it? It doesn't matter who wins; you're not going to ever give up, are you?"

"No."

"Ok then. Then I'll just keep worrying about you, ok? But I won't leave you, and I can't force you to leave. I guess that's one of the things I love about you, anyways; you're bravery and faith in your beliefs. Though I think it would be smarter to just get to safety…I know you can't do that. And if you can't, then I won't. That you would always do the right thing…I'm not like that. I think I need you to be that part of me, to make me a better person." He sighed. "I'm just talking now, aren't I?"

She laughed against his chest, a happy bubble settling into her chest. "Just wrap it up, love."

He nodded. "Ok. I love you."

"I love you, too." She whispered, snuggling close into his embrace.

***

Pansy stood in the entryway, just outside the library. She knew she should feel some sort of smug happy fluttering in her stomach over the argument they had heard…but instead she just felt nothing. She couldn't care less. There was much more going on right now, and honestly she didn't give a damn about Draco Malfoy. This, she knew, was probably a healthy development. No glee over Draco fighting with the mudblood meant that she must really be over him, right?

Or it meant that she was so terrified the Draco-issue seemed minor.

They were all going to die, weren't they?

She let the thought float around in her mind like a thick black fog. There was no escape, was there? If…_when_ the Dark Lord won, they would all be hunted down. Maybe he would show mercy to the younger purebloods in the house? He was all about putting them in their proper place, right?

But then what about Potter? What about Granger? And what about the older a Malfoy's, whom would certainly be considered traitors by the Dark Lord? She wasn't sure why she should care so much about these people, but the fact was that she didn't want anyone to die. She couldn't stand the thought of them being tortured; being murdered. And what if that was her fate, too?

And how did blood-traitors factor into the Dark Lords plan?

Pansy couldn't help it; her brain immediately jumped to images of Ginny and Ron being crucio'd, or being eaten alive by that nasty werewolf general of his. Pansy found that her throat was closed off with her panic at the thought…she found herself having to seriously deal with that fact that on some level she actually cared about the Weasley's. They had taken her into their home…Ginny had been her best companion of the summer, and the only thing close to a friend she had to cling to. And Ron….well, she couldn't stand the thought of him being hurt, either. She didn't know what she'd define him as, but it certainly wasn't "enemy" as it may have been before. He had become something of a comrade since the whole Draco and Hermione issue.

She saw Draco walk past shortly after the boys entered the library. He stopped short when he saw her there, hugging her arms around herself. He didn't say a word, but he actually acknowledged her, nodding. He looked as if he wanted to say something, but instead just headed up the staircase. Pansy wasn't sure what to make of that…

Harry and Ron headed back to the kitchen after him, but something made Ron stop just short of the door. He motioned for Harry to go on ahead. Actually walking backwards to backtrack, he made his way to Pansy.

"Hey." He said simply. She found his walk comical, but didn't care to laugh right then.

"What do you want?" She asked continuing to hug herself.

Ron frowned. "That seems like a funny question. You're the one that followed Harry and I out of the kitchen."

"Maybe I just didn't want to be in there anymore, alright? Maybe I don't want to hear anymore about…about people dying and stuff…" she finished lamely, looking down at the ground.

Ron said nothing to this. The two let a silence drag on, during which she felt almost as if some kind of tension was growing. The silence, was, as is the phrase, deafening. She couldn't tell what the pressure was that was building between them as they both just let her sentence hang. She was feeling scared, absolutely terrified, and she was sure that her emotions had bled into her speech. Was he annoyed with her? Did he think she was being selfish, trying to escape the conversations in the kitchen? And why did she care what he thought, anyways?

Without any warning she felt him shift next to her. She continued looking at the floor, and so was completely taken off guard when she found herself wrapped up in his arms.

He was tall, so her head was pressed up against his chest. He was stooped over her, and it felt as if he were protecting her with every inch of his body. She knew she should be angry with him, should push him away or something…but she felt so warm, so safe with him enveloping her with his long arms. She felt her tension melt away and relaxed into his chest, hearing his heart beat against her cheek. For some reason, it felt alright. It was alright, her hugging a Weasley. Some distant part of her was extremely confused by this, but truthfully she could only think of Ron as Ron. While she was being held by him, breathing in his scent, it never crossed her mind that she wasn't supposed to like him because of his family. All she knew was that he was warm and comfortable.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

The summer ended without many more events. No more battles occurred, though the one that seemed to turn the tide of the war was currently being quieted by the Prophet. The world at large seemed ignorant of the fall of the ministry, the minister's death being attributed to a heart attack or some such nonsense. Honestly, Hermione could hardly stand to read the paper anymore. However, she knew it was prudent to plow through it anyways, if only to keep up on the hidden subtext.

"Argh! Look at this! 'Hogwarts School Rebels: Why this year parents would be wise to keep their children home!" Their going on about the usual…How Hogwarts refuses to comply with the ministry, how their not letting anybody other than students in…can you believe people are buying this?"

"Well, without Dumbledore no one knows who to trust…" Harry answered, looking out the window of the Hogwarts express. "For all they know, Voldemort could have taken over Hogwarts. They would never suspect the prophet is being written by Death Eaters, now would they?"

Draco cringed at the name of the Dark Lord being spoken. Hermione had a feeling he'd be one of the last people to ever get over that reaction. "Yes, well. It does seem very suspicious. Closing off the school like this? It's against so many laws…I'm surprised anyone at all showed up. Hell, I'm surprised the train was able to leave without incident."

"Death eaters would have been stupid to attack the train." Hermione noted. "There were too many witnesses, not to mention most of the Order were there guarding the place. Hogwarts has to remain open, even if only a few students can make it. It's the only place that's really safe, even without Dumbledore…McGonagall will take care of things. It'll be the same impenetrable fortress it's always been."

Ron snorted. "Except for when it's not."

Draco stared. "What do you mean by that?" He asked quickly, shifting his gaze to Hermione. "What doe he mean by that? When it is penetrable? Is it? Can they get in?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, Ron. Why'd you have to go and worry everyone?" By everyone, she of course meant Draco. "No, they can't get it!"

"Voldemort got in on the back of Quirrel's head…" Harry muttered.

"And let's not forget the diary!" Ginny piped up.

"Or pettigrew the rat…" Ron added.

"Or polyjuice potion Death Eaters…"

"Alright, alright!" Hermione yelled, throwing her hands in the air. Draco was looking translucently pale by this point. "But those were strange incidents at best. My point is that Voldemort's army can't march in through the front door, ok? McGonagall has the school on lockdown; everyone will be on guard. Order members will be showing up regularly to protect everyone. If they had just closed the school and given up…well, then the students who didn't show up for the train would have been sitting ducks at home, right? Many parents believe the Quibbler; they know their children are safer at Hogwarts, and they know that Voldemort is back."

Harry nodded. "I just hope your right. I hope the school is safe."

Hermione hoped so too.

***

Pansy threw open the compartment door, glaring down at them all with all the venom she could muster. To her great annoyance, Ron simply grinned at her.

"What's up, Pan?" He asked.

Pan. She wanted to slap herself for feeling giddy at that. She wanted to slap herself for just standing like a shocked statue when that hug weeks ago ended. She wanted to slap herself for being disappointed that nothing else had happened, either….what was wrong with her!? What could she possibly see in his stupid, Weasley face!?

Hence the added glowering on her part.

"There's basically no Slytherins left. Zabini, Nott, Crabbe Goyle…" She turned to Draco now. "All gone."

Draco looked worried, but nodded. Yeah, they had good reason to be worried. Unlike many other students, they had a hunch where their Slytherin friends had ended up.

She looked down; the only open seat was by Ron. Figures. She sighed, and sat down.

Just about everyone outside of Ron looked as shocked as if she had just been doing a Irish jig with dementors. She crossed her arms, smug. No one was left to be her friend, and if her making herself comfortable around them made them uncomfortable…all the better.

***

"So, no Hogsmead trips, then…" Hermione said at the feast. There was just as much food as always, despite the sparse number of students strewn here and there.

No one was bothering sitting at their house tables at this point. Everyone was huddled, funny enough, around the Gryffindor table. It was like they were frightened deer, trying to stick close to the group for comfort and safety.

"Yeah, I guess…sorry." Draco answered, scanning the room with a wary gaze.

The Slytherin table would have been bare, anyways. Draco and Pansy were the only one's left. On the bright side, this meant Draco wouldn't have to put up with any crap about dating her, she supposed…although the visa versa…

She felt a small tug on her sleeve and turned to face Neville. He leaned down close and whispered, trying not to be overheard by the boy on her left, "What's _he_ doing over here? He's not, er, he's not out to hurt anyone, is he? This isn't some weird prank?"

Hermione just smiled. Neville meant well, and he was probably more than a little afraid of Draco. "No, he's just here because he's our friend now." She answered. Neville gave her a wide-eyed, shocked look. She patted his shoulder, as if to say "I know, I know." And turned back to Draco.

He leaned forward so as to look in Neville's direction and gave a less-than-pleasant grin.

Neville shivered, and Draco laughed. Yeah, he was great at helping things.

***

Classes were incredibly empty, but the professors plowed on as if they didn't notice. They also acted like they didn't notice the Potions Master was missing, McGonagall filling in. The emptiness of the halls filled Draco with a feeling of impending doom, despite what Hermione said about Hogwarts being as safe as Grimmauld Place.

Another thing unnerving him was that Pansy seemed to be…well, _a part_ of their strange little group. It was weird, feeling a sense of belonging with the trio of the golden boy. But honestly, they all had common ground now. They were all privy to several secrets, and knew about the Order. It was like there was just no questioning the fact that they were all in this together, whatever "this" was. And that included Draco and Pansy. A year ago, he would have been disgusted to count two Weasleys, Potter, and Pansy on his list of personal friends. He wasn't even sure if "friend" was really the best way to describe their relationship, but it was certain they had some connection, even if it was only through Hermione.

The worst was at night, returning to the common room with Pansy. Thankfully, she was somehow changed about the whole thing…she didn't throw a fit, she didn't try and come on to Draco….in fact, she didn't even ignore him as if she were angry. She was acting more like the Pansy he knew a long time ago, and he found himself becoming friends with her again despite herself.

Still, that tight feeling in his stomach, the feeling of foreboding, didn't go away.


End file.
